


What are Friends For?

by RenaissanceLiterature



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adulthood, F/M, Healthy Communication, Intimacy, Knotting, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 92,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaissanceLiterature/pseuds/RenaissanceLiterature
Summary: Nick and Judy have been married for years, and while they are perfectly happy together, they feel ready to have kids. Trouble is, Zootopia makes it very difficult for an interspecies couple to start a family. But when some good friends ask for a very bold favor, they consider a different way to build their family. This slow-burning tale of trust and intimacy mixes love with sex in a new way.





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains explicit sexual adult themes and is not intended for children under the age of 18. Also, it'll be a little while before the actual sex starts so you can skip to later chapters if that's all you're looking for.

Judy always loved being knotted with Nick. Granted, it took some getting use to. When they first started getting intimate many years prior, she could barely take him up to the knot, and they were reduced to moving at a sloth's pace for her sake. But thankfully, she was not the first rabbit to have this kind of problem with her lover, and after doing ample research along with some practice and conditioning, she could eventually take all of him. All the while, Nick was more caring and patient than she could ever hope for. He never once pushed her to do anything she was uncomfortable with, and after nearly a year of taking things so slowly, she began to think he had a thing for slow and careful sex.

Oh how wrong she was. Once she began taking all of him and they starting tying themselves together on a regular basis, he eventually grew bolder. Now that he was confident she was not going to break, Judy discovered he had been holding back a relentless thirst that never took less than an hour to quench. He was never aggressive or forceful, but he was strong and commanding when he wanted to be and it drove her wild every time. It always ended with him knotting her. Even if she tried to finish him off in other ways first, he would always press on until they were both collapsed and breathless lying on their sides in a heap of pheromones with his dick locked inside her tight walls.

This particular night was no different. Nick and Judy had enjoyed a day off visiting Nick's mother in the meadowlands before shopping for some new furniture to fill out their new home in the outskirts of Tundra Town. They had just moved out from their shared apartment and into their first real house as a married couple, and they were not going to let the night go without breaking in the bedroom properly. As Judy laid there with her back pressed up against Nick's chest, she could feel his dick pulse gently along with his heartbeat. The way it stretched her out and pinned her against him felt both primal and intimately sweet at the same time. She could feel his warm cum drip from her lips and into her fur. She'd grumble about washing it out later, but for now, she was surrendered to the warmth of his embrace in tender afterglow.

"Mmmmmmhhh," she sighed as she laced her fingers with his; their wedding bands lightly clinking together as she did so. He squeezed her a little tighter and took a deep breath through his nose, basking in her scent.

"You hear that?" Nick asked softly.

"Hmm? I don't hear anything," Judy said with another exhausted breath.

"Exactly," he said with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. "No noisy neighbors, no sirens, no nothing. Just sweet peace."

"Hmh," Judy laughed lightly. "You're just glad we can be as loud as we want without our neighbors hearing."

"That's a bonus. A lovely little perk that I fully intend on making use of every night for the next two weeks."

"Easy Slick. If our neighbors actually can hear us, it will sound like we're trying to break biology and start a family by keeping that pace up."

"Ha. If only," Nick said, then immediately biting his tongue. He was normally so tactful, even in pillow talk, but the words just slipped out of him before he could catch himself. Judy got very quiet, letting her thumb trace little circles over his paw as she repeated that phrase to herself over and over.

_If only_

Foxes cannot get bunnies pregnant. It was something Judy was actually grateful for early on in their relationship, since it made exploring intimacy with her partner much simpler. However, after two and a half years of marriage, the conversation seemed to creep its way back into their lives over and over. Nick wanted kids, as did she, but starting a family would be much more difficult for them than other couples since they were different species. They could hit up a sperm bank, but neither of them liked the idea of not knowing who the other half of their child was from. Not to mention the child would eventually want to know for themselves, and there was no way to trace it back to find who their biological father was.

The only other option was adoption, and in Zootopia that could take years. The background checks alone would be brutal since they would need to pass a vote of confidence from an appointed board somewhere, and there was no guarantee they would be understanding when it came to predator/prey marriages. Even after that, they'd have to be lucky with an orphanage who was willing to help them and who would also have either a fox or bunny available. Nick had suggested perhaps adopting a different species, if that was the only option. But neither of them knew much about raising kits outside of their own species, so they decided their first child would need to be either a fox or a bunny, and that could make the process continue on even longer. What came as easy as biology to most couples was now a long and emotional process for both of them.

Judy found herself idly running her fingers through the fur on her lower belly, where Nick's erection was slowly beginning to subside inside her. If she were a fox, it could have happened right then, just like they were now. With nothing more than the simple act of making love to her husband, they would be parents. She could already hear the squeals and pitter patter of little feet filling the halls of their new home, but it would be quite a while before that dream could come true.

"Hey," Nick said softly, sensing Judy's mind wandering. "We'll make it work."

"I know," Judy said, pressing her lips to the back of his hand. "I'm just scared of how long it will take."

"Well if there's one thing I know, it's that nothing can stop Judy Hopps once she's got her mind fixed on it," he said warmly. "Plus, we paid extra for the bigger house. I plan on getting my money's worth."

"Are you sure about this, Nick? I know you want kits soon so your mother can see her grandkits, but sometimes I feel like it would have been simpler if you were with a vixen instead of me."

Nick frowned against her forehead and tightened his grip on her torso further. "Don't ever say that again, okay Carrots? I'm not raising kids with anyone else on earth besides you. I don't want simple, I want messy. I want challenging and scary and fun and all the things my life is like with you. I figured putting a ring on it would get that message across."

Judy giggled a bit and smiled as she lifted her chin up and placed a peck on the end of his muzzle. "It did, I'm sorry for being silly. I know you're right. We'll find a way, just like we always have."

"Hmm. There's my girl," he said just before letting out a massive yawn. "I'm circling the drain here, Fluff. Keep me talking, I should be another 10 minutes or so before I can pull out, then I'll be out a tranqued sloth."

With a knowing smile, Judy reached forward and switch the bedside light off before snuggling herself back into his arms and wiggling her plump rear into his hips, his still-tender dick nestling inside her a little further.

"Leave it in," she said softly. "I love falling asleep when we're tied, and don't for a second lie and tell me you don't as well."

"Got me there. But what if I have sexy dreams about a sexy bunny who's got my dick buried inside her sexy self? I'll get hard and we'll be right back where we started. What then?"

"Then fuck me, Nick. Fuck me till you fall asleep again and have more horny dreams so you can wake up and fuck me again. I'm your wife, in our new home,  _before_  we fill it with kids, so we should take advantage of all the fucks we can manage."

"You are the perfect woman," Nick cooed sweetly, his voice was growing weaker as sleep began to take him. "Marry me."

"Already did, Nick," Judy said, her own voice growing quiet as well as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Wow, you work fast."

"We always act quickly at the ZPD, hun. You should join."

"Already did, Judy," Nick said. His eyes fluttered closed to, and their voices were nothing but sweet murmurs at this point.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Goodnight, sweetheart . . ."

"You too, love . . ."

They were both out within moments. True to her word, Judy welcomed a few more midnight snugglefucks as they kept close to each other through the dark and tender night. Each one was so slow and so gentle that neither one of them were fully sure if they were awake or still dreaming. Since he married the bunny of his dreams, Nick had gotten use to that feeling.

 

* * *

 

The next day featured lots of coffee. Thank goodness they were not on patrol at all that day because neither of them had enough sleep to perform as well as they should. Filling out paperwork and browsing case files was mercifully mindless enough so that they day could go by without any major mistakes happening. She knew Nick had not been joking when he said that they'd be at it every night for the next two weeks, but it was probably better to avoid the midnight cuddlefucks next time around.

Still, as tired as she was, she was also satisfied beyond measure and did not regret it at all. To her, it was a bit like practice for having kids anyway. They would be waking up periodically through the night then too, just with bottles and diapers instead of boners and orgasms. At least that's how Nick would put it.

Judy sat at her desk, running through various potential cases in the database hoping for something interesting. All she saw were a few break-ins here and there, a host of noise complaints from a few families living near a pack of wolves, and one old goat who had supposedly ordered a hitmammal to kill her husband. That last one seemed interesting enough, but she was likely just looking at two unhappy elders with dementia, nothing more. She was just about ready to call the chief and ask for the assignment when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Heya Hopps, I got something for you at the front desk," Officer Clawhauser said cheerfully.

"Can you hold onto it for me? I'll come get it on the way out later."

"No, silly! It's a visitor!" he chided.

"Oh! I'll be right down," she said excitedly and quickly popped off her desk. Nick watched from his own desk as she made her way to the front lobby with a spring in her step. How she managed to keep that much energy after the night they had, he'll never know. He decided to follow her down, partly to see who was visiting, but also to grab another cup-a-jo.

Judy soon found Clawhauser's desk in the front lobby of Precinct 1, but no one else there.

"Hey Benji, who's here?" she asked. The chubby cheetah had a silly little grin on his face as he held back laughter.

"Surprise!" a female's voice cheered as a familiar face popped out from behind Clawhauser's desk. Judy's eyes widened as she regarded the snowy-white arctic fox with brilliant blue eyes. She recognized that face immediately.

"Skye!" she cheered excitedly back. The athletic fox vaulted over the desk and quickly wrapped the bunny up in a thick hug. "I had no idea you were back from your honeymoon!"

"We just got back this morning! I had to come by and visit you of course," Skye said with a nudge to her shoulder.

"Oh, you have to tell me all about it!" Judy said with a little hop.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get the whole story. But first, you wanna see some early photos from the wedding?" Skye said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, yes! Show me right now!" she said, practically beaming. Clawhauser fell in behind them and eagerly lined up to see as well. While Skye was busy pulling out her phone and scrolling to the photos, Nick walked up with a steaming cup of coffee in his paw and a smirk on his face.

"Well, look who it is. Last time I saw you, you were dressed as a bride,  _Mrs. Savage_ ," Nick greeted her pointedly. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Nicholas. Care to see a few photos from the big night?" she said, ushering him closer.

"Well yeah! I looked amazing in that tux," he said, earning him a slug from Judy.

The three of them huddled around Skye's phone and began scrolling through a series of pictures from Skye's wedding a few weeks prior. The first few were staged photos of the newlyweds, followed by the entire wedding party. Judy let out a few gasps and 'awws' at their earnest smiles.

"Skye, you looked so radiant in that dress," she said, smiling at the memory. Nick placed an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'm more partial to the way you looked as a bridesmaid."

"You're her husband, Wilde," Clawhauser chimed in. "Of course you'd say that."

Skye continued flipping through the album, getting to the more candid pictures at the reception. The bright smiles of various mammals dancing brought back pleasant memories of the festivities, even though there were far fewer mammal's present then at Judy and Nick's wedding. Then again, she had more family than most.

"Look at Jack! What a stud," Clawhauser said at one picture.

"He looked so dashing in that 3-piece. Thanks for the connections there, Nicholas," Skye said, giving him a wink.

"I wasn't about to let Stripes get married in his grandfather's nightgown," Nick said and smiled back at her.

"It's referred to as a doublet, Mr. Wilde," a voice with a thick accent called out from the other side of the lobby. "Though I do appreciate your help, I did look rather charming if I do say so myself."

"Jack!" Judy said and waved him over. He smiled and joined his friends, greeting Judy with a light hug and Nick with a firm handshake. The grey buck sported sharp black stripes along his cheeks and black-tipped ears as tall as Judy's. He was wearing a casual polo shirt tucked neatly into his slacks. He joined Skye on her side and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which she returned with a little extra vigor.

"It's hard to believe you own anything that isn't that drab ZBI suit," Nick jabbed. "Did they take the suits when you turned in your badge?"

"No, but they did take the sidearms, so I have nothing to hide under my jacket anymore," Jack said. "Are you surprised I can dress casually?"

"Casual?" Nick laughed. "You look like a minister on Saturday."

"And you look as dreary as a sleep-deprived teenager. Would you like a comforter for your bed as a housewarming gift? You could use the sleep," Jack jabbed back, a smile growing on his face.

"Oh, I'm sleep deprived alright," he said and gave Judy a sly wink. She rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder another shove, earning a giggle from Skye who began to whisper in Judy's ear something undoubtedly about him.

"You're married to a bunny, Wilde. If you're not sleep deprived, you're not doing your job right," Jack said back and gave his own wife a wink as well.

This was why Nick liked Jack. No matter what quipps or witty banter Nick could throw out, Jack always took it in stride and often served it right back. When they first met, Jack came across as a posh grander-than-thou ZBI agent that rubbed Nick the wrong way. But after a few years of working with him on a few federal cases, they became close friends. Nick was even there for him when Jack was wrestling with whether or not he should propose to Skye, and in that moment he learned just how much Jack had really trusted his advice.

Judy and Skye on the other paw had become friends almost instantly. Skye was just as chipper as Judy was, albeit a bit more cynical. It was not two weeks before they were trading stories about dating their respective species. Though she would never admit it, Nick was positive she picked up a few tricks in the sack from Skye, who would have known more about foxes than Judy did at the time. Not that he minded in the slightest.

"Are you guys going to head back to work soon?" Judy asked them as Skye put her phone away.

"We've still got today and tomorrow off, so we're gonna take it easy for a little while longer," Skye said happily. "Which . . . brings me to the reason we dropped by today."

"Oh?"

"Would you two like to join us for dinner tonight?" Jack said warmly. "We figured a double-date with the couple who introduced us to each other is a good way to wrap up our honeymoon."

"Of course!" Judy exclaimed."We're off at 6."

"Great! We'll drop by and pick you guys up. We figured O'Clawnald's was appropriate since that's where we went on our first date."

"You guys are such saps," Nick said with a smile.

"Oh shut it, you know you love it," Jack said with his arms crossed and a challenging smile. Nick could only shrug in response.

"We've got to get back to the grind, but it was great seeing you two!" Judy said and started to pull Nick back towards the office.

"You too! See you tonight," Skye said and waved them off. Jack waved lightly as well before they turned to leave as well. He took his wife by the paw and gave it a light squeeze as they exited the precinct and walked quietly to their car.

Despite seeing her good friends again, Skye's smile faded into a concerned and distant expression as they made their way back to their car. Skye was so contemplative that they did not speak a word to each other as they got inside. The canid-sized 4 door was quiet for a moment as Skye idled the engine, staring blankly out the window. Jack placed a comforting paw on hers and rubbed it tenderly, waiting for her to speak first.

" . . . You're sure about this?" Skye said softly. "It's not too late to back out, if you want."

"Darling, I'm positive. We're in this together, alright?" Jack soothed her.

"But what if they're bothered by it? I know they're our friends, but this is a lot to ask. What if they get the wrong impression, or don't speak with us anymore?"

"Skylar, this is Judy and Nick we're talking about. Even if they refuse, they'll understand. We'll take it slow and explain everything, just like we discussed. If they're not interested, they will still be our friends. I'm absolutely sure of it."

". . . and if they accept? Are you sure that you-"

"Yes, darling. You can keep asking me that as many times as you'd like, it'll still be the same answer. I am one-hundred percent with you on this," he reminded her. She smiled lightly and leaned over the center console, planting a light kiss on his forehead. He pulled her down and turned it into a savory kiss, running his fingers down the fur on her chin. His confident and reassuring smile was all she needed to see.

"Okay then," she said, her confidence renewed. "I guess we'll see at dinner."

 

* * *

 

 

The air was much cooler as the sun began to set that afternoon. The dazzling orange light reflected off of the skyscrapers of downtown every which way, and the last parts of rush hour traffic filled the various streets with noise and tired mammals headed home from a long day of work. The precinct parking lot was lit by the setting sun bouncing off of the Palms Hotel building, and Judy took a minute to take in the sight before Nick joined her. She didn't wait long.

"Whew, we made it," Nick said with an exasperated sigh. "Time for drinks, food, sex and sleep."

"Emphasis on the sleep," Judy agreed. "Jack and Skye should be here any minute."

"Yeah . . . hey Carrots."

"Hmm?"

"Did they seem . . . I don't know, a little off to you earlier?"

"Not sure what you mean," Judy said, shooting him a raised eyebrow.

"It's just, Skye's always been the more confident of the two, right?" he began.

"Well yeah, sure," she nodded along.

"When they were asking us to dinner, I just felt like Jack was the more sure-footed of the two of them. Not sure what's got Skye so trepid," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe Jack's just got some new-found gusto. Two weeks of non-stop rutting will do that to a male," Judy said with a knowing smirk, remembering just how spry Nick was after their honeymoon. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been beaming as well for weeks afterwards.

"If you say so, Fluff," Nick said with a shrug. Judy was about to press further when she heard a 'beep-beep' from the lot entrance as Skye pulled the car into the lot. They quickly piled in and set off for dinner at O'Clawnalds, one of Skye and Jack's favorite spots in the city. The whole way there, Nick and Jack were joking around like always with a few cringey puns that made Judy roll her eyes from time to time. Skye, however, was noticeably quiet for much of the ride. While she was never a complete chatterbox, after what Nick mentioned earlier, it did seem a little strange.

O'Clawnalds was more of a pub than it was a restaurant. It served mid to small sized mammals with a variety of options for both predators and prey, so naturally it attracted interspecies couples. The modest atmosphere and simple menu appealed to all 4 of them. Nick was chummy with the manager, unsurprisingly, so the marmot hostess found them a more secluded spot towards the back near in the corner. The crowds were sparse on this idle Monday night, so they did not have to raise their voices to hear each other.

"How funny is it that you guys came here on your first date?" Judy mentioned as they sat down.

"Why? Did you two go on your first date here as well?" Jack asked.

"Well, no, but our old apartment was right up the road! So we would come down here for after-work drinks all the time," Judy explained. "Jack, get the beet stew if you haven't tried it yet."

"Way ahead of you, my friend," Jack said, eyeing the menu.

Once again, Skye was surprisingly quiet as they began looking at food and chatting about work and life. By the very least, she expected Skye to tell her more about the honeymoon, or perhaps take some interest in their new house, but she simply nodded along and read the menu quietly to herself. Judy knew that something was up, especially considering she probably had the menu memorized by now. While Jack and Nick were discussing masculinity of chopping wood, Judy scooted to the edge of her seat and whispered to her friend softly.

"Everything alright, Skye?" Judy asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I'm sorry for being so out of it," she said and waved her off. "I um . . . I just uh. . ."

"Need a drink?" Nick offered.

"Nick, I hardly think she-"

"Yes!" Skye said and tapped the table with her paw. "Nick's got the right idea. How about a pitcher of something for the table?"

"Hm? Oh, well I'm a little tired so I'm good with just water," Judy admitted.

"Oh come on, just a bit! To celebrate the end of my honeymoon?" Skye pleaded.

"Alright, alright, you twist my arm," Judy said, happy to have her friend in high spirits again. "The sangria here is pretty darn good."

They ordered a pitcher of the fruity concoction that went down smooth and lingered on the tongue even through food. Skye had the biggest chunk of the pitcher, but Judy decided it was worth it to let herself relax a little as well. She could never hold her liquor quite like Nick could, and by the time their food came she had enough. That did not stop Skye from ordering another pitcher and pouring her another glass. It was official that whatever was going on with Skye was weirding her out, though it seemed rude to call her out in front of their husbands.

". . . and the fireplace has got to be my favorite part of the new place," Nick said cheerfully. "Is there anything more cozy than throwing a few logs of ceder under the chimney, pouring a tall cup of coffee, and putting your feet up while Tundra Town winds blow outside? Absolutely not."

"How romantic," Jack mocked. "I'm sure the real reasons you enjoy the fireplace have nothing to do with your fantasies of rutting on the carpet by the fire."

"I won't pretend for a second like that's not true," Nick said proudly. "As soon as my ax comes in the mail, I'm chopping down the entire T.T. forest, throwing it all on the flames, and we won't stop until the flames go out."

"Honey, can you please calm down with the sex-fantasies in while we're in public?" Judy scolded him.

"What? No one is in earshot except for these two," he said gesturing to Skye and Jack, "and let's face it, we're done keeping secrets from them."

Skye smiled at that last comment, not because she thought he was funny, but rather because what he said seemed to strike a chord with her. She looked over to Jack, who caught her gaze and quietly nodded at her. Both Nick and Judy noticed the gesture, and the whole table grew quiet as Skye seemingly prepared herself for something.

"You're right, Nicolas," she began. "We love how open and honest you both are with us. And in that spirit, we have something we'd like to talk with you about."

She was nervous, and Judy caught her apprehension. The rabbit reached out and placed a paw and placed it tenderly on Skye's, offering her a warm smile. "You know you can talk with us about anything, Skye. We're your friends here."

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath and gripping Jack's paw with her own. "We know it's a little soon, since we just got married, but we both agreed that we're ready to start a family."

Judy practically bounced out of her seat and clasped her paws over her mouth to keep her excited squeals from drawing attention to the table. "That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, Judith," Jack said. "But unfortunately, it's exceedingly difficult for us to have children given our species. I'm sure you're at least somewhat familiar."

Nick and Judy shot each other a knowing look, both seeming to agree that if Skye and Jack were going to be open with them, they should go quid pro quo. "We're more familiar than you think, Jack," Nick said. "We've decided the same thing you have."

"Really?!" Skye said, a loving smile creeping on her face. "Guys, that's great! You are both going to make such wonderful parents."

"Judy more than Nick," Jack muttered, shooting the fox a sly smile.

"Just for that, Stripes, when my child graduates ZU cum-laude, you're paying for their first years rent post-grad," he said with his arms folded over his chest.

"Make it magna cum-laude, and it's a wager my friend," Jack challenged.

"Hey, both of you, quit gambling with our kid's future," Judy scolded, before turning back to Skye. "But believe me Skye, we understand what you're going through. We've been considering options for a while now, but it's looking like it could be some time before it happens. Years even."

"You're not considering a sperm bank either?" Skye said softly, keeping her voice respectfully low.

"No, mostly because there is just no knowing what kind of family history your child will get, and medically that could be dangerous. Moreso, eventually the child will-"

"-get curious," Skye finished for her. "We feel the same way. That leaves us with adoption, and I'm sure you know how hard that could be."

Jack leaned forward and spoke with a solemn frown on his face. "I've read a story of one couple, a tiger and a lamb I believe, who have been trying for nearly a decade with no success."

The thought made Judy's heart drop, having to wait that long to see her kids. At that point, it would feel more like it just wasn't going to happen, and that kind of heartbreak was hard to imagine.

"I'm sure it'll happen for us eventually," Judy said optimistically. "If we find a way that works, we'll be sure to help you any way we can."

That last comment got Skye and Jack to shoot another furtive glance at each other. Jack wrapped both paws around Skye's and squeezed it, giving her all the confidence he could lend her. Judy's brow furrowed as she contemplated what more they had to share. Nick's paw reflexively found hers underneath the table, and she laced her fingers with his.

"See . . ." Skye began again, "That's what we wanted to talk with you about."

"You think there is a way we can help?" Nick prodded.

"It's just an idea," Skye said with a wave of her paw. "We know that this is so much to ask. In fact, I can't imagine asking more of anyone for as long as I live."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Well, we got the idea from reading about some older interspecies couples who started families back when pred-prey marriages were still outlawed. Obviously the sperm-bank or orphanages were out of the picture for them, so they resorted to allowing the wife to simply . . . sleep around until it happened," Skye said quietly.

"You mean like with a stranger?" Judy said, holding back a gasp at the idea.

"Yes, as in one-night stands. And the stranger would have no idea of what happened, or that they helped bring a litter of kids into the world," Skye said coldly.

"Of course," Jack said with his paw up defensively, "That was an act of desperation when there were no other options. Things are different now. We're lucky that we would not need to resort to such risky measures."

"However . . . " Skye muttured softly. "The idea we had . . . just a thought . . . but what if we knew that mammal?"

"Knew him?" Nick asked flatly.

"Yes," Skye nodded. "I mean, what if that stranger was not a stranger, but rather a friend? Someone we trust and know well enough that any medical history is easy to find and if the children ever get curious, they'd be open to meeting with them."

Judy's eyes widened as she began to understand at what Skye was getting at. She looked over to Nick, whose eyes were also wide and gulped nervously, looking down at Judy with a wavering look on his face. She looked back at Skye, who looked terrified as well.

"You mean. . . are you asking for our help . . . physically?" she ventured.

"I'm pretty sure they're asking for my help, more specifically," Nick said, still on the edge of disbelief himself.

"No Nick, we're asking both of you," Jack said confidently. "You guys are partners, just like we are, and this is not something we ask lightly."

"But," Skye continued, "on the off-chance that you'd be willing to help us this way . . . consider this our way of saying we'd love to have your help."

Judy's head was swimming with all the ways this was strange. What they were asking for was certainly not normal, nor was it something they could walk back on later if they had a change of heart. Not to mention the implication between herself and her own husband. It was all so much to think about, and she was a little overwhelmed.

"Can you say it?" Judy heard herself ask. "I need to know I'm understanding you clearly, beyond any doubt. Can you spell it out, what you're asking from us?"

Skye took another deep breath in through her nose and calmed herself as much as she could. She gripped Jack's paw again and looked Judy straight in the eye. Her expression was both afraid and caring. Judy had never seen her so serious about anything before.

"We're asking you and Nick to help us conceive children, Judy."

And there it was. Skye and Jack were asking to let them raise kids that were half Nick's, biologically speaking. To call it a favor would be a gross understatement, and Judy's gut reaction was to ask them if they were joking. But one look at their solemn expressions let them both know that they were being dead serious.

"Obviously, we understand just how much we're asking," Jack said. "This would be a decision that affects all four of us forever, in no small way."

"That's right," Skye acknowledged, "But if there is one couple anywhere that we'd want to do this with, it would only be you two."

"You'd really want our help?" Judy asked. It was the first question to pop into her mind, but more started flooding her brain almost immediately.

"Of course, Judy. You're two of the best mammals we know and we trust you both with our lives," Skye said sweetly. "And if I'm going to bear fox kits, I want them to be from a someone important to both of us, not some stranger."

"I have a question," Nick said, swirling his drink around in his glass. "Are you asking for a sperm donation, or are you asking for this using the . . . *ahem*. . natural method?"

"Well," Skye said, "We'd understand if a donation is the only way you'd be okay with it. We won't force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. But that would require getting doctors involved, and that way also comes with its share of risks. So, if you'd both be willing, we'd actually want to do it as simply and naturally as possible."

"And you, Jack?" Nick said, gesturing to the rabbit. "You're okay with this?"

"More than okay," he replied confidently. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"You do?" Judy asked, astonished.

"Of course!" Jack said and smiled. "It would be the most straightforward way to have kids, given our circumstances, and I wouldn't be afraid for one second that Nick would ever be a threat to me. More so, I know that no matter what, I know you two could trust each other enough to make this work. There is not another couple alive that believes in each other the way you two believe in each other. This way, no one is threatened by anyone else, and our kids would have an answer when they inevitably start asking questions."

"But what about other mammals?" Judy asked. "They'll be sure to ask questions too."

"We could just tell them it's a donation," Skye said. "They don't have to know who it's from. But to be honest, even if others did know, I wouldn't feel ashamed of it at all."

"At the end of the day, they'd be our kids," Jack said and smiled at Skye. "Does it really matter if other's approve?"

Judy's heart began to break a little for her friends as they gazed at each other. Jack's loving eyes contained all his desire to see his own children, and the fact that he was so eager to raise fox kits was endearing. Their trust in each other and longing for a family was beautiful to see. They deserved a family, and any world that made it harder for them to bring it to life was cruel.

"I-" Judy stuttered. "I-um."

Sensing her trepidation, Skye threw two paws up and stopped her in her tracks. "Don't make this decision now. We would never ask you to do something you were even remotely uncomfortable with, and if you decide that this isn't for you, we won't harbor any hard feelings at all. It's not an easy thing we're asking of you, and so we completely understand if you aren't interested. We just . . . he hope that this won't change the way you think of us."

"Oh, Skye, we would never," Judy consoled her. Suddenly, Skye's timid silence throughout the night made perfect sense. She was terrified that she or Nick would think poorly of them for even asking. "I can't say we're going to make a decision tonight, but no matter what, you're still our friends and we could never think less of you for wanting kids."

"Here here," Nick agreed. "I have to say, I'm actually a little flattered by the suggestion. Could you really imagine raising an entire litter of miniature versions of me?"

"If they get your wit and way with mammals, that's fine," Jack said earnestly. "As long as they get their mother's looks. And talent, and kindness, and brains, and patience, and pleasant demeanor, and general good qualities."

Skye laughed and gave her husband a playful shove. "Don't listen to him, he's gonna love his children no matter what. They're going to be half of someone else anyway, might as well be someone we respect."

"You mentioned earlier," Judy started again, ". . . that when the kits start asking, that you would have an answer for who their biological father is. Does that mean you'd like us to have a hand in raising them?"

"I think that's not quite the right picture," Jack said and ran a thoughtful paw over his chin. "They'll be our kids, not yours. We'll raise them in every way, including legally, so how involved you are in their lives is entirely up to you. However, if they ask, we'd want to tell them about what kind of mammal you are, Nick. That way, they'll have some closure about knowing where they came from. But I'll be their father."

"Although," Skye cut in. "We were also pretty eager to ask you two to be our litter's godparents, even if you decide not to help with the conception."

Judy smiled, placing a paw to her chest. She was already a godmother to a little shrew who was named after her, she was more than willing to be there for Skye's children as well. Though she had to admit, learning about Skye's desire to have her be a godmother might have made her more excited if she did not have so much going on in her mind at the moment.

"Phew," Nick said with a slight whistle. "Gotta say, being asked to be godparents seems pretty tame now."

That earned a slight chuckle from everyone at the table. Thank god for Nick's ability to brighten the mood in a room. Judy could feel everyone start to ease up a little bit from the tension that had been building for the past several minutes. Judy decided to call it quits for the night, while they were still ahead.

"Alright," Judy said. "I can speak for both of us when I say we'll need some time. Can you give us till Friday to decide? We can meet you for dinner again and talk about it again then."

"Of course," Skye said easily. "Take as much time as you need. If you have any questions or concerns, just ask."

"And thank you," Jack cut in. "Thanks for being so understanding about everything. We don't know anyone else we would be willing to trust with this."

"Not a problem, Stripes," Nick said and shook his paw goodbye. "There isn't anything weird about wanting some kits."

The two couples bid each other good night and headed home. Nick and Judy took a Zuber home, so they were forced to be maddeningly silent the entire trip home. Judy wanted to talk, to ask more questions, to get all of everything laid out just so she could make heads or tails of it. There was only one thought that seemed to be a constant through the whole whirlwind of conflicting thoughts swirling in her head. Like a lighthouse in a dark storm, Judy held onto this one thought to guide her forward: Skye and Jack deserved a family. They were good mammals, and she loved them both. No matter what happened next, that was not going to change.


	2. Getting Complicated

Nick and Judy were surprisingly quiet when they finally made their way back to their house. Nick busied himself with his pre-bed routine, taking a quick shower and drying his fur off. Judy simply brushed her teeth and climbed into bed, thoughtfully running her paws over her ears in tranquil contemplation. There was so much to discuss, it was hard to know where to start.

Could she really be willing to let her husband sleep with another female? Even if it was just in the name of siring a litter, she and Nick promised themselves to one another forever, and she took promises seriously. But, then again, this was Nick she was talking about. He'd probably ice himself before doing anything remotely disloyal to her. After everything they'd been through, from meeting during the Nighthowler case, to starting a secret office romance and solving countless cases, there was nothing she did not trust him with. She trusted him with her life more times than she cared to count, and he responded in kind. Could she trust him with this as well?

Yes, yes she could.

So if trusting Nick was not an issue, and trusting Skye and Jack to be good parents was easy as well, what else was holding her back? There was a chance her family found out, and she would need to be willing to explain everything to them if that should happen. While the thought scared her, she remembered how open and welcoming her parents had been when they first met Nick. They were genuinely happy for her when they announced their engagement, and they even hinted at having some grandkids in the city to dote upon.

But what about Nick's family? What if this got out at work? Heaven forbid the public caught wind, there might even be calls for both of them to resign from public service. But then again, they feared the same thing when their engagement became public, yet the hailstorm they feared never came.

Judy knew where to start, and as Nick entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist, she caught his own look of pensive silence.

"How do you feel about it?" She started. Nick had to smirk to himself. His wife was never one to beat around the bush.

"Well, I certainly see where they're coming from," he started. "It's pretty easy to sympathize when we're facing the same problem."

"How courageous of them to share this with us, right?" Judy thought aloud.

"No kidding. No wonder Skye needed a little liquid-courage at dinner," Nick remarked. Judy remembered Skye was pretty eager to get a few drinks in everyone's system before discussing everything. It probably helped Skye feel a little easier about popping the question.

"I'm amazed at how open Jack was to the idea," said Judy.

"If I had to guess, I'd say she came up with the idea. He was supportive, and she was absolutely humiliated. She was probably scared that everyone would consider her a hussy just for thinking it."

"That's a great point," Judy agreed, noting Nick's detective skills had sharpened wonderfully over the years. "But this still does not answer my question. How are  _you_  feeling about it?"

"Hugh . . ." Nick sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "While I'm not against helping out our friends, I have to stop short of sleeping with anyone who is not you."

"Even if I'm okay with it?"

"Well it's not like . . . wait, are you?" Nick asked, a little flabbergasted.

"Am I okay with you sleeping around behind my back? Absolutely not. But that's not what we're talking about here, nor is it something you'd ever do. I know you'd sooner put your paw in a savage tiger's mouth before you did anything to hurt me, so that's a non-issue. What we  _are_  talking about is helping our friends, together, as a team."

"Well they don't need ovaries, Carrots. Pretty sure I'm the one with the balls in the room, and I mean that literally," Nick said flatly.

"Come on, Nick. Be serious."

"Alright, alright. So here's a new question: would you be okay having someone else raise kits that I helped make? I mean, if it does take years for us to start our own family, they would helping with homework while we're still waiting for it to happen. Would you really be okay with that?"

"Why don't you tell me, Nick? They'd be your blood, not mine."

"Blood is just fluid," Nick scoffed. "I can't tell you how many foxes growing up would try to get me to help them pull heists or keep secrets in the name of 'blood' or some misguided sense of brotherhood. What matters is family."

"Some might argue that blood is family," Judy retorted.

"Yeah, well, you are my family, and I don't see any red in your fur," he replied. "If we're going to raise a family together, then the concept of 'blood' being what matters has to go."

"Okay," Judy agreed. "While it might be a little strange to see a different family raise those kits, this is Jack and Skye we're talking about. They're going to be wonderful parents. So no, I don't think that would be weird at all."

Nick smiled and removed the towel from his waist before climbing into bed next to her. He propped himself up on the headboard and idly scratched his fur on his torso, taking everything in quietly. Judy scooted a little closer, observing him closely as he thought things over.

"What about your mother?" Judy asked carefully. "I mean, if she found out."

"She would probably need some buttering up. She wants grandkits so badly, I think we'd have to tell her, even if she thought all of it was just a sperm donation."

"Do you think she would be mad?" Judy asked.

"No, of course not," Nick said easily. "But she would probably want to be involved in their lives at least somewhat, even if it's only as a nanny from time to time. Jack and Skye would need to be okay with that."

"I think they'd be just fine with that," Judy said. "Skye has already met your mother, and if she's okay with me, she'll be okay with Jack too."

"Yeah . . ." Nick said, before his eyes widened a bit and he placed his paw up to his head with a groan. "Oh jeeze, what about your folks?"

"As far as the details go, what they don't know won't kill them," Judy said firmly. "But even if they found out, they'd understand. They know how hard it is for us to start a family, so I'm sure they'd be sympathetic. I'd go so far as to say that they'd understand even if the roles were reversed."

Nick's head popped off his pillow and he stared wide-eyed at Judy in shock. The quick motion almost made her jump, and for a second she was worried something was terribly wrong. She could see the wheels turning behind his head as he continued to stare at her.

"What  _if_  the roles were reversed?" He said softly.

"I—uh . . . you mean what if we . . . you mean with Jack?" Judy stuttered. Immediately upon realizing what he meant, she felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. What Jack and Skye were asking from them was something they could easily ask for in return. It was a crazy notion, to even think about sleeping with anyone but Nick. But, they could have kids that way, and they would be born from Judy, just like she use to imagine when she was young. "Sweet cheese and crackers."

"No no, forget I mentioned it," Nick said, trying to pull the idea out her mind, but it was too late. Like wine soaked into carpet, it was there to stay.

"Nick . . . we could do it too," she said softly.

"Carrots, think about what that would mean," Nick said.

"It wouldn't be any different than it is for them. We'd be raising kids that are biologically Jack's, but they would be  _children,_  Nick! Our children!" she said. Her heart actually jumped and she got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of having kids sooner rather than later. If they decided to go that route, they could be parents in as little as a few months.

". . . our kids," Nick muttered to himself. "Could you really do that? I mean, there's a chance that those bunnies could get stripes on their face just like Jack. There really wouldn't be any denying it at that point. Anyone who knows us and the Savage family would be able to put two and two together."

"I guess," Judy acknowledged. "But what does that matter anyway? There'd be no denying it even if they don't have any stripes, nor should there be. They're our friends, Nick. Anyone who thinks poorly of us because we relied on our friends to start our family is not worth keeping around anyway. The real question is, could you love and raise kids that look like Jack?"

"Well . . ." Nick said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "They're my kids, not his. They'll know who their real father is, so . . . yeah, I could. Plus, if any of them are trouble, I could just blame Stripes and his genes."

Judy giggled, placing a playful paw on his shoulder. "I bet Jack said the same thing about you when Skye suggested the idea."

"I'd consider him a fool if he didn't," Nick said, a smile finding a way onto his muzzle. "Do you think they'd be willing?"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't. I mean, they're asking for the same thing, right?"

"True. But Carrots, think about the actual act! I mean, you already said you'd be fine with me bangin' Skye. Could you really do the same with Jack?"

"I should be asking you that!" Judy said, a blush finding its way onto her face. "I hope you know you should never be threatened by Jack, no matter what."

"Well duh. Once you go knot, you just don't stop," Nick joked, earning a little giggle from Judy that deepened her blush.

"Be serious, you goof. This isn't as simple as inviting them over one night, sipping some wine, then going into separate bedrooms before never speaking of it again. We'd have to plan it out, and keep at for weeks, maybe even months before it actually happens."

"Wait, can't you just coordinate with your heat cycles?" Nick suggested.

"Heats don't work like that anymore, Slick," she scoffed with a shake of her head. "We're evolved. While the urges still happen during the spring, we can get pregnant any time of the year, heat or no heat."

"Huh," Nick said, a little surprised he never knew that. "I guess it's good we can't make babies together then, otherwise we'd be drowning in kids at this point."

"It means," she said sternly, placing a paw over his mouth to contain his innuendos, "that we'd have to keep going until we get a positive test, which could mean nightly visits to each other's homes. This wouldn't be a one-and-done deal. We'd be effectively swapping spouses for some time," Judy said seriously. The thought made Nick pause. While he was certain he could be comfortable with one drunken night, this required some real commitment. There would be scheduling, knotting with a different mammal, and the possibility that someone else gets suspicious. Nick did not like the idea of spending time over at the Savages just to fuck Skye and then come home to Judy as if he was cheating on her, even once.

"Every night? . . . This is getting complicated," Nick admitted.

"I know what you mean. But I think we could find ways of pulling it all together. After all, we've visited their place plenty of times before and no one was ever suspicious then. All that we need to do then is the actual sex."

"Yeah," Nick scoffed. "As if it'll be that easy to just fuck the former Agent Skylar Frost."

"Oh come on," Judy said and slugged his shoulder. "Don't deny it would be a little fun. I've seen that tail of hers."

"Carrots!" Nick gasped, blushing like mad. Judy loved the look on his face whenever he was flustered like that, which did not happen often. She let her eyes drop to a half-lidded smirk that he usually liked to wear on his face to drive it home.

"And we've changed clothes together that one weekend we went to Sahara Beach. Gotta say, Slick, she's like a model. I'm straight, but I wouldn't mind nuzzling up to some of that snowy-white fur myself."

"Okay, you know what? You're milking it," he said and shook his head. "For one, you know the only mammal I'm ever thirsty for is you. Secondly, that tail is nowhere near as cute as yours, especially given that butt that comes with it."

"D'aww, what a romantic poet," Judy mocked him.

"And finally!" he shut her up with a finger to her mouth. "Don't pretend for a second like Jack is a pile of manure either."

Judy did shut up then. She walked right up into that trap, and the look in Nick's eyes told her he was going to get his money's worth as well.

"Well . . uhm," Judy stuttered.

"Admit it. You've had a burning question that's been tweaking your curiosity since you first saw him . . ." he said and crept a little closer, his nose brushing just past her ear, making her recoil from its cold touch.

"Nick," she muttered.

" . . . just how far down do those stripes go?" he whispered in a sultry manner. Judy was full on blushing now and pushed at his muzzle to look away.

It was true that Jack was in extremely good shape. Twelve years in the ZBI's homicide division would do that to any mammal. His natural scent was not entirely displeasing to Judy either. While she strongly preferred Nick's musk, there was part of her programming that enjoyed the scent of a male of her own species. Nick was right, and it would be childish to pretend like Jack was ugly, as if admitting his attractiveness should offend Nick somehow.

"Okay okay," she said and brushed him off with a laugh. "If you think that much of him, why don't you join in?"

She was joking when she said it, but the thought actually provoked a stirring image in her head. She was never one for fantasies into what most would consider 'deviant behavior'. She was a country bunny, after all. However, she could see herself lying in bed with her husband, staring dreamily in his eyes and grasping at his fur, then looking down to see Jack breathing in her scent, hovering inches away from her sopping wet opening. She saw Nick's member spring forth, her tongue eager for a taste while Jack used his talented paws to coax a few lustful moans from her mouth.

Nick saw Judy's blush triple in intensity, and a new one found its way to his face as well. He could picture a similar image to what Judy was imagining, only with Skye instead. He could practically smell the room already, with two brilliant and colorful eyes staring up at him from the edge of the bed; one a bewitching shade of amethyst and another a piercing blue. Would those eyes continue to look up at him when they began to kiss his neck and torso? Would they travel down farther?

"They are both hot. We can admit that, right?" Judy said honestly.

"We'd be liars if we didn't," Nick said easily. "Doesn't mean we're not hot too. Or do I need to spend some more time proving to you how crazy I am for you?"

"Nick, we are literally sleep-deprived from fucking through the night, and we've been together for half a decade. After that much time, you're still checking me out whenever I turn around."

"Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave," Nick said with a smirk and playfully nipped at her neck.

"Hey!" she said with a laugh. "Okay, okay. So we're committed to each other, and none of this is going to change that."

"Uh-huh," Nick nodded along.

"So . . . would you want to do it all together? Like . . at the same time?"

"Just use the word 'orgy', Fluff," Nick said flatly.

"Nick!" Judy said. It was her turn to get flustered from something he said. "This isn't a porno."

"Fine then, what would you call it?" Nick said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. It's just . . . it's more than getting off. This isn't a fetish, for either of us. We wouldn't do this with anyone else, nor would we do it for any other reason than in the name of starting families."

"Agreed," Nick nodded along. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun." Judy could only nod nervously.

Nick smiled at her and laid his head down on his pillow again, letting his mind wander a little. There was a part of him that wanted to continue picturing an eager bunny and arctic fox crawling up towards him wearing nothing but sultry looks on their faces. But, stepping back, there was much more going on. If this all went well, he'd be doing more than fulfilling a teenage fantasy. He would actually become a father! Before knowing Judy, he was positive that he would never find anyone he could love enough to start a family with. But, despite his questionable business dealings at the time, he really wanted to be a dad someday.

"Are we really going to do this?" he muttered softly.

"I don't know, Nick," Judy said. She eased herself down and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his fur. He pulled her in closer, feeling her warm and slender figure press against his. "I think I want to."

"Me too," he said softly. "It's our kids, Judy."

"Our kids," she repeated, a warm smile growing on her face. She squeezed her fox a little harder and took a shaky breath. Her eyes began to moisten as the image of little noses wiggled as she held her babies close.

"Let's sleep on it," Nick decided. "We'll ask them if they'd be willing to help us out too, and see if they'd be comfortable letting it all happen together in the same bed. They might want to sleep on that too."

"Good point," Judy said. "Okay, we'll sleep on it."

"I know we said we were going to rut tonight, but maybe we should just start the 'sleeping on it' now?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding against his torso. "Goodnight Nick. I love you."

"I love you too, Judy. So much," he said and planted a soft kiss between her ears.

It did not take long for sleep to find them both. Judy had a few moments of letting a few images roll around in her mind. The one that stuck with her, the idea that rocked her softly to sleep, was imagining how warm her kids would feel as they slept, nestled up in her fur. She would have one or two sleeping beside her, the rest of them asleep on their father on the couch. He could hear him snoring, his paw gently covering a tiny little rabbit who's little ears were tucked underneath daddy's fingers.

She knew what she wanted then and there.

* * *

The next morning, Skye woke up with a wide yawn and a stretch, her tail twitching a bit as she shook some life back into her limbs. Jack was still out of it, his chest lightly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The rain pattered against the windows of their home in the Rainforest District.

She brushed her teeth, got her self dressed and prepped for a short run to get her blood moving a bit, perhaps work off a slight headache from too much sangria the night before. Before she headed out the door, she picked up her phone and noticed a new text message from Judy.

The previous night's conversation began to rush back to her. She was suddenly nervous Judy was going to decline. She wouldn't blame her, but Skye was so eager to be a mother that the concept of having to wait years longer hurt her heart. Timidly, she swiped her phone open and read Judy's message.

_Would you guys be willing to help us too?_

Skye had to re-read the message about a dozen times before the reality of her request began to sink in. Judy was asking for help from the two of them starting a family of their own! She would not respond now. She needed to talk with Jack about it first. But she knew her answer immediately


	3. Lunch

Judy and Skye quickly agreed to meet up for lunch to go over some more details. Jack was busy setting things up at his new consultant office, and Nick was covering for Judy at the precinct. They agreed nothing would be decided without everyone present, but they could at least discuss things and then deliberate again with their husbands later.

A taco shop in the Rainforest District was their ideal spot. It was right next to the waterfall off of Tujunga, so the ambient roaring of the falls would keep their voices from traveling far. Plus, the food options were always predator and prey friendly.

Judy actually found herself nervous around Skye, a bit like she was talking with a middle-school crush. Thankfully Skye was nice enough to start by filling her in on the honeymoon and asking all about Judy's new house. These were the conversations she'd missed the previous night because Skye was so nervous about her proposition. As Judy dug into a black-bean taco, Skye finished congratulating her on the new house.

"Honestly, I cannot wait to see it! You guys were smart, going with Tundra Town. I hear property values are rising in that part of town."

"We just liked it for the house. Though it is nice that Nick doesn't feel like he's melting like he did back in Sahara Square, and whenever I get a little cold I just snuggle up to that tail of his and I feel much better."

"That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever heard," Skye said. "If you pardon my use of the word 'cute'."

"No worries, you meant both of us, not bunnies. Though I always give everyone a pass on that word when it comes to baby bunnies, because goddammit those little noses are so cute!"

Skye smiled and sipped her coffee, allowing the air to clear a little before they inevitably got to the reason they were there. Judy cleared her throat, unsure of where to begin. Perhaps it was best to let Skye take the lead, since she was the one who insisted on this lunch in the first place.

"So your message," Skye began. "Can I have you repeat it for me? I think we need you to spell it out clearly for us, just like we did last night. Just so there's no confusion, right?"

"Okay," Judy said, looking over her shoulder to make sure no other mammals were in earshot. "Me and Nick would like to know if you and Jack would help us conceive children as well."

"Alright, thanks," Skye said and placed her coffee down. "I spoke things over with Jack this morning, and we both agreed that it would be silly for us not to help you out, if you'd be willing to help us."

"Sure, but we don't want you to help because not doing so would be 'silly'. This is a major commitment we're asking of each other here."

"You can say that again," Skye said softly. She looked to the side and observed the water falling into the river beside them. "My parents were divorced when I was pretty young. After that, I always considered marriage to be all talk. Like, you make promises of commitment to each other, but talk is cheap, right?" Judy nodded along with her story, even if she disagreed a bit with her reasoning. Judy was always one to take promises very seriously. "Now, having kids together?  _That_  cements you to someone for life in a very real way that no promises to god could ever compare to. My parents divorced, but they were not done with each other at all. The things that kept them in each others lives, whether they liked it or not, were me and my brothers."

"You're saying that we'd still need to be in each other's lives, even if we have a falling out?" Judy suggested.

"It's not pleasant to think about, but if we start to hate each other for whatever reason, our kids need to come first," Skye said firmly.

"I agree. And, in the event either of us gets divorced . . ." Judy hated herself for even speaking the words. She was not so naive to think that it was impossible, even if it felt that way. As unlikely as it seemed, it was a possibility that they had to be prepared for. It was as painful as imagining Nick dying, which would leave her a single mother. In times like that, she would want to lean on her friends for support.

"If we get divorced, there aren't any legal responsibilities between you two and the two of us. No paper trail here," Skye explained. "However, in the event either of our marriages end, be it divorce or worse, I'd would not hesitate at all to offer whatever help and support you and your kids in need."

"Aw Skye," Judy said with a smile, "I feel the same way. It's good to get all of this taken care of too, before we get our paws dirty."

"Speaking of 'dirty'," Skye said with a smirk, "We should talk about how the intimate parts are going to work. Honestly, right now I'm wondering how you're feeling about all of it. Jack and I have already grown to the idea, and Nick doesn't strike me as a prude. But you come from a conservative family, so I'd like to hear how you're feeling about all this."

"Well," Judy said, fighting back a blush and nervously playing with the tips of her ears. "I was always a bit of a black sheep in my family. I left the small town to become a cop, I married a fox, and I have no desire to hide either of those things from anyone. So while I love my family dearly, I did not pick up their ideals of purity and the 'natural order'. So . . . the sex part of all this does not bother me because I know we're all adults, we all trust each other, and we'll stop if someone feels uncomfortable. Nick and I both agreed last night that this is not a fetish, it's about the kids."

"We agree," Skye said with a nod. "Neither of us would even dream about any of this if it weren't for the kids. We're not doing this to get off, we're doing it to help each other."

"Exactly," Judy said. "That said . . . how did Nick put it? . . . It doesn't mean we can't have fun." Judy ventured. It was the bunny's turn to feel nervous about how her friend would take this new twist in the proposition. There was a chance they wanted to keep things as passionless and business-like as possible, to maintain their commitment to each other. However, if there was a chance they would be interested, Judy believed it would help the whole processes if they were allowed to enjoy being  _with_ each other.

"I suppose?" Skye answered, her brow furrowing a bit.

_Come on, Judy! If Skye can puck up the courage to ask for babies, you can ask for this!_

"So Nick and I . . . well we were thinking, if this is something we all agree we'd like to do, would it be okay if we did it together?"

"Together?" Skye said, letting the dangerously vague word linger in the air.

"I mean, I understand if you want to keep this like a transaction, but I just felt it would be better for everyone if we-"

"You want an orgy?" Skye asked flatly. Judy's dark blush from the previous night returned with a vengeance as she furiously hushed her friend. Skye's eyes were wide, seemingly more surprised than anything else.

"Shhhh! Can we not use that word? It makes it sound like we're filming a porno."

"Well, we can call it whatever you want, we're still all fucking each other. Are you pulling my leg with this, Judy?" Skye asked, leaning a little closer to her with a skeptical look.

"Skye, look, I'm sorry for even suggesting it. We can keep this as quiet and quick as you'd like."

"Oh, no! Don't get me wrong, Judy, I LOVE this idea!" Skye said excitedly.

"You do?"

"Yeah! It's important that we're all comfortable with what's going on, so doing it all at once is a pretty surefire way to make sure everyone is feeling good about it. Plus, and I hope you don't mind me saying this, we would all be idiots if we didn't acknowledge everyone's attractiveness here."

"Funny, Nick and I were saying something similar last night. It just feels a little odd to admit to my close friend that I think her husband is . . . he's uhm," Judy trailed off, fighting back another blush. Skye's smile was so devilish it could have its own circle of hell dedicated to it.

"A stud?" Skye said slyly. "A hunk? a rogue? a Hotty McFucktoy?"

Judy bursted out laughing at that last phrase so hard she nearly toppled over out of her seat. Perhaps that might have gotten one too many sets of eyes on them since the lunch rush was picking up, but she couldn't help it.

"Did Nick tell you to say that?" she asked, between gasping for air.

"What? No, what are talking about?" Skye said with a confused look.

"It's just that, back when Nick and I were discussing whether we take each other's names or keep them the same, he told me," Judy explained and did her best Nick impression, sly smirk and all. "You should change your first and last name to something more appropriate. Like, 'Mrs. Sexy McSit-on-my-face.'"

Skye had to cover her mouth to stifle her own loud laughter. She gasped for air and let out a little yelping noise that she heard Nick make only a few times before, which made Judy laugh even harder. By the end of their fit, Judy wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye and calmed herself down.

"But you agree though, right?" Skye asked. "He's one handsome devil?"

"Well . . . yes, of course. He's everything you said he is, you're a lucky vixen," Judy admitted openly.

"Good. It actually helps so much to hear you say that, I was nervous we'd have to dance around the actual sex part of sex. Like, we should enjoy our time with each other. It doesn't mean we're going to leave our spouses, we're just gonna get the babies made and be done. It would be silly to force ourselves to be cold and heartless for the sake of propriety."

"I'm pretty sure we left propriety long behind us at this point when we married cross-species," Judy said.

"True. It also helps to hear you say that because I have to admit, Nick is pretty darn handsome too," Skye said bashfully. Judy never considered herself the jealous type, but she always imagined hearing another female lust for Nick would trigger some kind of emotionally aggressive response naturally, a bit like the feeling she got whenever she heard someone call her cute. When that feeling did not occur, Judy told herself that it was because it was Skye who said it. She could trust Skye, so Judy decided to let her indulge a bit.

"That's putting it lightly," Judy said. "He's gotten in such good shape. You never knew him before he was a cop, but I swear after he came back from the policy academy, I was about ready to lock my legs around his waist and have him pound an imprint of my backside into the nearest wall," Judy's illustrative metaphor surprised even her, and Skye was elated by her enthusiasm.

"It's those shoulders!" Skye said eagerly.

"The shoulders! I know! Crackers, I love seeing him shower in the morning. Thank god for pullups!" Judy said in a softer tone. They were both giggling like gossipy highschoolers at this point. "Those shoulders feel amazing to hang on to when he really gets going."

"Ha! I guess I'll keep that in mind?" Skye said. Judy was reminded that they were not there to make any decisions, they were only there to discuss and deliberate with their husbands again later. But in all the excitement, Judy started to feel like they had already agreed. It was strange and new, but she swore she was actually excited to see Skye enjoy a good romp with Nick.

"We'll see, I guess," Judy said carefully. "We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, but what I take away from this is that the whole process will be much better for everyone if we're allowed to enjoy ourselves."

"Agreed. But this does leave one more concern," Skye said softly, taking another sip from her coffee cup. "I agree that I'd feel better that we're all present and consenting for the first night, but if we're trying to get pregnant, it might take more than one night."

"Nick and I said the same thing. We should definitely all be present for the first night. In fact, I'd say we should try to all be present for as many nights as possible. But it takes at least two weeks before pregnancy starts showing up on tests, and if we only did once every two weeks, we could be trying for ages."

"So I guess it comes down to how committed we want to be about getting it done every night," Skye suggested. "If we all agree that it'll be every single night until we show a positive pregnancy test, then inevitably we'll have to do it separately. Either that, or we could skip the nights were we can't all be present." That last comment made Judy shake her head.

"If we only do the nights were all of us can be together, it might take much longer to get a positive test so eventually someone is going to catch on that we're all spending late nights at each other's houses. While Nick and I wouldn't necessarily be devastated if the truth got out, this is private. We're hoping the rest of the world will just think we did sperm donations, if they think anything at all."

"So then, you'd be okay with committing to every single night until it happens?"

"I would, yes," Judy said with a nod. "Then, once it happens, that pair will stop completely."

"So, let's say you get pregnant first. You and Jack would stop but me and Nick would continue until I'm pregnant?" Skye asked.

"Well, yes, but I'd also say that if they took part in the act as a group, then we could do whatever we're comfortable with. If Nick and I are in the same room, I'm happy to let anything happen. It's the stuff that goes on without me there that might make me uncomfortable, if it's not in the name of having children anymore."

"I think I know how you feel. So, even if you're pregnant before me, we'll still try to get the whole group together. That way, we can celebrate when we're done and put it all behind us. I'd suggest talking about sex after the pregnancies, if we'd want to do it again for fun, but I think becoming mothers means this'll be the last time we'll be this deviant," Skye explained.

"Yeah, I can't imagine trying to juggle a litter of kids  _and_ trying to schedule this whole thing together. But that does remind me, you and Jack are only looking for one litter?" Judy asked.

"Mmhmm," Skye nodded. "Both he and I were city kids, and most mammals here only have one litter since there is so little space."

"I sure wasn't," Judy exclaimed. "My parents had hundreds, and the Hopps Name is in every corner of this country, along with a few others as well. That said, we're with you guys on this. One and done."

"Okay then . . . sooo what now?" Skye said nervously. They were beginning to run out of issues to discuss, and it began to feel like a decision was going to be made soon.

"I uh . . . I guess we go talk to our husbands about this. You let me know if Jack is feeling at all uncomfortable about any of this, okay?"

"Likewise with Nick," Skye said pointedly. "But what if they both agree?"

Judy's heart started racing, as now the concept of actually doing this was beginning to look more and more real. It was all talk at this point, albeit unorthodox talk. But, as Skye mentioned earlier, talk is cheap. If Jack and Nick were both onboard, Judy would still want at least a few more nights to mull things over. Judy's nerves grew tense as she considered what the action plan should be, or perhaps if this was all too much after all and she should call the whole thing off.

Just then, Judy heard a soft squeal from the side over the roar of the waterfall. A young wolf-couple were sitting down a few tables down from them, and they had a small pack of cubs with them. They looked just old enough to be in school, so Judy guessed they were on some kind of vacation. The little cubs whined and chased each other in circles. The stroller that the wife was pushing contained two more cubs, both of which were sound asleep.

"Mommy! Mommy! Derek and I want to go look at the desserts," one little face said. The mother shook her head at first, and those little devils gave her the saddest eyes Judy had ever seen. Her heart melted in her chest, as did the cub's mother, who reluctantly nodded and sent her boys to the counter where the cakes and ice cream were on display.

Judy turned back to Skye, who was observing the family with rapt attention. Her eyes were sad, and she saw her paw ball up a little before relaxing again. Judy smiled at her, knowing full well what she was feeling.

"Skye," Judy caught her attention again. "If Jack and Nick both agree, then . . . let's do dinner at our place? We could do a little housewarming with just the four of us?"

"Oh," Skye caught on and nodded along with Judy's suggestion. "We could bring a bottle of wine . . . or two."

"And then we'll just . . . see where things go," Judy said simply. She tried not to get her hopes up, because there was still the very real chance that one of the four of them decided against it after all. This needed to be unanimous at all times.

"Okay," Skye agreed. "Please let Nick know that we're both very grateful for your help. If this works, we're really gonna be parents."

"I know, and we are just as excited as you are, believe me. I'll send you another message with his answer, even if it's just 'let's keep talking'," Judy explained.

"And I'll do the same with Jack. Thank you Judy. Even if we decide against it, it still feels good to have such an understanding friend like you."

"You too, Skye," they said and hugged each other goodbye.

* * *

It was late that night when Skye's phone lit up.

She and Jack had discussed things at length over dinner, but when it came down to the facts, he was just as eager as Skye was and he agreed with everything. He needed no convincing of anything, only being surprised when he learned Judy wanted an orgy. Despite everything that he had to mull over, he was already decided by the time she finished explaining everything.

She thanked her lucky stars to have a husband so trusting, and just for good measure, she fucked his brains out that night to drive that point home. They were still reveling in afterglow when she saw her phone light up. She quickly reached over and unlocked her phone, reading the new message from Judy.

 _We're in_.

Skye could barely contain a happy sob as her eyes began to moisten, stifling a laugh by covering her mouth with her paw. The message became blurry as her tears began to gently flow freely from her eyes. She was both laughing and crying, trying to be as quiet as she could. Jack stirred, looking over to her with a concerned look on his face. He noticed her tears immediately and began wiping them away with the backside of his paw.

"Hey, hey," he breathed. "Everything alright?"

Skye laughed again, her smile as wide as the Alpaca Mountains. Jack had seen her that happy once before, and it was when he was down on one knee, offering her a ring, his name, and his life.

"Everything's fine, Jack," she said with a nod and showed the message to him. "We're going to be parents."


	4. Fretting

In Zootopia, the massive climate wall was the border between the dry Sahara Square and frigid Tundra Town. However, the border between Tundra Town and the Rainforest District was a mountain range. Perhaps the was not as big as the mountains in Deerbrooke County, but it was tall enough to keep the snow from drifting across district lines. The air a bit warmer than most other spots in the district, staying just barely cold enough to keep the snow from melting. Along the Tundra Town mountains were small communities that were just a little too far from any of the subway stations to be practical for most mammals. As a result, it was a good place to get away from the crowds while still being decently close to downtown.

This is where Judy and Nick decided to settle down. Their home, a two-story traditional homestead, was nestled into the mountainside leaving the back-half of the entire house buried into the hills. Judy liked it because being partly underground reminded her of the burrow she grew up in. Nick liked it because the extra insulation meant they could save on heating. There wasn't much for a yard, but the view of Fishtown was lovely, especially at night. It was traditional for large-family bunny weddings for the extended family to send in a little bit of money to help the new couple start a burrow in the countryside. Spending that much on a house instead meant they could afford a little extra room, and having that much empty space took some getting use to for both of them.

The house sported a little driveway with a modest canid-sized Toygoata, a small lamp post above the mailbox, and welcome mat with green and violet lettering. In a word: cozy.

Judy spent much of the past few weeks since they moved in setting things up around the house, keeping everything organized and situated right where she wanted it. Despite this, she was a nervous wreck and would not stop fidgeting with small details like the symmetry of the rug or the position of the logs in the fireplace. Strangely, Friday was both terrifying and exhilarating to look forward to, and now that their guests were on their way, Judy was feeling like a highschooler all over again waiting for her date to take her to prom.

"Jeez, Carrots, take it easy," Nick said, leaning against the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "You're not even pregnant, yet you're already nesting."

"I am not. I've just been meaning to hang this photo up properly, and I can't get it right," Judy defended.

"Sweetheart, I'm telling you, you're fretting over nothing."

"Who's fretting?"

"Right," Nick scoffed, glancing out the window to the street. "Oh, looks like they're here."

"What?! No, not yet!" Judy said and ran to the window so fast, the thumps of her feet sounded like one continuous buzz. Nick smiled as her ears were upright and stiff for a second before drooping down over her shoulders as she realized he played her good.

"Not funny," she scolded.

"Aw, come on Fluff. You just need to relax a bit, okay?" he said and made his way over to the window as well. He gently placed his paws on her shoulders and began working out the tension with his thumbs. They were so stiff, it was like trying to massage Bogo's horns. "Wow, I could dig out a basement with these shoulder blades."

"Hughhhh," Judy sighed and slumped her head against the cold window. "Can you really blame me?"

"Not at all, Carrots. It's not everyday you fuck your friend while your husband fucks your other friend. Plus, if we're really lucky, you'll be expecting kids by the end of the night," Nick said. Judy's ears flipped upwards and slapped against the window with a thud, though she kept her head low in aggravation.

"Not helping, slick."

"But you're forgetting that none of that is being forced upon you, or anyone else for that matter. If we decide at any point that this is not for us, then they'll understand and we'll stop. It's also just as likely that one of them backs down too, so nothing is set in stone," Nick explained as he dug out some more knots in her shoulders and back.

"I know . . ." Judy said softly.

"Plus, as nervous as you are, imagine how nervous they are as well. You know them well enough. Just picture Skye's face right now, or Jack's!"

That last thought made Judy smile a little. Knowing them, he was probably keeping her from gnawing her own claws off while she kept his foot from thumping through the floor of the car. There was plenty to look forward to besides the obvious, so the thought of having her friends over with no pressure did help a bit. She took a deep breath through her nose and let herself relax a bit into her husbands ministrations.

"There she is," he cooed and pulled her backwards into his chest, tugging her in close.

"How are you so calm about this?" She wondered.

"Hey, I got some jitters, I just smart about addressing them. Besides, I might be the only one of us with any experience into the polyamorous," Nick said offhanded.

"What?!" Judy said and turned on her heel to face him. "When were you in an orgy?"

"Okay, first off, I thought we weren't using that word. Secondly, a menage-a-trois is not an orgy, it's a threesome. And finally, I have  _definitely_ told you this story before. Remember? The dormmates at ZU?"

"Ooooohhh right," Judy remembered. "I thought that was a decade ago."

"It was, but it was still memorable."

Judy and Nick knew just about every detail of each other's previous love-lives at this point. Partly because they spoke about their histories openly with each other for transparency's sake, but also because they were close friends long before they fell in love. Long nights during a stakeout were filled with personal conversations that eventually got more and more personal as the nights went on. Judy and Nick were still just friends when he told her about the night he snuck into the ZU campus to see his girlfriend whose roommate was both curious and lonely.

"Were you nervous back then?" she asked him.

"Sure, but we adapted ourselves a little drinking game to ease ourselves into it," Nick explained.

"What was the game?"

"I called it 'Lucky Lucy', after the vixen I was seeing at the time. Basically, you take turns flipping a coin. If you get heads, you get to give an order. If you get tails, the other members of the game get to decide what order to give you. If you decide to refuse the order, you drink."

"That's it?" Judy asked.

"More or less. It starts off tame, as most of the time you're just drinking, but after you run out of booze, you have to get creative with your orders. After a certain point, we just forgot all about the game and went nuts."

"Hmm," Judy pondered. "You think that might be a good idea for tonight? If nothing else, it seems like a good way to ease into things."

"I guess?" Nick shrugged. "I don't want to drink too much though."

"We'll take it easy," Judy said, before she saw Nick's face light up for a moment as headlights shined through the front window. Judy's ears went right back up and her foot gave a few thumps out of reflex. "They're here!"

* * *

Skye put the car in park, looking out the window towards the adorable house dug into the hillside. It was bigger than she was expecting, but then again Judy had told her that they went with a bigger option despite the commute being a bit more work in order to leave room for kids one day. If the night went well, 'one day' would come sooner than later. She looked towards Jack in the passenger seat, who was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and checking his watch once every minute.

"Honey, I hardly think they'll be upset if we're a few minutes late," Skye said, placing a paw on his wrist to keep him from checking his watch a third time. "Do you want to talk about this again before we head in?"

"Hm? Oh, no no, I'm fine darling, really. I'm just rather hopeful that it all goes well, I suppose."

"Me too," she confessed. "This will be a night to remember, either way."

"Hey," he said, placing a paw on hers and rubbing it affectionately. "There are plenty of things to be concerned about when starting a family. Judith and Nick are not one of them, right love?"

"Right," she nodded firmly. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips before steeling herself and getting out of the car. Jack scooped up the bottles of wine and followed her in.

Skye saw bunny ears pressed up against the window by the front door, and the sight made her laugh to herself. How silly was she to even dream she had to be nervous around Judy? That little bunny was just as nervous and excited as she was. First things first, however. They had a house to explore and dinner to eat.

"Hey!" Skye said as Judy opened the door for them.

"Come on in! Welcome!" Judy said and gave her friend a tight squeeze as she walked through the door. Nick was waiting by the kitchen door for Judy to exchange pleasantries first before joining her by her side and offering Jack a firm pawshake and Skye a quick hug as well.

"This place is absolutely adorable!" Skye exclaimed.

"Careful now," Nick warned her. "Pretty sure you can't call a bunny's house cute either."

"Oh hush you," Judy scolded him. "Would you two like a tour?"

"But of course!" Jack said politely, holding up the bottles of wine he brought for the occasion.. "Shall I find a place to put these down?"

"I got you, Stripes," Nick said, taking the bottles from him. "Carrots, why don't you show them around a bit. I'll get the halibut out of the oven."

"Look at you, Officer Wilde. Such a homebody," Jack said with a smirk.

"Hey, someone's gotta cook around here, and it ain't gonna be Judy 'water-on-a-grease-fire' Hopps."

"No!" Skye said with a gasp and turning to Judy, who growled at her husband for the remark. "Did you really?"

"Get in the kitchen, fox," she pointed accusingly at her husband, who simply smirked and let them be. "I didn't actually pour any water on the fire, but I was about to before Nick stopped me."

"Might have saved your life, not just the house," Jack said. "Haven't you responded to enough fires to know better?"

"Of course I have," Judy said and began walking her guests through the first floor. "When the flames are taller than your ears, you start to panic. Anway, house is not burned down so take a look."

"It's beautiful," Skye said, observing the living room. They had two sofas now, organized into an 'L' shape by a wall where presumably a TV would go someday. The other couch faced the fireplace, which was only now starting to pick up some heat from the logs crackling to life. The staircase loomed over the living room before splitting down two hallways towards the bedrooms, 3 of which were empty.

"You've got quite the eye for design, Mrs. Hopps," Jack complimented her, noticing the tasteful decor like mirrors and framed family photos. He also noticed how the pillows were organized on the floor with a blanket spread out on the carpet between the couches. He and Skye caught each other's glance with a knowing look on their faces. This would likely be where they enjoyed some after dinner drinks and, perhaps, some activities.

"Oh, it's mostly my parents actually. They stopped by last weekend when we moved in to help us get settled. Restroom is over here if you need it, and that room over there we're gonna convert into another bedroom. Not much left except the kitchen."

Skye and Jack smiled as Judy led them back towards where Nick had vanished off to. The Wilde-Hopps kitchen was the most cross-functional room in the house, with every detail being designed to accommodate medium and smaller mammals simultaneously. The counter was lined with an extra foot-platform so Judy could cook at the same height as Nick. The refrigerator was big enough to hold enough fresh veggies for a family of 6, though much of that space was used to hold Nick's fish and synthetic meats. The barstools on the island counter were adjustable in height so they could both eat at eye-level, and the dining table was nestled into a nook in the windows and featured a bench with various levels of seat boosters.

Nick's face popped up from behind the counter, holding four glasses in his paws and a casual smirk.

"How about a toast before dinner?" Nick suggested.

"Brilliant," Jack said and joined him at the counter, uncorking the first bottle of red wine and pouring them each a tall glass.

"What are we drinking to?" Skye asked hesitantly. No one had yet addressed the sea monster in the room, and Judy was at a loss of words for what to drink to. She wanted to say something cheesy like 'new beginnings' or 'bright futures', which would have been vague enough to work. But she felt compelled to thank her friends for coming and sharing the night with them, no matter how it turned out. Jack, ever the eloquent linguist, raised his glass and offered a toast before she could decide.

"To friends and family," he said confidently, "and everything in between."

The last line got a little chuckle out of Nick, but Skye would be lying if she said she didn't find it touching. They really were blurring the line between friends and family, and after growing up with a lackluster family herself, it meant the world to her to have mammals like them in her life. An old saying goes 'Friends are the family you choose,' and she was absolutely certain about the choice she was making tonight.

They all drank their fill, sat down at the table, and enjoyed Nick's cooking for well over an hour. They chatted about work and the house and a few more details about Jack and Skye's honeymoon. Nick recounted his story of trying to drive their police cruiser for the first time and how he quickly decided that Judy was a better driver than he gave her credit for. Jack recalled his first case with Nick assigned as supervising detective, and how much grief Nick had given him for sounding british.

It was all the joyous and rabble-rousing Judy wanted to see in her new house, with just the right mammals to share it with. She loved how Nick would offer some sly remark, then scoff or pout whenever Jack jested back at his expense. She loved how Skye would rest her cheek up against her paw and shake her head at Jack's animated storytelling. She loved how Jack place his paw lovingly on Skye's from time to time, for seemingly no reason at all. She especially loved the way Nick's tail would swish across her own feet from time to time as if to say 'I love you' from beneath the table. Judy couldn't help but sit back and quietly watch them all, as if recording the memory in the most safe and secure parts of her mind.

Once dinner was done, Jack and Skye offered to wash up, but Judy decided the dishes could wait.

"Actually, why don't we head into the living room?" Judy offered. "We could bring the other bottle of wine in there. Nick had an old drinking game we could try out."

Jack and Skye looked at each other very briefly, as if speaking telepathically. Whatever their thoughts communicated, they did so quickly.

"That sounds like a great idea," Skye said and rose to her feet. "I was thinking that fireplace looked too cozy not to enjoy."


	5. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexually explicit adult content below. In other words, the fun stuff.

The others gathered their wine glasses and followed Nick into the living room where the couches were surrounding a large and pillowy blanket, as if a guest were to sleep on the floor that night. The fireplace lit the room in a comforting amber glow and kept the air cozy and warm. Both sofa's were a bit bigger than what Judy was used to, the logic being it better to have a couch that's too big for small guests than a couch that is too small for big guests. Still, the fabric was soft and kept slightly warm from the crackling fireplace. They each sat down and filled their glasses, taking quiet sips and snuggling a little closer to their respective spouses. Once they were all seemingly comfortable, Nick broke the ice the same way he always did.

"Hey Stripes, wanna hear a joke?" Nick offered with a smirk.

"You are going to tell me one either way, aren't you?" Jack said flatly.

"Aww look, he does know me!" Nick said and mocked a show of affection.

"Shoot," Skye said simply.

"Okay. Why do referees always whistle at exhausted kangaroos?" Nick began. Judy was surprised she actually hadn't heard this one before.

"Umm . . . no idea. Why?" Skye pondered.

"Because they're 'out of bounds'," Nick finished, letting out a satisfied chuckle at his silly pun. Instead of the joke, it was more his own self-satisfied laughter that made Judy laugh a little. The other two laughed as well before scolding Nick about how terrible his jokes always were.

"I can do you one better, Wilde. Would you like to hear a dirty joke?" Jack asked challengingly.

"You had me at 'dirty'," Nick said eagerly.

"What do you call a pig-napper having sex with a rabbit?" Jack asked. Skye's eyes narrowed a bit, seemingly a little aggravated with him.

"Tired?" Nick suggested.

"Nope! Any guesses, Judith?" he said turning to Judy.

"No a clue," she shrugged, making Jack grow a mischievous little smirk.

"A Ham-burgler in a bun!"

Nick erupted in laughter, and Judy caught a short chuckle and blush find its way onto her face as well. Skye slugged her husband on the shoulder, earning a short yelp from him as he rubbed the spot tenderly. Judy wondered why Skye was so cross with him. Perhaps she did not appreciate lewd humor at the moment? All things considered, it was pretty tame.

"That was my joke, you little thief," Skye said sternly. This made Judy burst out laughing even louder, covering her mouth with her paws to muffle her snorts as best she could.

"What's funny now?" Nick asked her.

"Oh it's nothing, really. Here I am, afraid Skye was uncomfortable with a dirty joke and it turns out she thought of it in the first place!" Judy explained.

"Uncomfortable with dirty?" Skye said in surprise. "You do know why we came over here, right?"

"Of course we do," Nick said before Judy had time to be nervous again. "You're here to steal my jokes."

"Oh no, caught red-pawed," Skye mocked him. "The haul wasn't even that good either."

"Ohh, you wound me, Mrs. Savage," Nick mocked right back. "Jack, I'm afraid I'll have to arrest your wife for assaulting an officer."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've seen her in cuffs," Jack replied and gave his wife a wink. Judy was not sure if it was the one glass of wine in her system or the way Skye's tail wagged a little bit at Jack's suggestive remark, but something emboldened her to take charge of the situation and get the ball rolling.

"Alright, alright," she said and rose from the couch. She found the next bottle of wine and pulled the cork out before filling her own glass back up. Judy went around the room and filled all of their glasses back up as she spoke. "How 'bout another toast before the drinking game?"

"What are we toasting to this time?" Skye asked. Nick's face displayed pure pride as Judy charismatically smiled at their guests and swirled her drink around, as if she owned the room. He taught her well.

"Before that, we should all give this one last confirmation. We all know why we're here, but we haven't all agreed to it in the same room. So how about it, everyone? Are we in this together?"

"Yes ma'am," Nick said, his face still wearing that same proud smile.

"I am ready," Skye said with a nod.

"As am I," Jack echoed.

With a quick look around the room, catching eye-contact with each of them, Judy let just enough silence linger in the air to let everyone know that she was being serious about it. It was vital that everyone was on the same page and that no one was feeling hesitant or doubtful. Once she was satisfied, she raised her glass, the others following suit.

"Well then," she said and smiled. "To having sex with your friends."

"To sex with friends," Skye said with a slight blush on her features as she took a large swig from her glass. They all smiled and took a meager sip from their glasses as well. "So tell me about this game of yours, Wilde."

"It's called 'Lucky Lucy'," he explained. "We'll go in turns flipping a coin. If you get heads, you get to give someone in the room an order. It could be anything at all, from 'tell me a secret' to 'shave the fur off of your tail.' Obviously, we won't want to do every order we get, so instead of taking the order, you can take a drink."

"What happens if you get tails?" Jack asked.

"Then the rest of the room gets to give you a collective order. Again, if you choose not to obey the order, you can take a drink instead."

"Hmm," Skye pondered. "Sounds like we are gonna finish this wine pretty darn quickly, and we didn't bring any other bottles."

"Well," Nick lamented. "If you don't want to take an order, and we're out of drinks, then you have to lose an article of clothing." Judy's eyes widened a little at this new development. She hadn't heard this part of the game yet, but it made sense enough to her. By the time clothes started to come off, they would all be at a pleasant buzz.

"And if we're all out of clothes . . ?" Judy asked him, letting her question linger in the air.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Nick said. His paw snaked its way down her back and gave her firm rump a teasing little pinch, making her jump a little on the couch.

"Sounds interesting. I'm looking forward to giving Wilde a few orders," Jack said. "Should take you back to our first case together."

"Don't remind me," Nick said and fished a quarter out of his rear pocket. He let the shining silver coin reflect the firelight as he eyed it closely.

"Age before beauty," he said and popped the coin into the air. It chimed like a bright little bell as it spun into the air. Nick skillfully caught it with one paw and observed it closely.

"Heads," Judy said, peeking at the coin over his shoulder.

"Ooooh okay then. I think I'm going to order Carrots to shear her tail."

"What?!" Judy said with a pout. "I'm drinking," she said angrily and took a tall sip from her wine glass.

"That's the idea, fluff."

"Alright then Mr. CleverBrains, my turn," Judy said and stole the coin out of his paw and flipped it in the air. She caught it and flipped it onto the back of her paw. "Heads!"

"Ooh it's payback time!" Skye said eagerly.

"I order you to get iced," Judy said challengingly. Nick simply scoffed an took a swig. It was Skye's turn next.

"Tails . . . oh boy," Skye said.

"Alright bunnies, what are we gonna make this lovely fox do for her first order?"

"Hmmm," Judy pondered. "We could order her to go outside and jump in the snow?"

"She'd like that," Jack said, shaking his head. "I have a better idea."

"Yeah?" Nick said.

"I want Skye to go whisper something sexy in Nicolas's ear," Jack said with a sly grin. Judy's eyes widened a little, more surprised that Jack was the one to suggest that than anything else. She stuttered for a moment, but thinking about it a little more closely, it was a good way to dip their toes into the water, so to speak.

"I'm with Jack," Judy agreed.

"Well, it appears the bunnies have the vote here," Nick shrugged. "Remember you could always drink."

Skye swirled her wine around in her glass for a moment, probably contemplating whether to drink now or later. Nick was pretty sure she would drink, since the sexy acts probably wouldn't be easy for her to do until after their buzz got a little thicker. To Nick's surprise, the white fox rose to her feet and lightly walked around the living room behind the couches until she was standing behind Nick. She leaned over, placing a paw to the side of her muzzle, and spoke so quietly one might mistake it for a light breath.

"I'm looking forward to that knot of yours," Skye whispered. Nick's face recoiled a bit as his cheeks began to burn. He looked up at the arctic fox who was smiling devilishly at him. She made her way back to her spot beside her husband, making sure to let her tail swish a little more than usual. Nick gulped and reflexively took a sip of his wine.

"What did she say?" Judy whispered in his other ear.

"Sorry Carrots. That's a secret between foxes," he said, earning himself another slug on his shoulder.

"I guess it's Jack's turn now," Skye said and handed the quarter over.

"Heads! Oh fun," he said eagerly. "I think I'm going to ask Nicolas for something, this time."

"Your wish is my command, Stripes," Nick said back.

"Alright, I would like you to tell everyone here what it is about Judith that you love the most."

Judy nearly did a spit take with her wine as she looked over at Jack, who was wearing yet another self-satisfied smirk. That was the second surprising order to come from Jack, and this time it had nothing to do with sex. Instead, he picked something heartfelt and personal, which on the one paw was a pleasant thing to hear from a friend, but on the other it was an odd time to get serious.

"Aww, honey, that's sweet," Skye said. "But to be honest, you kind of missed an opportunity there."

"No no, darling," he explained to her. "I happen to know that Nicolas absolutely hates seeming like a sap, so he'll want to drink. However, he knows that drinking now would be rather insulting to his wife, if he'd rather drink than say something honest about her. And yes, Nicolas, we want honest answers only here. If you make this a joke, we'll make you drink."

"You smug bastard," Nick cursed and shook his head. "I'm starting to think that Stripes knows me a little too well."

"Well, howbout it Nick?" Judy said, her own smirk growing on her face.

Nick let out a sigh before thinking aloud what his answer might be. "The thing I love the  _most_ about Carrots . . . ok, I'm not much of a poet, is that fair to say?"

"Just get to it, Wilde!" Skye said, leaning on the edge of her seat.

"Okay, so, there's this look on her face that she gets from time to time, when she knows she's got me," Nick explained hesitantly.

"You mean when she's out-hustled you?" Jack said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, that's the face of my nightmares," Nick said with a slight shiver. "I mean the face she's wearing when she knows that I'm happy inside, despite my cynical shell. The first time I saw it was when she pushed a ZPD application form in my paws, followed by some incriminating evidence I had been trying to get back from her all day. She had this look on her face that said that she trusted me, that she was proud of me, and that she knew both of those things made me happy deep down."

Judy's paw slipped up over her mouth as she gazed at her husband's confession. There were plenty of times Nick was a sap in front of her, however rare it was. He usually needed to be pressed like this to spell things out, and she had never actually heard this from him before. Recalling back to when they first met, how happy his face was when she offered to have him as her partner, she had been beaming with pride.

"I saw that face again when she pinned the badge on my chest a half-year later. Then again when she took me home to meet her parents, and practically every night on our honeymoon. That face tells me that she knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she's got me good. That's what I love the most about her."

"Oh Nick," Judy cooed and let her head plop down at the crook of his neck. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"And it only took a drinking game to get it out of him," Jack said with a chuckle. "You're welcome, by the way."

"For what, embarrassing me?" Nick said.

"For that," he said, and pointed to Judy who was running her paws through his fur, smiling as wide as the horizon. Nick briefly hugged her back before scowling at Jack.

"Alright, alright, my turn," Nick said and tossed the coin again. "Heads. Alright Jack, get ready for some payback."

"You know he can just drink if you make it too harsh?" Judy reminded him.

"Don't worry, I'll have help," Nick explained and turned to Skye. "Mrs. Savage, I order you to come whisper to Judy what you whispered to me just now. And make sure Jack does not hear it."

Jack grumbled a little to himself as he regretted that earlier order, not because his wife was being a tad riské with Nick and Judy, but he hated not knowing things. It was what made him such a capable agent in the ZBI for many years, but it always bothered him to be the last to know something, even if it was benign.

Skye smiled and rose to her feet, pulling the same behind-the-couch maneuver she had with Nick and leaned over into Judy's ear. Nick could vaguely hear a few breaths exchanged between the two females, followed by Judy giggling to herself like mad. Nick smirked as he saw Jack pout at the display, especially as Skye gave him the same knowing smile that rubbed everything in just right.

"You should be," Judy told Skye, giving Jack something to wonder about. The arctic fox went around and refilled everyone's wine glasses while she was up, noting that they were nearly done with the bottle before making her way back to her husband. "My Turn!"

"Don't get cocky now," Nick warned her as she flipped the quarter in the air.

"Tails! Okay guys, what am I gonna do?" she said and looked around the room eagerly.

"Hmmm," Jack pondered aloud and turned to his wife. "What do you think?"

"I think I should refill everyone's wine," Skye said and rose to her feet again.

"But you just refilled our w-" Judy said before she was cut off by Skye throwing a finger against her lips. Skye divided what was left of the wine between the 4 of them and placed the empty bottle back down beside the fireplace.

"I would say that Judy looks thirsty, don't you think so Nick?" said Skye. He caught on immediately.

"Oh I agree. Why don't we have her finish her glass to help her out. What do you think, Jack?"

"Um . . . sure?" he said, a little behind on the ruse.

"You guys want me to drink?" Judy asked. "Alright then. This order is easy."

Judy gently drank from her glass slowly, keeping her manners in check as she polished off her entire glass. The fruity concoction went down smooth and warmed her center. She smacked her lips a bit and placed her glass down as the flavor began to change into bitter aftertaste. It was then Judy realized her mistake.

"We're out of wine now," Judy moaned.

"Correction:  _you're_ out of wine now!" Skye said and laughed at her friends embarrassed look. Nick mocked a race-commentator's voice with a wicked smile on his face.

"And Judy Hopps soars into the lead, folks! Wonder what bits of clothing will be the first to come off?"

"Oh hush, you," Judy solded him before deciding to shift attention elsewhere. "Skye, it's your turn."

"Tails! Darn it!" she cursed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay fellas," Judy said. "Since Skye wanted me to finish my wine in the hopes of getting me to start stripping sooner, may I suggest we do the same for her? After all, it's payback for me and you'll both be one step closer to seeing the ladies nude, so it's win-win."

"Can't argue with that logic," Nick said with a nod.

"I concur. Sorry darling," Jack said and reached over her lap, lifting her glass upwards and pushing it towards her mouth. She laughed and shooed him away before looking over to Judy with fierce eyes. She raised her glass up, which had been very full after being refilled twice, and down the entire thing in one gulp.

"That's how you do it, bunny-girl," Skye said challengingly.

"Do what? Waste a good glass of wine?" Judy jested back. "Jack, where did you get that bottle anyway? I need to go get a few of those to keep at the house. . . Jack?"

Jack was not answering Judy at all. Instead, he was locked into eye contact with Nick, who looked right back at him, mirroring his contemplative expression. He swirled his wine around in his glass, cocking an eyebrow at the red fox. Nick smiled and picked up his own glass as well, swirling it gently just as Jack was doing. They both had calm and confident expressions on their faces, as if an entire conversation had just happened wordlessly between them. Whatever they had said, they agreed on it.

Nick leaned over, clinked his glass with Jack's, and they both downed their drinks in one quick pull.

"Guys!" said Skye, caught by surprise. "You just wasted your advantage."

"Well, we aren't about to let our wives face the next few rounds alone," Jack said calmly.

"We're not exactly here to win, anyway," Nick reminded them. Judy was positive now that the buzz was doing it's magic because she could practically throw herself at her husband in that moment. Having them both agree to stand by their wives was both caring and masculine at the same time, and after Nick's previous adoring confession earlier, she was getting revved up in all the right ways.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Judy said with a smile. "Jack, it's your turn."

Skye handed the quarter over to her husband and planted a soft kiss on the side of his face. His gesture of drinking the wine so they could all be on equal footing together was so sweet. What was more heartwarming was that both he and Nick seemed to have an understanding for what they should both be doing. They were truly loyal husbands, both of them.

"Heads," Jack said and pointed at Nick. "Take your shirt off."

"What?!" Nick gasped, feeling more than a little betrayed. "You carrot-munching little backstabber."

"Trust me, Nicolas. I'm doing you a favor. Now, can either remove your shirt, or remove some other article of clothing if you'd rather. But you should take off the shirt, I'm telling you."

"Fine," Nick said and got to his feet. Judy giggled a little as he undid the button on his collar. His usual Hawaiian shirt was not what he decided to wear that evening. Instead, Judy picked him out a dark red button-down shirt that fit much more closely to his frame, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Judy always said he looked like a devilish bartender from Ewerope in that shirt, and he could never really wear it without having her take it off of him later that night.

He slipped down each button until he threw off the sleeves and folded it up neatly on the arm of the couch. Judy gave his rear a playful spank, causing him to yelp a little before scowling down at her. Skye offered a whistle as well, causing him to grow a bashful smile. He whipped his tail around and socked his wife in the side with it, causing her to fall to her side of the couch with a giggle.

"Happy now?" Nick said to Jack.

"Not yet. It's your turn, after all," the bunny reminded him. He tossed the coin over to Nick, who caught it and flipped it up in the air again. The coin chimed in the air once again, and came down onto Nick's open paw.

"Fuck."

"Yes!" Judy cheered. "Tails! What do we make him do? Should we get him to strip more?"

"I actually had something else in mind," Jack said. "Do you ladies mind if I take the order on this one?"

"Go for it," Judy said, and Skye nodded along as well, both of them curious to see what Jack was up to.

"Alright Nicolas, unless you want to lose your pants as well, I want you to get up and walk to that spot by the fire," he said, pointing to the floor by the fireplace. Nick groaned and got to his feet. His tail twitched in annoyance as he stood there by the fire with his chest bare. Judy noticed how the firelight seemed to cause him to glow as it bounced off of his radiant orange fur.

"Now, drop and give me 20 pushups," Jack commanded. Nick folded his arms across his chest and frowned at him. "And take it slowly, too. I want perfect regulation technique here, detective."

He rolled his eyes and dropped to the floor, letting himself slowly ease down before pressing back up.

"One . . . two . . ."

"Don't count out loud," Jack added in. Nick was beyond confused at this point. While doing pushups after dinner and drinks was not exactly the best way to get a workout in, it was better than many of the other things Jack could have dreamt up. He continued to do his pushups in a very practiced rhythm. It was part of his daily routine at this point, and he was often doing three times this many in one set.

Judy watched as her husband continued to do push ups by the fire. His form stayed steady, but he started to slow a bit as he did more and more. She then noticed how the light from the fire was now accenting the muscles on his back beautifully. With each press and subsequent grunt, the muscles on his arms became more and more pronounced as well. Towards the end, the earthy smell of his musky scent began to fill the air and it made her wriggle a little in her seat. That scent was both so familiar to her and so exciting at the same time, because that was exactly how he smelled when they were having a good fuck.

"Twenty," Nick said and pushed himself back onto his knees. He looked towards Jack, hoping to say something bitey at the rabbit, but Jack was observing Skye instead, with a look of satisfaction on his muzzle.

Nick looked over to Skye, and caught her flat-out ogling him. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her bottom lip. Her paw found one of the nearby couch pillows and was gripping it tightly. Her nose lightly wavered as she drank in his scent as well. When she noticed he was looking at her, she bashfully looked away and hid her face behind one of Jack's ears.

"I um . . . okay. Carrots?" Nick bumbled. "Your turn?"

"Hmm? Oh, right!" she said and found the coin by Nick's seat. She kept the fingers on her left paw crossed as she flipped the coin up into the air with her right. Her leg was bouncing in anticipation now, and that bounce doubled in pace as Nick took his spot next to her, letting his bare shirtless side graze hers.

"Yes!" She cheered as she got heads. She did not even bother barking any orders. Instead she leapt up from her seat and pulled Nick towards her, laying a hungry kiss on his lips. She ran her paws through his fur down his chest, savoring the firm feel of his torso. He timidly kissed her back at first, then let himself at her at full force and letting his tongue dance across hers for a moment. Judy gasped into his kiss as one of his paws ran down the length of her ear softly. The sound of her own moaning reminded her that they were not alone and quickly pulled away from him.

"Wow, Mrs. Hopps," Nick said with a dreamy daze in his eyes. "Your orders are more fun than Jack's."

"I-um. Sorry about that, you guys," Judy said towards the other two. "I had to get that out of my system."

"No need for apologies here," Jack said. His arm was draped across Skye's shoulders, his paw lazily rifling through her thick white fur.

"I would have done the same, I think," Skye said with a smirk. "Speaking of which, toss that coin over here. It's my turn." Skye flipped the coin up, caught it, and smiled at Judy. "Heads."

"Skye, what's that look for?" Judy said nervously.

"Oh, nothing," she feigned innocence. "It's just that my husband over here looks a little warm. I think this fire is getting to him. Would you be a love and come take his shirt off for me?"

"Wha-, you can't just ask him to take it off himself?" Judy said bashfully.

"I could, yes. But I'm not. Now come over here," she said more sternly and ushered Judy forward with her paw. She snaked her other paw underneath Jack's rear and give it a pinch, causing him to leap up onto his feet and giving his tail a little nervous wiggle. "See? He's ready for ya."

Judy looked over to Nick, who was smiling wildly at her. Apparently her flustered little face was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen before and all he needed was a gushing smile to let her know what he was thinking. He nodded his head towards Jack, as if to say 'get to it soldier', and off she went.

Jack was noticeably taller than Judy. Not as tall as Nick was, by any means, but her head still only came up to the underside of his chin. Now that she was as close as she was, she could really sense her more primal circuitry starting to kick in. Her ears were tall and his jawline was firm and strong. He was wearing a similar button-down shirt to Nick, only a light blue instead of dark red. His slack's were neatly pressed and she noticed a slight hint of cologne on him as well. Judy could not help herself as the booze and biology made her bold.

She walked around to his backside and slipped her fingers around his waist, letting her paws drag along his shirt until they found the lowermost buttons. She undid them one by one, gradually getting taller and taller until she had to press her body against his backside to reach his top buttons. He was thinner than she was use to with Nick, but his back was warm against her body and it felt strange yet inviting. She pulled the shirt off of his shoulders and left it in a heap on the floor. Judy had to admit that Nick was right, she had been curious about his stripes. She eyed how they traveled down his backside in thicker lines than the ones on his face. They vanished into the waist of his pants, and she was more than a little curious about where they stopped.

"Having fun?" Jack said, his dark voice cutting through her reverie like a hot knife through butter.

"Is it weird if I say yes?" Judy said, loud enough for Nick to hear.

"That's kind of the idea, Carrots," he said and beckoned her back to the sofa. "Stripes, it's your turn."

"I see. What'll it be now?" the shirtless rabbit said and flipped the coin into the air. Skye was actually the one to catch it, reaching her paw across his shoulder and snatching it out of the air. She followed the movement by nibbling the fur on his neck and running her paws all over his chest. He smiled at her eager fondling and let her paws wander where they wanted to. She pulled him back and pressed her nose against the nape of his neck, taking in a sharp breath and basking in his scent.

"Tails," Skye said with a sultry whisper, letting her left paw showcase his toss.

"Is it fair if you catch it, not me?" Jack said.

"All is fair in love in war, darling," Skye said and pushed him to the couch. "What are we gonna make this stud do?"

"Should we make him do push ups too?" Judy suggested.

"I say we make him give Judy a lapdance," Nick said. "I've got a little boombox with some Marmot Gaye we could put on."

"I like that idea," Skye said. "He'll either make Judy blush like crazy, or he'll drop his pants. Either way, we get a show."

"You are evil, you know that love?" Jack said. She responded by giving his rump another pinch, making him jump again. He stood up, contemplated his options for a moment, and reached down to undo the button on his pants.

"Oooh," Skye cooed as he slid out of his slacks. Judy curled up a little more closely to Nick, making sure he was not at all uncomfortable with anything so far. His eyes seemed just as content as they had been all night, so she felt confident enough to give Jack's new view a look.

His legs were strong, being a bunny. She noticed his stripes did fade as they went down his hamstrings, stopping just before the knee on either side. He was wearing a black pair of boxer-briefs that looked looked comfortable without leaving too much to the imagination.

"Sorry Judith," he apologized. "Never been much of a dancer."

"No complaints over here," Judy said. "It's Nick's turn now."

"Really not sure of what I'm gonna do if I get tails here," Nick said with a nervous cough. "We shouldn't have been so chivalrous, Jack. Now the males are losing."

"Then flip heads," Jack said flatly.

"Fine," Nick said and flipped the coin. "Ha! Heads! Carrots, I hereby command you to give me the 'birthday special'."

"NICK!" Judy bakred. "Cheese and crackers, you idiot! There's no way I'm doing that right now!"

"Oh no!" Nick feigned heartbreak. "I suppose you have no other choice but to lose the blouse."

"You sack of horseradish," Judy chided. "Wait, I get to choose what article of clothing I lose, right?"

"If you don't want to follow the order, then yeah," Nick said.

"Okay then," she said and got to her feet. Instead of undoing her festive green blouse her paws found the button on her jeans and quickly undid it. Nick's eyes widened as her tight jeans were pulled down over her plump rear, exposing his favorite set of panties. She stepped out of her pants and kicked them across the room, letting her paws rest confidently on her hips. Her powerful legs were beautiful in the firelight, with enough muscle in them to be obviously strong, yet still graceful. Her blouse was covering her crotch however, and while her tail kept it from falling over her rear completely, she sat back down before Nick could get a good look.

"Color me surprised. You're turn, Carrots."

"Okay then," she said, and flipped. "Damnit."

"Tails!" Nick cheered. "Okay guys, do we make her drop the blouse too?"

"While I would love to see that," Jack began, "I can speak for both of us when I say that we're wondering what the 'birthday special' is? So we're gonna have to ask Judy to tell us, or drop the shirt."

"Oh no," she said and placed a paw over her eyes. "I honestly don't know which I'd rather right now."

"I have to agree with them, Fluff. Spill the beans, or show us some fur," Nick commanded.

"Alright alright . . . so the birthday special," Judy decided. "Last year, for Nick's birthday, I wanted to do something for him that I've never been able to do because of our difference in size. So I . . . well I had to practice a bit. There were lots of resources online for training to do something like this since we're not the only interspecies couple, so I read them all and practiced so that I could surprise him with it . . ." Judy said bashfully.

"Hang on, I thought you were able to take his knot since before you were married?" Skye said, recalling one of their girl-talk conversations from a few years back.

"I can, but only there. I know he loves a good blowjob, but I can't go that . . . deep. I'd always use my paws around what I could not fit in my mouth, but I know that never feels as good as really knotting me for him. Until then, I could never fit his knot into my mouth . . . or at least i couldn't before . . .," Judy trailed off.

"Oh my goodness, Judy you did not!" Skye gasped.

"She did  _knot,_ " Nick said with a laugh. "I never saw it coming. She was in total control of me from start to finish that night. She started to go down, and just kept going and going until she was all the way down! I could not believe what I was seeing!"

"And . . . how did it go?" Skye asked.

"I came instantly, of course," Nick said easily, earning another slug from Judy. "By far the best birthday ever."

"Color me impressed, Judy," Skye said. "Didn't think you had it in you. With a muzzle as short as yours, I'm surprised that's even possible. I'm lucky I can get all of Jack inside without any trouble, and it always drives him wild. Right honey?"

Jack was sitting with his legs firmly crossed, staring at the fire and breathing shakely. Skye wondered if everything was alright for a moment. Perhaps they had crossed into uncomfortable territory for him, especially considering he was down to his draws. She placed a concerned paw on his leg, only to find him jump at the touch.

"Are you alright ho-" she stopped in her tracks. Jack was pitching a tent in his boxer-briefs that was as big as she had ever seen it. "Ohh darling, you don't have to be embarrassed about that."

"Embarrassed about what?" Judy asked, a similar look of concern on her face.

"He likes dirty-talk," Skye explained, pointing towards his crotch. "Hearing it specifically."

"Oh. . . Ooohhh," Judy realized.

"Having a circus over there, Stripes?" Nick jested. "I take it you enjoyed our story."

"Okay, yes yes, I'm as stiff as a board right now! May we please move to the next turn?" Jack said, a little flustered.

"Honey, don't worry about anything, alright? I bet you the Wilde-Hopps's will be willing to let you have this one if I flip tails," Skye said sweetly. She flipped the coin up in the air and caught it quickly, opening her paw on looking at it closely.

" . . . Tails. See?" she said, and held up the coin. Nick new a lie when he heard one, and he was not about to let Skye's loving little fib go unrewarded.

"She's all yours, Jack," Nick said and wrapped a paw around Judy's shoulder. Judy nodded and smiled at Jack, trying her best to make him feel at ease.

"Alright then. Skye . . . my darling," he said sweetly. "Strip."

"Hmm, my sweater, shirt, or my pants?" She said happily.

"All of it," he answered sternly. "I want your panties in my paw."

Judy's heart rate jumped a little at his bold command. Skye had not been kidding when she said he liked dirty-talk. She'd have to store that away for later, should she find it useful.

Skye, however, only smiled at her husband before getting to her feet and standing before the fire. She shot a look back to her husband over her shoulder and winked at him, before reaching down with her arms crossed and pulling up at her sweater. Skye was more of a practical mammal when it came to fashion, so a simple wool sweater over a plain blue t-shirt was all she wore to most Tundra Town outings. This night, though, when she lifted her sweater over her head and plopped it on the ground, she was sporting a tight black tank-top that hugged her slender shoulders and tight waist perfectly. Her smile was as radiant as the fireplace.

Judy decided to have some fun with her own husband while Skye was teasing hers.

"You're gonna fuck that," she whispered to Nick with a knowing smile.

"Shhh," Nick hushed her, not looking away from Skye's performance. She continued to let her tail sway from side to side as she repeated her maneuver and began pulling her tank-top off as well, revealing her soft fur that was whiter than Nick had ever seen before. She exposed her back to them, letting their eyes linger on her for another moment before she turned around and faced Jack with a sultry look on her face. Nick's nose began instinctively bouncing as he sniffed her scent lightly, just enough for Judy to notice.

"You're gonna fuck that," she whispered again.

"Don't interrupt," Nick whispered back, placing a paw on her lips to silence her.

Skye kept her gaze locked with Jack's, who was biting his bottom lip and grasping at the couch cushions. His ears were upright and stiff, as was something else beneath his briefs. He let his legs unfold and unashamedly let the height of his arousal become obvious to anyone who looked to his direction. Not a soul could blame him anymore, not after Skye turned back around and began dropping her leggings down slowly, exposing her taught butt and black pair of panties. She looked over her shoulder again, this time sneaking a peek at Nick, and definitely enjoyed the reaction she was getting from the males in the room.

"You're totally gonna fuck that," Judy whispered again.

"Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!" Nick hissed nervously. Nick stole a glance over to Jack, who was now biting the back of his paw.  _He got what he asked for_ , Nick decided.

Then Skye pulled out the show-stopper. Staying leaned over and placing one paw on the mantel above the fireplace, she stuck her rear out for all to see and used her free paw to ease her panties off. As slowly as she could bare, Skye revealed her pink velvety sex to her husband and company as her panties dropped slowly down her legs. She let her tail wag from one side to the other, further exposing her rear and wafting her scent about the room. Even Judy caught the fierce scent of pheromones in the room, so she could only imagine what it was doing to the males. Skye turned back around, giving her husband a focused leer that commanded every aspect of his attention. Now fully exposed to the group with everyone's rapt attention, Skye flung her panties over her shoulder where it landed in the fireplace and quickly caught ablaze.

"I think I might fuck that," Judy murmured to herself, more than a little blown away by Skye's display.

"Get in line," Jack said and ushered his wife closer. She sauntered over to him and laid down over the couch, resting her head on Jack's lap. He rifled his fingertips through the fur between her ears, petting her lovingly, and lowering himself down for a tender kiss. She opened her maw and let his tongue dash across hers, eliciting a moan from her as the scent of an aroused arctic fox filled the room even more.

"You're turn, sweety," Skye said after she broke away.

"Hang on," Nick interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "I believe he said he wanted your panties in his paw, Mrs. Savage. You threw those in the fire, so I think Jack is owed another command. Don't you think so, Carrots?"

"Mmm, yes indeed," Judy agreed and nodded along.

"Oh come on! After that show?" Skye protested.

"Hey, not complaining about your performance, Skye. I'm pretty sure you just gave erections to every male within a 4 mile radius! But rules are rules, and you broke them."

"Fine," she said with a shrug, turning back to her husband, looking up at him from his lap. "What'll be next, honey?"

Jack leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She listened carefully, all the while running her paws over his ears teasingly. Then, something he said made her pause and look up at him with a little concern.

"You sure?" she asked softly. He simply nodded and gestured towards the other couch. Skye got back up to her feet and looked over towards Nick. He gulped loudly as her beautiful naked body got closer and closer. The white of her fur shimmering in the amber light cast by the fire. She got so close that she was now standing on his feet, a move he was too nervous to react to.

"Sorry Nicolas. Captain's orders," she said and reached down to his belt. She tugged hard, pulling his center of gravity upwards off the couch until he was standing with Skye's paw in a firm grip around his belt buckle. Slowly, she dropped downwards to her knees and placed one wayward paw on the cream colored fur of his torso. Skye chose this moment to peek over towards Judy, just to make sure she didn't seem nervous or apprehensive about this new step. She looked a little jittery, but not necessarily scared. Judy caught her glance and nodded eagerly, as if saying ' _do it you idiot!'_

Skye looked up towards Nick with that same commanding expression she was giving Jack not a few minutes earlier. He nervously gulped again as she tugged at his belt, undid his pants button and zipper, and slowly eased him out of his pants. They eventually hit the floor with a 'plop', and Nick's boxers were straining to contain his firm erection. She could smell him as clearly as she could see him. It churned a desire deep in her brain to reach out, to touch him, to taste him, and to throw herself towards him.

Skye rose back to her feet and playfully pushed at Nick's chest, causing him to sit back down on the couch with a sigh and a dreamy dazed look on his face.

"You're welcome," Jack said as his wife joined him on the couch again.

"So thoughtful," Nick said. "But now everyone is pantsless, yet my wife has still got her blouse on."

"Very astute observation," Jack commented, rolling the coin around in his paw. "I might be able to do something about that if I get heads here."

"I'll make it worth your while if you do," said Nick.

"Hey, boys. No dealing under the table," Judy reprimanded him.

"That was never in the rule book," Nick said. "In fact, I encourage a little teamwork."

"Not fair, since we're learning about that now, right before you both get a turn," Skye said.

"Hey, there's always a chance we flip tails," Nick said with a shrug, then gave Jack a nod to go ahead.

He flipped the coin, and accidentally soared out onto the blanket spread out on the carpet between them.

"Heads," Jack said, with a smirk in Judy's direction. "Judith, would you be so kind as to pick that coin up and give it to Nick?"

"That's your order?" Judy asked.

"Well, I would ask that you do it slowly, and it will be best if your blouse was on the floor by the time you're done," Jack instructed. Skye smiled wickedly at her too, excited that she'd be treated to her own show as well.

Judy looked down at the quarter on the floor, a little nervous about what she was going to do. The buzz in her system was still kicking at full gear, but her stage fright was a powerful drug as well. Then, she felt a warm paw on her shoulder as Nick rubbed her fur tenderly, offering a reassuring smile. She gave his paw a squeeze, as a brief 'thank you', and left the couch.

"Is it warm in here to anyone else?" Judy said as she got to her feet. She slowly began to undo a few buttons on her blouse as she stepped out onto the blanket. "I need to cool off a bit."

Her blouse was open and she let it drape across her shoulders until it gently fell to the floor. She looked back over her shoulder to her husband, making sure she had his wrapped attention. She did, his eyes wide and his mouth a little open as she ran her paws through her fur. Judy felt the others observe her as well, taking in her form with quiet admiration. She wiggled her tail a little, which got Nick to draw in a quick breath and grip the fur on his thighs a little tighter.

"Looks like someone dropped a quarter," Judy said, feigning surprise. "I best give it back to them."

Judy dropped down onto all fours agonizingly slowly. She let her shoulders sway as she crawled forward. As she finally came to the quarter, she eased her rear back with her tail standing tall, giving them all a wonderful view of her round and supple rear. The years of police training had been very kind to Judy.

"Judith, I think that has got to be one of the finest hind-quarters ever," Jack said with a sly smile. "Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

"Best ass in Zootopia," Skye said easily. "I've been saying that for years."

Judy giggled a bit, but noticed how Nick was being uncharacteristically quiet. She looked back at him over her shoulder, giving him a half-lidded look of lust, which did him in. His eyes were now both wide and fierce, as if he were a moment away from going savage. She saw the bulge in his boxers clearly, needing to do a quick doubletake when she saw it move. He was actually throbbing for her.

She smiled and picked up the quarter, taking her sweet time getting back up on her feet and turning around. Judy had a beautiful body from top to bottom. Her endlessly-squeezable rear was complimented by her perky dewlap on her chest, just under her collar bone. Perhaps her chest was not as big as many of her sisters in the Hopps family, but what she lacked in endowment she made up for in other assets, like her toned abs and curved hips. All of it, however, was nothing compared to the fierceness of her eyes. Those amethyst stars positively sparkled, and it made Nick hungry in the worst way.

"You want this quarter?" she said softly. Nick could barely focus on anything else besides his nude wife teasing him, but he did manage a slight nod. She smiled and laid down along the couch, resting her feet on his thigh. She gently placed the quarter on the very top of her chest, letting it balance on her breast for Nick to clearly see. "Come get it."

Nick wasted no time and lowered his head. He looked up at her with those warm green eyes as his muzzle moved along her legs. He started to leave traces of kisses all along her thighs as he moved upwards. As soon as he got to her crotch, he took a sharp inhale and practically snorted the sent of her moist lips, letting her arousal course through his veins like a drug. He then continued to place small kisses along her torso as he worked his way up to her chest, his eyes staying on hers the whole time. She could not help but let out a moan as his touch made her want to beg for more. He opened his maw, revealing his canines to her with a the most subtle growl, and bit down on the quarter, removing it from her bare chest.

"Nick that was . . ." she said before she stole a glance to the other couch. Skye's head was back in Jack's lap, and they were kissing each other passionately again. They showed no signs of slowing either, as Jack ran his paws down her chest and rubbed her ears affectionately. Nick smiled, looking down at his wife from his position looming over her. Letting the quarter drop back onto her mid-section, he slowly came closer to whisper in her ear.

"I think we're done with the game," Nick said softly and dragged his teeth along her ears, making her lips quiver.

"Mmmmmff," she moaned. "One more toss. Make it interesting."

"Anything for you," he whispered and rose back to his sitting position.

Nick tossed the quarter back into the air, and the chime of the metal spinning through the air brought Jack and Skye out of their embrace.

"Heads," he called it, and looked over to his wife. "Take off my boxers and put that tongue to work, Carrots."

Judy smirked and crawled towards him in a playful prowl. Easing herself to the floor and resting on her knees, Judy slowly drew his boxers down over his erection and past his feet, letting them fall somewhere out of the way. His red cock was standing tall and firm, with a noticeable amount of precum dripping from his tip and down his shaft. His cream-colored balls rested between his thighs, which he spread a little farther apart to give her better access. She licked her lips without thinking, reaching forward and placing her paw near the base where his knot was still hiding in his sheath.

"Mmmmnnh," Nick moaned as she began to gently graze his member with her paw. She smiled at his reaction, always loving it when he got a little vocal.

A part of her wanted to glance over her shoulder to see if Jack and Skye were watching her. Perhaps she should have felt nervous, but with the familiar scent of fox musk filling her nose and the warm fire soothing her skin, it seemed like a waste to feel anything but calm confidence. And hunger; a certain eager and famished desire for her husband's dick in her mouth.

Judy rose up, placing her paws on her husbands legs, and draped her tongue across the tip of his penis. She licked up the traces of precum in one smooth lick, causing a quick shiver to jolt through his body. She always liked how teasing the main act would get him to twitch. She dipped her head lower and opened her mouth wide as she took one of his balls into her mouth, letting her tongue roll over the soft fur on the surface. She brought her paw down and began to gently knead the other, looking up to gauge his reaction.

Judy's eyes would always make him shudder, like some kind of wicked magic power she held over him. With his hard cock resting on her forehead and her mouth moaning into his sensitive balls, he could hardly keep his breathing straight, let alone keep his face with any dignity. It wasn't until she finally rose back up to the tip of his dick and slowly sank down onto his shaft that he was able to utter a single word.

"Ffffuuck," he moaned as she slowly bobbed her head up and down on his dick. Her blissfully warm and wet mouth stretching to accommodate his size as she started to sink lower and lower. He held her cheek with one paw, softly encouraging her to continue while his toes curled inwards.

Nick barely had enough brain capacity to speak, so it surprised him when he found the courage to look over to Jack and Skye. They were both watching Judy's head bob up and down on his crotch with soft expressions, both seemingly eager to see more. Nick smiled, knowing full well that they did not come over to let him blow his load down Judy's throat, despite his desire to in the moment.

When Judy's eyes closed for a moment, he held up one paw and ushered them closer with a 'come-hither' motion with his fingers. Silently, They rose from their sofa and approached the couple carefully. Jack was still pitching a noticeable tent in his boxer briefs and Skye's naked form carried her powerful scent with her. Judy was so lost in her own mind as she savored the savory taste of Nick's dick along her tongue that when she felt Jack's paw on her back, she was not sure what on earth it was for a moment.

"Oh!" Judy said as she popped off his dick for a moment. Jack's paw was already taking a hold of her panties and teasing at pulling them lower. Skye, on the other hand, walked around to the other side of the sofa and draped her arms over Nick's shoulder, getting a wonderful view of Judy's work. With a devilish smile, she gave Judy a wink and let her cheek graze Nick's softly.

"Is this alright?" Jack asked softly, continuing to keep back just short of the threshold.

"Yeah," Judy breathed, now a little nervous with so many eyes on her.

"Keep going, Carrots," Nick beckoned. He was trying to be encouraging, but the absence of her warm mouth also made him eager for more. She slowly eased herself back down, hesitantly peering up at Skye and Nick. Nick's expression eased back into one of quiet bliss as his eyes closed, while Skye looked on in a calm trance.

Jack waited another moment for Judy to get back into a rhythm before digging his fingers under her panties and pulling the down her powerful legs. With her hunched over the couch, her rear was on display for him to see every last detail: The brighter cream colored fur that ran up her folds and through her tail, the soft pink flesh that glistened in the firelight, and the round and symmetrical glutes practically begging to be squeezed. He stole a glance up to his wife, who was enjoying the show Judy was putting on by Nick. He cocked an eyebrow, as if asking her if she was okay with as well. Skye nodded with a content smile, letting her eyes droop to a half-lidded daze, and Jack was satisfied.

His paws grazed up Judy's inner thighs, letting the soft and clean fur shift between his fingers. They gently moved upwards, taking a hold of each of Judy's butt cheeks and taking a pawful into his fists. He squeezed, kneaded, and spread them farther apart to observe her moist lips and dainty tail-hole.

"Best ass in Zootopia," he muttered, and dove forward with his mouth.

"Huahh!" Judy gasped as she felt Jack's tongue lap up her vulva eagerly. She reflexively stood up on her toes to grant him better access and looked up at Nick with a longing gaze. Her paw gripped his cock harder as she moaned again from Jack's playful tongue moving up and down.

"You doin' okay, honey?" Nick said sweetly. Judy could only nod her head, that same desperate look on her face as earlier, before she rose her head back up and quickly took his member back in her mouth. Her technique was much more shaky now, every so often stopping and moaning in pleasure around his dick with a muffled hum. Nick moaned as well as she took fistfulls of his fur in her paws and pulled at him, wanting to somehow smell him and taste him more fully.

Skye's right paw continued to draw little circles along Nick's chest as she watched the performance continue. Her left paw, however, began to snake down her own chest and belly before finding her own vulva and feeling her warm mound. She felt a drip of her own arousal run down a fingertip and pat softly on the floor beneath her.  _Fuck_ , she thought.  _I didn't think it would be this good._ She began teasing her sensitive clit with small circles, moving in time with Judy's rhythm along Nick's shaft. Slowly, Skye picked up her pace and hugging her head a little closer into Nick's neck.

Nick was losing his goddamn mind. The scent of two horny females was like knock-out gas, Skye's little whimpers into his ear were like music, and Judy's talented tongue hungrily slipping down his shaft was almost more than he could bare. She would tickle his balls every so often and moan around his dick, keeping her vibrant eyes locked with his. If this continued, he would no doubt drain himself deep in her mouth before he got the chance to finish what they started.

"J. . . Judy. Hah! Judy stop!" he all but gasped. Her eyes widened and she popped off of his dick, holding very still. Her eyelids drooped closed a moment later as Jack continued running his tongue in quick circles on her clit. She kept grasping at her husbands fur, a part of her wishing he had cum in her mouth. She loved how his face broke whenever he came.

"Stripes," Nick said softly. Jack paused, his tongue lingering on her wet folds. "Finish what you started."

Judy could have sworn that the parts of Jack's cheeks that were grazing her ass curled upwards into a smile. She then felt his paws take a firmer grasp of her hips as he pulled her down onto the blanket with him. Judy let out a slight gasp as she eased herself down, rolling over onto her back under Jack's guidance. He was on all fours, looking up at her from her crotch with a soft smile on his face. He was roguishly handsome with a natural scent that made her legs tremble a bit. He held her gaze as he dipped his head down and took her mound in his mouth, slowly but firmly running his tongue back over her clit.

"Haannh!" Judy gasped as her back arched reflexively, giving him better access. "Oh my god . . . Mmmm."

Nick smiled as his wife squinted her eyes shut and began running her paws along Jack's head and ears, begging him to continue. He saw Jack slip a finger into her folds and gently massaged her while her clitorus was recieving ample attention from his tongue.

"Can't have Jack show me up," Nick muttured and reached an arm back over his head to cradle Skye's. The white fox cooed and softly nuzzled into his shoulder deeper to his touch. He found her paw and took it in his own as he stood up from the couch, his still-throbbing cock wavering as he did so. Skye followed wordlessly as he guided her down onto the blanket as well, picking a spot a little farther from the fireplace. He gently laid her down onto her back, her eyes softly gazing at him in anticipation. She bit her bottom lip, which quivered a little as he loomed over her entire form.

"Let's see," he whispered in her ear, "If you taste as good as you smell."

Nick prowled downwards, taking nips of her white fur into his teeth as he slowly kissed his way down her chest and belly. Skye's paws rose up and found his ears, rubbing them gently and pushing him farther down. Eventually he arrived at her vulva, feeling a heat radiating from it like she was burning for his touch. He took one more strong whiff before he let his tongue test the waters by making one long slow lick from the bottom all the way to the top of her opening.

"Ooohhh Mr. Wilde," she cooed as he gave her another long and slow lick. "I'm not going to need much teasing."

He took that as a message to move along, so he opened his maw and carefully took her loins into his mouth, letting his canines graze her fur just enough to tickle her skin. His tongue darted forward and plunged inside her, feeling her squeeze around him reflexively. It had probably been some time since she had a fox's tongue work her like this, and he could probably get deeper than Jack could with his, so he decided to take advantage and plunge even deeper.

"Hahhh! Ahh!" Nick heard Judy cry out from his side. Taking a quick peek over Skye' shoulder, he saw Judy leaning forward and practically mashing Jack's face onto her mound. He was responding eagerly by quickening his pace and humming onto her folds as his fingers worked in and out of her. She was getting close, and Nick knew it. Continuing to let his tongue plunge in and out of Skye, Nick lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his shoulders, allowing her to pull him in tighter. This had the added bonus of letting him see all of his wife as she was close to a monsterous climax.

Judy gasped again, feeling a tingling surge begin to radiate through her body. It built up more and more in time with Jack's tongue and fingers. His pace was consistent and strong, and his technique drove her insane. As she felt herself closer and closer, she looked around in a mild panic for her husband. Her eyes fell on his, seeing him eagerly take Skye into his mouth while staring dreamily at her. The surge continued to build, and Judy reflexively held onto Jack's ears while keeping her gaze locked with Nick's. She was about ready to scream, and Nick knew just what to do to push her over the edge.

Nick smiled, keeping his mouth on Skye's sex, and gave his wife a wink. That satisfied smirk would be the death of her one day.

"OOOHHhhhhh . . . I'm . . . I'm gonna . . ." she cried out as her legs squeezed around Jack's head. "I'm . . . I'm cumming, I'm cumming . . . Oh fuck!"

Judy's whole body seized up and shivered as her folds clamped down on Jack's finger. The male rabbit eagerly opened his mouth wider and let his tongue continue it's ministrations against her clit as she came harder and harder. To his surprise, he felt a wet splash fill his mouth as she came, her clit throbbing in time with her contractions around his finger. He eagerly drank it all up and moaned as she continued coming into his mouth, the added vibrations of his dark and smooth voice adding to her relentless orgasm.

Judy continued to cum, crying out and keeping her eyes locked with Nick, until finally her orgasm subsided and she relaxed her grip on Jack's ears. Jack let her revel in afterglow for a moment, keeping his mouth on her sex like a warm blanket over cold toes. Finally, he slowly rose from her loins and wiped his mouth with the back of his paw, wearing a satisfied smirk.

"Told you he's a-aah! . . a Hotty McFucktoy," Skye said with a smirk as Nick continued to explore her depths with his tongue. Judy's heart was absolutely racing as she looked up towards Skye, who had her paws on Nick's ears, pulling him against her like she had done with Jack. Judy could only nod and roll over. The tension had subsided a little, but the heat had only grown inside her, and her need was becoming more than she could bare. After such a ravenous orgasm, she was ready for the real thing.

"Jack," Judy said as she got onto he hands and knees. "I need you right now. Just fuck me," she begged and pressed her rear back up as she had before, letting him see it all. Jack's eyes widened, his boxer-briefs practically stretched to the limit by his throbbing erection. He looked towards his wife, his expression turned concerned and serious for a moment. This was the moment where everything ceased being fun and games and started having some real consequences. After this, there was no going back.

"Jack," Skye said sweetly, her lips quivering as Nick continued to drink her in. "Do it."

He smiled at his wife sweetly and blew her a quick kiss before looking over to Judy and wordlessly approaching her. Judy mind was spinning with all kinds of nervous trepidations. It really wasn't too strange at this point, after everything she had done with Jack just now, but her husband was still right there and could see everything. What would he feel like? Would Nick change his mind? Would she be any good for a bunny after years with a fox? Would she feel it when he came? Was she really ready for this?

"Like this," Jack said softly, wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling her up onto her knees. He squeezed her tightly along his chest as he lifted her up a bit, keeping them both on their knees. He pressed his hips forward, and Judy felt something hard and pointed graze along her wet folds. She gasped, looking down to find Jack's considerable cock pointing upwards between her legs. She was nervous that compared to Nick, he'd be rather tiny, but as a pleasant surprise she found that Jack was very well-endowed for a bunny. Thinner than Nick, and perhaps a little shorter, but any normal bunny would find it larger than normal.

"Jack," Judy moaned as he ran his paws through her chest fur. "Please."

"Alright," he breathed and eased his hips back. He took only a brief moment to position himself before easing forward slowly. Judy arched her back and pressed her hips down onto his cock to allow him better access as he sank deeper. Judy let out a shuddering moan as his dick spread her apart, sinking deeper and deeper until their hips connected. He held her up against him with both arms, his face buried into her neck taking sweet kisses along her shoulder.

"Ooohhh fuck," Judy moaned as she felt his dick flex inside her. Jack let his chest fall away from her back for a moment, feeling bold enough to steal a peek at that round ass pressed up against his hips. With him plunging all the way inside her, he saw her tail wiggle a little in excitement and the view made him throb a few more times, eliciting more moans from Judy.

Jack didn't speak, he simply pulled his hips back, just a little, before pushing forward into Judy again. She grinded her hips against his, savoring the natural fit of his dick deep inside her. Judy's folds absolutely slathered his shaft in her wetness, and even began to make a slight slipping sound as he continued to grind against her. This time he shuddered and brought her back up against his chest again, wrapping his arms around her torso in a tight hug. She was so warm and tight against his member that even the slightest friction in her grinding drove him crazy.

"Ahhhhhh," Judy sighed as she pulled his head back down onto her neck and grinded her hips against his.

"Oh fuck. That's really hot," Skye moaned as she watched the two bunnies continue to grind and shudder against each other. Nick's attention was now torn between the beautiful white fox in his maw and his wife being ravaged by his close friend. His attention was brought back fully to Skye as she gripped the fur in his cheeks and pulled him closer. "Keep going, Wilde. I'm almost there!"

Nick obliged, savoring her flavor as his tongue switched between plunging inside her to lapping around her sensitive clit. Her natural scent and savory taste was churning a fire in his stomach, and hearing his wife moan in pleasure fanned the flames further. Skye's expression was one of soft desperation as he continued to lick faster, digging his claws into the fur on her thighs and gripping her tightly. Skye's head eventually dropped back onto the blanket as Nick pressed his tongue with full force deep inside her, keeping his pressure up and his pace fast.

"Oh! Oh right there! There!" Skye begged as she began to wriggle on the blanket in ecstasy. "I'm cumming! Oh god, I'm cumming!"

Skye's walls clamped down hard on Nick's tongue, feeling pressure he decided to fight against by pressing his tongue against her as she contracted. Her legs twitched and her whole body shivered as a wave of pleasure cascaded from her groin out to every part of her body.

"Mmmmm," Nick moaned as he relished her taste. She was not even done climaxing when she looked back up to Nick with pleading eyes.

"I need you in me!" she begged. "Please Nick."

Nick took one moment to look up towards his wife who was still grinding her rear against Jack's hips. Her mouth was wide open, drawing in breathy gasps as Jack's pace was quickening. She was looking directly at Nick again with lustful eyes. She simply nodded at him, as if he were going to come over there and fuck her instead. She was hungry to see him ravage Skye, just the way she was being ravaged by Jack.

"Yes ma'am," Nick said softly and brought himself up higher to where his chest was now grazing Skye's. His throbbing red dick was pressing right against Skye's sensitive button as their hips moved closer together. He positioned his dick right at the edge, evidence of her orgasm dripping onto him. "You ready?"

"Yes," she breathed back, and he pushed forward.

He started slowly at first, but Skye's legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him faster. In one motion, he was in all the way to the edge of his knot. She was clearly deeper than Judy was, and a little less tight, but the natural fit meant he could skip straight to the harder and firmer pace his mind was begging for. He used one paw to support himself over her and the other to grip her rear as he pulled back and pressed back into her so firmly it shook the floorboards.

"Mmmff!" Skye cried out. "Oh fuck! Yes, just like that!"

"Ohhh god," Nick moaned as her folds eagerly gripped his dick with every move outwards, as if begging him to return inside her. She was warm and wet in all the best ways, and her expression told him she was done taking things slowly. He picked up his pace even more and slammed into her like a machine.

"Fuck!" Jack cried out, his dick starting to tremble inside Judy. "Oh fuck."

"He's close," Skye said, looking over to Judy. Judy's mouth was still open, her paws gripping his arms as jack pounded into her from behind. Judy felt like her whole body would start burning up if he did not finish soon. She wanted to feel him finish inside her, the deepest and most primal part of her brain telling her to mate and breed. It was an animalistic feeling consuming her, waiting to feel that dick pulse inside her and release himself deep in her caverns.

Judy then remembered what Skye said about Jack and dirty-talk.

"Jack," She said softly. His ears perked a little while his attention stayed firmly on her rear. "Cum inside me. I want to feel it. I want to feel you empty yourself in me."

"Oh fuck, ohhhhh my god!" Jack said as his legs began to tremble too.

"Fill me up," she whispered over her shoulder, begging him to finally release everything.

"FUCK! Oh I'm . . . . I'm cumming . . . Ohhhhhh!" he said and made one final deep thrust before she felt his penis throb and pulse inside her. She could actually feel it, his warm seed spilling into her in rapid spurts. Each pulse was mirrored by her own convulsing around him as Judy's walls eagerly took everything he had, drinking his orgasm in. He held onto her hips like a vice as his dick continued to flex and throb as he pushed himself as deep as he could, so far in that her folds grazed the edge of his balls. As his sack shifted and throbbed against her, draining himself completely, she cried out in a primal sense of completion as her body felt his spasm in bliss.

"Ohhhh god," Judy moaned as he finally delivered the last of his cum deep inside her and relaxed his hold on her hips. Her ears were ringing a little, but over the sound of the buzz she could hear Skye's moans increase in volume and Nick's grunts become stronger.

Without thinking, she let herself down to the floor. A part of her expected the penis that just emptied inside her to come with her, since she was used to being tied after sex. Insead, she slipped off of Jack in one smooth motion and crumpled onto the floor. In a daze, she had forgotten who it was that just ravaged her, and a slight panic set in as she feared she might have heart Nick for pulling herself off before his knot subsided. As she gazed up at Jack, remembering it was he who fucked her silly, she stifled a giggle and rolled over. His face was both exhausted and satisfied as he rolled himself onto his back beside her.

"You feeling alright?" Jack said softly.

"I'll say," Judy said with a smile. "That was pretty incredible."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. I certainly did," he said with a deep breath, catching his wind.

"I could tell," Judy said. Her paw idly traced down her belly and onto her mound where she could feel his semen begin to drip out of her. Running her paw down further, she felt a massive amount of warm cum beginning to pool between her legs. "Jeeze, do you normally cum this much?"

"I've been saving up for the past few nights," Jack admitted. "Not sure if that'll help anything, but I hope it works."

"Me too," she said and smiled at him. Their conversation was cut short as Nick and Skye's activities picked up further.

Skye had gotten back up and rolled over onto all fours, gripping the blanket beneath her like it was the only thing that could save her from insanity. Nick pounded into her relentlessly from behind, taking strong sniffs of her scent into his nose has he pressed against her back. His thrusting was so powerful it made his balls curl forward and slap against Skye's sensitive clit, making her even more eager.

"Harder! Oh fuck . . . yes! Like that!" Skye nearly barked as he took her hips in his paws and pressed her into him with every thrust. His knot was now fully exposed and ramming into her outer lips with wet smacking sounds on every hump forward.

"Fuck," Nick growled as her tail swished playfully over his chest. He gave it a light tug, causing her to arch her back.

"Ohh Jack!" she cried out. There was a moment where she paused to realize who's name she called out and hid her eyes behind her paw shamefully. "Sorry Nick."

"Don't be," Nick said with a laugh, his pace slowing just a little, but not stopping despite Skye's slip. He turned to face the bunnies who were still basking in afterglow. "I think that's your cue, Stripes."

Jack's eyes widened for a moment, looking over at his wife who had a hopeful look of longing on her face as her eyes met his. Nick picked his pace back up and began ravaging her again, her eyes squinting a little as her body eased back onto Nick's hips. Jack took the hint and moved over towards the pair, taking a spot by his wife's face and lowering himself down on the floor.

"Skylar, darling," he breathed into her ear.

"Oh Jack," she moaned back and took his cheek in her paw, ushering him closer. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, which she whimpered into. Nick continued to pound into her, choosing this moment to yank at her tail again. She practically gasped into Jack's kiss, crying out in absolute pleasure.

"Jack!" she cried out between kisses. "We can never kiss like this while fucking! . . . Mmmmff . . . God it feels amazing!"

Judy realized that Skye's eager kisses in that moment were a rarity for her. Normally, the height difference between them meant that a kiss during sex would probably be a stretch, so not really plausible while they were really fucking. But right then, Jack was able to embrace her completely while Nick thrusted into her from behind. Jack lowered himself further onto his back and rested himself beneath Skye, giving her full access to explore his mouth with her tongue. She eagerly took his face in one paw and opened her mouth a little wider, kissing him fervently while Nick's pace sped up even faster.

"Oh god," Skye moaned between kisses. "Jack . . . I'm gonna . . . ." More kisses, more tongues twisting together, more desperate breaths through her nose. "I'm gonna cum again!"

"Carrots," Nick said, his paws still grasping onto Skye's hips with a gentle but eager force. "Carrots . . .can you . . .?"

He looked desperate too, and she knew exactly what he meant. Judy wasted no time and practically flung herself at the fox. She wrapped her legs around his torso and held herself up by wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him in tightly, she threw her lips against his and felt him whimper into her kiss as she threw her tongue against his. She swung a little back and forth as Nick's thrust became shorter and deeper. His breathing quickened as he took in the scent of his beautiful wife.

"Jack!" they heard Skye moan. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna . . . . . oohhhhhh fuck!" she cried out before Jack pressed her lips against his again, muffling her cries with his mouth.

"Do it, Nick," Judy said between gasps for breath. "Push yourself all the way in."

"Mmff!" he cried out as she kissed him again. His knot began to swell and he threw himself against Skye's hips as hard as he could. Her walls stretched for a second before the entire knot flew inside with a wet slip. Skye's eyes shot open as the newfound stretch caused her whole body to shake. Nick was pushing deeper and faster now than ever before, and his knot felt more intense than she was expecting, pushing her immediately over the edge.

"MMMmmm! Mmm!" she cried out into Jack's kisses as her walls clamped around Nick's member. The spasms seemed to pull him in deeper somehow as her inner walls lustfully squeezed his dick, begging for his seed.

"Oh my god," Nick moaned into Judy's mouth. "I'm gonna cum. Carrots . . . Judy!" She kissed him again as his thrusts were barely moving in and out of Skye, but the friction and the tight warmth around his knot was too much for him to handle. "Mmmmmmmmmm."

Nick began erupting inside of Skye, his balls lifting up a little with every pulse. He pulled her hips against him and barely managed a few more thrusts as his dick throbbed inside of her. Skye could feel his warm seed practically shoot into her with surprising speed. She felt his spunk continue to fill her as Nick grunted against his wife's kiss. Every spurt seemed stronger and harder than the last, soon filling her up so much that his cum began to flow all the way back up his shaft, coating him in a warm and wet blanket of desire.

"Ohhhhh Carrots . . . Mmmmff!" Nick cried out as his last few thrusts took the remaining cum he had with a few more wet throbs. As the last drops finally fell from Nick's tip, he felt the air rush back into his lungs as he began gasping for breath. From the rush of his orgasm along with Judy's commanding control of his snout, he needed to take large gulps of air to return to the world of the living. As he slowly began to regain feeling in his limbs, he felt like collapsing. Lucky for him, so did Skye.

"To the side," she said, guiding everyone onto their sides on the blanket, still firmly locked with Nick's knot. Judy held herself snug against Nick's torso and face as they gently laid down in a pile of panting mammals, each one utterly spent.

Jack's eyes were bright and happy as he gazed at Skye, who was now sofly running her paws along the fur on his chest. She was still catching her breath a little, but she had enough in her to smile at her husband with such adoration. She had never felt Jack kiss her while she was climaxing before, and the experience was both familiar yet new and exciting. Everything else aside, Skye would have enjoyed that night regardless of their intention to make kids.

Judy was softly nuzzling her partner's nose with hers. Nick regarded her fondly, bringing a paw onto her back to usher her closer. Nick could barely contain a slight chuckle that bubbled up from somewhere deep in his system. She could tell he wasn't laughing at anything in particular, that was the kind of laugh one makes only when they are completely happy.

"You doin' alright there champ?" Judy said simply.

"We're fine," he said with a nod. "I'd say we're done for the night."

"No kidding," Skye said over her shoulder. "That was way more fun than I thought it was going to be."

"You really think so?" Judy asked her.

"Definitely, though I can't speak for both of us," Skye said, turning her gaze to Jack.

"I'll never forget tonight," he said with a nod.

"I felt like I was gonna pass out at one point," Nick said with another chuckle. "Not much use I would have been at that point."

"Ha," Skye laughed. "Judy, I'm sorry if we've made a mess on your blanket here."

"No no, don't worry about it. That's what the blanket was there for anyway."

"Hmm," Nick pondered, noticing a serious lack of warmth coming from over his shoulder. "Kinda wish this blanket was on top of us, now that the fire has died down so much."

"Oh!" Judy said with an excited perk of her ears. She quickly got up and ran over towards a small cupboard by the sofa, digging through it to find a new blanket that would be big enough.

"I'd offer to help," Skye started, wiggling her rear that was still pinned against Nick's waist by his dick, "but I'm kind of stuck."

"Easy," Nick urged her, the wiggling of her rear causing his extra-sensitive dick a little discomfort.

"Sorry Nicolas. I honestly forgot what it was like to be knotted with a male."

"How long has it been?" Nick asked her.

"Well, I started seeing Jack a few years ago, and before that my previous boyfriend was a few years before that. I'd say it was before you guys cracked that Nighthowler case for sure."

"Wow," Jack realized. "I never hear you mention it much anymore."

"Don't worry, stud," she said with a smile. "It's nice, but it's not you."

"Here we go!" Judy said upon returning. She had a rolled-up blanket big enough for a deer-sized guest if they ever had one that was made from a dark-green flannel and felt as soft as the clouds. She threw it over the pile of cum-stained mammals and it unfurled above them before gently draping down and covering the entire group. Judy found her spot again next to Nick's head and snuggled in under the blanket with a bright smile on her face.

"Ahhhh, that hits the spot," Judy said, to which the others agreed heartily.

"We'll probably be another twenty minutes or so," Nick warned them. "Then we'll clean up and get some desert."

"No worries," Jack said, nuzzling his wife a little with his nose. "I think twenty minutes of this sounds perfect."

"Mmmm," Skye agreed and let her eyes close.

The four of them became very still over the next few minutes, holding their lovers close in tranquil silence. The last of the logs in the fire place finally cracked and fell into the ash pit below, covering the living room in a soft darkness. The only light that managed to find its way inside the house was from the moon and ambient city lights coming in from the windows. Judy could barely see Nick's face, but his eyes glowed an intense green as he regarded her with a loving smile.

His nose moved south, and he gently grazed her belly with the top of his muzzle. At first, Judy thought he was going to start eating her out, which would have been surprising but definitely too much for her that night. But instead, he stopped above her crotch and seemed to nuzzle her belly gently, closing his eyes as he did so. She understood then exactly what he was thinking.

She hoped they were in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone


	6. The Second Night

Judy could barely contain her excitement the next day. She had spent the whole day during their shift making references to her imminent pregnancy and discussing babies as if she were due that same day. The first thing she did when they got off of their patrol shift was head to the nearest pharmacy and buy 3 boxes of pregnancy tests, dragging Nick along for the whole thing. Pharmacies were specialized for certain animal sizes, and the small-mammal pharmacy had an entire aisle dedicated for pregnancy tests and family-planning. Nick had to roll his eyes when he noticed the biggest chunk of the aisle was for bunnies specifically.

Judy would not let up when they got in their car and headed into the Rainforest District for the second night of baby-making, this time at the Savage's home. Nick drove along quietly listening to his wife ramble about baby announcements in bunny culture and all the different ways she would change as her belly began to swell.

"I'm actually pretty sure I felt a little nauseous this morning!" Judy said excitedly.

"Carrots, it's been 18 hours. If you felt sick, it was cause of all the wine last night. You wouldn't be able to get a positive test on the pee-stick even if you were pregnant," he said with a shake of his head.

"I know, but what if I react to it early? Do you think I should test myself now, just in case?"

"Two weeks, Fluff. It'll take at least two weeks for the tests to show a positive result. You're just peeing on money if you do it now."

"Alright, alright," Judy lamented. "I just want it to happen right now! I haven't felt this impatient since you first took me to meet Flash."

"He says hi, by the way," Nick said, remembering meeting up with his old friend for coffee a few days earlier. "Pretty sure you had more reason to be impatient then since your career was on the line."

"Come on, Nick. I know you're excited too," she said, looking up at him from the passenger seat. He smiled, taking one paw off of the wheel and placing it on hers across the console.

"Of course I am, Carrots. I get annoyingly bubbly just thinking about it during the day. But I want to temper your expectations. While it  _could_  happen after the first try, it's far more likely we'll be at this for a little while before we see what we're after."

"I know," she said softly and placed her other paw over his, rubbing it affectionately. "We're still okay with this commitment, right? Every night until it happens?"

"Every night until it happens," he echoed with a nod.

The car darkened as they entered a long tunnel that lead through the mountains separating Tundra Town and The Rainforest District. A massive semi-truck passed them in the large-mammal lane, while they passed by a family van of stoats on the right. The roads of Zootopia reflected the diversity of the city just as much as the sidewalks did. They popped out the other side of the mountains and the enormous trees of the Rainforest District came into view. Being on the western part of town, the RD was always the most beautiful at this time of the evening when the sun was setting. Judy calmly enjoyed the view as they made their way through the canopy.

"I have to admit, I'm gonna miss our own intimacy," Nick said softly.

"What do you mean?" Judy said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well," he began with a sigh, "We're gonna be pretty beat from banging Jack and Skye every night, so we probably can't do it with each other. Plus, you'll be pregnant once we stop, and while you might be used to my size now, I don't want to do anything that might endanger the kids, so we'll have to wait till after their born before we get the chance to get that close again."

"Nick," Judy said softly. "Just because I'll be pregnant doesn't mean we cant be intimate."

"Bunnies aren't meant for knots, Fluff. I highly doubt pregnant-knotting is healthy."

"Well, I haven't read about that yet, so I'll do a little digging to make sure. But if you're that worried about it, we can go back to the way we used to do it before I could take your knot."

"I'm not some sex-crazed male, sweetheart. I can keep my paws to myself for a few months," Nick assured her.

"What on earth makes you think I'll want you to keep your paws to yourself?" Judy said with a sly smile. "I'll be pregnant, hormonal, and horny as ever."

"Huh?" Nick said with a little surprise. "Is that a thing about bunnies?"

"It's a thing about bunnies who are married to handsome foxes with amazing cocks," she said with gusto.

"Okay, alright, we'll make due. Plus, it's not like last night was a terrible time either."

"Mmmmm, that part where I wrapped my legs around your chest and kissed you while you were cumming . . ." Judy remembered, closing her eyes and rubbing her ears at the thought.

"Don't get me hard now, Fluff. We're not even there yet."

"I reserve the right to give my husband a boner whenever I please," Judy said with a laugh.

"I don't remember reading about that statute at the Police Academy."

"No? It was after the section about the 'Right to a Good Fuck after having Sex with your Friends'."

"Are you saying you'll want to get busy when we get back home later?"

"Maaaaybe," she said and slipped a paw over his thigh. Nick's eyes widened a bit as her paw lazily drifted north along his pants. Nick took an abrupt turn to the left, throwing Judy back into her seat and hit the breaks as he pulled into a spot.

"Look at that! We're here," he said and threw the shifter into park.

"Aw come on Nick. I was just having a little fun wi-Mmmf!" Judy started before she was cut off by Nick pouncing on her and pulling her in for a thick and passionate kiss. He mounted the passenger seat on his knees and pulled her up against his chest as he threw his tongue into her mouth. A muffled moan escaped her mouth as he boldly took her rear in his paws and squeezed them tightly. Instinctively, she spread her legs wider and wrapped her paws around his back. He pressed his hips forward, digging his firm erection right up against her clit through their pants. The pressure sent a spike of pleasure through her as he continued to kiss her and pull her hips against his with his paws. Just as Judy was prepared to drop her clothes and fuck him right there in the car, he eased his pressure off and let her go in one swift motion.

"Let's go, Carrots. It's rude to make them wait." Just like that, he was out of the car and walking up the stoop to the Savage household. Judy stood motionless in the passenger seat for another moment, frozen and confused by his ravenous yet brief make-out. At first she thought that she might have over done it with teasing him earlier, but she'd been much more cruel in the past and never got that kind of reaction. Then she realized that he was just getting her riled up before going inside and chatting with Jack and Skye. Either way, he'd be going in with an erection, so he was trying to get her to know how it feels too.

"That fox," she muttered and wobbled outside.

The Savage House was more modern than Nick and Judy's. While Rainforest District houses were commonly crafted out of hollowed-out trees or burrows dug between the roots, this particular part of the neighborhood featured newly constructed box-like houses with massive windows and straight lines everywhere. Judy liked the charm of traditional houses that blended with the environment around it, but Jack and Skye were bigger fans of newer trends. Their house was perched on the side of a large branch like a birds nest, overlooking the river. A beautiful waterfall cascaded down the opposite side of the river where the forest continued. The view was spectacular, and thanks to being so high up the tree, it was also very private.

Nick would comment on their obvious wealth every time they visited. Skye did not exactly come from big money, nor did Jack, but their time in the ZBI together meant they were getting paid generous sums of money with no time to spend it. Now that they were officially retired from field-work, they could settle into this beautiful house and make better use of it.

Nick waited for Judy to join him at the threshold and knocked on the door. Judy slugged his shoulder for riling her up back in the car. After years of practice, he'd learned to tense his shoulder muscles up before she could slug him. The firmness of his muscles that her paw bounced off of only made her more hungry for him.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"I was just 'reserving the right' to make my wife wet for me whenever I please," Nick said quietly with a smug smile. Before Judy could jab back, Skye opened the door wearing a lovely sundress and necklace and welcomed them inside. During the exchange of pleasantries, Judy caught Skye's eyes widen a little as they walked in, as if something surprised her. The feeling came and went very quickly, so perhaps Judy was imagining things.

The inside was also less charming than Nick and Judy's place. What it lacked in charm, it made up for in class. The hardwood floors were spotless and the dark-colored decor was both tasteful and simple. The seating area alone looked more expensive than Judy's entire house, and the massive windows that lined the living room overlooked that gorgeous view of the river and canopy.

"We're sorry for not bringing a bottle of wine," Nick said. "We figure we all had enough of that last night anyway."

"Couldn't agree more, Nicolas. How was work for you two?" Skye asked as she took Judy's coat.

"Are you just trying to rub it in that you and Jack are still on vacay?" Nick said with a skeptical look.

"For you Wilde? Yes, definitely. But I know Judy is happiest when she's getting work done so I'm asking her honestly," Skye explained.

"It was alright," Judy said. "We've got a new case that Bogo has us assigned to involving teenagers throwing drug-parties in warehouses, and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Like raves and whatnot?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, and get this," Nick chimed in. "Bogo says Judy might have to go undercover on this one, not me."

"Undercover, like dressed as a teenager at a rave?!" Skye asked with a cheeky smile. Judy rolled her eyes and placed a paw on her forehead in shame.

"Yeah. It's humiliating. I don't even know any teenage slang anymore."

"Why do they need you but not Wilde? I thought he was always the more capable one undercover," Skye mentioned.

"If I had to guess, I'd say because she's a bunny," Jack said. The group turned to find Jack standing at the top of the stairs wearing a polo shirt and trim-fitting jeans. "Conservative kids in prey-dominated neighborhoods would be rebellious enough to throw parties like that, but not so rebellious as to allow a fox in their midst."

"Bingo," Nick said. "I'm a little too old to pull that off anyway."

"If you'd like some advice, Judith, I'd suggest going for meek and shy instead of one of the 'cool' girls," Jack explained. "In a high-school, there are likely only five or six actually-popular females while the rest of the teenage world is awkward and nervous. Timid teens are more comfortable when other people feel just as nervous as they do."

"That's some good advice, Carrots," Nick said. "Just pretend to be your sister Cindy."

"Cindy would never be caught at a rave!" Judy protested.

"That's the point," Nick said. "She'd be an awkward mess, but if you're a  _pretty_  awkward mess, then the boys with the good drugs will want you to come and 'loosen up'."

Judy would need to make sure she remembered that phrase when she was called in for undercover duty next. Jack walked them all into the kitchen where he poured everyone some water. Judy could smell the moist scent of freshly cut lettuce and steaming vegetables. Jack and Nick began discussing the ins and outs of undercover work and how it could help Judy's next case. While the males were busy chatting, Skye leaned over and whispered something to Judy.

"Were you guys getting busy in the car ride over here?" she whispered. Judy's ears stiffened and she bashfully covered her face with her paws.

"Do we smell that strongly?" she asked her quietly.

"I noticed it as soon as you both walked in," Skye said with a nod. "Were you giving him some road-head or something?"

"No!" she hissed in embarrassment. She pointed towards her husband accusingly. "That hateful sexy fox surprised me before we got out of the car with a really amazing make-out session, and now I'm all riled up!"

"So that's why his pants look a little tight," Skye murmured.

"Ugh," Judy moaned. "Thank heavens we're already this close with you, otherwise I'd be mortified."

"Don't be embarrassed," Skye reassured her friend. "Jack and I were actually getting a little frisky before you guys knocked."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "We were setting up the bedroom upstairs and started talking a little dirty. One thing led to another and . . . ." Skye said, letting her voice trail off. Judy was getting more excited at the thought, so a large part of herself wanted to hear Skye finish her story.

"And?" she said softly.

"And . . . I may or may not have had his dick in my mouth when you guys knocked on the door," Skye admitted. Judy giggled furiously and covered her mouth with her paw. That explained why Skye was there to answer the door but Jack was still upstairs. He probably needed a moment to calm down so he could pull his pants on without some kind of injury.

"I was this close to doing the same thing to Nick in the car, if he pressed any more buttons," Judy said.

"You know . . ." Skye thought aloud.

"What?"

"Just a thought, but I'm still all hot and bothered, you and Nick smell like sex, and Jack is hiding a stiff one in his pants right now . . . do you want to just skip to the fun part?"

"What about dinner?" Judy said, pointing to the food on the stove.

"We'll let it simmer. The casserole will take an hour anyway."

"I don't need to remind you that we were at it for more than an hour last night," Judy mentioned.

"Sure, but that's because we were all still getting comfortable and playing that drinking game. We'd be alcoholics if we tried that every night."

"True," Judy said with a slow nod. "I guess we shouldn't expect every night to be as long and slow as last night. We wouldn't be able to keep that pace up for long."

"Exactly. And if I'm horny, you're horny, and our men are both locked and loaded, I say we just go for it," Skye said quietly and shot a glance over to their husbands. Both Nick and Jack were leaning over on opposite sides of the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. While they're faces were calm and collected, they're posture betrayed their awkward discomfort in their own clothes.

"I can do you one better," Judy said with a smile. "I say we take charge tonight. Let's show our men a little authority here, right? I'm itching for some payback from the surprise make-out earlier."

"You read my fuckin' mind, Judy Hopps," Skye agreed and walked over to the stove with a little swish of her tail. She lowered the heat on the vegetables, just enough to keep them warm. She set the oven just right and plopped a large aluminum tray of pasta, tomatoes, cheese, and various spices inside. With the timer set to 1 hour, Skye shot a glance over her shoulder to Judy and gave her a nod.

Judy turned towards her husband who was still chatting with Jack, leaning over the counter to hide his erection. She began walking towards the counter slowly, allowing herself the brief satisfaction of knowing full-well what was coming for him while he was blissfully unaware. Her eyelids lowered as she donned a confident commanding expression on her face. In one bound, she leapt onto the kitchen counter and continued walking towards Nick. His eyes went wide for a second as she approached him.

"Woah. Honey, what are you do-mmmmfff!" It was her turn to cut him off with a thick kiss. Grabbing his tie and yanking him towards her, she threw his mouth against hers and began suckling at his lips. He muffled a few more surprised moans, mostly out of nerves for their hosts. Perhaps he had triggered some horny-bunny biological mechanism in the car earlier that erased her inhibitions? There was one time when she got so crazed and hungry for his dick that he actually passed out between his second and third orgasm. He had a chiropractor's number in his carrot phone ever since.

Jack could only mumble and stutter to himself while Judy embraced Nick on the counter right in front of him. He was just about to voice his concerns about having dinner on the stove or warming up to each other first before he felt a paw on his shoulder. The paw turned him around in a quick motion and within moments Skye was upon him. Her long and talented tongue darted forward and began exploring his mouth. Her paws wasted no time and shot down his trousers, quickly finding a hold around his penis and squeezing it tenderly. He moaned in response and slowly let his eyelids fall closed, completely at the mercy of her touch. His paws grasped at the fur on her neck and begged her to come closer. Skye's other paw that was not around his dick reached up and rubbed one of his ears softly in long slow strokes.

"Uunnnhhh," Jack moaned as her mouth moved to his neck and nipped at his fur.

Nick took one slight glimpse of Jack's surrender to Skye's embrace before he relinquished all tact and rational thought to his own wife's kiss. His eyes closed and his paws gently snaked up her back, holding her closer to him. Judy pulled away from his mouth and placed her teeth along the edge of his ear. She dragged her teeth up his sensitive skin and caused him to grumble a low growl in response. Her paws were digging into the fur on his neck and chest as she continued to tease him.

At the same time, both Judy and Skye let go of their partners and looked at them with lustful gazes. Nick was a little awestruck at his own wife's boldness, and Jack was in some kind of dreamy trance.

"We'll meet you both upstairs," Skye said as she turned away. Judy hopped off the kitchen counter and walked with Skye towards the stairs, making sure to give her tail a little wiggle as the males watched them leave. Just before they disappeared around the corner, Judy gave them one more command which let everyone know just who was taking lead that night. Her voice was silky smooth and confident.

"And leave your clothes down here," she said and made her way up to the bedroom with Skye.

Nick and Jack were both left stunned speechless in the kitchen. Jack's eyes were wide and Nick's mouth was hanging open a only sound in the room was the slight fizz from the stove as the vegetables began to simmer to a low heat. They both caught sight of the kitchen timer that had 54 minutes remaining. Nick looked down to Jack, and Jack looked up at him wordlessly. They didn't even shrug or share the slightest bit of witty banter. Instead, they immediately began shuffling their clothes off as fast as they could. Jack stumbled about with his polo shirt since he forgot to undo the button on his collar before trying to take it off. Nick attempted to pull his tie off, but pulled on the wrong part an accidentally tightened it before throwing it off of himself. Undoing buttons with shaky paws made him want to go for broke and simply rip the darn thing off. Jack kicked off his pants as he walked towards the staircase, needing to use the railing for balance as he kicked off his boxers.

Nick normally would be cracking jokes or sarcastic quips about Jack's clumsiness or how he did not expect a short make-out session in the car to result in this. But he was too terrified that uttering any words might break the magic he was witnessing. He threw his own pants and boxers off at the top of the stairs, practically tumbling over them as his erection sprang forth. He followed a completely-naked Jack down the corridor and into the bedroom where they both froze again.

Their wives were both naked as well, their clothes lying in heaps by the bed. The bed itself was large and round with a giant deep-red blanket draped around it. Candles were lit on the bedside table and by the window where the curtains were drawn. Judy was standing on the bed with her paws on her hips looking down on the males with a satisfied smile. Her powerful legs and supple hips seemed to flicker in candlelight. Skye was sitting at the edge of the bed with her tail wrapped around her waist and her legs curled up. She placed a paw on her chest and played with her fur a little, giving them both sultry looks.

"Hmmm, what should we do first, Judy?" Skye asked her, keeping her eyes on the males with their erections pointed towards them at full attention.

"Nick," Judy said and beckoned him closer. Nick silently stepped forward and joined his wife at the foot of the bed. She laid a soft kiss on his lips, just a whisper by comparison to her vigor before, and guided him towards Skye. Skye reacted by allowing her legs to fall open and leaned back, exposing herself completely. "Remember what you told me last night, Slick? You said, 'put that tongue to work'. Well . . ." Judy let her command hang in the air as she gestured to Skye. The arctic fox was on full display with her warm vulva glistening and her beautiful slim tail hanging over the edge of the bed.

Nick leaned down, placing his paws on either side of Skye's ass, and took in a few deep breaths of her scent. He kept his eyes on Judy, who quietly nodded and ushered him closer to her sex. He gave her sensitive clitorus a soft kiss, causing a short twitch in Skye's legs before he raised her legs and draped them over his shoulders.

"Don't hold back now, honey," Judy said. With that, Nick obeyed and closed his eyes as his maw opened a little wider and letting his tongue dart forward. Skye moaned happily as her vagina finally got some attention after being teased for the last hour or so. Nick's tongue felt warm and flat as it slowly spread her apart and explored her deeper and deeper. Each slight motion caused her to feel a warm spike of pleasure course through her.

"Jack," Judy said, turning to the bunny still at the doorway. "Come here and kiss your wife."

"You're giving them both to me?" Skye asked in a breath.

"I've got something else I want to play with," Judy said and hopped off the bed as Jack made his way on. She watched him crawl towards Skye's head, his erection wavering with each movement and his tail twitching in excitement. As Jack finally found his way to Skye's face, he did not say a word. He simply took a pawful of fur on her cheek and stroked her face tenderly. She continued to moan as her eyelids lowered a little with each of Nick's slow but satisfying strokes of his tongue. She took his head in her paw and pulled him down onto her, kissing him fully. He hummed into her mouth as both of his paws explored her fur.

Satisfied that they were both getting into things, Judy walked by Nick's side as he continued to pleasure Skye, leaning over the edge of the bed. She placed a paw on his backside and gave his firm glutes a pinch. That caused him to twitch a little, making his dick bounce in the air as it throbbed. His firm cock was a little wet just at the tip and his balls swayed a little as he adjusted himself.

"Keep going," Judy whispered into his ear. He obliged and kept his mouth firmly pressed against Skye's hot opening. She tasted pungent and warm and her legs were shaking a little along his shoulder blades. He continued to explore her depths and moan into her clit as Jack continued to kiss her.

Judy dropped down to her knees and shuffled herself underneath Nick, who loomed over her with his paws on the bed for balance giving her a wonderful view of his abs and taught legs. She placed one paw around her husband's firm dick and slowly dragged her paw along the surface from the base all the way to the tip. The touch caused him to shake a little, so he widened his stance a little and took a firmer grasp of the bed to keep himself upright. After that little impromptu make-out in the car earlier, she knew he'd be begging for some attention down there. He was extra-sensitive, so she would take her time enjoying her next move.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as she opened her mouth and took a little more than half his length into her mouth. She swirled her tongue along the tip, savoring the taste of his pre-cum and shaft. She let her paw continue down the shaft towards the base of his cock and gripped it tightly and bobbing her head back and forth slowly.

"Unnnhhh," Nick moaned as he could not keep his mouth against Skye's sex any longer. His eyelids were almost completely closed as he felt Judy's warm mouth envelope his dick. Her lips would drag along his shaft as she pulled back, and her tongue would dart forward with every move forward. He shook as his body begged him to thrust his hips forward. But Judy was the one calling the shots right then, so he let her explore his body while he lowered back down and continued licking at Skye's velvet and moist vulva.

Skye was swimming in endorphins at this point. Nick's long, wet, talented tongue was doing wonders for her. She felt a similar sense of exotic excitement to the new sensation, just as she had the previous night. All the while, Jack continued to moan and kiss and rub his paws over every inch of her. She let her paws explore his body too, draping over his back and rubbing his ears. She soon found her hips rolling up and down on their own as her pleasure began to build.

Jack caught on and let his paw travel down her chest and belly until it found the hood of her clit. He slowly but surely began rubbing it in small circles at a slow but consistent pace. Nick caught on right away and lowered his snout to give him room. He continued to plunge his tongue in and out of her, all the while Jack's fingers continued to grind and rub, causing a lustful electricity to shoot through Skye's body.

"Oohhh Jack!" she moaned. "Just like that . . . yes . . . ohhh."

"Mmmmaaahhh," Nick moaned as Judy continued to suckle at the tip of his dick. He wished he could see it, the way her lips slipped along his shaft and left a shimmering moist layer of spit and pre-cum along his red penis. But he kept his focus forward as best he could because he could tell that Skye was getting closer. His tongue moved in consistent thrusts in time with Jack's pressure she continued to kiss him and grasp at his body.

"Jack . . . oh fuck . . . faster!" she begged and Jack immediately picked up the pace. Nick did as well and Skye was overrun with a building sense of impending climax as the feeling of ecstasy rocketed forward. She was now rolling her hips up and down without realizing it, her body seeming to take control of her senses. She gripped the fur on Jack's back firmer and pulled him against her. "Ohh my god . . . Unnhh. Unnhh! I'm cumming!"

Nick and Jack both kept their pace and pressure up as she began spasming beneath them. With her husband on her lips and Nick on her sex, every inch of her lit up as her orgasm rocked her vigorously. Nick could feel drips of more moisture come from her vulva which he lapped at eagerly. Even with the orgasm rocking her senseless, Skye felt desire spike up higher as she needed something to fill her, something to give her the pressure her body was begging for.

Judy's head popped off of her husband's dick. She gave his sensitive balls a brief and gentle fondle before rising onto her feet and rejoining the others on the bed. Skye was still coming down from cumming very hard and breathed loudly through her mouth. One of her eyes fluttered open, and she caught Judy's glance. Judy looked over towards Jack pointedly, and Skye got the idea immediately. In one smooth motion, she brought Jack up and flipped him down onto his back so that they were laying side by side. Judy mounted the bed again and approached the striped bunny with lustful eyes.

Just before Jack could try to sit up, Judy placed a paw on his toned chest and pushed him back down. His slightly curved erection was pointed upwards and dripping just like Nicks had been.

"Honey," Judy said, looking over her shoulder to Nick. "Skye looks ready for the real thing." Nick looked like he wanted to say something, but he was nearly out of breath himself. "I know you're close. Don't hold back."

Nick's eyes fell to Skye, who nodded back at him. "Please Nicolas."

That was all the motivation he needed to bring himself further up the bed till he was looming over all of Skye with his paws on either side. His dick rubbed up against her opening, causing them both to shiver. Skye opened her legs wider to give him better access, and their eyes met for a moment. Nick used one paw to gently position himself before slowly pressing into her. They both moaned as his already-wet dick slipped inside her. Skye reflexively brought her legs up higher and grasped his forearms with both paws. He pushed forward until his entire length was buried inside her right up to the knot. He held agonizingly still for a moment as they gazed down at each other.

"Hmm," Judy smiled and turned to Jack, who was looking up at her with wide longing eyes. "While she has her fun . . ."

Judy lowered her head down and took Jack's tip into her mouth, causing him to moan loudly. He was a much easier size to do this with, so she let herself sink lower and lower onto his shaft until her tongue was at the base of his dick. He tasted a little different from Nick, who's musky flavor was salty and thick. Jack's was a little more subtle, but his member throbbed her mouth just the same. She bobbed her head up and down, making slipping sounds with every motion. He moaned again even louder and gripped the sheets while she continued to hold his thighs in her paws and savor his taste on her tongue.

"Ohh fuck," Skye said as Nick began to plunge in and out of her. Skye was so wet that a drop of her cum drizzled down the length of Nick's scrotum and dripped to the floor. He slipped in and out of her easily as her lips parted wider whenever he got to the knot. Her hips grinded against his whenever he lingered deep inside her before he pulled back and thrusted inwards again.

"Mmm!" Judy said as she brought her mouth up from Jack's dick. "I told you not to hold back, Nick."

Another thrust forward, and Nick's body finally obeyed his wife's command. He loomed even farther over Skye, placing himself up on his toes and raising her rump slightly to meet his hips. His pace tripled right then and his pounding began to shake the bed. Judy could feel herself bouncing lightly as Nick's thrusts rattled everyone on the mattress. She took Jack's dick back into her mouth and moaned onto his shaft as Skye's moans grew in volume and frequency.

"Ahhh .. . .ffff-aahhh!" Nick huffed as his shaft plunged in and out of Skye at a rapid pace. Her paws reached up and grasped his shoulders, something Judy would do whenever he was really moving quickly like this. She gasped and cried out as his pounding drove her wild. She pulled on his firm shoulder muscles and lifted her hips up further as he pounded. He was nearly there.

"Ohhh Nicolas!" Skye cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in tightly. The added pressure caused his knot to slip inside of her and make her cry out even louder. Nick's entire dick throbbed inside Skye as he hurtled towards the finish, his thrusts very short but powerful and deep.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh god! Ahhhhfuck!" Nick cried out as his whole body started spasming. He buried himself as deep as he could go into Skye, his balls pressing up against her opening as the first of his hot cum began to pump inside her. Skye felt wave after wave of cum fill her inside, and it was just as hot as it was voluminous. With each pulse, he grunted harder and emptied more of his cum inside her. She grasped even harder at the fur on his shoulders and cried out as he exploded deep into her caverns, squeezing around him so tightly that she could feel every pulse. With her legs still wrapped firmly around his waist, he came and came until he was utterly spent.

"Ahhh . . . annhhh . . ." Nick gasped as he lowered his forehead onto Skye's chest, heaving deep breaths and shuddering a little as his sensitive penis flexed inside her still.

"Wow . . . that was . . . whew," Skye mumbled as she felt Nick's knot stretch her out satisfyingly. She could feel his shaft still twitching a bit as he lingered there for another moment. Then she caught the familiar sound of her husband moaning and taking in shaky breaths from beside her. That was the sound he made whenever he was getting close.

"Ahh-fff . . Judith . . . oohhhh," he moaned as Judy's tongue continued to swirl along his shaft with ever bob of her head. She suckled at the base and brought her lips slowly up to the tip, keeping her eyes on him. Judy could tell he was about ready to pop when his legs shuddered a little, so she brought her head up and lifted off of his dick and wiped her mouth with the back of her paw.

"We only have a few minutes till dinner will be ready," Judy noted as she rose up onto her knees and turned around. "No time to hold back, Jack."

"Oh um . . . ohhhh god," he said nervously as she slowly pressed her rear down, pressing his dick back onto his belly. She let her rump wiggle a little as his member throbbed against her backside. He was moments away from giving in and climaxing right there, so it took every bit of restraint not to simply grasp onto her hips and fuck her as fast as he could.

Judy's hips rose up, exposing her rear and moist vulva to him for a moment before she reached between her legs and guided his already-wet dick to her opening. Letting herself sit slowly backwards, she took him in bit by bit until his entire length was buried inside her and her formidable rear was pressing down onto his hips.

"Ohhhh fuck," he groaned as she began to grind her hips backwards and forwards. He stole a glance to his side, seeing his wife looking on with rapt attention. He moaned her name as Judy continued to grind, giving Skye just enough confidence to reach out to him and stroke his ears. His toes curled as his dick throbbed. Judy felt sure Jack was just a moment away from finishing inside her with how pent-up he already was.

"Nick," she breathed, gaining his attention from between Skye's legs. He looked over towards her, his eyes lazy but lustful still. He regarded her longingly and leaned a little closer as she continued to grind herself against Jack. She bit her bottom lip as the friction began to send waves of pleasure through her own body, ushering her faster and harder down onto him. "Nick," she breathed again, keeping her eyes locked with his. He reached out with one paw to cup her face, a gentle gesture that always sent her heart fluttering. She began panting as her pace quickened further and she began lifting herself up a little before ramming down onto Jack's hips, his member plunging in and out of her with every move.

Jack groaned louder as he looked closely at his wife's entrancing eyes. His paws, by their own volition, traveled up Judy's rear and took a firm grip of her hips. Any second now, he'd ram himself into her and hold them together as tightly as he could as he came, all the while keeping his eyes on Skye.

"Nick," she begged, and he leaned closer still. Judy felt Jack's cock shudder one more time before she beckoned Nick closer, holding his chin up with one paw and kissing him hungrily. She moaned and cooed into his maw as she finally felt Jack's paws grip her hips and yank her down onto him. She held herself against him and lightly grinded her hips again as Jack began to come.

"Ahhh my god, I'm cumming!" Jack cried out as his dick swelled inside Judy. He grunted and hissed as his legs shook, his whole body tensing as he began splashing wave after wave of cum deep inside her. Judy moaned into Nick's mouth, savoring the feeling of his tongue against hers while Jack's member continued to pulse and spurt rope after rope of his orgasm as deep as he could as he held her pinned against him. Judy's body felt full and complete as she clamped down around his dick, silently begging him to release into her more and more. By the time Jack had let the last of his cum fill her up, Judy was practically crying into Nick's kiss.

"Mmmmaahhhh!" she cried as she broke the kiss and began gasping for air. She shivered as the feeling of fullness spread throughout her body. Jack began drawing deep breaths as well, trying to keep himself from passing out as he relaxed his grip on Judy's hips. Nick's gaze held onto Judy's as he kept his paw on her cheek soothingly. He was still knotted with Skye, but he looked at her like they were completely alone and nothing else mattered but her.

"Heavens," Jack said as he regained his senses. "That . . . that was . . ."

"I'll say," Nick agreed. "You ladies really know what you want. That was pretty incredible."

"Have you been conspiring this for long?" Jack wondered.

"No, but I'm flattered you think we took time to plot this out," Skye said with a smile. "We just felt the time was right."

"Mmhmm," Judy said with a nod, still catching her breath. "You got me all worked up in the car, Nick, so I was ready to go, Skye was ready to go, and you two were pitching tents. So really it would be a waste to stand on ceremony."

"Well," Jack said with a laugh, "You won't hear a complaint out of me. However, I'm beginning to see a slight complication to the plan here."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, looking over her shoulder towards him, noticing he was sprawled out on the bed like he got decked by a horse.

"Dinner will be done any second now, and these two over here will be forcibly stationary for a while," Jack said, pointing to Skye and Nick. Judy looked over towards the alarm clock on the nightstand and realized that they had been at it for nearly an hour.

"Scat," Judy cursed.

"Hmmm," Skye pondered as she looked down at Nick's waist that was still locked with her hips. "If I leaned forward, maybe he could carry me?" Nick frowned and shook his head.

"As much as I enjoy doing that with Carrots, I don't want to risk doing that with you down the stairs. That is not an ambulance ride I want to read about in the tabloids tomorrow."

"Wow, good point," Skye agreed before turning to Judy. "Does he really carry you around while you guys are still tied?"

"Well," Judy said bashfully. "Occasionally we'll get busy by the fireplace, or in the kitchen, or in the living room downstairs and I'll be too wiped out to move on my own so he'll just sort of cary me up to bed with him."

"That's so cute!" Skye gushed, making Nick smile.

"The last time we did that, she fell asleep on the way up the stairs," Nick said.

"Awwwww you two!" Skye said with a hearty and wide smile on her face. Judy covered her own smile with one paw and turned away bashfully, though what she had to feel embarrassed about was beyond her. She still had Jack's dick buried inside her, after all. A little tender moment like that with Nick was little to open up about at this point. Before Judy could elaborate on that story any further, Her ear twitched towards the bedroom door. The oven timer started chiming, and their window for sex was officially over.

"Oh!" Judy said and quickly rose to her feet, worried about dinner burning. Before she realized her mistake, drops of Jack's cum dripped out of her now that she had dismounted him. The drops hit Jack right on his belly and soaked into his fur. "Ah! Oh god, sorry!"

Jack immediately laughed and placed a paw on his forehead. "Don't worry about it, Judith. Would you mind running down to the kitchen and pulling the casserole out of the oven? I'll wipe myself off and join you."

"Of course!" Judy said, thankful for the opportunity to leave the room to keep from embarrassing herself any further. As she left the room, Nick strained to look over his shoulder, trying to watch her leave. No matter what the context, whether she was sexy on purpose or just accidentally naked, Nick would never  _ever_ miss the opportunity to steal a glance at his wife's rear. Both Jack and Skye noticed this, and she gave her hips a playful little wiggle to regain his attention.

"Best ass in Zootopia," Skye said with a knowing smile towards Nick.

"According to Carrots, if I have too much to drink I'll end up snuggling her ass when I'm falling asleep instead of her head," Nick admitted.

"You're a lucky male, Wilde," Jack said and rose from the bed, making sure to keep the mess from falling onto the carpet. "I'll go help Judith with dinner and we'll bring some trays up here."

"You mean eat up here?" Skye asked.

"I don't see why not," Jack said. "It'd be silly to wait for dinner to get cold and put our clothes back on now. The bed's covered with a blanket we intended to dirty anyway, so why don't we use it?"

"You guys are great hosts. Sex, dinner, and service with a smile!" Nick complimented. "How much is on our bill?"

"A litter of kits," Skye said simply.

"And perhaps a trip to the dry-cleaners," Jack added in and made his way out the door to join Judy in the kitchen.

A brief quiet moment passed between Skye and Nick when they were left alone at the foot of the bed. Nick's knot was still swollen and locked up tight in Skye's tight lips, and he was still supporting his weight above her while standing by the edge of the bed.

"Here," Skye offered and ushered him closer. Nick caught on and shifted himself forward until he was all the way on the bed. In order to crawl up farther along the bed, Nick would shift his hips forward as Skye shifted backwards. It was not exactly a sexy maneuver and the movements were just a little too silly for them.

They both started laughing as their little knot-dance up the bed finally fell into a groove until they were both near the pillows. Skye covered her eyes with her paw and laughed a little louder as Nick's awkward squirming finally came to a stop. He laid on his side with about a foot of space between him and Skye who propped herself up on her paw at the elbow and continued giggling at him.

"I haven't had to do that in so long," Skye admitted. "I feel like I'm back in high-school."

"I'm a little rusty myself," Nick said with a laugh. "As nice as knots might feel, they are more trouble than they're worth. Or they were before I started banging a bunny."

"I still think it's absolutely adorable that you carry her around after tying," Skye said.

"I mean, sure it's romantic and special when you think about it like that, but the first time we did that it was out of necessity," Nick said with a shrug.

"Really? Oh do tell!"

"Okay, so this is back when we were still dating. We had fucked for nearly a year at that point, but we were still getting use to knotting. It must have been the fourth or fifth time we'd ever knotted before, and about two minutes in to our 'mandatory cuddle time', Judy's phone goes off."

"Let me guess, it was in the other room?"

"Bingo," Nick said and pointed at her with a nod. "Fluff panics and yanks at my dick, which did not feel too good, and before I am able to tell her to ignore it she's wrapping her legs around my waist and screaming 'pick me up!'. I get her up and wobble into the living room while she's rambling about a case and updates from the chief and such."

"Did she take a work call while you two were tied?!" Skye gasped.

"Nope."

"Oh, so you talked her out of taking the call?"

"Nope again. She picked it up and answered it before looking at who was calling. Instead of the chief, her damn  _mother_  is on the other side wanting to hear all about how her new-year's was."

"No," Skye said with wide eyes.

"Yes. She is in full on panic-mode when her dad joins the call too, trying her best to play it off like she's alone in her apartment and not still out of breath from taking dick like a champ."

"Nicolas Wilde, did you tease her while she was on the phone?" Skye said with a scowl.

"I never said a word, I swear!" Nick said with his paws up. "Her parents were still a little new to the whole fox-bunny concept, so I didn't say a peep."

"Wilde, there's no way you let that opportunity slide," she accused.

"I mean . . . I may have flexed a bit when her parents asked about me."

"Flexed?"

"You know . . . here," Nick said and held himself very still. Squeezing his groin muscles together, he flexed his dick as it was still buried inside her. Having a little time to loosen up, the action filled his erection with a new and sudden firmness that Skye immediately noticed. It felt like his dick actually grew a little inside her, almost like he was humping her, yet he was as still as stone.

"Woah," Skye said, her toes curling a little as the feeling rekindled a little of the fire in her loins. She squirmed as he flexed again, biting down on her lip at the fullness of it all. "Wow, that's a neat trick."

"Tell Jack to do some kegels," Nick said.

"I just might . . . wait, so you did that while she was on the phone with her parents?"

"Mayyyyybe," Nick said with a sly smile, earning a hearty laugh from Skye.

"How on earth does Judy put up with you?"

"He's a labour of love," Judy said as she walked back into the room. She was carrying a tray with two plates on it, both stacked with casserole and steamed veggies. One plate had diced synthetic meat mixed into the veggies for her husband, and two glasses of sparkling water. Jack soon followed behind her carrying his own tray. Nick smiled to himself at the sight of two naked bunnies coming to serve them dinner.

"Mmmm dinner and a show," Nick said and gave his wife a playful nip on her waist as she carefully placed the tray of food between him and Skye.

"Watch it, fox. You need to be thinking of unsexy things right now so we can get you two untied," Judy said sternly, using her finger to playfully poke the tip of Nick's nose.

"What's the rush?"

"The sooner you pull out, the faster we eat. The faster we eat, the sooner we can get home. And when we get home, I am going to absolutely  _wreck_  you," Judy said sternly. Nick's eyes widened and a look of trepid fear snaked across his face.

"Uh oh . . ." Skye said. "I think all we managed to do for her was rile her up some more."

"I blame Stripes," Nick said as he dug into his first bite of casserole. "Judy's the only one who didn't cum, after all."

"Why is it my fault!?" Jack defended himself. "The ladies were in charge this time around."

"That we were," Judy agreed. "And riling myself up some more was all part of the plan."

"Well . . . now I just feel used," Jack lamented as he scooped up some veggies and scowled.

"Don't worry Jack, it was wonderful really," Judy said honestly. "I'm sorry if I wasn't being particularly fair to you tonight. It's just that Nick has this silly notion that he and I are done with our own private intimacy until after we have kids, and I have no intention of letting that happen," she finished and shot her husband a hungry smile. Nick gulped nervously and looked right back at his wife who looked like a shark that smelled blood.

"Next time we come over, Stripes, we gotta make her cum first," Nick whispered to Jack.

"3 times, even," Jack agreed.

"Hmmm, this brings up a good point," Skye pondered aloud. "I don't think we can really afford to make every single night this kind of romantic adventurous experience."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Well, I'm not saying we can't pull it off, but there will be times when at least one of us is not feeling particularly sexy. Work, family, stress, these things catch up to us and at some point one or more of us will probably have to deal with having sex without really being in the mood. I mean, even single-species couples get worn down trying to start a family from time to time."

"That's true," Judy said with a nod. "While it's a lot of fun having everyone present and eager like this, it'd be foolish to think that it'll always be this passionate. We may have to experiment with quickies."

"Quickies might be more doable for you bunnies, but there's no such thing as a two-minute fuck for foxes," Nick said.

"We'll make due," Skye said confidently. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to bring the mood down or anything. I just thought we should have realistic expectations moving forward. I'm still pretty eager to do this again tomorrow."

"As am I," Jack added in. "But this is a good opportunity to clarify with everyone present: We are still devoted to doing this, right? If anyone is feeling a little nervous or hesitant about anything, we should feel free to say something."

Jack's words hung in the air for a moment as they each looked around at each other expectantly. Judy looked just as sure and composed as ever, and Nick admired her bravery and dedication. Skye was confident as well that everything was going smoothly so far, so she smiled and nodded. Once he was satisfied, Jack smiled and shrugged. "Shall we meet here again tomorrow or at your place?"

"Let's do our place," Judy said. "We'll take this blanket in for dry-cleaning and you can come pick it up then."

"Assuming we don't dirty it again right away," Nick commented, earning a chuckle from the Savages.

Judy was just about to give him another snide remarks when she saw Nick's hips drift away from Skye's form. His knot had subsided enough to allow him to slip free of her grip, causing a pool of orgasmic fluids to seep from her opening and onto the blanket. The sensation took Nick by surprise a little, and he looked up timidly at Judy, who was smiling wickedly at him now that he was free.

She finished dinner, politely bid the Savages goodnight, took Nick home, and wrecked him just like she promised.


	7. The quickie

The two couples spent every night in similar fashion for the next several days. Judy and Nick would drive to the Savage’s house one night, before having them over at the WildeHopps home the following night. There were occasional scheduling conflicts that meant they would have to meet earlier in the afternoon before the cop-duo pulled a night-shift, but it gave Nick a chance to hum the tune ‘Afternoon Delight’ for an entire stakeout, much to Judy’s chagrin. It wasn’t until they were nearly halfway through their second week of consistent visits that the couples began to show signs of fatigue. The bright side of having so many partners involved was that it was easy for them to lift up their spirits as a group when someone wasn’t feeling particularly sexy. 

 

The males decided to give the females a bit of a break for a few nights by using one of Jack’s favorite positions he called “The Spa Treatment”. Judy and Skye would lay down flat on their bellies on the bed while their husbands traded off giving them massages. Then, while the girls were relaxed and barely lifting a finger, the males would turn the massage into slow and relaxing love-making. Judy loved the experience because of how calm it was, which was a nice change of pace. Jack loved it because he always got a nice view of Judy’s rear as they carried on.

 

The act gave Skye the idea that on any particular night, either the girls or the guys should ‘take the lead’ and do most of the heavy lifting, giving the others the chance to relax a bit. It worked wonders to extend how long they could keep it up without going a little crazy.

 

What Nick was the most thankful for was that they were always together. Nick enjoyed himself during sex, of course, but he attributed that mostly to watching Judy enjoy the act as well. It was always a nagging fear in the back of his mind that perhaps, to keep up the streak, they may have to allow certain pairs to couple up without their spouse’s present. The thought of having sex with Skye without Judy made him nervous, which was unlike him. Then again, he never really expected someone like Judy to make such a lasting impact on his life, so none of this was really ‘like him’ anymore.

 

It was a Wednesday night when his fears were finally realized. It was the Wilde-Hopp’s turn to host for the night, and they had only just finished their shift that afternoon. Judy was busy prepping some dinner options like usual when her phone rang.

 

“Hey Slick, can you get that for me?” she hollered from the kitchen while she lifted a pot of noodles onto the stove. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Nick said cheerfully as he rose from the sofa and swooped up her cell. The number on the screen was blocked, which usually meant it was the precinct.  _ Uh oh, now it’s coming, _ Nick thought before he took the call. “Officer Hopp’s phone. Not-Hopps speaking.”

 

“Nick? Where’s Judy?” Clawhauser’s voice answered, sounding a little nervous. 

 

“She’s unwinding after a  _ long  _ and  _ difficult _ day on the beat. I am sure you ask only out of concern for her weary soul, right?” Nick said pointedly. Judy caught this from the kitchen and decided it best to take the phone from her husband before he angered anyone at the station. She wiped her paws on her pants and joined him in the living room. 

 

“We need her to come in right away!” Clawhauser said urgently.

 

“No can do, Benji,” Nick said firmly. 

 

“Nick, give me the phone,” Judy said sternly, holding out her paw. Nick put the phone against his shoulder and frowned.

 

“Whatever it is, they can handle it without you, hun. Might I remind you we have a commitment to keep?”

 

“I know, Nick. Just give me the phone and I’ll talk him down.” Nick sighed and relinquished the cell phone to his wife who cleared her throat and placed the phone against her ear. “Hey Benji, it’s Judy. Sorry but I really can’t--”

 

“The rave is on tonight!” Benji said frantically.

 

“What?!” she gasped. 

 

“We just got the word from one of Wolford’s leads; the kids threw everything together last minute to try to avoid the authorities and it’s going down tonight at the docks! We need you undercover with a wire to catch the dealers in the act and you are the only one who’s cover hasn’t blown yet!”

 

“I . . . Clawhauser, are you sure?”

 

“Yes I’m sure! Bogo wants you here ASAP to get you rigged and ready to go.”

 

“What about Nick?”

 

“The other officers on the case will be the ones moving in once we have what we need. Bogo says he can join in at his discretion.”

 

Judy looked up at her husband with wide, worried eyes. He was skeptical, giving a pleading shake of his head to try and get her to call it off. But he knew deep down what choice she would make. This operation, to catch a ring of dealers giving deadly drugs to teenagers, had gone on for more than a week with no real progress, and this was their first real chance to catch them in the act. A handful of other officers tried to go undercover as college kids looking to party, but she was the only one to make it inside the social circle without getting blown. The success of the entire op rested on Judy’s shoulders, and she was not about to let that responsibility go.  

 

“I’ll be there in 30 minutes,” she said, and hung up. 

 

“30 minutes?!” Nick scoffed. “It’ll take you 15 just to get to the station from here. What, are the three of us supposed to wait till four in the morning when you’re done or would you rather us go undercover too and sneak Jack in the party for some ‘dirty dancing’?” 

 

Judy was too busy dialing in her phone again to answer her husband’s rambling. She furrowed her brow as she looked through her contacts and found Skye’s number and hit ‘dial’ as fast as her fingers could move. 

 

“Judy?” Skye said from the other line. 

 

“Hey Skye, how close are you guys?” Judy asked quickly. 

 

Nick groaned and put his fingers on his temple. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“Uhmmm . . . I’d say about ten minutes out. Why?” 

 

Judy thumped her foot anxiously. “I’m sorry guys, but we really need you to step on it and get here as fast as you can.”

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“I just got called in for something very important at work and I need to be there ASAP. We won’t get another shot at this tonight, so do you think you could get here and move things along quickly?”

 

“Oh! Uh . . . yeah we can get there in about 7 minutes if we hurry. Don’t worry Judy, we’ll figure this out!” Skye said encouragingly.

 

Nick’s brow furrowed, but less out of frustration and more out of trepid disappointment. Try as he might, there was no stopping Judy Hopps from catching the bad guys, and tonight was no exception. This meant that Judy would be off and he would have to follow through on their commitment without her. While it offered him some comfort knowing he could be with her for her part, he was not looking forward to keeping their half of the bargain alone.  _ It was bound to happen eventually,  _ Nick thought.  _ If she’s gonna try to get there on time, might as well get things moving.  _

 

“Thanks so much, guys,” Judy said right before she was about to hang up. Before she could, Nick swiped the phone out of her paw and held it up to his ear.

 

“Skylar, it’s Wilde. Are you driving?”

 

“No, Jack is, why?”

 

“Get. Him. Ready,” Nick said sternly and hung up the phone. 

 

“Nick, I hardly think that’s gonnaMMMFMFFF!!” she mumbled as Nick threw his lips against hers and picked her up by her thighs. They were up against the wall a moment later with Nick taking long licks of his tongue up and down the fur on her neck, letting his teeth show a little, something he knew got her motor running in a jiffy.

 

“Nick,” she said, still in shock. “What are you doing?”

 

“We have seven minutes to get you ready,” he growled as he nibbled at the flesh on her ear. “The wetter you are, the faster he’ll cum.”

 

She had to bite her lip to swallow a moan as she reflexively took hold of his shoulders. “What happened to th--Mmmm!  . . . you’re not gonna try to get me to stay?”

 

“If I thought I could, I would. But I can’t, so if you’re gonna try to pull a quickie with Jack, we might as well do it right,” he said as his paws began roaming all over her torso. One paw rounded down beneath her butt and supported her against the wall while the other squeezed her thigh as her legs spread open a little wider, allowing him to grind his waist against hers. 

 

“Sh-shouldn’t I get changed first?” she asked, her tone breathy and hot as his ministrations began to work their magic. 

 

“You don’t need your uniform. You'll need to change at the station for undercover work anyway,” Nick said as he began fiddling with the button on of her jeans. 

 

“What if I smell like sex during the party?” Judy said feebly.

 

“Then you’ll fit right in,” Nick said, finally working her pants down and exposing her crotch. He didn’t have time to bother pulling her panties down too, so he simply pulled them aside with his thumb and lifted his wife up against the wall with both paws cupping her rear. His maw opened up wide as he took her crotch into his mouth, his tongue darting forward and licking up and down her folds as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

 

“Ohhh!! Aannhhh! Nick you’re . . . ohhh Nick, you’re such a good husband,” she moaned as she placed her paws on his snout to steady herself as well as to pull him closer against her. She had gone from serious to horny quickly a few times before, but this was setting a record for how fast an orgasm began approaching –- one of the perks of having a lover who knows all the right spots so well.

 

***

 

“What’s the rush?” Jack said, looking over to Skye as she hung up her cell phone.

 

“She says we need to hurry because she’s getting called into work right now,” Skye said with a serious look on her face. Jack nodded and pressed down on the gas a little harder. He knew how to drive well enough, and thanks to having cops for friends, he knew exactly where the speedtraps were usually located. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Jack asked as they sped forward. “She and I move quickly and let her go?”

 

“Something like that,” Skye said as she leaned over the center console and lowered her head a little. Jack startled a bit and gripped the wheel a little tighter as his wife’s face fell into his lap as he drove. 

 

“What are you doing, darling?!” he said nervously. 

 

“What’s it look like I’m doing, hun?” she said with a smile as she unzipped his trousers. 

 

“Something dangerous and unnecessary,” Jack assured her, keeping both paws on the wheel as he focused on keeping them on track towards the Wilde-Hopps homestead. 

 

“Shush now, I’m busy,” Skye said with a little giggle and fondled with Jack’s pants a bit. Under normal circumstances, Jack would be just fine to pull a quickie with no issue. She recalled numerous times getting busy in somewhat-public places in the past, and he never lasted more than a few minutes when she wanted him fast, and there were times when she simply  _ needed _ him inside her, foreplay be damned. 

 

But recently, after such consistent sex with Judy and with herself on occasion, she noticed it was taking a little longer for Jack to get off. She didn’t blame him, of course, the poor mammal was worn out! But she had not even seen him with morning wood for the past 3 days, and that was saying something for him. A little help might be called for if they were going to get Judy to the station on time.

 

“Mmmm,” Skye hummed to herself as she drew back the opening of Jack’s boxer shorts while he remained seated upright and speeding towards Tundra Town. She used her paw to usher his soft balls and sheath a little further out and rubbed them tenderly. 

 

“Darling, I know you’re trying to help, but you really don’t have to--OOohhh goodness,” Jack shuddered as Skye let her tongue cup underneath his left nut. She maneuvered her tongue to the right and wrapped it around his other ball with a comforting warmth and slick wetness that always drove him mad. He could feel her hot breath against his crotch and her moaning sent shivers up his spine.

 

“Just . . . just keep your ears down,” he said, finally relenting and scooting his waist a little farther forward. She smiled as she lowered her head further, laying her cheek against the car seat and licking circles around the tip of his penis. Sure enough, her husband’s dick began to swell and emerge from his sheath. She pressed her nose all the way against his crotch and continued to lick and suckle as his penis filed her mouth more and more with each passing second. The car swayed a little from time to time as he drove along, but Skye trusted his driving skills more than she trusted her own, and that was saying something. 

 

“Wow, darling. You are not going easy on me right now, are you?” Jack said, keeping his eyes glued to the road ahead. 

 

“Mm-mm,” she said and gave his entire length a long lick of her tongue as she moved her head gently back and forth along his shaft. 

 

“Mmmff,” Jack hissed as he bit down on his bottom lip with his large front teeth. The feeling of her wet mouth along his dick all the way down to the base of his shaft was both heavenly and very distracting. He dared a glance downward, catching her eyes just long enough to see that hungry look on her face. As much as he wanted to let himself go and release his load into her mouth in that moment, he knew what this was all for. “I’m telling you, Skylar, this is not necessary.”

 

“Mmmmmmm,” was all say could say in response as she slowly pressed her muzzle down against his crotch, taking every last bit of him in her mouth. She always found his taste exotic. The way his shaft swelled against her tongue let her know she was doing it exactly right. At one point he squeezed his legs a little harder together, holding himself back.  _ Shame _ , she thought,  _ I haven’t gotten him to cum in my mouth in a while. _

 

“Alright! We’re here!” he all but gasped as he pulled into their friend’s driveway. He hit the brakes and put it in park as Skye rose up out of his lap and wiped her mouth with the back of her paw. 

 

“Good, let’s hurry,” Skye said and quickly undid her seatbelt and gathered her purse and cellphone. 

 

“Did they say which room they’d be in?” Jack said as he frantically stuffed his throbbing member back into his pants. He didn’t bother with the zipper, the button alone was enough strain. 

 

“No, but let’s get inside! She only has a few minutes!”

 

“We won’t need that long,” Jack said confidently as he got out of the car. He marched up to the front door with a fire in his eyes and tossed the car keys over his shoulder, which Skye promptly caught.

 

He didn’t bother knocking, he simply opened the door and walked right in. He was greeted with the sight of Judy holding onto a dresser in the hallway with both her paws as if for dear life. Her rump was raised into the air and her legs were wrapped tightly around Nick’s neck as he hoisted her waist up with his paws and growled as he devoured her sex. She was moaning and looking back at her husband over her shoulder as he licked her wet opening with energy and vigor. 

 

Judy was a little dazed, but immediately noticed Jack standing there with wide eyes in the doorway, letting her legs unlock from around Nick’s neck. Nick noticed too and gently placed his wife down. She was now bent over, still holding on to the dresser, and looking over at Jack with pleading eyes.

 

“Come on, Stripes!” Nick said and ushered him closer. Out of respect for the neighbors, Jack waited until Skye closed the front door before he practically leapt out of her pants and boxers in one smooth motion. 

 

“I’m sorry for what you’re about to see,” Jack said as he quickly walked over to Judy, his erection wavering with each step, and took her hips in his paws. He dove forward, finding her opening and slamming his hips against hers, filling her up completely, but instead of moving, he held still for a moment. 

 

Judy wondered why he wasn’t moving. “Jack, what are you . . . “. She was in shocked silence as he wrapped his arms around her torso, hugged his entire body tightly against hers and squeezed her against him so that they were practically locked together.

 

“Hhhhmmm!!” Jack grunted, his teeth bared as he began thrusting.

 

Judy’s eyes shot open as a new and strange feeling overtook her. His movements were so fast it felt like she was riding a motorbike. His deep but lightening-quick thrusts shook her so hard it vibrated the dresser she was clinging to. Skye gasped and watched his hips and tail moved like a blur against Judy’s––like a life-sized vibrator. Judy’s breath caught in her chest when he squeezed his arms against her and continued to grunt for another moment. Her world actually went numb for a second, feeling a new kind of mating she had never experienced before.

 

And just like that, he was done. 

 

“Okay! Go!” Jack said and lifted off of her. 

 

“What?! Really?” Judy said in disbelief. He had been inside her for only a few seconds, yet she was still reeling back from it. She let her paw go from the dresser and felt her opening a little. Sure enough, a drop of his seed oozed out of her sex. 

 

“Get your pants on, Carrots!” Nick said and shook her out of her daze. She had a job to do after all. 

 

“Right!” she said and found her jeans on the floor where Nick had pried them off of her. She wiggled her butt inside her pants and quickly zipped them up, finding her keys on the floor as well. Had they fallen from the dresser from Jack’s vigorous thrusting? Judy had no moment to spare. She began walking towards the door with her phone, keys, and hopefully babies in her belly. She made it all but two steps before her knees wobbled beneath her and nearly fell to the floor. Skye, whose eyes were still wide in shock, caught her and helped her back up to her feet. Judy looked back at Jack over her shoulder with an astonished look on her face. 

 

“. . . .woah.” 

 

“Go!” Nick shouted and Judy shook herself out of her stupor again. She nodded and opened the door quickly. 

 

“Wait!” she said, freezing in place. “I forgot something!” 

 

“What is it?” Nick asked frantically.

 

She turned on her heel and brought her lips against Nicks for a tender kiss. She pulled him against her and ran her fingers through his fur for a moment, holding his face in her paws gently. She embraced him closely before breaking away and smiling at her husband.

 

“I love you,” she said breathlessly.

 

“I love you too, now GIT!” Nick said and pointed at their car. With a smile on her face, she turned towards the car and threw the door closed behind her. 

 

A few moments of stunned silence hang in the air as both Skye and Nick stared blankly at the door. It was hard to believe just how fast everything happened. Skye hadn’t even put her handbag down yet, and Jack had already finished with Judy who was already out the door and on her way to the station. She turned to find her husband lying on his back on the hardwood floor with his trousers around his ankles. He was breathing heavily and covering his eyes with his forearm in shame.

 

“Honey….” Skye took it slowly since her husband’s ego was occasionally fragile. “Are you alright?”

 

Jack took another deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, Stripes. That was a clutch move,” Nick said with a laugh. “I knew bunnies could be fast, but I could have flipped a pancake and by the time it hit the griddle I’d be a father!”

 

Jack groaned and wrapped his other arm around his head to bury himself further. “Yes, I know I know. I’m sure you’ll have all manner of metaphors and witty quips about this until the day I die, and perhaps for a few days after that.”

 

He wasn’t wrong, but something about how defeated he sounded made Nick pause. “Hey now, Jack. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“Sweetie,” Skye said softly, joining her husband on the floor. She placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder, her face full of concern. “You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.”

 

Jack uncovered his eyes and looked up at his wife sweetly. “I know, I’m alright darling. I’m just sorry that I’ve been hiding that.”

 

“What do you mean ‘hiding’?” Nick asked. 

 

“I’ve never seen him work that fast before,” Skye explained. “I didn’t even know you could.” 

 

“You guys have never pulled a quickie before?” 

 

“Of course we have,” Skye said easily. “But he’s never let go like that before. Jack… have you been slow with me on purpose? All this time?”

 

He looked down and nodded glumly. “I know it might seem silly now, but when we began getting intimate together, I was very nervous about being a bit… shall we say ‘trigger happy’? You wouldn’t have been use to dealing with bunny males, so I did what I could to extend my time as best I could. After so long, it just became so natural that I’ve just gotten use to it. By the time we got married, I practically forgot all about it.”

 

“But honey,” Skye said, her voice dripping with worry. “You shouldn’t have to strain yourself for me.”

 

“Strain is not the right word, Skylar. I prefer to savor the act when I am with you. It began as wanting to impress you, and that was foolish, sure enough. But over time, I’ve come to know your preferences and desires so well, they’ve become my own. I keep things slow and passionate with you, even when we’re trying to move quickly, because I  _ want _ to, love.”

 

“Oh Jack.” Skye smiled and leaned down onto the floor, nuzzling Jack’s forehead with her own. “All I really want is for you to feel like yourself with me.”

 

“I do, darling.”

 

“Then no more hiding these ‘bunny-isms’, okay?”

 

“I swear, I did not mean to hide this from you for so long. I honestly enjoy our lovemaking so much, I don’t even have the urge to… to uhm…”

 

“Jack-hammer?” Nick finished for him, failing to repress a smile.

 

“Oh thank heavens, Nicholas is still here,” Jack snarked with a frown. “I trust you’ll keep this in confidence?”

 

“Stripes, the way you choose to love your girl is not my business, and given that you just fucked my wife, I think you can safely assume I wouldn’t tell a soul if you prefer me not to. But hey, for what it’s worth, Judy clearly loved it.”

 

Jack sat up and looked over at Nick with his eyebrow cocked up high. “She did?”

 

“I’m tellin’ you, friend. I’ve gotten her legs that wobbly only three or four times before, and never so quickly. I guess it’s good you’re not a one-trick bunny, but it’s still a hell of a trick.”

 

Jack turned up to his wife who was smiling along in agreement. “I gotta say, it did look pretty fun. Next time we’re feeling up to it, I think I’d like you to give that a try on me.”

 

“I’ll say that your teasing in the car certainly helped,” Jack said with a sly smile. 

 

“You can thank Nick for the suggestion,” Skye said and rose to her feet. She looked over towards Nick, who was still standing by the door and placed a paw on her hip. “Speaking of Nick, you poor thing have been left out of this so far.”

 

Skye began advancing towards him, letting her tail and hips sway with her stride. Her simple sundress was loose on the bottom and tight towards the top. Familiarity bred confidence in her as she easily slipped a paw over his shirt and undid his top two buttons. She had done something similar on separate nights, so it wasn’t entirely new. However, Nick’s confidence had run out the front door a few minutes ago to go catch some drug dealers, and now he was anxious. 

 

“I uhh… it’s okay,” he said sheepishly. 

 

“Do you think you could do me one more favor?” she asked and leaned in closer so she could whisper. It wasn’t necessary of course. Jack was well aware of what she meant. She breathed into his ear with a sultry tone: “I need you to fill me up.”

 

Nick, with his trademark hustler smile on his face, waggled his eyebrows. “Would I be a good host if I didn’t?”

 

“See you in the bedroom,” she said and turned back to her husband. He was back on his feet and zipping up his trousers as Skye caught him by the necktie and playfully tugged him along towards Nick and Judy’s room. Nick could hear them giggling and murmuring dirty things to each other as they left him standing in the entryway alone. 

 

“...Ah shit,” Nick cursed to himself. On another day, or perhaps in another life, such a sexy display would certainly get his motor running. Even despite the consistent days of sex, there was something powerful about Skye’s appeal that could get any male as hard as diamonds within moments. So why then was he flaccid? 

 

Nick quickly whipped out his phone with one paw and began going into the folders of pictures. He found one titled “F.Y.E.O.”, which stood for ‘For Your Eyes Only’, and hit the passcode before scrolling through the options. It wasn’t exactly a common occurrence that Judy would send him a nude photo, but whenever she did he made sure to stash it somewhere safe. She was only ever so bold when she was particularly feisty and wanted to push his buttons before they could be alone together. Over the years, she found a few poses that worked best. 

 

Finally he found his favorite--his go-to, his regular, his ‘never fails to get me going’ picture. Judy was bent over on the bed looking over her shoulder at the camera on a selfie-stick. She was biting her lower lip and holding her firm ass cheek in her paw, spreading it open just enough to give him a glimpse of her tantalizing vulva. The look of eager anticipation on her face never failed to get him moving.

 

He shuffled his paw into his pants and quickly began teasing his cock out of his sheath. He could practically hear his wife playfully egging him on to come and take her while her tail would wiggle in excitement. He once came home to see her perched on the couch like this once, and they were knotted together within minutes. The memory of her voice, her slender figure under his, the friction of her body against his hips, it began to work it’s magic on his member. Soon he was practically at full mast, and for now that would have to do. 

 

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and smoothed out his fur a little bit. He knew he had a job to do, and he wasn’t about to fail it now. But something was way off. His wife was not there with him, and no amount of dirty-pictures was going to make him wish for her any less. 

 

_ Easy Wilde. We knew this would happen eventually. Just push through, show them a good time, and serve them dinner like always. You can do this. _

 

He pushed open the door to the bedroom and put on his hustler’s smile once again. 

 

Skye’s clothes were already on the floor. She was lying on the bed with her tail occasionally swaying up and plopping back down. Her bare white fur blended in with the sheets around her. She giggled a little as Jack ran his paw through the fur behind her ear, scratching idly as he nibbled at her neck. She noticed Nick walk into the room and smiled at him. 

 

Rolling them both over, Skye moved on top of Jack and ran her teeth along his ear. She also raised her rear upwards and exposed herself openly for Nick while her attention was kept on Jack. Nick noticed a little bottle of lube she had used herself ready for him.

  
He hesitated. It was objectively sexy, what he was seeing, and the same animalistic part of his brain that had taken over for him for many nights now was certainly stirring, but his legs didn’t move on their own like they usually did. He shook his head and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. By the time he dropped his pants, the Skye’s scent had found his nose and teased him sweetly towards her. 

 

He watched the two of them embrace with her tail up high and neatly out of the way, her wet folds ready for a visitor. His dick wavered a little as he got onto the bed and idly placed his paws on her hips. 

 

Skye reacted by backing herself up a little bit, giving her rear an excited little shake. Her tail landed on his chest, which he ran his paw over gently. She moaned and twitched a little, silently asking him to get going. Nick took a deep breath in through his nose, getting as much of the pheromones in his lungs as he could, and pressed his hips forward. 

 

“Mmm––” Skye moaned into Jack’s embrace as she felt Nick’s dick press into her. She reflexively sat her hips backwards and eased him deeper into her. The lube did a nice job of allowing him to freely fill her with just the right amount of friction. She could feel every inch. 

 

Nick started moving his hips in a slow rhythm. He kept his paws on her hips and slid in and out of her, his tail bobbing up and down as he did so. Nick gripped the base of her tail with his paw and gave it a firm squeeze. 

 

Skye reacted by lifting her head off of Jack and gasping a little. They held intimate eye contact as Skye continued to gasp and shudder at the feeling of Nick’s warm cock spreading her apart. She bit her bottom lip and held on to her husband a little tighter. Jack ushered her down farther and placed her head on his chest. She was barely able to keep her eyes open. 

 

Jack whispered in her ears as Nick began moving faster. “You almost got me to blow in the car back there. Your mouth feels absolutely heavenly.”

 

“Ohh Jack...mmfff. I wanted you to. I haven’t done that in so long. I miss how you taste…. Ohhh god.”

 

Nick’s attention was all on his dick. He tried his best to ignore the dirty talk from the loving couple and focused on the sight of his cock being openly and eagerly welcomed by Skye’s wet folds. He picked up his pace. His lower abdomen began colliding with her rear as her tail swayed back and forth. Her toes curled inwards with the new pace sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Nick could feel her quiver around him, tightening the pressure on his shaft with such blissful warmth. This would be it soon. He would shudder, press his hips forward and lock himself with her as he would pour all of himself inside her. 

 

Strangely, his knot did not begin to swell. 

 

“How does it feel, love?” Jack whispered lowly. “I love those sounds you make.”

 

“Mmmff, it feels so good, Jack!” 

 

Nick groaned. He lifted his head up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes tightly. 

 

_ Come on, come on! _ He thought.  _ Just think about Judy’s tail. That time when she was riding me on the couch, how it would wiggle with every downward thrust…. Or that time she grinded her wet sex against my balls while she used her paw to finish me off all over her belly. I came so hard some landed in her mouth. She winked at me and swallowed it with a smile…. Come on already! _

 

“Nicholas?” he heard Skye ask from below him. Her voice was not breathless like it had been moments ago. Instead it was concerned. 

 

He stopped his movement and looked back down at her. “Hmm?” he said with his breath still caught in his chest. 

 

“Is everything alright? You look….”

 

“I’m fine!” he waved her off. Jack was looking at him with a similar concerned expression. “I’m fine, really. Just give me a second to catch my breath.”

 

“Nick, are you sure that…”

 

“I promise. See?” he said and pushed himself back forward. His erection had noticeably lessened. Instead of plunging straight forward, it bent a little before sliding inside her. 

 

“Nick, hold on a moment,” Skye instructed him. She moved her attention back down to her husband. “Jack, honey. Would you mind very much if we had a few minutes?”

 

Jack’s eyebrows jumped a little. He looked back at Nick who sighed and relaxed his grip on her hips. Looking back at her, he gave her forehead a sweet kiss and nodded. “Dinner is probably still on the stove anyway. I’ll check back in when it’s done.”

 

Skye smiled at him. “Thank you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

With that, he rose to his feet and let them be. When they were alone in the bedroom together, Skye pulled herself off of Nick and sat up with him. 

 

“Skye––”

 

“Shhhh,” she hushed him sweetly and put a finger to his lips. Her gaze was understanding and comforting. She ran a paw down the fur on his neck, scooping her finger forward and scratching beneath his chin. It was a maneuver Judy did frequently whenever she wanted to calm him down. His eyes closed on their own, relishing the comforting touch. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s not fair that we still had each other and you were left on your own like that. I had a feeling this might happen if we had to do this without Judy here.”

 

Nick leaned his head against her paw as she moved it up towards his ears. “You did?” 

 

“Nick, the way you are with her, I have no doubt in my mind that you care for her more than you do anything else on earth. It makes sense that this wouldn’t be easy for you without her.”

 

“Mmm,” he agreed. “Yeah. I guess I expected biology would just sort of do it’s thing. I mean, you are objectively sexy, Skye, no denying that. I guess it’s been so long since I’ve had sex without Judy there that my body doesn’t know what to do.”

 

“I get it, really. I even asked Judy about it a few days back.”

 

Nick’s eyebrows raised a little, but his eyes were still kept closed to her ministrations. “Really?” 

 

“Mmm-hmm. She gave me some advice, if you’d like to try again.”

 

“I mean… Alright then. What did she say?”

 

“Just lay back for me,” Skye said and guided his head down onto the pillow. His member was now mostly soft and somewhat retracted back into his sheath. But Skye didn’t move towards his crotch at all. Instead, she straddled his hips and lowered herself on top of him. 

 

“Close your eyes.” He did as instructed. She gently guided his paws up and around her torso so he could holder closer. She ran her paws along his neck and nibbled lightly at his ears. She began whispering to him while he lay back on the bed, slowly but surely feeling a little more relaxed. 

 

“Keep your eyes closed…. Good. Just breathe easy for a few moments okay? Squeeze me a little tighter.... Mmmm, that’s it.”

 

Skye was softly rolling her hips on top of him, gyrating subtly against him. It wasn’t exactly a sexual feeling coursing through him from the contact. That was certainly part of it, but it wasn’t the whole picture. A familiar feeling of intimacy began to radiate between him and her, and it made him feel miles more at ease. 

 

“Mmmmm,” he moaned happily at the pressure her chest was putting on his. It didn’t last long as she eased out of his grip and began moving south. He began to lift his head up to see what she was doing, but she gently pushed him back down. He relented and let his arms fall to his side softly. 

 

With his eyes closed, it was easy to imagine it was Judy laying a trail of kisses down his belly as she moved a paw over his leg towards his balls. She cupped them and gently rolled them around in her paw. The tickle of her finger along his skin sent a twitch through him before he relaxed again. Her kisses continued down to his sheath––her paw coaxing his rising member farther forward. 

 

She slowly ran her tongue up his shaft. Another twitch ran through him as she tickled his tip with another light kiss. Her long and warm tongue felt different from Judy’s smaller and more dextrous one. Skye was able to press her tongue into his sheath and steadily tease at his knot inside. Her paws continued fondling him as she lowered her head down onto his member. Her tongue continued to elicit little twitches from him as his member hardened more and more. 

 

“Mmmmmm,” she moaned onto his dick. For some added pressure, she used her paw to squeeze his shaft while her tongue continued to swirl around his tip. 

 

“Oohhh,” Nick gasped as the pressure built beneath him. Her pace quickened for a moment, sending slipping sounds of lips on his dick to his ears. He twitched more. His toes curled. His dick was now at full mast and the knot was in plain view. When she felt it completely swell in her paw, she rose back up.

 

In one quick motion, she crawled along his torso until she was at his neck again. She gyrated her hips against his cock, this time sending spikes of pleasure through him. Nick kept his eyes closed. He heard her quickly open the lube bottle back up and apply a generous amount to herself and to him. With his dick ready and her body pressing down on top of him, she guided him back inside her. 

 

She lowered her hips down on to his. She propped herself up on her front paws and gripped a little fur on his chest. With his dick buried inside her, she grinded her body against him. It was a move that Judy would do whenever she wanted to take charge. She had clearly given Skye careful instructions, down to the way she gripped his chest. Her soft and tight body clamped down onto his member keeping him warm and comfortable.

 

“Oohhh Nick,” she murmured, gripping his fur a little tighter as she did so. Another of Judy’s moves. It seemed to do the trick nicely because his knot was now swelling fast. 

 

“Mmmfff I’m gonna…” 

 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

 

“Can I?”   
  


“Yes!” 

 

His knot teasing the outside of her entrance began to set things off for him. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to him until their entire bodies were grinding against each other. With moments left in him, he began thrusting in and out of her with ample vigor and pace. He shuddered and groaned loudly as he slipped in and out of her. The sensation this time was not numb nor dull, but this time intense and exotic. 

 

“Do it, Nick.”

 

Nick gave one more thrust upwards into her and pulled her hips down until his knot passed into her and swelled more and more. He gasped as he came inside her. He felt his whole body shake as his dick pulsed and throbbed, sending every ounce of his cum into her. She moaned as well and pressed herself down so he was as deep as possible. She could feel his twitching as his dick would swell a little with each pull. With a final grunt, he emptied himself out and relaxed himself back down onto the bed. 

 

Skye caught her breath and relaxed her grip on his chest. There was still the occasional throb inside her from his dick, but she could feel them both coming down now. She smiled as she saw that his eyes were still closed with his mouth hanging open. 

 

“Better?” she said between heavy breaths.

 

“Better,” he agreed. She cooed lightly as she laid herself down on his chest in tranquil afterglow. They breathed easily and took in eachothers scent.

 

Before long, there was a knock at the door. Skye ushered Jack in and smiled at her husband. 

 

“You guys okay?” He asked quietly. 

 

“We’re all good, Jack. He just needed a little bit more attention then we were giving him.”

 

Jack smiled and shrugged. “Pretty sure we weren’t giving him any before, which is hardly fair.”

 

“Exactly. We knew that we might need to carry on with someone absent already. All it takes is taking things slowly.”

 

“Your tongue certainly helped,” Nick admitted. 

 

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Yes, that does the trick for me too.”

 

Nick laughed a little and looked up at Skye. “Seriously, thanks for talking me through it. It’s better that Judy gave you some advice about this specifically––makes it feel like it was coming from her.”

 

“It was.”

  
Jack smiled and tenderly rubbed Skye’s shoulder. “You guys take your time. I’ve got dinner ready in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

 

Jack left them alone again as they waited for his erection to subside. While they laid there in comfort, a question popped up in Nick’s mind. 

 

“Did you give advice to Judy too?”

 

“Of course. Does that bother you?”

 

“No, not at all. I guess I’m just glad you guys thought about this too. I was beginning to think I was the only one worried about having sex without my wife there.”

 

“Nicholas, there is no force in nature that is strong enough to keep Jack and I from each other, and I know it’s the same for you and Judy. Of course we were concerned. But we’re willing to make it work.”

 

“Hm,” Nick chuckled a bit. 

 

“What?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Nick, what’s funny?”

 

“It’s just the tone of your voice just now. You sounded like a mother.”

 

Skye smiled and ran a paw over her belly. “Here’s hoping.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about 2 hours after some inspiration struck. It's literally a quickie of a chapter, so I'm sorry if things got a little sloppy. I have an ending in mind, but I only get around to this story when my other stories feel dry, so no guarantees of a quick update here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Going Wilde

The next day, Judy was busy wrapping up a mountain of paperwork. Such mountains always needed to be moved for every undercover op like the one she took a lead role in the previous night. All a part of the job. Just not a very exciting part. Staring at her computer screen was beginning to dry her eyes out. 

 

A paw gently fell onto her shoulder. She didn’t even need to look away from her screen to know exactly who it was. “Hey Slick.”

 

“Almost done?”

 

“Almost. Whenever they run, it always ends up meaning more paperwork.”

 

“But you love it when they run.”

 

“True, but today I was hoping for an easier day. I’m already beat from the op last night, so I’d just like to head home and relax a bit.”

 

Nick nodded and rubbed her shoulder. “Heaven knows you’ve earned that much. Should we make tonight’s ‘dinner’ a quick one again?”

 

Judy smiled and shook her head. “‘Dinner’ for me will actually have to wait till breakfast.”

 

Nick cocked an eyebrow and lowered himself down to speak more softly. “Why? Is something up?”

 

“Skye called earlier. Jack has this very important dinner with some potential clients of his new consulting business, and it’s way out back in the Burrows. He’s driving out there now and won’t be back until 2am.”

 

“Shouldn’t we have tried to pull another quick meal before he left?”

 

Judy shrugged. “Skye said it was last minute, and that they were both very sorry. But I don’t think it’s the end of the world. We’ll spend the night at their place and I’ll get mine in the morning.”

 

Nick nodded. “Makes sense. I don’t think a few hours is going to make or break us here. But I’ve got the early shift with Howler tomorrow. Would you be okay getting ‘breakfast’ without me?”

 

Judy smile wryly. “If the Savages taught us anything yesterday, it was how fast Jack can cook. Of course I’d rather you there, but I’d rather keep our commitment as best we can. Right?”

 

“...Right,” Nick said softly with another nod. Judy noticed him look away. 

 

“Hey,” she said and pulled his chin back, catching his eyes again. She spoke just barely above a whisper and smiled at him. “Skye also told me how things went last night after I left.”

 

“Oh, great.” Nick rolled his eyes.

 

“Honey….” she started. 

 

They were both cut off when a large paw rapped twice on her cubicle wall. Officer Fangmeyer, a tigress of considerable build and seniority on the force, looked down at the two shorter officers with a patient look on her face. Judy’s tail went stiff at the thought of their conversation and how much the Tiger might have overheard. But Nick’s tail had a comfortable sway to it, which meant he was confident Fangmeyer hadn’t heard a thing. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” the tiger said politely. “Bogo’s calling everyone for an all-hands in the bullpen.”

 

Judy looked down at her watch. 5:14pm was an odd time to hold a meeting. “Is everything alright?”   
  
Fangmeyer shrugged. “Chief wouldn’t say. Would you mind bringing anyone you find on the way down there with you?”   
  


“Of course,” Judy said politely. Fangmeyer smiled and continued going down the cubicles and corralling officers. Nick shot her a furtive glance.

 

She tapped her keyboard to sleep her computer and hopped off her chair. “We’ll finish later.” He sighed and followed her down towards the meeting.

 

The bullpen was always overcrowded during all-hands meetings like this one. Too many butts, not enough seats, as Nick would put it. He and Judy ended up sitting at the edge of one of the tables to allow the bigger mammals to take seats. Judy folded her feet up like she was in yoga class, but that was more to be polite than anything else. Nick, on the other paw, slouched and let his feet sway over the edge. 

 

Chief Bogo was already in and looking over a stack of papers at the podium. He had his glasses on as he skimmed over the pages. After a few minutes of idle chatter amongst the ranks, he decided the room was as full as it was going to get. 

 

“Alright, eyes up!” he called out, and the quickly room fell into a well-practiced silence. “I have one urgent announcement with a few notes on duty changes, then you’re all free to go back to whatever you were doing before.” Bogo looked around the room for a moment to make sure he had everyone’s attention, something he rarely ever did because he rarely needed to. “We’ve had a report come in a few minutes ago from Firewatchers in the national parks to the north. Apparently there have been multiple sightings of an owl.”

 

“An owl?!” someone gasped. Judy’s ears fell back over her head as she gaped at the news. 

 

“I thought they only lived near the arctic?” Someone else asked. 

 

“Normally they do, yes,” Bogo answered. “This one seems to be headed south.”

 

“Cheese and crackers,” Judy cursed. 

 

For larger mammals in Zootopia, an owl was a bit of a spooky fairy tale. A bit like sharks––they might worry passively about them from time to time but never really lose any sleep over it. But for smaller mammals, particularly rodents, an owl was a living nightmare. Most birds of prey had gone extinct through the centuries as mammals evolved to defend themselves, either through starvation or through trophy hunting. One exception was the snowy owl, which was too far out of reach for most civilization and mostly hunted fish or other birds. But every so often, the news would report a horrible story about some hikers or adventurers who went to far north and were carried off, never to be seen again. The mere thought of having an owl in Zootopia was a public disaster. 

 

Judy felt Nick’s paw on her shoulder again. She looked up at him this time, finding a reassuring but concerned look on his face. She held his paw with hers and gripped it lightly. 

 

Bogo cleared his throat to calm the murmuring crowd. “Now, the mayor has said that he intends to wait for more sightings before enacting our bird-of-prey protocol. But I’m not going to wait for a flying monster to start circling downtown to prepare. So, with that in mind, we’ll be switching a few mammals around. Snarlof, Fangmeyer, and Higgins?”

 

The polar bear, tiger, and hippo all stood at attention. “Sir!”

 

“As standard procedure, You’ll be moved to foot patrols around Little Rodentia. We’ll have Francine and Elliot posted near the public schools in Savanna central. The other precincts will be moving their elephants to the other schools.”

 

Nick leaned over and whispered to Judy. “Maybe the bigger mammals will scare him off.” He was trying to be reassuring, but the scariest word she heard was ‘maybe’. 

 

Bogo continued. “We’ll have some of the traffic cameras pointed upwards indefinitely. The pencil pushers have some new software than can use them to detect the bird automatically. Every larger unit will be carrying bird-shot weapons, should they be necessary. And finally, in case we hear from the mayor that we’re enacting bird-of-prey lockdown, we’ll get the cage over Little Rodentia prepared so we have it when necessary.”

 

“Is the public aware?” someone asked. 

 

“I imagine the press will be flooding your screens with fear mongering headlines by the time you get back to your desks. As you all know, I find it distasteful that they use previous tragedies to make the mammals of this city fear for their lives. We will  _ not _ be giving them any more horror stories on our watch. Clear?”

 

The crowd of dutiful officers all stood and soluted their leader. “Sir!” 

 

“Good. Back to it with you.”

 

The crowd began to dissipate as a few officers began talking about the flying creature of death. Judy absently ran her paw over her head, looking at the ground. She knew her parents would be worried sick until that bird was either dead or in a cage. Zootopia had the advantage of being a busy city, so the owl was unlikely to venture there anyway. But the Burrows had wide open fields, tall trees, and lots of baby bunnies to choose from. Her paw wandered over her abdomen, rubbing it lightly. 

 

“Hopps? Wilde?” Judy snapped out of her daydream and looked up to find Bogo looming over them.

 

Judy stood at attention on the table. “Sir?” 

 

“I’m putting you on desk duty.”

 

“Wait, just her?” Nick asked, gesturing to his wife. 

 

“Owls rarely attack predators, so I need you out with the rest of them, Wilde. But I’m not taking any chances with our only bunny officer.”

 

“But sir, I––”

 

“Another word, Hopps, and I’ll put you on administrative leave for back-talking.” Bogo’s glare was a serious as the dead. “Do  _ not  _ fight me on this.”

 

Judy zipped her mouth closed, before uttering “Yes sir.” 

 

“Good. I’d advise you to stay indoors when you can. That goes for both of you.”

  
  


***

 

Judy sat in the front seat of their Toygoata cruiser as Nick drove them to the Savages. She was gazing upwards at the cloudy sky, a little lost in thought. She remembered when she was very young, an adult falcon from far away had migrated across the sea and preyed upon the farm-folk of Deerbrooke County. It took a few weeks to catch it, and by that time it had already killed four mammals. There was a statue in the center of Podunk Town Square erected as a memorial those who lost their lives to the tragedy. She could only pray that they wouldn’t have to build a similar one in Savanna Central Park. 

 

“It’s gonna be fine, Judy.” Her husband called her by her first name so infrequently.

 

“We don’t know that for sure.”

 

“What we do know is that we’re gonna do everything we can to keep mammals safe. That’s what we signed up for, right?”

 

“Right,” she said with a nod. “I think we can get Bogo to put me on a patrol if we-–”

 

“–I’m inclined to agree with him on this one, Carrots.”

 

“Nick, I’m not just sitting inside while that monster could be––”

 

“––I know, I know. For you, the only thing worse than having a flying predator in Zootopia is not being able to do anything about it. But you need to remember just who you might be carrying with you.” Nick gestured to her belly, but kept his eyes on the road. “If you can’t think about yourself, or about me, then think about them.”

 

Judy frowned and looked up at Nick with a apologetic eyes. She gripped his paw on the center console and rubbed it lightly. “I  _ do _ think about you, Honey. And I’m thinking about them every day.”

 

“Then can you please just do as Bogo says?” Nick sounded resentful, knowing full well that a fight might just break out about this. She took a moment to think about it, and she actually did have the urge to fight about it. Maybe not with him in particular, but she hated the concept of staying out of something while mammals were in danger. But he was right. If her babies were already born, she would never take them outside while there was an owl in the sky. This should be no different. 

 

She sighed. “Alright.” 

 

Nick breathed easily and relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. He took her paw and laced his fingers with hers. “Thank you, Judy.”

 

“You be careful too, okay?”

 

“I will. Besides, I’ve got Wolford around, so that flying creep won’t dare come near me.”

 

Judy wrinkled her nose and gave him a wry smile. “You sure it’s not your coffee breath?”

 

“Great. Thanks for the confidence booster. I need that before I fuck our mutual friend.”

 

“Speaking of which, are you ready to talk about how things went last night?”

 

Nick frowned a little bit and kept his eyes on the road. He made an effort to shrug her off. “There’s not much to talk about. I was a little worn out from having to keep up this nightly cadence, and things were a little harder without you there.”

 

“I know, Slick. Skye told me what happened. I’m asking how you feel about it.”

 

He continued to drive, seemingly indifferent about her question. In times like this, she knew her husband was putting on a mask to downplay how embarrassed he actually was, but the cold silence had the added bonus of being a good time to search for the right words, so she let him take his time. “It was a bit more like a favor without you.”

 

“You mean like, you were just forcing yourself to go through with it?” she asked. 

 

“Not exactly. More like a chore. Like washing the dishes after having company over. It’s not exactly bad, because you’re happy to have company, but it’s not exactly a part you look forward to.”

 

“And you think that was why you had trouble?”

 

“I guess a part of me couldn’t shake the feeling I was being infedelic to you. Even though I know you were okay with it. More so, you wanted me to, since we’re helping Skye and Jack start a family. But it’s easy to forget all that in the act.”

 

“Mmm,” she agreed with a nod. “We’ve spent so much time being intimate with each other, I bet it’s totally different when we’re not in the same room anymore. But there’s still a chance we might need to go through that a few more times before this is over.”

 

“I know. But I managed somehow, so I’ll manage again. As long as you're still 100% on board with this?” he asked and glanced at her with a concerned look.

 

“Of course, Honey. I’m committed to seeing this through, just like you. More so, I’m so happy you were able to finish up without me there. I know that wasn’t easy for you, so thank you.”

 

“Good. I know we’ve made that clear from the start, but I think it bears repeating that this is what you want.”

 

“Okay, I can do that. I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear before I left yesterday. Is there anything else I could have done to help?”

 

“Oh you helped, more than you know.”

 

“How so?”

 

Nick shot her a sly glance. “Well, first of all, you gave Skye some excellent advice.”

 

Judy thought back for a moment before remembering the conversation she had with Skye about what to do if Nick is a little beat. She smiled and bounced a little in her seat. “Oh! Did she do to the chest-fur thing?”

 

“Yup, and that was a big help. Also, I had taken a peek into my phone’s naughty folders before getting busy.”

 

Judy’s eyes widened and she fought back a blush. “Ohhh, okay then…. Which pictures?”

 

“The one from Valentine’s Day a few years back. Remember? You sent that to tease me while I was I was still on the beat?”

 

“Ha-ha! Of course I remember. You came home and we didn’t even make it to the bedroom. We ended up eating dinner while knotted, remember that?”

 

“Of course I do, that’s why I used that picture. It has  _ never _ failed.”

 

Judy shook her head and scoffed lightly. “My ass just does that to you, doesn’t it?”

 

“It does, one-hundred-percent. But your ass is not what kills me in that photo. It’s that look in your eyes. That look of confidence that would make a con-mammal like me blush. Whew, I get all out of breath just thinking about it.”

 

“You know… since Jack isn’t going to be back until morning….”

 

Nick shot her a sideways glance. “What are you scheming?”

 

“That means you’ll have me and Skye all to yourself, right?” 

 

She heard him make a low growl under his breath. “I’m listening.”

 

“It’s been a while since you’ve taken charge, and I know Skye would love it as well… if you wanted to.”

 

“Are you sure? You were telling me you wanted to relax earlier.”

 

“What I need is to kill some stress, and nothing works out my anxiety like you getting wild.”

 

The growl intensified. “You know I intend to make up for missing you last night, right?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

He smiled. “I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

 

Judy smiled and gave his paw a little squeeze. “Oh I do.” With her free paw, she pulled out her cellphone and began typing out a message to Skye. She made sure Nick’s eyes were still on the road as she sent her text with an eager look on her face. 

 

_ ‘We’re letting Nick take the lead tonight.’ _

 

A few more moments passed by while she gazed at him wordlessly. She noticed the fur on his neck was just a tad ruffled whenever he was aroused like this. His scent began to fill the car up and she relished his musk. There was always something wickedly sinful about how the tips of his canines would peek out below his lips whenever he was wound up. It woke something primal in her––some ancient biological nerve that told her she was in danger. Years of being with the same fox had conditioned her to find that danger exciting, like skydiving. His nostrils flared. He was drinking in her sent too, by the looks of it. She loved how they could have a whole conversation of dirty talk using nothing but their noses. 

 

Judy’s phone lit back up with a message from Skye.

 

_ ‘Cannot wait’ _

  
  


***

 

Nick continued to be relatively quiet all through dinner. They didn’t make much small talk with Skye while she was getting food on the table, and whenever Judy turned around she found her husband shamelessly ogling her tail. Dinner itself wasn’t much different.

 

Judy quietly munched on her beet salad while Skye described the details of Jack’s business meeting. Apparently some security startup wanted to build up an office location out in the Burrows to take advantage of the educated workforce that longed to be out of the city. Jack’s business partners thought it best that he be the one to close on the deal, to give things a rabbit’s touch, so to speak. While she was listening intently, she knew deep down that Nick’s eyes were all over her. 

 

He sat across from her quietly eating some grilled poultry, making a point to show his teeth on every bite. His eyes were low and his face was not playful, but rather brooding and commanding. He would keep his attention towards Skye’s conversation for the most part, but she could tell where his real thoughts were. 

 

“I’m sure things will go well. It’s just a bummer that he can’t be here tonight. He told me to wish you both well…. Guys?”

 

“Hmm?” Judy’s ears twitched as she looked back at Skye with an embarrassed look on her face. “Sorry! Yes, I think so too.”

 

Skye laughed lightly shook her head. Judy was clearly doing a terrible job at hiding her arousal around her husband, who was currently undressing her with his eyes. Skye stood up and picked up her plate from the table. She also reached over and picked up Judy’s and Nicks too. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Thank you,” Judy said politely and quietly sipped from her glass of water, looking back to her husband. She expected him to have some witty comment about Jack’s predicament, or by the very least thank Skye for the meal. But he was surprisingly silent. He swirled his glass of seltzer in his paw, keeping fierce but calm eye contact with her. 

 

For a moment, she thought he was about to say something. Instead, he just licked his lips.

 

“Jeeze, Judy. He’s hungry for you.”

 

Judy perked up again and turned around to find Skye watching them with her paws on her hips. She had a knowing smirk on her face at their display of arousal. She walked around the table to stand beside Nick, who seemed to forget all about Skye and was still focused on Judy. Skye leaned over, taking one of Nick’s ears in her paw and pressed her nose against his head. She inhaled deeply and let out a sigh of satisfaction. “Before we started doing this, I had forgotten what fox musk smells like.”

 

Judy squirmed a little in her chair. “It’s… really something.”

 

“Tell me Judy,” Skye began as she played with the fur on Nick’s neck and smiling down at her, “What was it like the first time you smelled it?”

 

“Ummm….” Judy was having a hard time focusing on the conversation when his scent was swimming through her veins like a fish in the sea. “Actually, I had smelled it a few times before I realized what it was.”

 

“Mmm?” Skye urged her to continue. 

 

“He forgot his Musk Mask a few times while we were on patrol. We weren’t even dating, so I figured it was just a fox thing that happened from time to time. But then one day, while I was still testing the waters to see if he returned my feelings for him, I bent over the center console and purposely gave my tail a wiggle.”

 

Skye gave Nick a sultry smile. “Oh, I bet the sight of that bunny-butt got him worked up.” Nick continued to observe Judy with a look that sent a tingle up her ears. The corner of his mouth turned up into an insidious smile, silently urging her to continue. 

 

Judy gulped. “H–he practically hot-boxed the car. It got me so worked up that I had to rush home and…”

 

Skye let go of Nick and circled around the table to stand next to her. “You had to take care of all that tension yourself? Poor girl. I bet you could have just asked your partner for help. I’m sure he would have obliged.”

 

Nick finally spoke up. “I did.”

 

“Oh really?” Skye shot him a sideways look. She leaned over and got a little closer to Judy. “Well Nicholas, I know bunny’s have their own sweet scent when the pheremones start flowing. What was it li–”

 

She was cut off when Nick let out a low growl. Skye had apparently gotten too close for Nick’s primal brain. Both the female’s ears perked up at the sound of Nick’s reaction. It was the unmistakable rumble of a predator warding off a rival. He had his prey, and he was going to keep it tonight. 

 

“Nick?”

 

Skye whistled as she stood back up, giving Judy a little bit more space. “A little possessive tonight, huh?”

 

“Apologies, Skylar,” Nick said flatly. “See, my wife thought it was a good idea to rev me up in the car ride over here. I think I need to remind her just who she married.” Nick stood, taking one last swig from his glass before leaving it on the table. He moved between Skye and Judy, lowering himself so he could whisper in her ear. But the whisper never came. Instead, he opened his maw and lightly bit down on the base of her ear. He dragged his teeth upwards, sending a hot shiver through her body. She wriggled in the chair, her feet reflexively fighting to find purchase as she felt his hot breath on her skin. 

 

“I’ll see you both in the bedroom.” Nick calmly walked away with a confident swagger in his step. Before he left through the door he stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the two bewitched females. “Oh, and Carrots?”

 

The ear he had chewed on twitched at his call for her. “Mmm?”

 

“Your ring.” With that, he left them both wordless in the kitchen. His tail swished around the doorway as he vanished. 

 

Skye let out another whistle. “Whew, Judes. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

 

Judy got up from her seat, noticing how wobbly her knees were. The combination of his scent, his low commanding tone, and the fierce look in his eyes created a storm in her chest. She felt excited, breathless, perhaps a little afraid in an odd way. Her steps towards the stairs were shaky. She felt a damp spot in her undergarments begin to form and widen with each stride. 

 

“We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

 

They both walked up towards the bedroom, finding the door shut. Skye stood beside her at the threshold and leaned over to ask a quiet question. “What did he mean by ‘your ring’ before?”

 

Judy swallowed and undid the button at the top of her shirt. “He was telling me the dress code: Nothing but my wedding ring.”

 

“Oooh…. Should I ‘dress’ appropriately too?”

 

Judy removed her clothes, letting them fall to the floor one by one all the way down to her underwear. When she shuffled off everything and kicked it to the side, she answered her question. “I’m pretty sure he’ll let you know what you need to do. I get the feeling like his attention is going to be on me anyway.”

 

“...Mmmff. I like him like this.”

 

“Me too,” Judy said and opened the door. 

 

The lights were already dimmed. The curtains were slightly drawn, letting in just a sliver of orange sunlight in as the sun began to set. The tangerine glow fell on Nick’s red fur like bright paint on the end of a brush. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. His shirt was open, allowing his scent to further fill the room. His brilliant green eyes pierced through the red and orange ambience like playful little fireflies.

 

“Closer.” His voice was lower than usual. It lacked his usual playfulness that was always seconds away from making a witty remark, even during intimacy. Instead, it was replaced with a confident tone that was both calm and commanding at the same time. 

 

Judy obeyed and walked towards him. Part of her thought about letting her hips sway to try and combat his hold of the room, but she knew it was better to let him lead tonight. He licked his lips as she got closer, and the scent of horny fox became gradually stronger until her nose was bouncing, eagerly drinking him in. 

 

“Stop.” Again, she obeyed. “Turn around.”

 

Judy slowly turned on her heel and exposed her back and rear to him. She saw Skye watching on with rapt attention. Judy’s fur stood out on end as she felt him approach her from behind. His hot breath returned to her ears, then down her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation, but he didn’t touch her. She peeked over her shoulder, finding his snout inches away from her cheek. 

 

Nick was looking at Skye with a fierce glare. In any other situation, one might have thought he was angry with her. But Judy knew he was putting on a show of dominance over her. The white-furred predator had gotten too close to something that was his, and he needed to remind her just to whom Judy belonged. 

 

His tongue slowly danced up her shoulder and to her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine, and her eyes stayed open just enough to watch Skye gasp lightly. She was receiving the message loud and clear. Her ears lowered, and she nervously looked at the ground in a show of submissiveness. He seemed to be satisfied. 

 

She heard clothing ruffling behind her, and something fell to the floor. She heard his belt Jingle, followed by something else falling to the floor. His scent tripled in intensity and her brain was begging her to turn around and jump him already. Her body stayed stiff. He was truly in control. 

 

“Turn back around, Judy.”

  
She turned to find him completely nude sitting up at the foot of the bed. He laid back, allowing them both to see his bare torso with its cream colored fur. His bright red penis was out in full force and pointed directly at her. The end of it glistened with a hint of precum. With him standing at full attention like this, and his fur ruffled the way it was, Judy was astounded he hadn’t mounted her already.

 

His next command was wordless. He simply patted the bed beside him lightly, ushering her closer. She followed and mounted the bed beside him, keeping a few inches distance between them. 

 

“Come closer.” Nick scooped his arm around her and brought her into his chest. She closed her eyes and relished in his warmth and scent. She let her paws roam over his body as she allowed her body the close contact it was begging for, even if it only stirred the fire in her loins further. 

 

“Mmmmm,” she moaned as she wrapped her paws around his shoulder. Warmth grew into heat very quickly. 

 

“You can come closer as well, Skylar.” He was using their full names––another rarity for him. It brought across just how seriously he took his ownership of the room. She obeyed and walked forward a few steps. “You can leave the clothes behind.”

 

Judy took her face off of Nick’s chest to peek over at her friend. The arctic fox opened her maw as if to say something, but she decided against it and simply unbuttoned her blouse. Her pants and underwear were soon to follow, and while the two of them watched on, Skye bore herself completely nude. White fur clashed with red in Judy’s vision. Skye’s ears were still down, her usually confident and brupt manor now subdued. 

 

Nick’s paw snaked over Judy’s butt and gave it a light squeeze. He brought his nose down to her ear. “You look hungry.”

 

He was right. Judy fought back an excited chirp and lifted her head off of his chest. She slid off of the bed and brought herself onto her knees before him. His eyes continued to pierce through her like a hot knife through butter. She daringly let a wayward paw slip down her belly and feel herself between her legs. She was not only moist but practically dripping for him. 

 

She pressed her face underneath his dick that hung over the edge of the bed. She moaned as she let its weight press against her nose. She turned and gave it a few light kisses, feeling how hot it was. His lips crinkled a little, revealing more of his canines as a response to her musings. She stared at him as she continued to kiss up the underside of his shaft. Her paws gripped the fur on his thighs. 

 

She brought her tongue out and swirled around his tip, savoring the taste of his precum that she knew was just for her. She looked him right in the eye as she opened her mouth and slowly took him inside. Her lips slipped upon the hot surface. His length filled her cheeks. She suckled when she brought her head back, only to moan as she brought herself further down. Nick grunted. She saw his claws inch further out from his paws and grasp at the bedding beneath him. She kept her pace slow, not wanting to end things too soon. 

  
  


“MMmm,” Skye moaned from behind her. For the first time, Nick’s confident demeanor broke a little. He looked up to Skye with a slightly hesitant look on his face. His eyes darted between her and Judy for a moment. His paw opened up with a vague gesture, as if to say  _ only if you want to. _ Judy was too busy letting her tongue snake along his member to see how she responded, but she guessed from the way Nick opened his legs a little wider so as to allow for more company. His expression was now confident again. 

 

Judy scooted to the side and let her mouth ease off of his cock with a wet slip. Skye was soon on her knees beside Judy. She was taller than Judy was and had a better angle at the top of Nick’s member. Judy looked over to Skye to see if she showed any signs of trepidation, but Skye’s eyes were on Nick’s penis like it was the most delicious meal she had ever seen. Judy brought her mouth to the side of his shaft as Skye moved to the other side and licked. 

 

“Ohhhhh…” he moaned as his cock now received ample attention from two females. Judy slid her head lower to the base of his shaft while Skye used her tongue to tease the tip. Skye took the tip into her mouth, so Judy decided to focus on another part of her husband. She let her tongue wander over his sensitive balls, both of which always felt huge to her. Being a bunny meant his virile dick and testicals felt larger to her. She allowed her saliva to wet the flesh and fur more fully before opening her mouth wider and taking it in slighly, suckling on them one at a time. 

 

His eyes actually wavered and his mouth opened up. He panted in thick thirsty breaths exposing all of his teeth, further awakening Judy’s hunger for him. Judy could smell Skye’s arousal all over herself too now as their fur was brushing against each other with each movement. Skye’s mouth would move down his shaft, opening wider to accommodate him fully, while Judy’s mouth would lightly tug away and slip over his balls.

 

Whatever dream he was living, he lost himself in it. His face would twitch and soften while they continued their musings. Every wayward sway with their tongues elicited a moan from his mouth and a throb from his dick. 

 

Judy never really enjoyed giving head like this before she started seeing Nick. Perhaps that was because the previous males always requested it like a favor, and they always stayed motionless in the act. Nick was different. He never treated it like it was a favor. No, he was into it because  _ she  _ was into it. He would moan and cry out and beg her to continue, and seeing that reaction from him always spurred her forward. Tonight was no exception.

 

“Ahh–fff… that’s enough,” he coughed. As much as she wanted to watch Nick lose himself right then, she remembered that he was calling the shots. His glare hardened on Judy, and her breath caught in her chest. “You.”

 

Judy’s eyes widened. “Me?”

 

Nick didn’t bother explaining. Instead, he leaned over and picked Judy up by the hips. Being mammal-handled in times like this gave her an excited thrill. He was done playing around and was ready to take what was his. 

 

Judy landed on the bed, and he rolled her over onto her belly. His chest fell upon her back. His paws grasped hers, pinning her down. His member twitched atop her butt. A surprised yet eager chirp escaped her mouth as he drew his hips back and lowered his teeth onto her shoulder. 

 

He growled into her ear. “Skye was right.”

 

She moaned, her eyes closing a little from the sensation of him positioning himself at her entrance. “Rr–right about what?”

 

“I am feeling possessive tonight.”

 

His hips dove forward and he spread her apart. The smooth but sudden motion caused her to gasp and her mouth to hang open. Her hands grasped at his. Her legs locked around his hips, ushering him deeper. He obliged, going all the way up to his knot.

 

“Unff… Oh god Nick.”

 

Nick’s length and girth pushed her to her limits. After getting used to Jack over the past few weeks, she nearly forgot what his size and heat felt like. She was so wet that he had no trouble slipping in and out of her at a moderate pace. He continued to growl in her ear as he asserted complete control over her. The touch, the scent, and the sound would surely elicit gasping moans from any female. But what drove Judy to the edge was the surrender of it all. She spent her whole life proving to others how capable she was and learning to take command of her own life. Having Nick assume that control from her was both cathartic and intimate. She trusted no-one else on earth like this. 

 

Nick continued to dominate her, checking over his shoulder where Skye was still at the foot of the bed, watching the display with lustful eyes. “You’re next.”

 

Judy did not hear her respond directly, but the pleading moans she could hear from behind her let her know just where Skye’s paws were. Judy felt like she should be embarrassed––their lovemaking on such display for an onlooker. But it was all part of the surrender for her to be flaunted like this. Nick wanted Skye to know just who was in control. He was powerful and firm and…  _ oh god he’s going faster. _

 

“Nick…. Nick I’m gonna––” Judy’s voice was desperate. She could hear him slip out of her moist opening and grunt as he rammed himself back in. Her innermost walls twitched as his consistent rocking back and forth built a fire that spread inside her. Nick needed only push her a little farther and she’d be consumed by it. 

 

His voice was low and calm, as if his control over her was effortless for him. “Cum for me, Judy.”

 

“Ohhhhh-–OH my god!!” She wriggled beneath him and cried out. Each throbbing wave of pleasure that shook her body caused him to clamp down harder with his paws and chest and teeth. She could only keep one eye open, but she wasn’t seeing much anyway. All she could sense was the orgasm that washed over her like a flood from a broken dam. 

 

Nick slowed himself. He pulled out most of the way, leaving just the tip of his dick for her sex to clamp onto. When her senses began to return to her, she wondered why he hadn’t plunged forward and knotted her? Judy remembered that they were there for a reason and he was probably holding every instinct in him at bay for Skye’s sake. 

 

Judy was about to say that they should have Skye take her place, but she didn’t get the chance. In one deliberate motion, Nick removed himself from Judy’s back and rolled them both over. She rested on his belly for a moment, feeling his strong arms around her torso. 

 

“Now I’m hungry,” he hissed into her ear. Judy was lifted again, this time above Nick’s head. He laid back on the bed and stared up at her fiercely. She grasped at his forearms to keep from swaying in his grip. She looked down into his eyes as he licked his lips. She raised her knees up to her chest and opened herself to him. 

 

“Oh god…” Judy trembled when Nick bared his teeth. The vicious predator was about to have his fill. 

 

“Skylar.” Nick darted a quick glance down to her. “Climb up here and take my knot. Cause if you don’t, I’m giving it to her.”

 

“Yes,” Skye breathed as she climbed onto the bed. 

 

“Nick,” Judy gasped. He smiled wickedly and opened his maw, lowering her into his mouth. She placed her paws around his snout and gripped his face with her thighs. His tongue darted forward and tasted her hungrily. “Ohhh my god.”

 

“Ffffuck,” she heard Skye curse from behind her. Nick’s lips curled up above his teeth in a feral growl that shook the room. Skye had taken Nick into her and was grasping at the fur on his chest. But Nick did not take his eyes off of Judy. His intense gaze held her own trepid eyes while he continued to taste her. He grew bolder and darted inside, replacing the firm thickness of his dick with his wet dexterous tongue. 

 

“Fuck N–Nick… your tongue is amazing.”

 

He hummed in response, taking her further into his mouth. His canines prodded at her belly and her tail. The pleasure she felt was amplified by the instinct to fear the predator that was now devouring her. She feared nothing, but her heartbeat danced and her paws shook all the same. 

 

Skye moaned even louder. “Ohhh my god… this knot.”

 

Nick’s eyes widened and he picked his pace up, plunging his tongue in and out of her and taking a firmer grip of her hips in his paws. Skye had taken his knot by the looks of it, and he was hurtling towards the finish. But he would not be satisfied until Judy came in his mouth. The look in his eyes demanded Judy go first, and her body responded accordingly. 

 

“Aahhh!! Nick I’m… I’m gonna cum!” 

 

Skye gasped. “Oh fuck… he’s swelling up.”

 

“Grrrrr!!” He growled beneath her. His tongue filled her up completely and pressed up against her walls.

 

“Nick!! I’m cumming, Nick!! Ohhhhh god I’m cumming Nick!” She cried his name out over and over again. Her hips twisted and rocked back and forth in his maw while her vagina pulsed around his tongue.    
  
Nick’s eyes rolled up and his eyelids quivered. He moaned loudly and drank in Judy’s orgasm as he exploded into his own. The bed shook a little as he instinctively rocked his hips upwards and into Skye. He took short sporadic breaths through his nose as his senses were overwhelmed with Judy’s scent, her taste, and Skye’s walls clamping around his dick that was buried inside her, releasing all of his cum deep within her. 

 

Skye hissed and rocked her hips against him, beckoning for the rest of him to release inside her too. “Oh god. I can feel it. He’s cumming. It’s so hot.”

 

“Mmmmmff–fuck.. Nick.” She loved crying out his name as she came, and she knew the only reason he wasn’t crying out hers was that his mouth was full of her. 

 

After another moment of the blissful orgasm they shared, Nick’s breathing began to even out and his eyes rolled back to Judy. He slowly raised her out of his mouth, giving her vulva a soft kiss before laying her down to his side. Judy fell into the crook of his neck and kneaded her paws over his fur, giving him small kisses as she did so. 

 

Skye collapsed down and laid into the other side of Nick’s neck, taking deep breaths and relaxing her body on top of his. The three of them laid there catching their breath and savored the touch of one-another’s fur in tender afterglow. The sky was dark now, and the dim lights were just low enough that they could easily fall fast asleep where they were. Judy was about ready to do so when Skye spoke up. 

 

“Sweet fish-sticks, Nick. What a ride that was.”

  
Judy laughed lightly. “I’m sorry I was hogging him the whole time.”

 

“You weren’t hogging him, Judy. He was in charge.”

 

Judy nodded and ran a paw over one of his ears. “Yeah, he was.”

 

“Jeeze. Is this what a normal night for you is like?”

 

“No, this is special. I like to take charge from time to time. And I also like when both of us are on equal terms because it turns sex into either a fun competition or a sweet, slow, intimate experience. But every now and again, Nick will get hungry like this and I’ll completely give in to him, and I love it. He’s a full-blown predator with total control over me, and he just goes absolutely…”

 

“Wilde?”  Nick finally spoke up. The ladies laughed on either side of him. Judy was still catching her breath so laughing felt even more fatiguing. He turned to Judy and looked on her with a concerned gaze. “Are you okay?”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Judy said with a nod and a smile. He always asked that after going full predator on her. She gave up on telling him to stop asking. She wasn’t fragile. But he wasn’t so much concerned as he was reminding her that he was still Nick and that he’s really there for her, not her body. 

 

Nick smiled back and kissed her forehead sweetly. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Nick turned back to Skye and gave her head a nudge with his chin. “How are you holding up?” She didn’t even make an effort to get up. She simply raised a paw up with her thumb in the air. “Do you ever go a little ‘hungry predator’ crazy with Stripes?”

 

“Oh all the time,” she said with a laugh. “And yeah, he’s into it. But I also love it when he takes control too. Something about the look his eyes makes me weak.”

 

Judy raised her head up onto her paw and looked over Nick’s head to Skye. “Which does he prefer?”

 

“He likes taking charge at first, but after the first round I’ll usually assume control and he’ll lose himself into it.”

 

“Huh…” Nick pondered. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing really. I just never really thought of the benefits of not having a knot. ‘Means you can go more than once in a night.”

 

This time, Skye did pick her head up. She propped herself back onto Nick’s chest and looked down at them with a remorseful look. “Guys…”

 

Judy looked concerningly back at her friend. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry about taking that away from you.”

 

“Sorry? What do you mean?”

 

Skye looked away. “It’s just… you both looked so eager to finish together, like you were longing to be tied. I feel like I’m denying you the real intimacy you guys clearly wanted tonight.”

 

Judy rose from the bed and placed a reassuring paw on Skye’s. “Don’t worry about that, Skye. Really. Just because I’m not knotted with him doesn’t mean I didn’t love every minute of that. Besides, it’s a small price to pay to give you children.”

 

Nick nodded. “And if you think I’m  _ not _ going to tie her with me a million more times until the heat-death of the universe, then you’ve been officially ‘fucked stupid’.”

 

“Nick, don’t be mean.”

 

Skye shook her head. “He’s not. I do feel a little silly after that session. After doing this for so many nights in a row, I’m astounded you had that in you Nick.”

 

Nick shrugged with a smile. “What can I say? Judy has that power over me.”

 

Judy was about to say something snarky when Nick gave a wide yawn and smacked his lips. She patted his shoulder lovingly. “You should go shower as soon as you’re untied. You need to get to sleep and head to work in the morning.”

 

“Right… early shift with Howler.”

 

“Do you want me to go with you to the station in the morning?”

 

“No, Carrots. You’ve got to get yours from Jack in the morning, remember?”

 

“Oh right,” Judy realized. She was so satisfied that she forgot all about getting pregnant herself. “Maybe I was the one ‘fucked stupid’.”

 

Skye smiled and waved her off. “You guys can take this bed tonight. I’ll tell Jack we’re sleeping in the guest room tonight.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Of course. This bed now smells like you two anyway, so you’ll have an easier time falling asleep.” 

 

Judy snuggled a little closer to Nick and smiled at her friend. “Thanks for having us over, Skye.”

 

Skye smirked. “Always a pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only a few more chapters left in me. Will try to get them out soon.


	9. Comfortable

Judy shivered. Her eyes were still closed, and she was only slightly mindful of the blankets around her, but her very first sensation of the day was being bitterly cold. Her instinct was to scoot herself backwards under the covers until she could curl up against Nick, who’s long fur never failed to warm her back up. But her shuffling did not yield any warmth this time. 

“Mmmmm,” Judy groaned in frustration of her husband’s absence. He was likely a few hours and several cups of coffee into his morning shift with Wolford, whom he affectionately referred to as ‘Howler’. He’d belly-ache about being sleepy and probably make some snide remark to the male about how Judy kept him up all night. She hoped he had showered before he left so he didn’t smell like Skye while spending all morning with a male exchanging details of their sex lives. 

Judy then let her eye creak open. The bedroom was not hers. Right. They stayed the night at the Savage’s so that Judy could make up for lost time with Jack this morning. The thought of putting herself through the same kind of exertion they had the previous night made her want to pass right back out. But she had commitments to keep, and the payoff would be worth it. 

She rose and peered around the room. Her clothes from the previous day were neatly folded on a chair by the door. A dark blue robe rested on a coat hanger on the doorknob that looked appropriately bunny-sized. Nick probably dug it out of their closet and left it out for her. For all the fox’s teasing and efforts to avoid seeming soft in public, his little gestures for her always made her feel loved in the best way. 

Judy opted for the robe, slipping it on and heading downstairs. The air was still chilly, so she held the soft robe a little closer around her shoulders. For a minute, she thought that perhaps the Savage’s just liked to keep the air conditioning going through the night–-an arctic fox probably runs pretty warm at night. But when she got down to the kitchen, she realized why it was so cold yet strangely comfortable. 

Snowflakes were falling from the sky. It was very light––only slight flurry that gently fell through the canopy. They would melt on contact with the foliage of the Rainforest District. It was still a little early in the season, but the first snow of the year always made Judy smile. It comforted her to know that despite the climate-controlled districts that snow would still fall in all of Zootopia, just like it did back home in the Burrows. The chill in her fur felt a little less imposing now. 

“Coffee or Hot Cocoa?”

Judy turned to find Jack standing at the kitchen doorway, quietly watching her admire the snowfall. He was wearing a blank t-shirt and some flannel sleeping pants, looking just a cozy as she felt.

She smiled back and held her robe a little closer. “Coffee, please.” 

“Coming right up.” Jack set to work pulling out mugs and firing up the coffee maker.

“I do appreciate the consideration of hot-cocoa though.”

“It feels appropriate, given the weather.”

“I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your robe.”

He shook his head and waved her off. “Of course not. You look cozy.”

Judy glanced back at the door. “Is Skye up?”

“She’ll be down a little later. With her fur, it always takes her a little longer to get ready for the day than she’d like to admit.”

She nodded. “I bet a coat like that takes some serious upkeep.” 

“That it does. Though, as the daughter of an auto-mechanic, she’s not afraid to get it dirty.”

I’ll bet, after what we did last night, Judy thought. As much as she wanted to chat about their night, It would be rude to bring up something like that when Jack missed out. “Did your business plans work out yesterday?”

Jack smiled as he poured them both a tall cup of morning Joe. “Yes they did, my clients are all-in. I’m sorry I had to skip town on such short notice, though from what Skye tells me, you guys had a lovely evening without me.”

Judy fought a blush. “I’m glad the trip was worth it.”

“Cream and sugar?”

She nodded. “Please. How do you take yours?”

“As black as night.”

“We sweeten everything out in the country. Tea, Coffee, even the salads.”

“I noticed while I was out there yesterday,” Jack explained. “Never had that much ranch dressing in my life.”

“Have you not been out to the Burrows much?” She asked him. 

“Not for years. I don’t have any family out there so there’s never really a reason outside of work. It’s very peaceful.” 

“It’s especially pretty after the first snowfall.” Judy took the warm mug from his paw and blew on the steamy beverage. The mug felt pleasant in her paw, leaving the other one a bit chilled. She placed her wayward paw in her robe pocket to warm it back up when she felt something resting inside. Stealing a quick glance down, she saw a small plastic bottle labeled ‘Personal Lubricant’. Apparently Nick had thought farther ahead than she gave him credit for, the sly devil. 

Jack was none the wiser. “Do you ever miss it?”

“Hmmm? You mean the Burrows? All the time,” she replied easily.

“Have you ever given any thought to moving back out there and raising the litter out there?” 

Judy smirked. “Careful, you sound like my mother.”

“Sorry. Honest question.”

“Hmmm…. No. I love it out there, but mostly for my family, not the lifestyle. The city has grown on me, and I think Nick and I have found a wonderful place to raise kids.”

Jack nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “I agree. You know, I was surprised to see a fox and his cub while I was out there in the Burrows. The rural areas have such a bad reputation of being speciest against predators, but this family looked like they were loved amongst the bunnies out there.”

Judy furrowed her brow. “Was the fox kind of tubby?”

Jack pondered back to his visit the previous night. “I suppose he was rather portly. He had round cheeks, so yes. He ran the bake shop where my clients picked up desert. Do you know him?”

“That’s Gideon!” she cheered happily. “He’s an old friend of mine. He just recently had his first kit, so that was probably his son.”

“That sounds right! He was just a baby, barely bigger than a radish.”

“Awwww good for him! I haven’t seen him yet but I bet he’s adorable. I hope the little guy didn’t scare you away from raising fox kits.”

Jack wagged his finger at her. “On the contrary, Judith. He was a delight. So much so that I nearly asked to hold him. Had I known he was a friend of yours, I would have for sure. I can only imagine how sore my shoulders are going to grow as I get used to picking up foxes over and over again. Do you think I could carry one in each paw?” Jack cocked his elbows out mocking holding two baby foxes in either arm.

There was something to be said for a male who was good with kits. It awakens a sort of natural response that could draw her closer, as if she could be sure she could trust him. Judy remembered how she felt like her ovaries would explode when Nick held one of her youngest siblings last time they visited her parents. The way he smiled at them and held them so carefully had made her all sappy and hot-and-bothered at the same time. She had jumped him later that night, obviously.

Normally, Judy would subdue or write off a response like that to Jack as biology. But, all things considered, she let it run its course. She held her coffee closer and and took a short sip, eyeing him closely. The bitter taste lingered on her tongue, which mixed nicely with the scent of pheromones in the room. 

“I think you’ll manage,” she said simply. 

“Nicholas is rather lucky. You could have a litter of a half-dozen and he could hold them all at once, even when they start walking.”

Judy ears dropped over her back and she regarded him with a confident yet relaxed smile. “Here’s hoping.”

She turned, facing back towards the window to gaze out at the snowfall. She leaned forward onto her elbows resting on the kitchen counter, glancing back at Jack over her shoulder. He quietly waited and sipped his coffee. She carefully pulled out the plastic bottle from her robe pocket and placed it on the counter beside her. From the way his eyebrows raised a little, it seemed the gears were turning in Jack’s head already. Even still, Judy leaned over a little farther onto the counter and let the robe pull a little tighter over her rump. 

Jack got the message loud and clear. He took another swig of coffee and stepped clower. Slowly, he placed his steaming cup on the counter and picked up the bottle. His chest grazed her side as he got closer, and a pleasant whiff of his scent tickled her nose. She held her mug in both paws and bit her lip in subdued anticipation as he placed a paw at the small of her back. Another paw slid along her leg from her knee and slowly moving upwards, bringing the robe upwards with it. For a moment, she felt cold air return to her fur, but it was quickly replaced with more warmth as he got close enough to graze her hips with his waist. 

“Mmmmmm,” Judy cooed. She let her eyes close and relaxed her shoulders. She could feel his growing erection through his pajama pants prod her exposed rear. Her tail wiggled, which elicited a slight throb from him. He stepped away, and she heard him open the bottle behind her. 

Judy took another sip of hot coffee and calmly gazed out the window. Her heart was not exactly racing, but it wasn’t completely still either. She found herself in an oddly comforting middle ground between aroused and tranquil. This was not going to be a hard rutting like she’d received the night before, but rather a slower and more savory pleasuring that matched the calm serenity of the snowfall outside. 

Jack’s warmth returned, and Judy instinctively widened her stance. His chest pressed down onto her back, and his arms rested beside hers. She felt his penis barely prod her opening before he slowly pushed forward and entered her with all the patience and steadiness she’d hoped for. 

“Ahhhh,” she sighed happily as he filled her. Thanks to the lubrication, he eased into her effortlessly. He continued to push forward until his hips gently pressed against hers. He held himself there for a moment completely still, savoring her scent and hugging her close. 

“Mmm,” he moaned, as if agreeing with her about how satisfying it felt. “If only we had a fireplace.”

“Ohhh, that would make this even more cozy.” 

“Your fur feel’s lovely.”

“And your scent is –aanhh,” Judy stuttered a breathy gasp as he grinded his hips on hers in slow motions. He was deep inside her, and every slip of his body against hers made him swell to a new firmness that continued to fill her up. While his mouth was caressing her shoulder, she pushed backwards with her hips, urging him to continue. 

He picked up his pace a little, still barely moving at all. He withdrew himself just enough for her to feel the void he left behind before he slowly rocked forward again. She could feel the soft fabric of his flannel pants against her rear, so he must have opted to use the fly. It was oddly cozy making love while still semi-dressed. The lack of underwear meant easy access, but the added warmth of the robe made the whole experience plush and soft. 

“Hold me closer,” she whispered. He responded by wrapping his arms around her lower belly and lacing his fingers together. He switched back to grinding against her, this time a little faster, bent his body over until his cheek was grazing hers. She turned and stole a glance at his face as he continued the friction between them. 

He was observing her too with a content smile on his face. There was a little tension in his face, but only enough to let her know he was building up towards a release. The rest of his expression held a friendly fondness for her that was easy to reflect right back to him. She reached backwards with one paw and fondled his cheek and the bottom of his ear. 

“I’m… I’m close,” he moaned softly. 

“Do it,” she urged him, reflecting his longing tone. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and sped up his pace one more time. Now their cadence actually resembled the sex she was used to, even if only briefly. With him so close to her ears, his moans and gasps amplified. She could hear his climax building up in his slightly broken voice long before she felt it swell through his loins. His grinding continued for another moment before he used the leverage of his arms wrapped around her midriff to pull her close and hilt himself inside her as he began to cum.

“Ohhhfff––oh god,” he gasped as his member swelled inside her.

She could feel his whole body shiver with each wave of pleasure that coursed through him. The lubricant had likely dried up at this point, so her own heat and wetness kept his movements smooth and easy for his last few grinds. She savored the feeling of being bred––her most animal of instincts finding satisfaction in the way his warm seed filled her. Even the way his member swelled awakened that same primal feeling of purpose and drive with every spurt, like she could feel her body welcoming every drop of him with gusto.“Ohhhh, mmmfff! I can feel it, Jack.”

A few more shudders from him, and he was spent. He breathed heavily with his forehead resting against her back. His arms still wrapped around her lower belly in a way that told her he was probably feeling something primal in it as well. He cradled her gently, as if he were holding the very babies that were hopefully now growing inside. 

“That…” Judy breathed, suddenly remembering she had coffee in her paws. “That was so pleasant.”

“Absolutely,” he said with a smile and another heavy breath. “It’s nice to take advantage of the ease of things here.”

“Ease of things?”

“I love Skye till armageddon and more, but our bodies being so different means extra steps.” He gestured between the two of them with his finger. “This is less thrilling, but it’s also very easy.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I forget how long it took Nick and I to get into a regular routine. It’s as easy as anything now, but it took some effort to get there.”

Jack reached across the counter and pulled out a clean paper napkin from a stack nearby. Carefully, he placed the napkin below them and slowly withdrew himself from her. He caught and wiped away a few spare drops of his orgasm before tossing it in the bin and giving Judy her personal space back. “I suppose it’s like that with every new lover, right?”

Judy nodded. “True. My first time with any of my previous partners were slow and awkward as well.”

“Just takes time to get good at, is all.”

Judy nodded. “The payoff is well worth it, especially with Nick.”

Jack picked his coffee back up and sat down by the dining table. “I had a partner once that never got passed that awkward stage. We weren’t right for each other in a few ways, and I think our mutual feeling of being out-of-place always resurfaced in the bedroom.”

“Is that how you knew you had something with Skye?”

“I knew I had something special with Skylar the very moment I heard her laugh for the first time. I guess the trials and challenges of interspecies intimacy just never daunted me because of it.”

She smiled. “That’s real sweet, Jack.”

He simply shrugged and chuckled to himself. “I’m not a romantic poet, Judith. I just liked her. Speaking of whom, I should probably put some coffee on for her as well.”

Both of their ears twitched and turned to the kitchen door as they heard footsteps trudging down the stairs. Jack smiled and quickly pulled a mug out from a cabinet before firing up the coffee machine again. “Speak of the devil. Good morning honey, would you like some c…. Darling?”

Judy and Jack both froze as they unmistakably heard a choked sob followed by a sniffle as Skye appeared at the door. She was still in her nightgown and shivering a little as she clutched her paws to her chest. She was blinking back tears and could not utter a word. 

Jack stepped towards her in shock. “Skylar, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t speak. She simply stretched out her arm and opened up her paw, revealing two strips of plastic with little blue plus symbols on them. She sobbed again, this time with a wide smile. Her sobs bubbled into soft laughter. 

Judy startled when she heard the mug Jack was holding shatter on the floor. His eyes were wide and he took another careful step towards his wife. An entire conversation seemed to pass wordlessly between them. He pointed to the tests in her paw, and she nodded. He gestured to her torso, and she placed her other paw over her belly, nodding again.

Jack was upon her in two lightening-fast bounds and leapt into her paws. His whooping laughter echoed throughout the house. She wrapped her paws around him, letting the tests clatter onto the floor. He held her face in his paw and blinked back tears of his own. 

“Darling…” he finally returned after many moments of embracing his wife. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, leaning her face into his palms as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. 

“I love you,” Jack repeated, before glancing down at Skye’s belly. “That goes for all of you as well.”

Judy stifled a giggle and wiped her eyes with the back of her paw. The two embracing lovers heard and turned towards her. She cursed herself for cutting the moment any shorter than eternity. At a loss for words, she simply smiled and clasped her paws over her heart. 

Skye glowed as she smiled back. “Thank you, Judy.”

Judy sniffled and shrugged. Her voice was broken but her pounding heart was as sure as stone. “What are friends for?”

Jack laughed and wiped his eye. “For sex and babies, apparently.”

That earned a hearty laugh from everyone.


	10. Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is going to be less pornographic/raunchy than previous ones. There will be sex, but at this point in the story everyone is pretty fatigued and I'd like to let that honestly show through to be true to the story. Sex isn't always mindblowing, especially when starting a family. Regardless, I hope you enjoy for the honesty and (hopefully) good story!

 

* * *

Judy sat on the rim of the tub, resting her forehead on her paws. The cold porcelain sent shivers down her backside, but she didn't seem to notice much. She sat and sighed, holding a pair of pregnancy tests in her paws. She shook her head and peered back down at the second test again, hoping this one had a very very delayed reaction. Nope, still negative.

Eight days. It had been eight days since Skye discovered she was pregnant with her and Jack's children. She of course had been over-the-moon happy for them, and she still was. The way Skye seemed to glow with a radiant happiness made her a mother already in Judy's eyes, and she was excited to see the two of them become parents together. But foxes usually have a harder time conceiving when compared to bunnies. In fact, that was true of all species. Bunnies were notorious for being able to "multiply", and the size of her own family was evidence to that point.

So why was it taking so long? She of course had rushed home after leaving the Savage house to test herself, only to discover Skye had beaten her to the punch. That fact was odd enough, so Judy decided she wouldn't worry for now and would continue simply trying with Jack for another week. If she still wasn't pregnant at that point, then she might worry. That was eight days ago.

A cold empty feeling dashed across her chest for a fleeting moment as a thought she so desperately tried to banish kept swinging back for another drive-by. Whenever her mind went there, it would cause her a sickening sort of preemptive grief that would quickly tie her stomach in a knot before she could use her own reminders of common sense to keep it back and away from her mind. Judy only really new fear a few times in her life, but the twinge in her heart was always unmistakeable.

_What if I can't have children?_

The thought swung back around and hit her again, and this time it refused to leave. Growing up, all the kids around her would talk about  _when_  they become parents some day. They'd discuss the future with this vague sense of certainty. There where a few variations between them, like joining the police for herself, for example. But nearly every fantasy involved getting falling in love, getting married, and having kids. Each part of that story was always told with a sense of when, not if. Never 'if'. 'If' is too scary, right? So it's easier to believe it was definitely going to happen someday.

But the real world is full of 'if'. Becoming a cop was the biggest 'if' she ever battled, so much so that the falling in love and getting married parts were certainly at the top of Judy's "maybe it will, maybe it won't happen" list. But having kids was something Judy always knew she at the very least  _could_  do, if she were so lucky to have the opportunity to try. But when she tossed the last two of her pregnancy tests into the garbage, the 'ifs' in life claimed another victim.

Judy sniffled and wiped back a tear gunning for her cheek.

"Carrots," she heard from outside the bathroom door. She hadn't even heard him come home from the precinct. That fox appeared at the right moment just when she needed him, as if magically summoned to her via sniffles. Thank god for that fox.

"I'm alright."  _No, quit lying._  She scolded herself.  _He knows and he's not gonna buy it. Plus, you need him right now so now is no time to act tough._

"Yeah, and I'm purple," he said from the door.

She sniffled again.  _See?_

He slowly opened the door and made his way over to her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, so she just kept staring at the bathroom rug that was missing a few threads and needed a wash. For a moment he didn't speak, perhaps giving time for her to start instead. When she remained silent, he got down onto one knee and placed a gentle paw on her thigh.

She felt another tear escape as soon as he touched her. "I'm sorry, Nick."

"No, none of that," he said softly while shaking his head.

"I really thought it would've happened by now. I'm just so scared that I let you down and that––"

"––No more, Carrots. Hush." He took her cheek in his paw tenderly.

"Nick," she sobbed and her head fell forward into his shoulder.

"Shh, no more apologies." He gently rubbed her back and ushered her closer into his torso. "I've got a list of reasons why you shouldn't be sorry for anything. Number one: I love you, and there is absolutely nothing that is going to change that, go it? Number two: sure it's been a little while but we've hardly been at this forever. We've still got plenty of time before we get to number 3."

Judy wrapped a paw around his shoulder and used his long thick fur to wipe her eyes against. "What is number 3?"

"Number 3, Carrots, is that a  _doctor_  gets to tell us that kind of news, not some flimsy piece of plastic. Remember when Skye's third test was negative and she flipped out? They went to the doctor and he confirmed that she's fine and so are their kids. So if, and when, we decide to see if your body needs a little help from the miracle of modern medicine, we will call up the doc and take care of it then. Until that point, nothing is different. And nothing is wrong with you, Judy."

He scooped her up into his paws and carried her out of the bathroom. Her legs swayed lethargically as she surrendered herself to his strength for thousandth time. "I know you're right, Nick. Deep down, I do. I'm just so scared."

Nick chuckled a little. "Most mammals get scared at the concept of being pregnant. The fact that the concept of not being pregnant frightens you tells me you're going to be the best mom these kids could ever ask for."

"Nick..."

"You'll be a mom, Judy. One way or the other, I'll make you a parent even if I have to kit-nap."

"Please don't. I don't want to arrest you."

"If that's true, look how far we've come as a couple!"

Judy cracked a smile. Her voice was still muffled from being buried in Nick's fur. "Okay. We'll keep trying and then see a doctor if we don't get there. But what if the worst happens?"

He sat down at the foot of their bed and propped her up on his lap, holding onto her hips. He lifted her chin with his fingertips and looked her straight in the eye. "Then we'll go back to plan A and adopt. I told you, I'm making you a parent somehow. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. She smiled and wiped her tears again, this time drying them completely. She nuzzled into the cream-color fur under his chin and warmed herself further. "Thanks, Slick."

The two of them sat in tranquil silence for a while. Nick slowly ran his paw down her back, soothing her further. She breathed more calmly now, taking in the scent of her partner. He was a million times more comfortable than the cold porcelain she had spent the previous half hour moping on. He hummed contently, seeming to feel her relax more in his arms.

"It's getting colder outside. This feels nice."

"Yeah. Snow got so thick yesterday I totally lost track of Wolford, even though he was right next to me."

"Any news on the owl?"

Nick frowned. "More sightings, north of the city," he explained. "Hunters are going after it now, trying to catch it as a trophy. Bogo's got me and Howler searching for anyone using illegal meat as bait. Luckily no one's been hurt."

"Good. You were right about me before: I hate staying cooped up inside."

"Hey, Carrots. We agreed that––"

"––I know, I know. Just venting frustration is all."

He nodded and tapped his finger on her nose, causing her to furrow her brow at him. "Vent all you want, if it keeps you from getting carried off."

"You're lucky I love you."

"That I am, every day."

The doorbell rang, and they both glanced out the bedroom door. "That'll be Stripes. Do you want me to send him home?"

"Mmm?" Judy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, Judy, I hardly feel like you're even remotely in the mood for sex after being so emotional a few minutes ago."

He had a point. Sex with Jack had fallen into routine at this point. Not that it was ever painful or unpleasant, but it had grown monotonous and more tiresome than it was before. Luckily Jack could finish quickly when he wanted to, so they opted for saving time whenever they could. But as a result, there was little room to enjoy the experience, and more than once Judy simply had to carry on even though she wasn't feeling particularly sexy. Tonight would be no different.

But she had a commitment to keep and a family to start. "That's what lube is for. Just send him up here and I'll send him back down when I'm done with him."

"You want me to stay here with you?"

She shook her head. "He always takes longer when you're in the room, so would you mind just waiting downstairs again? We'll finish up and then we can get some sleep."

"You sure you don't want some dessert? I think we still have that pumpkin pie your mother sent us from Carrot Days."

"Nick, you are such a sweet husband. But I think I need sleep more than I need sugar right now."

"Anything for the bunny," he said with a smile. He lifted her up and rolled her over onto the bed carefully. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before he turned and left her lying on her back at the edge of the bed.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm know, I'm coming! Keep your balls full a few more seconds, will ya?"

Judy rolled her eyes at her husband's crass remarks. Reaching over to one side, Judy opened the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a small towel and a bottle of lubricant. She could already hear Jack and Nick trading quips downstairs. Lifting up her rear, she dropped her sweatpants over her legs and tossed them to the side, followed quickly by her panties, before shuffling the towel underneath her rear in anticipation of a mess.

"Judith?" Jack called for her as he ascended the stairs towards the bedroom. She could hear slight creaks in the wooden steps as he bounded towards her. She reached down with one paw and gave herself a few gentle rubs over her vulva, an effort mostly to wake herself up rather than to turn herself on. A little warm up always helped before a workout.

Wooden creaks turned into quiet padding feet on carpet as Jack entered the bedroom. His eyes widened to find Judy laying on the bed with her paw on her clitorus rubbing it tenderly. She gave him a welcoming smile and an even more welcoming gesture when she opened her legs a little wider.

"W-well," he stammered. "You seem ready."

"I don't want to keep you from your expecting wife." That was true, but not the whole truth. She was also tired, and the sooner they fucked the sooner she could get some rest. But Jack didn't need to know that. He was just keeping his end of the bargain like a good friend.

"She's likely already asleep back home, so I doubt we're bothering her much. But I'm not about to turn down an invitation that looks like that." He smiled and winked at her before undoing the belt on his slacks. His effort at flirting was appreciated, but it didn't exactly set her heart beating faster like it might have weeks ago. His body had become familiar and comfortable for her at this point, and she wasn't entirely in the mood to be wooed anyway. She needed sperm and sleep.

"I'm not going to be much of a host this time, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You look beat, and Nick told me you haven't been feeling great today." Jack gestured with his head towards the stairs where Nick was likely turning on the TV or playing some music to himself downstairs. "We could always postpone, if you're not feeling up to it. I know you're committed, but there's no reason to make yourself do something you don't want to."

"Thank you, Jack. But I do want to. I want this more than anything right now. I'm just tired and a little worn out from all of our recent romps."

"Would you like me to go downstairs and get Nicholas? He could help you enjoy yourself some more."

She shook her head. "No, but thank you for offering."

"Well alright then, I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Jack dropped his slacks and unbuttoned his shirt, shuffling off his clothes and stepping closer to Judy who was still wearing a t-shirt but kept her exposed rear and open legs facing him. He first placed his paws on the tips of her knees and let the sweep down her thighs as he stepped closer. She felt his gentle touch along her fur and she reflexively drew in a breath through her lips in anticipation.

His erection slipped along her lips and over her mound, teasing her clitorus. He pushed forward until his hips pressed against her rear and his crimson member rested on top of her. Reaching over her, he picked up the bottle of lubricant and laid a line down his length before rubbing it along the shaft nice and evenly. This was practically ritual for them now, but not exactly an unpleasant one.

Jack drew back, positioning himself at her opening and shot her one more glance for reassurance before continuing. She nodded and felt him spread her open, taking him in slowly bit by bit. She bit her bottom lip and moaned lightly as he filled her, feeling that familiar pressure and warmth sweep over her. For the final inch or so, he leaned down and placed his paws on either side of her, getting close enough to where she could feel his breath against her nose.

"All ok?" he whispered. She nodded again, and he started moving. His pace rhythm was steady and his pace was easy but not sluggish. His eyes closed as a moan escaped his lips. Judy wrapped her fingers around his wrists to steady herself as she was rocked back with each of his thrusts forward. She could feel his skin against hers with a hot intensity as his member slipped out of her and pushed forward again. Soon the bed rocked with his more powerful movements as he quickened his pace.

The hot friction went from intense to uncomfortable, and she bit her bottom lip with a wince. "Jack?"

He stopped mid thrust and opened his eyes again. "Hmm? Everything alright?"

"Could you use a little more?"

Jack seemed to take a second to ponder her request, then a bashful look came over his face. "Oh! So sorry, Judith. Of course."

He reached back over and picked up the lubricant again before slowly withdrawing himself from her until nothing but his tip remained inside. The friction still felt a little tender to her, but it was never outright painful. "Don't worry, Jack. I'm fine."

"I'll be sure not to be so conservative this time," he assured her. True to his word, he laid on a thick healthy helping of the cold fluid this time, the cool feeling helping to sooth her sore skin. He used a free paw to spread it around as best he could before finally leaving a final dab at the top of her lips. She stifled a shiver, and wondered if there was a device that could keep lube warm before sex like a crockpot before dinner. She'd bet the market for couples trying to start a family might appreciate making the act just that much easier.

Jack looked back at her with an apprehensive look, but she nodded and spread her legs a little wider all the same, ushering him back inside her. "Ahhhh, that's *–mmff* better," she breathed.

"Good," he said and began moving again. "I'll try to take it easy from here."

His thrusts were slower than before, and more careful. His eyes stayed open and focused on her, only occasionally squinting as his penis throbbed inside her. The lubricant worked wonders for her as he slid effortlessly in and out. She gripped his forearms again and brought her knees closer to her chest, her legs bouncing a little with each push forward.

"Don't be too easy with me," she reassured him. "You can move as fast as you like."

His eyebrows raised. "Are you sure?"

She choked on a moan before smiling at him. "This feels way better, Jack. Just go for it."

"Yes ma'am," he said, reflecting her smile. He brought his paws off of the mattress beside her and took a firm grip of her hips. He lifted her ever so slightly to where her tail had just enough freedom to wiggle before his pace exploded forward.

"Oooohhh!" she moaned as his vigor helped awaken the sparks in her nerves. She felt his dick push in and out of her with alarming speed. Wet slipping sounds of her lips dragging across his penis filled the room along with their occasional moans and heavy breathing. He kept his gaze locked with hers, but it soon began to waver. He was getting close.

"Jud….Judith I'm close," he practically begged.

"Yes, Jack. Do it!" she moaned back. She let her knees graze his torso and pull him closer in. "I want it all inside."

"MMmm!" he grunted as he slammed himself forward a few more times. She felt his balls, now dripping with lube, slap against her rear as he hilted himself inside her and pushed forward. He thrusted so hard she felt her back slide up the bedding. Lifting her rear higher, she brought his hips directly on top of hers so that his thrusting, powerful spurts, and gravity were all working together to fill her as completely as possible.

She could feel his scrotum pulsate a in small up and down motions as he pumped his seed deep inside her. He grunted further, gritting his teeth, and held onto her hips with a vice grip. His member flexed and hardened with each spasm, and she felt his warm orgasm fill her up again.

_Every drop_ , she thought. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she drew him in even closer as he finished out his last throbs inside her. He gasped for air as he finished, feeling the final throbs wash through his penis as he remained buried inside as deep as he could go.

"Gahh! Ahhh…. hanhhh... Wow…" Jack muttered. "I bet you that did it this time."

"Really?" Judy said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "What makes you say that?"

He eased off of her, lowering them both back down to the bed's edge but keeping himself hilted. He shivered with an aftershock and a slightly dopey smile she always found adorable. "Just a hunch, but I'm positively empty."

Judy laughed and let him pull away slowly. "I hope you're right."

"I'm sorry again, Judith. I won't be so stingy with the lubricant in the future. I imagine if I'm feeling sore after all this lovemaking, you must be feeling it seriously as well."

Judy shrugged. "You don't need to apologize, but you're right. I'm sore, but it's a good kind of sore. Like recovering after a good workout."

"You  _would_  make that analogy. Shall I send your husband back up on my way out?"

Judy leaned forward and found her sweatpants she had dropped earlier. "Let me walk you out."

"Oh no, it's fine," he assured her. "I'm sure you're exhausted too."

"I can stand a trip down the stairs, Jack."

They both were cut off when they heard Nick call to them from downstairs. "You guys done?"

Judy put her paw to her lips and called back. "All finished!"

Nick's tone was dark. "Get down here, Carrots. You should see this."

Jack and Judy gave each other a somber look before making their way out the door and down the stairs. Judy was just tying the waistband up when she saw Nick pointing the remote at the TV screen to raise the volume. The TV showed the picture of a male ferret posing for a family portrait. The headline read Male Ferret (31) Carried Away by Owl, Presumed Dead. Judy's paws covered her mouth.

The news anchor's voice filled the room. "... Witnesses say the owl was completely white and nearly 36 inches in wingspan, making it the largest owl sighting in Zootopia on record."

"Heavens…" Jack murmured. Their eyes all trained to the screen as a map of the surrounding counties displayed the location of the poor ferret's demise.

"Last known sighting was in the forests outside Grazerville," the anchor continued. "Deerbroke county officials are urging any mammals under twenty pounds to stay indoors and not to travel at night. The recent snow and overcast weather we're expecting in the city will make it that much more difficult to spot the dangerous animal from the ground. While owl's rarely enter populated areas, members of the Zootopia Police Department are not taking any risks."

The screen then cut to a press conference where Chief Bogo addressed questions from the press.  _This must have been a few minutes ago,_  Judy thought.

"We have procedures in place for just this kind of situation, but we need the cooperation of everyone in the city to make sure we keep everyone as safe as possible. We are encouraging anyone reporting a sighting to dial 9-1-1 immediately, and for the smaller mammals of Little Rodentia to stay in the enclosure until we give the all-clear."

Nick turned to Judy. "I guess this means they've put up the bird cage around the Little-Ro."

Judy nodded, keeping her gaze fixed on the screen. "Deerbroke County is close, Nick. That bird could be above the city in under an hour."

Bogo continued. "I've authorized all patrol officers to carry bird-shot weapons with them. The largest of our officers will be concentrated around all schools in city limits. The schools in the suburban areas will be closed until further notice."

One reporter from the front shouted his question before called on. "Chief! What can the regular citizens do to help? How can we protect ourselves?"

"The simplest answer is to be smart," Bogo said frankly. "This bird is dangerous, yes, but if you follow our instructions and keep yourself calm, we can catch it before it hurts anyone else."

The news feed cut to the victim's house, where members of the community laid flowers and lit candles. Family members held each other close and sobbed. "Friends of the victim say he was just on his way home when–"

Nick shut the TV off, knowing that the news would stay on the saddest part of the story for far longer than was respectful. "No more of that," he muttered under his teeth before turning to Jack. "Stripes, you good to get home?"

He nodded with a dark expression. "I've still got my firearm from my time in the service, but I let the carry license expire last month. You think the ZPD could take it easy on me during this if I get caught with it?"

Nick shook his head and waved him off. "Just keep the ZBI badge on you and you'll be fine. Let me walk you to your car at least."

Jack waved him off. "You've got one bunny to worry about, Nicholas, with more on the way hopefully. But what we should figure out is do we keep going?"

"Mm?" Judy snapped back to reality and looked over to Jack. "You mean keep our commitment?"

"Why not?" Nick shrugged. "It's not like you're bangin' outside."

Judy pondered for a moment, before realizing this new revelation would probably keep them from fulfilling their commitment for a while. "I don't think we should."

"Carrots…" Nick started, but she shook her head.

"Bogo will setup a curfew soon, and one of us visiting the other's house every night will gather suspicion from everyone at work."

Nick frowned. "I thought we didn't care about what they thought."

"When the babies are born, we don't. But until then, it'll look like we're cheating on each other and I don't want that circling around at work. Besides, it's best not to make unnecessary risks right now anyway."

Jack nodded and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "We can start trying again once the owl is dealt with, fair?"

She nodded. "Fair. Thanks for understanding, Jack."

"Absolutely. Give us a call if you just want to chat. I'm sure Skylar will be visiting to help keep you company while you're stuck indoors."

With that, Jack made his way to the door and shook Nick's paw. "Be safe out there, Stripes."

"Don't worry about me. That monster will probably think I'm a miniature tiger with these stripes anyway."

He left and closed the door behind him. Judy quietly padded over to Nick who wrapped her up into his arms and held her close again. He leaned his snout down and placed a tender kiss between her ears. "It'll be alright."

"I know… Bogo's gonna call soon. He'll probably want to get you over to the station for more patrols."

Kneeling down, he swept Judy's legs up and carried her back up the stairs towards there bedroom. "Until he calls, I give a damn about anything else right now. My hopefully-pregnant wife is tired and emotional and I am not going anywhere until she's fast asleep."

"I'm not some feeble elderly female, Slick. . . but thank you."

Once again, she felt his fur between her fingertips and held him close. She worried about him. He was a predator and bigger than she was, so he'd probably get put on patrol while she was meant for desk work until it all blew over, but an owl that big was still capable of hurting him. She held him close, letting her body sway with his steps toward the bed, practically rocking her to sleep.

"You're gonna be a great dad, honey."

It was a fact and a prayer wrapped into one.


	11. Cold Water

Three days later, and there was still nothing.

 

The news cycled through endless scare-mongering images and clips of Owls in flight, but there was nothing new to report, so they simply did circles: the ferret’s disappearance, the family mourning, a segue into older similar events from decades ago followed by some talking heads kicking up more fear with ‘protect yourself’ advice that was either obvious or maddeningly unhelpful. So Judy tried her best to avoid the news altogether. Afterall, as an officer she’d know before most if there was any news. That wouldn’t stop her parents from calling every hour with worry. 

 

There was also nothing from the darned pregnancy tests either. The hateful plastic sticks were just as big a cause of sleep loss than the flying nightmare that might swoop down and snatch one of her siblings at a moments notice. Part of her was certain the sticks were just lying. She felt nauseous from time to time, and her mood was a little unpredictable, but then again that could easily be the sleep loss and stress catching up with her. 

 

That morning, Nick had enough of her brooding and made an appointment for her to see a specialist in midtown. Given the circumstances, it was surprisingly easy to get Bogo to make her schedule flexible. The precinct was all-paws-on-deck since his press conference, and even clawhauser was asked to pull double shifts as dispatch was waterlogged with emergency calls. They were mostly calls of ‘sightings’ of the owl, despite it turning out to be nothing, often from the elderly or children; mammals who scared easily. But despite that, Chief had let her take off a little early to make the appointment provided she took some paperwork home with her to complete before her next shift. 

 

Judy pulled out of the precinct garage and looked up at the cold afternoon sky. A gloomy gray overcast dampened the sun and sent a chilling wind through the air. Normally, this kind of wintery weather was something she enjoyed. It was perfect for a movie and snuggle on the couch with her husband. But now it was more like a looming doom that hid a dangerous killer from the city. The dark sky also made it easier for the normally-nocturnal bird to hunt during the day. Judy noticed that other drivers were occasionally glancing upwards as well.

 

She was just pulling onto the highway when her parents called again. 

 

“Ugh,” she sighed and took the call, placing her parents on speakerphone. “I’m  _ fine _ , Dad. Is everyone else okay?”

 

“Oh!” her dad answered with his typical bumbling tone. “Heya, Jude the Dude! Glad you’re still okay. Everyone here is fine. We’re all stayin’ indoors, a’course.”

 

Judy sighed. “I bet poor Lily is going nuts staying inside so long.”

 

Her father chuckled. “I let her come with me to the supermarket, otherwise I think she would have tried to run off on her own out of sheer boredom.”

 

“Is mom there?”

 

Her mother’s warm voice filled the car. Judy could practically hear the worried smile on her face through her tone. “Hey bun-bun. How’re you and Nick holding up?”

 

“We’re both working hard, but Nick is out in the field still.”

 

“Need all the predators out there keeping the peace, I guess,” her father commented. 

 

Judy shook her head. “It’s less to do with him being a predator and more his size. He’s too big for a normal owl to carry off, so we need him on patrol.”

 

His father coughed and hummed awkwardly. “I hear it’s not a ‘normal’-sized owl though. Think it’s big enough to take him too?”

 

“Stewart!” her mother scolded. “Don’t be filling her head with more worries.”

 

“It’s okay, Mom. Yes, I’m worried sick, but he’s with Wolford and the bird would have to be crazy to go for Nick while a timberwolf is close by. It is still an animal, afterall.” 

 

“Great point!” her father said with a chipper laugh. 

 

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better,” her mother sighed.  “I’ve been so worried sick recently about you two. If your boss didn’t force you to do desk work, I’d have to handcuff you to your desk myself.” Judy could picture her mother currently rubbing her forehead in stressful exhaustion, and the image made her frown. 

 

“You’ll be happy to know it was actually Nick who insisted I stick to desk work,” she admitted, leaving the part out about how she might be holding children in her belly at any point. 

 

“That’s my son in law!” her father cheered happily. “He must love you or something.”

 

Judy smirked. “I had a hunch that might be the case when I married him.”

 

“Well can you let us know when you both make it home from work?”

 

“Will you stop calling if I do?”

 

“That’s a definite maybe,” her mother assured her. 

“Then that’s a definite maybe from me too,” Judy said. 

 

“Fair enough,” Stu Hopps agreed. “We’ve got a few more calls to make. Get home safe, Judy!” 

 

“Love you both. Bye,” Judy said and hung up.

 

The highway was backed up a little now. The plowed snow along the shoulder made it difficult for any cars to pull over, so if there was a breakdown, it likely would mean delays for miles. Holiday shoppers mixed with the early commute crowd meant she might be late for her doctor’s appointment. Judy’s eyes focused on the traffic in front of her, but her mind focused instead on the nagging feeling in the back of her brain. 

 

_ Should I tell them we’re trying to get pregnant? _ The thought seemed to pop into her brain every time she spoke to her parents. There was a lot to be hesitant about. She certainly did not want them knowing about their spouse-swapping romps, nor was she all that eager to tell them that she was having trouble conceiving. While she trusted them to keep everything a secret, her parents were pretty easy to read. If the right person saw them around Skye and Jack, something might get out. 

 

But the biggest reason she said nothing was because she wanted to give them a surprise for the holidays! Her mother always said that there were very few good surprises life can throw at you, so she preferred to preserve them when possible. That’s why she never asked the doctor the genders of her litter before they were born. For her first couple of litters, she didn’t even ask how many there would be! So imagining their faces when she tells them she is expecting children made her pause, despite it being ill advised. Her mother would likely have lots to tell her about conceiving and was more than capable of making her feel better about the whole thing. Judy sighed and used the wipers to see a little better. 

 

The red and blue flashes of police lights ahead of her caught her attention. If there was an accident bad enough, there’s a chance that one of her colleagues was writing them up. They’d probably appreciate the friendly face, depending on who it was. As traffic inched closer, Judy spotted a familiar squad car number. The car had turned off the shoulder and onto a snow-covered knoll along the river. There was a an opossum, dressed in a thick biker’s jacket, standing beside a sports bike that was still idling. 

 

Judy put the car in park and pulled out her phone and shot a quick message to Nick. 

 

_ Lane Splitter? _

 

A few moments went by before she got a text back. 

 

_ How did you know? Are you tracking my dash cam? _

 

She smirked and shook her head.  _ Check your side mirror,  _ she sent him. A few moments later, a pair of orange ears and black shades popped out of the patrol cruiser window, gazing back at her. She waved and inched her car a little farther forward. He smiled and ducked back into the cruiser before stepping out and heading over to Judy’s car. He twirled his fingers in a ‘roll it down’ motion. He had his police issue shotgun slung over his shoulder, completing the intimidation tactic.

 

He lowered his glasses and shot her a raised eyebrow. “Excuse me ma’am. Do you have any idea how hot you are driving?”

 

“Don’t you mean ‘how fast’?”  

 

Nick shook his head and gestured to her hips. “Pretty sure it’s illegal to drive while that beautiful.”

 

She laughed and shook her head. “Shouldn’t you be booking a miscreant?”

 

“Wolford is running his plate now. He was in a rush for something, might as well make him a little extra late. . . . Hangon, don’t you have a doctor’s appointment.”

 

Judy sighed and nodded. “I’m on my way. I’ve still got time, though.”

 

“Feeling any better?” he asked honestly.

 

Judy sighed again “Mom and Dad called again, but I’m starting to think I should tell them about it. Mom would probably have some good ad. . . advice . . .” Judy trailed off as she noted the opossum’s hands were back on the handlebars to his idling sport bike. The engine blipped. “Woah, hey!” she barked. 

 

Nick whipped around and splayed his arms out as the biker tried to skirt around the cruiser. Judy quickly unbuckled herself and lept from the car as well. Nick was able to reach for the handlebars and turn the bike just before it was out of reach, sending the perp tumbling onto the snow and rolling around before trying to make a run for it. Wolford was soon on him and pounced. The perp dodge to the left, trying to leap over the hood of the cruiser, but Judy was already on him. 

 

She leapt up and wrapped her legs around his shoulder, using her weight to twist him in the air and fling him downwards. They landed on the snow with Judy holding his arm in a shoulder lock. The would-be runner groaned in pain. 

 

“Agh! What the hell! Who’s the bunny?”

 

Nick fished his cuffs from his belt and took over Judy’s position in pinning the mammal down. He scowled at the opossum aggressively.  “She’s the good cop. And you just made me the bad cop. Guess who’s car you’re going in?”

 

Wolford, a larger white timberwolf, caught up to them in the snow and frowned down at the perp. “He’s got two misdemeanors and is on probation after a DUI last year. License is suspended.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Ahhh, that explains why he tried to gun it. Can ya call it in and then help me get him inside?”

 

Wolford nodded and stepped back into the cruiser. Judy sighed and placed her paws in her jacket for some warmth. Seeing the bad guy face down in the snow was just the kind of medicine she needed after such stressful days. But the action was over. Nick had cuffs on the opossum and was savoring the sweet taste of a fresh arrest. But some other sound pulsed over the sound of Nick’s taunts. Like wind, yet steady.

 

“Thought you’d lose us through traffic, did you punk?” Nick said while the perp grumbled beneath him. “I got more officers on either end of this highway. You wouldn’t have gotten far.” The wind moved again. Judy looked around, but couldn’t see anything causing such a weird sound. 

 

The wind moved again, harder this time. The sky seemed to move around them too. Judy heard a scream from one of the cars beside them, and felt a shadow creep over. Suddenly the sky had eyes. They were striking yellow that pierced through the snow. The sky also had a beak and talons, both stretched outwards towards her husband. The shadow was longer than the cruiser now, and the eyes were focused on the fox in uniform.

 

Her feet kicked into gear before she could think. “Nick watch Out!”

 

It happened in a flash. Judy pounced forward and shoved Nick’s shoulder’s hard, tossing him to the snow with a thump. Her feet were still in the air though, and that was all the bird needed to grab her with one claw and hoist her away. 

 

Nick had a split second to look up from the snow, and what he saw didn’t make sense. He saw a massive bird, larger than himself, holding his partner in it’s tight grasp beating it’s massive wings and gaining altitude. Judy dangled below, her eyes open wide.

 

“JUDY!!” he cried out as he ran after them. “Judy no!” He leapt. He reached. He was too slow. She rose higher and higher until they were over the water and beyond his reach. 

 

Wolford was already hailing for backup on the radio. “Ten-twenty, we have a code white! Repeat, code white!” 

 

Nick stood at the edge of the river frozen, helplessly watching his wife swing from the claws of a killer. “No . . . not this.”

 

The massive white bird turned, heading towards Tundra Town. The murderous creature wanted to feed in familiar ground. Nick turned towards his cruiser. 

 

“Scramble the choppers!” he screamed at Wolford. He needed to get in the car and head them off. If he could keep them in his sights, he could track it down before it could kill her. 

 

He saw the backed-up traffic in both directions. He opted for the perp’s bike instead. 

 

“I’m borrowing this!” he barked. He mounted the bike and blipped the throttle before taking off in the opposite direction of traffic, leaving Wolford with a confused perpetrator still on the ground. The engine screeched like a banshee and the vibrations tingled his fingertips. He could feel the cold air whipping past his nose and a whoosh as he passed each car. His pump-action long gun rattled over his shoulder in the wind. Every split second he could spare from keeping his eyes on the road was spent focused on the Judy and the owl. 

 

Meanwhile, high in the air, Judy fought to keep her barings. Her whole weight rolled around on her ankle, and her foot ached wildly in the monster’s tight grip. The view was disorienting as the world tumbled towards her then farther away with every flap of massive wings above her.

 

She tightened her core and got a better look at her captor. Her foot was entirely grasped by one claw, but only partially with the other. If it had the chance, it would try to get that other claw around her torso and crush her to death before they even landed. Looking below her, it looked like they were nearing the other side of the river near downtown Tundra Town. If she could position them over snow…

 

Judy dropped her weight to the side and kicked hard against the bird’s flank. She heard a horrible screech followed by a sickening falling feeling as they dove for a second. The beast regained its balance and tightened its grip further. 

 

A sound of distant chopping grew to a steady beating of helicopter blades. She turned her head and saw a large chopper approaching them from behind, the insignia for the ZPD emblazoned in yellow. 

 

_ At least now they can track me,  _ Judy thought. The cold air whipped into her ears. The owl dove, and the dropping feeling returned to her stomach. She cried out, convinced they would crash in the buildings below before the bird pulled up and fluttered between the snow-covered structures. Below her, she heard the sounds of a few frightened mammals, along with the persistent screaming of a motorcycle engine. 

 

Nick saw the pair dive and his heart sank. “Talk to me, Fang!” Nick yelled into the mic of his walky talky. 

 

“We’ve got eyes on them,” Fangmeyer’s voice called back. “They’re not moving too fast but they’re too close to the buildings for us to keep them in one spot.”

 

“Do you have a shot on the bird?” Nick asked. 

 

“Negative. Not without endangering Hopps.”

 

Nick groaned and leaned into the mic again. “Just keep your guns ready. Judy will free herself. When she does, it’ll make another try at grabbing her. So as soon as she’s free, open up!”

 

“Roger, but how will Hopps get free?”

 

“She’ll find a way!” Nick was absolutely certain.  _ And I need to be there to catch her when she does.  _

 

He turned the handle on the bike and zoomed forward again, ducking and diving through traffic. Honking horns and screeching tires filled his ears as he whizzed by like a rocket on wheels. Good thing that asshat had good taste in sport bikes _.  _

 

Fangmeyer chimed in from the chopper again. “They’re headed north, up the mountain.”

 

Another voice, likely the pilot, responded. “Could be looking for familiar territory to find a safe place to feed.”

 

Nick got an Idea. “Fang, see if you can cut them off at the mountain. Herd them towards the Reservoir.”

 

“You mean the lake near Tundra Town? That’ll push them too close to town where we can’t follow.”

 

Nick saw Judy dangle like a limp sack of groceries and leaned in again. “She’ll need a soft spot to land!”

 

His radio blipped again. “... Roger that.”

  
  


Meanwhile, Judy’s stomach continued to jump upwards as they dove and twisted and turned. The strain on her ankle began to seer in pain. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her core and pulled herself upwards. Grabbing the bird’s leg for support, she found some measure of balance so she could at least see the world upright. They were still above Tundra town, but the roar of the helicopter engine and swooping blades grew louder. The bird squawked aggressively and veered to one side, pushing them closer to town. 

 

The owl seemed to notice Judy’s grip on it’s ankle and dipped it’s head down to peck at her. She instinctively pulled back as a massive black beak snapped at her. It’s eyes were alight with hunger and annoyance as it struck. It caught Judy’s winter coat and tore upwards, causing it to tear loudly. The beast meant to kill her. Judy hid behind it’s claw for a moment before losing her grip and falling back down into her dangling position, which the bird seemed more comfortable with. Her tattered coat still flapped about as they flew faster and faster. 

 

They were flying down one of the main streets of Tundra Town now. To escape the chopper, the bird had lowered their altitude to where they were between the buildings now. Judy could vaguely hear more panicked screams from below as pedestrians gawked at the giant bird flying so close to them. The sound of the motorcycle got louder as well. 

 

She looked down, towards the sound and saw her husband screaming after them on the opossum’s bike. His face was terrified and focused more on her than on the road. Once he noticed her gaze, he gestured forward down the same road they were on. She used her free foot to help her turn forward and saw what he was pointing at. 

 

The road ahead of them empty stopped before the reservoir that fed most of Zootopia. The water had large pieces of ice floating in certain spots, but it hadn’t frozen over just yet. Judy knew what Nick had in mind and agreed.

 

She needed to free herself first. She pulled herself back up again and reached out with her paw. Taking a firm grip of as many feathers as she could, she ripped backwards and let the plumage scatter in the wind. 

 

The bird screeched in pain and wavered a moment, causing them to fall a little lower. Then, in one quick motion, the bird pumped it’s wings and pulled Judy upwards into the air. It let her go for just a brief moment, only to reach back out with it’s claws and strike at her again. This time, it caught her upper leg and immediately crushed it.

 

“Agghhh!!” Judy howled in pain as she felt her bone snap. Tears came to her eyes as she dangled again, now from an injured leg making her ears ring and scream in pain. She blinked away cold tears and saw the edge of the road closer now. 

 

She grunted loudly and placed her arm around the bird’s ankle to keep weight off her leg. She let the remnants of her torn coat drop past her shoulders and into her paw. Biting her lip to stave off the agony her leg was in, she reached back up and tore more feathers from owl’s side. 

 

The owl snarled and pulled the same maneuver once again. It pumped it’s wings. Judy bounced up into the air. It let her go before reaching back out to strike with its claws, aiming at her torso this time.

 

Before it could, Judy pulled up her coat between them. The talons clasped around her coat instead of her, crushing the fabric instead of her ribcage. Now she dangled freely, holding herself up by the sleeves of her coat in a firm grip with her paws. Her leg still ached wildly, but now she could see the water. 

 

Nick called into his radio again, “Get ready!”

 

Judy looked downwards to the street. The passed over the edge of the road and over the water. The bird had dropped a fair amount lower after her second strike, but they were still so far away from the surface. This was her only chance. If the bird gained more altitude the coat would rip and she would fall from much higher onto god knows what. 

 

She took a deep breath, blinked back more tears, and let go. 

 

The wind began howling in her ears as her stomach jumped upwards. She did her best to curl her arms into her chest and her legs out in front of her, but her broken leg caused her to turn in the air. All she could do was close her eyes and brace for impact. 

 

Nick watched Judy all the way down as her body fell from the clutches of the owl and down into the lake. He heard her crash into the water. He saw a splash. He leaned into his mic. 

 

“Now!”

 

The owl was now over open water, and the police chopper was waiting for them on the other side of the buildings. Fangmeyer’s weapon fired a single round, and the seasoned veteran had the best aim on the force.

  
Nick was vaguely aware of the pile of feathers that was now tumbling into the water in his peripheral vision, but his focus was turned to the spot that Judy had fallen to. He was still speeding forward, nearly out of road, and had no intention of slowing down. The engine screamed beneath him as he charged at full-tilt towards the end of the road. A metal barrier stood between the road and the edge of the water. A few onlookers dove out of the way as he got closer. His eyes remained focused forward. 

 

Just before crashing, Nick put his legs on the seat and leapt upwards. The bike collided with the metal barrier with a terrible crash, sending it flipping into the air. Nick, however, was sent hurtling forward still like a missile headed straight for Judy. He let his shotgun fall from his shoulders and tumble into the water elsewhere. He reached his arms forward, falling into a dive. He went from being a missile to being a torpedo as he collided with the ice-cold water, leaving a trail of bubbles behind hi. 

 

Soon enough he slowed down and needed to swim to get all the way to Judy. The water soaked into his thick fur and stung with fierce cold. Keeping his head above the water, he could only see Judy’s arms in front of him. 

 

_ Come on, Carrots. Come on! _

 

Judy’s eyes were glued shut to hide from the icy water. The impact had taken all of the air out of her lungs, causing her to sink. Her bad leg, while grateful for the numbing ice-water, was useless at keeping her a float. She only had the surface within arms reach, so she tried her best to grasp upwards. Her muscles weren’t behaving properly, and started to slow. The temperature caused her body to practically seize up and stiffen. She began to sink.

 

Finally, she felt paws grasp around her torso and pull her upwards. She gasped for air as they broke the surface. Her teeth chattered and her paws shook wildly.

 

“Hanggg–g on, C-Carrots,” she heard him grunt into her ear as he began to paddle back to the shore. 

 

“NN...N-ni…” she couldn't even get his name out. The force of the cold was so overwhelming. 

 

“Almost there! Stay with me Judy.”

 

Over the sound of water splashing into her ears, Judy heard more voices from the shore. A crowd of onlookers were cheering them on, beckoning them closer. They gathered at the gash in the metal barrier that the bike had left open. Nick continued to kick and to paddle, but the progress was slow as he had to help keep Judy above water. Finally they were at the concrete edge of the reservoir, but they were stuck at least six feet below the edge. 

 

“Someone get some rope!” someone shouted. 

 

“I got it! Hold onto me!” another voice called out. Nick tried to prop them both up with one paw on the concrete wall he had flown from earlier, but there was no ledge close by to give him purchase. 

 

Suddenly, a giraffe’s head and long neck dipped down towards them. The stranger looked on both of them with concern as they continued to tread water. 

 

“I’m gonna dip my head down,” the giraffe explained. “Take a firm hold of my horn and I’ll pull you out.”

 

Nick and Judy were both surprised by the stranger’s generosity, but were too cold to suggest otherwise. Nick nodded and took a firmer grip of Judy with one paw. The stranger took a deep breath and lowered his head further, dunking into the icy water. Nick reached up and took a firm grip of on of the horns on the back of his head. Judy gripped Nick’s shoulders as best she could and gave the Giraffe’s neck two firm taps to let him know they were ready. With surprising gentleness, the Giraffe lifted them upwards, taking a gasp of air when his snout broke the surface. Water trickled down into the reservoir from all three of them, and both Nick and Judy held on with all their strength as they were brought away from the water and over solid concrete. 

 

Judy saw a large brown bear and an elk holding onto the giraffe’s shoulders to keep him balanced as he swung his neck to the side. There were more citizens lining up around them. Some of them held up phones while others looked on with concern as they were lowered to the ground. 

  
“Here.” A camel stepped forward and took off her thick winter coat. She laid it out beneath the giraffe’s head and opened it up for them to lay on top of. The giraffe lowered them onto the coat gently before Nick and Judy felt the camel’s coat wrap around them where they sat. The coat was already warm, thank heavens.

 

“Th-thank y–yyou…” Judy said with a grateful smile. 

 

The giraffe shook his head and shivered as he raised his head back upright and sat on the sidewalk beside them. “Whew, that is brisk! You poor mammals must be absolutely numb!”

 

Nick pulled the kind stranger’s coat around them a little tighter and whispered in her ear. “Are you alright?”

 

“My leg…” she moaned. With the warmth from the coat and from Nick’s body, feeling began to return to her injured leg and it was far from pleasant.    
  
“Keep it still for now,” he said softly and placed his paw on her shoulder. “Just focus on getting warm.”

 

Judy breathed and allowed herself to fully feel her husband’s body next to hers again. Her head was still spinning from the fall and from the water, but his body kept her centered more than anything else. “I’m alright, Nick. I’m not dead.”

 

“I know…” Nick laced his fingers around her torso and cradled her deeper into his core. He whispered gently, his voice a little broken and short for breath. There was no joke, nor playful remark on his lips. His tone was dark and almost mournful. “Don’t ever do that again.” 

 

Before she could respond, he looked back up at the handful of mammals gathered around them. He spotted those who had helped them out of the water. “Hey s–spots,” he said to the giraffe, his teeth still chattering. “What’s your name, friend?”

 

“Jeremy,” the long-necked mammal said before shivering again. 

 

“Can I get you to do me a favor, Jeremy?” Nick said. He reached into the pocket on his drenched shirt and pulled out a small business card with his name, rank, and number on it. 

 

Jeremy leaned down and gently took it in his hoof. “Sure thing. What?”

 

“I need you to write your number down on that card so I can buy you dinner later.”

 

Jeremy balked and bashfully shook his head. “Oh there’s no need, officer.”

 

“Jeremy, you just helped save my wife,” Nick said tenderly and gestured to Judy, whose eyes were closed and whose face was grimacing in pain as her leg began to throb. “Let me take you to dinner.”

 

The crowd around them murmured in surprise when they realized the two were married. Jeremy smiled and fished a pen out of his pocket before he jotted down his number on the soaking wet card. 

 

“You did most of the work here, officer.”

 

“Yeah,” another mammal said. “We should be thanking you guys. See that?”

 

Nick’s eyebrow cocked as he wondered what he was gesturing to. The one or two mammals with their phones still out trained it on something in the water. Nick turned and Judy both turned and peered out to the water through the gash in the barrier.

 

They thought it was ice at first. It was hard to recognize as it floated just on the water’s surface, completely motionless. Then a feather scattered in the wind, away from the violent mess it left behind. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


The hospital room Judy was admitted to had a window facing a brick wall from the building across the street. She was grateful for the privacy. Otherwise she’d see nothing but press trying to snap pictures of her. With her leg raised upwards in a large cast, she watched ZNN on the TV from her bed in her hospital gown. With every replay and new angle of her fall and subsequent rescue, she cringed and inwardly cursed the chief. 

 

He’d been furious for a number of reasons, but the most pressing one was Nick’s daredevilry on the motorcycle that he commandeered from a mammal who was thankfully arrested at the time. Had he been a random bystander, he could have easily sued. Still, the fallout from recklessness displayed so publically would be hard to avoid. So the chief decided to play up Judy’s injuries and both of their heroism to make the public forget about the destroyed safety barrier in Tundra Town or anyone placed in danger from Nick’s speeding. So, naturally, the news went nuts. 

 

Judy was grateful that one of the ambulance EMTs let her borrow her cell phone to send a text to her parents letting them know her leg was broken but she was otherwise okay. They would have panicked and locked her up in her old room back at the burrows. Her phone was still back at the car she left stranded in the highway. 

 

Her swollen leg throbbed with pain for a moment and she hissed a little before the pain died back down. 

 

“Officer Hopps?” a young nurse called from the door. “You have a visitor here to see you. A fox.”

 

“Oh, sure,” she said weakly. She was expecting an earful from her husband. He sounded terrified when he had whispered in her ear after they were pulled from the water. She had never heard him like that before. 

 

“Judy?” 

 

To her surprise, it wasn’t the fox she was expecting. “Skye? Hey!”   
  


“Oh my god, Judy! Look at you.” Her white ears were down and her eyes were of grave concern. Judy smiled and beckoned her closer. 

 

“We’re pretty sure I’ll be alright after a few months,” she assured her, though Skye didn’t seem convinced. 

 

“Pretty sure?”

 

“Doc said that some tests for infections came back a little off, so we followed up with an MRI scan that we’re waiting to see results from. But don’t worry. All that will really mean is more hospital time for me.”

 

“When will the doctor’s know?”

 

“Any minute now, I think.”

 

Skye sighed and sat down on a rolling chair by the hospital bed. She laid a comforting paw down on Judy’s and frowned again. “God, Judy. That was craziest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m so happy you’re alright. Does it hurt?”

 

“It twinges when I move it, but it’s way better than it was before. Thank you drugs.”

 

“Has Nick seen you yet?”

 

“He’s doing crowd control with the chief right now, but I think he’ll be back soon.”

 

“Oh! I totally forgot! Here,” Skye said and handed over Judy’s phone. Nick must have asked her to go get it for her at one point. 

 

Judy smiled and placed it on the blanket by her side“Thank you, Skye. But let’s not keep worrying about me right now. How are you holding up?” Judy said and gestured to Skye’s mid section.

 

“All fine so far,” Skye said. “Mornings are getting less and less fun, but that’s normal apparently. We only just told Jack’s parents yesterday so we’re expecting a visit from the soon-to-be grandparents tomorrow.”

 

“Aww that’ll be wonderful. I bet they’ll be so happy. Where is Jack now?”

 

“He’s taking your car to the police station for Nick later. I imagine he and Nick are probably talking the whole day over.”

 

“Now I have to thank both of you. You really are great friends for dropping everything and helping us out.”

 

Skye balked. “Judy, you guys brought down an owl! You’re heros! Running some errands really is the least we could do.”

 

“Ughh,” Judy groaned. “I wish they’d quit playing up the whole hero thing on the news. I really don’t want the press corps on my door if I can stand it. Fangmeyer is the one who took the bird out anyway!”

 

“If it keeps Nick from any hot water, I’m sure it’ll be worth it.”

 

“Don’t get me started on that reckless move of his. He could have hurt somebody.”

 

Skye shook her head. “In his defense, you nearly drowned after nearly falling to death after nearly getting crushed and eaten. Give him a break. Besides, it makes for a cool internet video. Maybe the mayor will give you guys an award or something.”

 

“Oh please no. Can you imagine Nick’s ego if he got a key to the city or something?”

 

They both laughed, though Judy cut her laughter short out of more twinging pain from her leg and soreness in her chest. 

 

Another voice came from the door, this time the doctor’s. “Knock knock?”

 

“Come on in,” Judy said and beckoned her closer. 

 

The doctor was a female snow leopard with frosty grey fur and bright blue eyes wearing a lab coat. She greeted Skye with a smile and a graceful shake. “Doctor Pawsley, how do you do?”

 

“Skylar Frost, I’m a friend of Judy’s.”

 

“Thanks for coming back so soon,” Judy said graciously and gestured to the folder in her paws. “Those the results?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded. “... Skylar, would you mind taking a seat by Officer Hopps?”

 

Words like that from someone in a white coat were never reassuring. Judy’s ears dropped and Skye did as suggested. “Is everything alright?”

 

“I believe you’ll be fine, Officer Hopps,” Doctor Pawsley assured her, but her expression did not change. “Before I go on, can I ask if there is anything you might be concerned about? Anything you’d share with your general doctor normally?”

  
Judy thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. Outside of failed pregnancy tests, the only thing she could possibly think of was an allergy to cilantro. Judy simply shook her head.

 

“I see. Well, remember how our blood tests found something odd that we wanted to double check? We saw a hormonal imbalance that could suggest you might have some internal bleeding, which is why we got you into the scanner.”

 

Skye fell onto Judy’s paw. “Did you find something? Will she need surgery?”

 

“I don’t believe she’ll need surgery. What we found wasn’t bleeding, it was a group of embryos.”

 

Judy’s heart dropped. Her eyes went wide and the tips of her paws went cold. “What? What did you say?”

 

“Are you expecting to be pregnant, Officer Hopps?” The doctor followed calmly. 

 

“Yes… b-but I took tests…” Judy fumbled with her words, her voice was weak. 

 

“It’s not terribly uncommon for those store-bought tests not to work at all for certain bunnies. It’s a signal in your genetic makeup that does it, so I bet your mother probably saw the same effect.”

 

_ Dammit, Judy! Ask your Mom next time!!  _ She cursed herself and gripped Skylar’s paw tightly. 

 

“Are they alright?” Judy’s eyes began to water and her paws shook. “Are they going to make it after…”

 

The doctor looked somberly at Judy and scooted a little closer on a wheeled stool. “You fell from a terribly tall height, and into ice water. It’s not exactly the kind of activity we recommend females who are at least five weeks pregnant.”

 

“Five weeks?!” Skylar balked. Doctor Pawsley nodded soberly 

 

“Yes, at least that much given what I saw on the MRI.”

 

“Doctor…” Judy began to cry. “Did any of them make it?”

 

“That’s what I’m here to find out,” the leopard said confidently and reached into a medical drawer beside the bed. She pulled out a large black tube of rubber. Judy recognized it as a specialized stethoscope the doctors would use on her mother during her routine visits during pregnancy. “The babies look alright in the images we took from the MRI, but the only way to be sure is to listen for heart beats. At this stage, they should be beating, if only faintly.” 

 

“That’s good, right?” Skylar asked. “You saw them on the scan that they look good?”

 

“I’m hopeful, but I want you to be ready, Officer Hopps. There’s a chance this will turn into sour news.”

 

“Okay…” Judy was not sure at all if she was ready for this. Her heart was ringing in her ears again just like it had when she was falling into the reservoir. Five weeks pregnant meant it could have been that very first night  they had tried, and her babies would be farther along than expected. That meant any movement or impact was more and more dangerous. She had almost died, and all of her children with her.

 

Judy felt Skye’s other paw squeeze her shoulder. She wiped her eyes with the back of her paw and nodded to the doctor. 

 

“Alright then,” Dr. Pawsley said calmly and moved the blankets out of the way of her casted leg. Judy scooted a little so they could raise her hospital gown above her midsection and expose her ruffled fur. 

 

The doctor clicked something on the stethoscope and a little light began blinking. She clicked it again a few times before laying it down on Judy’s own chest. “You first,” she explained. Judy took several breaths in and out, but they were shaky. Her heart was probably racing as she feared for the life of the children she’d been waiting to meet for so long now.

 

“Next, them.” The cold metal tip of the device rolled over her belly. Thoughts of dread swam through her mind as she fixated on the scope. Would some be able to survive if others did not make it? How many were there? How could she ever bring herself to tell Nick about it if they were lost?

 

Judy looked up to the doctor’s face, trying to read anything. Her face was calm and focused. Clearly this doctor had been through something like this before, and knew what it was like when it was bad news. 

 

There was a click as the doctor pressed another button on the scope. She moved to another spot on her belly, and clicked again. Each time she clicked the stethoscope, she’d move on to a different spot on her belly, her face never changing at all. Judy’s paw gripped Skye’s even tighter, fearing the worst. 

 

One final click, and the doctor turned to Judy and smiled. “I count all five.”

 

“Five?” Judy said with a slight gasp in her voice. “They’re okay?”

 

“Nice and strong. Here,” the doctor said and removed the stethoscope from her ears before offering it to Judy. Judy grasped the large metal earpieces and mashed them into her ears. Dr. Pawsley put the end on her belly again and clicked the button for her. 

 

She heard a wave of pulsing, like water rushing through her ears during a swim. The beats were fast, way faster than hers ever got, though that’d be expected from creatures so tiny. The doctor clicked again several times. Each time, a new heart beat was singled out. Each one strong and fast.

 

Judy laughed as tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Each new heartbeat was music to her ears; like the sweetest song she had never heard. She gripped the stethoscope tighter and laughed a little more as five distinct heartbeats filled her senses. 

 

“...Hey,” she said between more laughter and sniffling. “Hello, little darlings.”

 

Judy heard more sobs from her side and Skye looked upon her with a tender smile and wiped away her own tears as well. They looked at each other blinking back water and exchanged laughter that contained more words nested within them than an entire novel could. 

 

Judy turned back to the doctor, offering her stethoscope back. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“You’ve got some mighty strong bunnies in there, Officer Hopps. You’ll want to take it easy on the pain medications for you leg whenever possible. While the drugs are not too dangerous generally, we’d rather be safe than sorry. Try to only use them if you can’t sleep or eat while enduring the pain.”

 

“Thank you, I will,” Judy bumbled between sobs. “I’m so sorry, Doctor, but could I ask you to give us a few minutes?” Judy asked as politely as she could.

 

Dr. Pawsley raised her brow, shooting a glance to Skye before nodding lightly. “Of course. I’ll have the nurse schedule a follow-up appointment in 3 weeks about your leg and pregnancy.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Judy said as the doctor left. She was still laughing when the door closed.

 

Judy reached over and pulled Skye closer to her, trying her best not to move her leg too much. Skye obliged and wrapped her friend into a careful hug, squeezing her tight where she could. 

 

“Thank you, Skye,” Judy wept. “Thank you both so much.”

 

Skye rubbed her friend’s back tenderly and smiled. “It’s only fair, Judes.”

 

“Five… there are five of them!” she repeated. Her vision was so blurred with tears that all she could really see was the white of Skye’s fur and the sunlight through the window. Her leg was no bother at all anymore. She felt like she could burst.

 

“Judy,” Skylar said softly, parting from their embrace and looking on her sweetly. “We need to get Nick in here.”

  
  



	12. Thumps

Nick was a mess in a lot of ways. First off, his uniform was nowhere near code at this point. His shirt was undone, his tie was loose, and his sleeves were rolled up. Not to mention it was all still filthy from reservoir water so he both felt and smelled like a foxicle.

The second mess was his job. He wasn't in any real hot water with the chief, at least not more than he was expecting. Once the press blew over, he'd be assigned traffic duty for at least a week. But until then, the worst part was having to fight off the nosy journalists. Everyone wanted an exclusive with the daredevil fox who selflessly dove into the icy water to rescue his drowning wife, conveniently leaving out the reckless endangerment and public property damage he inflicted along the way. He even got approached by a few Ewetubers while wrapping up containment protocol after the owl attack. He swore he'd never understand how anyone made money off of those stupid videos.

But the real mess was upstairs. Every split second he had to himself, his mind would teleport to a horror scape where all he saw was Judy being lifted away by a flying death monster with intent to murder her. That bunny had caused so much change in his life, so much growth, that the concept of having her gone never really sunk in as a possibility. But reality crashed through his comfort like a train through a china shop. Reality had claws, and they almost got her.

"Hey Wilde!" He snapped back into the present so fast it gave him whiplash. Officer Delgato, a large lion with noticeable stock, jumped at his reaction.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck tenderly. "Sorry, what's up big guy?"

"Got a ZBI retiree over at the cruiser asking for you. Says it's urgent."

"Ah, that'll be stripes," Nick said sighed. "I'll tell him to bug off and I'll be right back."

"Wilde, take the day already," Delgato urged him with a shake of his head. "Chief wanted you out for the cameras to get some good shots of you, but you could have left an hour ago."

"It's alright, Del. Guess I just like making sure that bird's dead."

Delgato folded his arms over his chest. "Well it's dead. You've done enough here today, hero. Learn when to call it done."

Nick sighed again and shrugged. "Alright, alright. If chief gets pissy–"

"It's on me. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Delgato smiled as Nick began to trudge towards his parked cruiser. "Hopps's perfectionism is rubbing off on you, Wilde. Don't forget how to take a break!"

"Pssh," was all Nick could mumble. It was probably a good thing he thought Nick was being overzealous. In truth, Nick was nervous about leaving because the next place he'd be off to would be the hospital. Seeing Judy in pain was his least favorite thing to do, and right now with his mind snapping back and forth from that snowy riverside bank back to the present, seeing her on drugs and in a cast probably wasn't the best idea right now. But he had to. She would, and he always tried his best to respond in kind, even when it broke his mask.

First he had to tell Jack to buzz off.

"Buzz off," Nick said unceremoniously.

"That's the spirit," the bunny greeted him with a grin.

"Delgado said it was 'urgent'. But the look on your face tells me you're just pulling old fed strings, so what gives?"

"Simple: I'm here to come pick you up and deliver you to your wife." Jack gestured behind him to his car parked along the crowded street near the police tape lines.

"I could just take the squad car. Police escorts would get there faster."

Jack's smile faded. He nodded and crossed his arms, giving Nick a skeptic look. "It certainly would. But the look on  _your_  face tells me you might need a minute. Am I wrong?"

Nick wanted to say something snappy in retort, and on less trying days he would have. But the zingers were not worth the effort right then. And no, he wasn't wrong. The fox didn't respond, instead he simply started walking behind Jack who led him to the car. Once they started up and drove under the police barricade, the sounds of crowd and occasional sirens faded into distant echoes.

They drove along quietly for a while, which he was grateful for. Jack always had impeccable tact, a trait that Nick admired. The sights of the city rolling by helped calm his nerves a little. Perhaps his flashbacks to the attack were stronger when he was still all riled up from the subsequent chase. After getting Judy in the ambulance, he didn't hit the brakes at all until that moment. He let it soak in for a few more moments before feeling compelled to say something.

"Why do you keep this garbage car?"

Jack shook his head. "Well, he's alive in there."

"Seriously," Nick mumbled, his voice low and lazy. "You've had the salary for an imported sports car for nearly a decade, yet you still drive this soccer-mom car around like you're on your way to a book club meeting at Denny's."

"If you're really that curious, I keep this car because I love it and it works. You should know, your Toygoata is not that different."

"Oh, Is that what you think?" Nick grumbled.

"I know it, Nicholas, and here's why. I know that you wouldn't make fun of my car unless it gave me ample opportunity to make fun of yours in return because you don't like fighting on uneven ground. I also know that the only reason you're currently jabbing at me is because you want to talk about something but don't know where to start."

Nick groaned and put his fingers on his temple, massaging his head.  _Impeccable tact._

"Come on, now…" Jack encouraged him. "Make use of these giant ears."

Nick sighed and continued looking out the window as they drove along. "... She just fuckin' jumped."

Jack waited for him to continue, but nothing followed. "You mean Judy?"

"She just tackled me without a moment's thought. That damn bird was coming for me and she offered herself up instead…"

Jack nodded. "From the sounds of it, she didn't have any moment to think."

"I told her specifically not to put herself in danger. I even begged her to stay on desk duty, and she agreed. Yet in that moment…"

"I suppose it's moot telling you that you would have done the same for her."

Nick turned and faced Jack with a furrowed brow. " _I_ am not the one trying to get pregnant! We're both cops. We risk our lives all the time, I get that. But if we're gonna be parents, then we have to put them first."

Jack nodded and let his words hang in the air for a moment. The city continued to roll by while he contemplated everything. For some reason, Nick felt like someone had insulted him in a way that actually stung, even though nothing of the sort had happened.

"I get the feeling…" Jack said carefully "... that diving in front of the owl today isn't what is really got you."

He had a point. The event that was almost a life-stopping tragedy certainly weighed heavy on his mind, but more so was all the events that they had yet to see. "Carrot's has always been the brave one. She'll arrest mammals 10 times her size, she'll run head first into gunfire… she's the hero. The only reason I've ever felt confident in situations like that was because I was right behind her."

"I've heard you say that about her before," Jack remembered. "But back then, it was out of admiration. What is different now?"

"... She's good at what she does. The best, even. But one reason she's made it out alive so many times in a row is luck, and that will run out at some point."

"I see... And if you both become parents…"

"It has to stop," Nick realized. "Every time she puts her life in danger, she's risking more than just her skin and my sanity; she's risking leaving her kids behind."

"Mmm." Jack acknowledged his thoughts without agreeing or disagreeing. "Sounds like you two have a lot to talk about. But I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Cause when Judy is her own biggest critic. When she actually  _does_  get pregnant, all those risks she takes will probably make her feel terrible about herself. She'll need you to keep her centered when that happens."

Nick scoffed, hiding a slight comforted smile. "Thanks doc. How much do I owe ya?"

Jack chuckled. "First hour's free." The car parked, and Nick stepped out into the parking lot and into the hospital lobby. Skye was waiting for Jack, and she looked both tired and anxious. Her eyes widened as they walked in the room.

"H-hey guys…" Skye said. Nick immediately took notice of her nerves. The last time she stuttered like that was when she was about to ask for their help conceiving children. He saw something off then, and he wasn't wrong.

"News?" Nick asked outright.

"She's um, she's fine, all fine!" She was trying a little too hard to be reassuring. "She's waiting for you Nick."

"What did the doctor say? She had an MRI right?"

"Nick, she's fine. No internal bleeding, no infections, she's good. So go talk to her!" Either Skye had gotten wind of Nick's prying, or she was growing her confidence back. Either way, she wasn't saying everything. But he trusted her that she was telling the truth, so whatever was going on, it wasn't placing anyone's live at risk. He'd find out soon enough anyway.

"Thanks for the ride, Stripes," he said and turned on his heel. A young nurse guided him to the room near the back where the windows faced a brick wall. She was lucky to get a room all to herself like this. Nick took a deep breath, readying himself to see his love in a cast and on pain meds, before knocking on the door.

"Nick?" her voice jumped, full of hope.  _Don't break_ , he thought.  _She needs to know you're serious about this._

"Yeah."

"Come in," she beckoned.

He opened the door and there she was. Her leg was casted from her ankle all the way up her thigh. It was raised in a stirrup as well to keep it elevated. Her fur was a little matted, she likely hadn't showered yet. She'd have to get used to showering with a large plastic bag around that cast, amongst other changes. Still, she smiled at him all the same like he was walking in with a bouquet of flowers, which was something he should have thought of on the way there.

"Why is it always your leg?" he started. She laughed, seemingly unaware of any pain that she might be in. The sight both comforted him and unnerved him a little.  _Why is she so content with this?_

"Come here," she said and tapped the bed beside her. He walked over to her and found a rolling stool to sit on. He returned her smile and took her paw when she offered. "Nick…"

"You're hurting still?" he said quickly.

"Mmm? It's not too bad."

"You don't seem upset to be stuck in a hospital bed. That's unlike you."

Judy scowled at him. "Well how many times have you seen me in the hospital anyway?"

"Too many times," he answered easily. She was about to give him some kind of witty retort, so he raised his paw up and placed a finger on her lips, cutting her off. "I mean it, Carrots. Too many times."

Judy's eyes widened a little, and her expression narrowed as she sensed he had more to say. She nodded slightly and squeezed his paw a little, ushering him closer. "Are you doing alright?"

"I almost saw my wife murdered viciously before my eyes, not to mention almost drown. That's not exactly a great way to start the day…"

Judy leaned closer, sensing more. "...but?"

"...But what scares me the most is that this wasn't all that weird. You and I have had so many brushes with the angel of death, we could start giving him high-fives as we pass by. It's all romantic and sweet when it's you and me against the world, but it won't be like that for much longer. Does that make sense?"

Judy's eyes shifted down to the floor, then over to the wall, and back to him again as she pondered his words. "Our job puts us in danger, Nick."

"I know it does, and that fact can't be helped. I'd never want to see you quit being a cop."

"... but you do think things need to change?"

"You need to be willing to not save the day, if it means keeping you and the kids safe." Nick was firm and his face was as dark as night.

"What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch you die?"

"Yes."

"Nick!"

Nick pursed his lips and placed his other paw on top of hers. He got so close to her face that all he had to do was whisper his thoughts to her and she'd hear them clear as day. "If today taught us anything, it's that you'd sacrifice yourself without a second thought, Judy. But you really should have. If we're going to be parents, I need you to spare a second thought for  _them_. You  _need_  to hesitate, because we won't be living for just ourselves anymore."

Judy gave Nick a heartfelt look of sympathy and brought his paw up to her nose, kissing it lightly. He opened his palm and let her face fall into his fingers, caressing her lightly. "I know," she said with a nod.

"Promise me, Carrots. I know you take promises seriously, so tell me you'll think of them before you think of me next time."

Nick, a fox of witty retorts and talking his way out of any tight spot, was being completely direct for one of a few times in his life. And his words were heavy upon her. She squinted, fighting back tears with a frown and rubbing her cheek into his paw further. She nodded, though he could tell the real hope is that it would never get to that.

"I promise you, Nick, I'll be more careful. You too, right?"

He had enough of her frowning. "Carrots, I know you think I love danger, but I really just love you. Danger was included in the package deal." She laughed a little, blinking the wetness from her eyes. She turned to try to kiss him, but winced when her leg twisted a bit.

"Lay back," he urged her.

"Nick, I'm fine."

Nick wagged his finger in her face as he ushered her down onto the pillow. "Talk to the paw, Bun-bun."

"No, Nick. Really, I'm fine. I'm . . . okay, here. Open that drawer for me."

Nick cocked an eyebrow at her. "The what now?"

She gestured to the set of medical drawers by the sink. "The top drawer there. Pull out what's in it and hand it to me. I wanna show you something."

Nick hesitated, but did as he was instructed and opened it up. Inside was a large black stethoscope with a series of buttons and lights in the middle. He held it up to her with a scowl. "If your plan is to 'play doctor' with me to make me feel better, your overestimating how horny I could possibly be right now."

"Just humor me and hand it over, you dunce," she scolded, taking the stethoscope from him. She clicked a few buttons on it before holding out the earbuds for him.

"Does the doctor like you playing with his toys?"

"Nick, please. Just listen for a moment, okay?" Her voice was a little softer now, and she looked on him with a hopeful smile. Something was different now. She looked similar to how she had when he walked in the room, only brighter somehow.

Nick quietly placed the earbuds in his ears and waited for her to show him what she meant. She clicked a button on the scope and pressed the end against her chest. His ears rang with a firm and steady beat of Judy's heart. He wasn't a doctor, so he hadn't trained for years listening to different mammal's heart beats to memorize what was normal. But her's still felt familiar, because it was the same heart he felt beating against his own chest as they both drifted off to sleep countless nights.

"I'm fine, Nick." She took his paw. "Everything's fine. You believe, me right?"

Sensing Judy get closer, he took her paw in his again. "Yeah, Carrots. I do."

"Everything is… is just wonderful," her voice broke a little.

Judy moved the stethoscope from her chest downwards. Lifting up her hospital gown, she placed it down onto her lower abdomen. Nick scowled in confusion. He wasn't sure if she was being suggestive for second, but she had never looked at him like that before. Nothing about it made sense. What, was she showing him what indigestion sounds like?

"Carrots, wha–"

Thumps. Blisteringly fast and as clear as day, thumps. Some stronger in one ear, others stronger in the other. She moved the scope around her belly slightly, and the thumps got louder. Nick's eyes shot open and he froze in shock. His focus remained glued to her abdomen where she continued to roll the scope around. Each spot held another source of thumps. A small part of him wondered if the scope was working properly, but he knew better. Suddenly, Judy's expression made perfect sense.

He turned to her, still frozen. His eyes so wide that they began to wet. "Judy…"

She smiled and continued to roll the instrument around over her fur. "Yeah…"

His voice began to break with fear and longing. "Are they a–alright?"

Judy smiled with every bit of her cheeks, showing her teeth and squinting her eyes a little. "Yes. Doctor's looked at the scan. They say they're all perfectly fine."

"Ca. . . Judy…" Nick's cheeks began to burn. When had he started smiling too? "Is this real?"

Judy laughed a little and nodded eagerly. "Yes. Nick, it's really happened."

Finally Nick blinked, and when he did, the tears ran down his cheeks like runners across the finish line. He laughed along with her, squeezing her paw so tight he trembled. Here she was, smelling of reservoir water, unbathed, half dressed, tired, and with ruffled fur, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Judy," he repeated. "Judy, I… h-how-"

"–Five."

"Five?!"

"Five!"

Nick was laughing with his belly now. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. She reached out and grasped the fur on his cheeks. "Five," he echoed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, laying a sweet peck on his forehead.

Nick pulled away and pointed aggressively at Judy's belly. "I hope you kids had fun today because that's all the excitement you'll ever get!" he shouted.

Judy laughed harder and pulled her husband back into her grasp. This time she kissed him right on his lips. He was gentle with her, letting her know by only grazing her chin with the tip of his finger, but he let the kiss linger. He wanted this moment burned into his memory like a brand so that even when he grew old and deluded, he'd remember exactly how this felt forever.

He did.

 

 

 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Grant was normally more the more rambunctious one on the bus. It didn't matter if they were on their way to school, or on their way home. He'd usually be the first one to jump into the seats across the aisle to see if the driver was paying attention. He was good at jumping, even compared to his brothers and sisters.

But today, he was completely silent. While the rest of his classmates played and laughed beside him, Grant sat quietly to himself. He picked a window seat instead of the center and stared out the window as the sandy streets of Sahara Square faded behind them in place of snowy trails and icy rivers of Tundra Town. The words of the biggest butt-face in school played in his mind over and over like a broken record.

Thankfully his sister Lilly was sitting beside him keeping the other kids from teasing. When the bus pulled into their cul de sac, they each shuffled off and walked the rest of the way home as a group like they always did. But again, Grant was normally the one taking the lead. He almost tripped up the steps to his own house when they finally got back.

"Mom! Mom we're home!" His brother John called out.

"Heya bun-buns!" Their mother emerged from upstairs and greeted them with a wide smile. Her violet eyes darted between each of them as quick as a flash. Grant recognized that she was doing a quick headcount of the five of them to make sure they were all there.

His siblings wasted no time ransacking her with all the cool stuff they did at school today. She walked down the stairs and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead, patiently listening to each of their stories. Lilly and Vivienne showed asked her if they could go see the rainforest district waterfalls soon, while his brothers were re-enacting a cool scene from a video the teacher showed in school. Grant watched and waited quietly.

"–Could we take the cable cars this time?" Lilly asked, her foot thumping in excitement.

Viv nodded enthusiastically. "Oooh yeah! Can we mom?"

His mom smiled and shrugged. "We'll see if you're dad is okay with it later."

"Yes!" they chimed together.

"... hey mom?" Grant said quietly, shuffling closer.

"One second, Grant," she said holding up her finger before turning to shout at his other brother. "Jeremy! No jumping on the table!"

"But that's how they did it in the movie!" he argued.

"This isn't a movie, Jeremy. Now get down."

John laughed for a second before Grant could try again. "Mom?"

"What is it swe–– Johnathan, don't tease your brother," she bellowed. Grant stayed quiet, inching a few steps away from his mom feeling a little defeated. It was hard to ask his mom stuff when his brothers and sisters were being like this.

Judy caught the look in his eye and paused. "Alright kids, you guys want to see a surprise?"

Lilly, John, Viv, and Jeremy's ears all perked up all at once. They huddled closer to their mother with wide excited eyes. "What is it?" Lilly asked.

Their mom got down on one knee and spoke in hushed tones to play up the secrecy. "I got your dad a surprise present, and if you behave well, you can all use it after asking us permission."

"What's the surprise?" John asked.

"You promise to be good?"

"Yes!" they all squealed.

She listed off action items on her fingers as she continued. "That means heads-on-pillows by eight-thirty, no screens after seven, no fighting with each other over it and good marks at school, okay?"

"Tell us!" Jeremy practically screamed.

"And it means inside voices, Jeremy."

"Okay!... I mean, okay," he said a little quieter after getting annoyed looks from his siblings.

"It's in the living room. Go check it out," she said with a smile.

Four little bunnies scampered off immediately down the hall, sounding like a tiny stampede of little feet thumping on the hardwood floors. Their voices were muted in the other room, but they appeared to forget about the inside voices rule immediately.

"A new TV!" one shouted.

"Woah!"

Their mother smiled and turned her attention to Grant, who stayed behind. He continued to hold his paws behind his back and his ears flopped downwards. Try as he might to hide it, Grant's thoughts were always written right on his face as clear as day. She smiled and beckoned him to follow. "Let's go in the kitchen."

His mom always cooked on her days off from work. A large set of pots were on the stove still churning with all kinds of good stuff that was made to last for days. "Honey? You wanted to tell me something?"

Grant stepped a little closer and fumbled about with his shirt. "Uhm… m–mom?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"W-who is my real dad?"

Judy Hopps widened her eyes a little, her expression turning to concern as he continued to fidget. He was clearly nervous about the answer. She got lower, down to his eye level, and placed a paw on his forehead stroking it comfortingly. "Oh sweetie, what do you mean?"

"It's just… Terry at school said that dad can't be my real dad because he's a fox, and he was being extra mean today and shoved me and laughed at me when I told him that foxes can be a bunny's dad and so I asked the teacher and the teacher said foxes and bunnies can't have bunny kids and she said to ask you and…. And.." his eyes watered and he started sniffling.

Judy pulled him in and wrapped the little ball of fluff into her arms, holding him tightly. She suppressed the urge to cry herself; that urge was always strongest when her kids were hurting. He continued to cry into her shoulder for a moment, but her calm voice soothed him quickly. "Oh honey, don't worry, everything's alright. It's okay, Grant. I'm so sorry that boy was so mean to you at school. I'm going to have a word with the teacher tomorrow about it."

"B-but the teacher s–said so too, that…"

"I know honey, I know. It's alright, daddy is still your daddy, and you're still his baby boy."

"But mom… is it true that foxes and bunnies don't have babies?"

Judy looked down at his sniffling face and wiped the tears from his face. Her thumb lingered on his cheek, where he had three faded stripes along his face. They were so subtle that anyone would miss them if they didn't know to look, but they were there, and Grant had no-doubt noticed them. They likely made him already feel different from his brothers and sisters, so that bully probably pushed him into a dark place he was teetering on for awhile now.

"Listen, Grant. Remember when we talked about where babies come from a few years ago?"

He wiped his nose and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well? Where do they come from?"

"From the mommy, in her belly," he said, gesturing to Judy's abdomen.

"Almost. It comes from a female of the same species, remember? So lady tigers give birth to baby tigers, lady giraffes give birth to baby giraffes, and lady bunnies give birth to baby bunnies, understand?"

He nodded again, but scowled a little after a moment of thinking about it. "Not the mom?"

"Not always. Sometimes the lady giraffe gives birth, and someone else is the mommy. Other times, the lady who has the babies in her belly also becomes the mommy. They can both happen. Does that make sense?" She made shapes of giraffes and bunnies with her paws as she explained, going very slowly and making sure she had his attention.

"So… a mommy is whoever keeps the babies?" he asked.

Judy smiled and gave the end of his ears a gentle squeeze. "Keeps them and loves them, that's right! Now, do you remember how the babies get in the lady's belly?"

Grant blushed a little and looked at the ground. "The uhm… the daddy puts it there."

"Again, almost. A male from the same species puts the babies there. So a boy tiger gives tiger babies to the lady tiger, a boy giraffe gives the lady giraffe babies, and…" she paused, waiting for him to finish the thought.

He fumbled again with his shirt as he pondered. "...a boy bunny gives the lady bunny baby bunnies?"

"That's right," she said clearly, keeping a smile on her face. Something she learned early on was that her kids always seemed to mimic her facial expression, so smiling during talks like this one was an important habit she picked up from the advice of her own mother.

His fidgeting increased. "B-but that means . . . I came from a bunny?"

"Listen to me, Grant. Since boy foxes can't give babies to bunnies, your father and I got another bunny to help us," she explained.

"So my real dad is a bunny?" he said, nearly sniffling again.

"Honey, remember what I said ab–"

"Who is he?" he asked her, his eyes pleading. "Does he miss me? Is he coming to see us?"

"Grant, sweetie…" Judy started, but he was too far gone now.

"Please mom?"

Occasionally her kids would pout and give her the 'sad bunny eyes' to get what they wanted. It never worked when they were trying like that. But every now and again, their faces actually did fall into that natural genuine look of longing and a sad hopefulness that her heart really would break. Heaven help her if they ever learned to harness that power for evil.

Judy's ears twitched. She heard a car door close outside.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Really?"

"You want to see your real dad? Well you're in luck, little mister. You're real dad is coming here real soon."

"You mean it?" he said, the longing look on his face now replaced with timid anticipation.

"Yup. In fact, he should be walking through the front door any second. You hear that?"

Grant swiveled on his foot, placing a paw to his ear and facing the window. He heard the sounds of someone whistling jovially to themselves, and footsteps crunching through the snow. He darted forward towards the entryway to their house and watched the door. Judy quietly stood beside him and laid an arm down over his shoulder.

"My real dad…." he muttered to himself. A shadow fell over the window on the front door as the door clicked and swung open. In stepped the whistling mammal who shivered a little before hanging his coat up on the rack.

"Heya little thieves! Guess who's home?" Nick called out.

Grant's arms fell to his side in confusion. Before he could ask anything, his brothers and sisters stampede back to the door and squealed in delight. "Dad's home!"

Nick smiled and got down on his knee, opening up his arms nice and wide. "There they are, come here–Ooff!" he groaned as Lilly and John both leapt into his chest, followed shortly by the others. He squeezed them tight and picked them all up, much to their delight. They each laughed and squealed as Nick pretended to almost drop them.

"Oh boy, we'll need the paddy wagon for all these thieves! Oh no, we're headed for an imminent crash. 10-19! Brace for impact!" More squeals and laughs as Nick fell down back-first onto the couch by the fireplace with four bunnies in his paws. They squirmed in his grip, fighting for a way out of his grasp. "Officer down!"

"Hey dad?" Lilly asked. "Why do you call us 'thieves'?"

"Easy," he said. "The day you were born, you stole my heart."

"Daddy! Let go!" Viv said from beneath his tail.

"Don't tell him about the secret!" John reminded them.

"Hangon, what secret?" Nick said with a raised eyebrow.

As the pile of bunnies continued to play off of the larger fox in the room, Grant tugged on his mom's leggings and pointed to him like he was lied to. "Mom, I thought you said that my real dad would be here?"

Judy got back down to his eye level and spoke very softly yet very clearly to him. "Grant, I need you to listen to me, because this could be the most important thing you ever hear.  _That_ is your real dad. It doesn't matter what where you came from or what species he is, that fox over there is your father. Do you know why?" Grant didn't answer, instead leaning a little closer, shooting his family on the couch a glance. "Because he loves you, just like I do."

"... Okay …" he said softly.

Judy smiled and kissed his forehead. "If you're still wondering about it later, we can talk about having you meet with the male bunny who gave you all to us, but right now I need you to do something for me. Can you go over there and give your dad a hug for me?"

"Promise?" he asked, extending his pinky.

Judy gladly hooked it with hers. "Promise."

"Okay," Grant said and turned to the couch.

Nick was in the middle of a guessing-game with the other four bunnies currently resting on his sternum. "Is it a new washing machine?"

"Nope!" the bunnies chimed.

"Okay, I'm all out of ideas here. Can you show it to me?"

"Oh!" Jeremy got an idea. "Let's go wait in the living room and surprise him!"

"Yeah! Wait here dad!" John said as he bounded off of him. The others ran after him, chasing him down the hallway.

"We'll tell you when we're ready, okay dad?"

"Okay!" he said, his head still on the pillow of the couch, taking a moment to breath after a long shift.

He breathed calmly through his nose and out his mouth, allowing the comforts of home to soak into his body like cool water in dry earth. He ran his paw over his head and across his face with a sigh. But before he could move to get up, he heard a little voice beside him from the one bunny who wasn't part of the guild of thieves.

"Oh, heya Grant, how's my little buck doin?"

Grant didn't answer. Instead, he stepped slowly forward and wrapped his paws around is father's neck. His face nearly vanished into the poof of fur at the base of his neck near his shoulder. Nick stumbled for a second before he gently returned the embrace.

"Love you, dad," he said softly, his voice muffled by fur.

"I love you too, kiddo. Is everything alright?" Nick swept the little bunny off of his feet and laid him across his chest. They laid there for a few sweet moments while Nick gently stroked the ears down his son's back.

"Yeah," Grant said.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," Grant said and pulled away from his dad. He slid down onto the ground and pattered away. "I'm gonna go see the new TV."

Nick's face twisted in both surprise and confusion for a moment.  _So much for the surprise_ , he thought. Judy was the last of the bunnies to join him beside the couch. She smiled and ran a paw over one of his ears.

"What was all that about?" he asked her softly.

"I'll tell you later," she responded softly. "He's doing okay. Just give me a kiss while the kids are in the other room."

"Okay! We're ready!" one little voice called out.

"Hangon, I gotta get ready!" Nick called back out towards the living room before he turned to his wife.

She smiled and leaned forwards, placing a paw on his chest. He held her cheek with his gentle paw and turned as she leaned in to kiss her softly. Nothing could ever feel more like home than stealing a quick kiss from Judy Hopps. Her lips felt warm and soft against his, spreading open a little as she deepened their embrace. His scent filled her nose and she pressed forward just a little more firmly before breaking away and smiling at him.

"What's taking so long!?" one of the boys asked.

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled back at her. "Duty calls." He rose from the couch, undoing his tie and stretching out for a second. "One more." He stole one more quick kiss from Judy by surprise, but she countered by giving him just a little tongue, eliciting a shiver from him. "Mmmff, more of that later." Nick turned and entered the living room. Judy could hear a chorus of little bunnies calling out 'surprise!' like they had been waiting for him all day. He made a big show of being amazed with the new TV and gasping excitedly, causing more excited laughs and cheers from his kids.

All the while, Judy looked around her home and took a few moments to savor everything. The couch cushions were out of place, there were a few toys scattered about, and there was still some mud left over from when the kids didn't properly dry their feet off after a rainy day. Her house was a bit of a mess, truth be told, and she loved it. She loved everything from the long nights to the relentless chaos, it was all so imperfectly wonderful.

She was glad that they were able to return such a gift in kind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex was never the point of this story. Love was.


	13. 10-Year Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... But go ahead and have some sex anyway. 
> 
> This one is long, so buckle up.

During the afternoon, the sun streamed through the leaves of the Rainforest District canopy in thin tatters. It was actually quite pleasant if one were sitting still, observing how the wind made the whole forest sway gently from side to side. But driving down the road through those trees essentially turned the broken-up beams of light into a sporadic strobe, so Nick kept his shades on.

 

Their new car was big enough for all seven of them to sit in their own seats with their own buckles. With Judy riding shotgun, he figured she could keep the kids in check as he focused on the road. Much to his surprise, road trips were never hectic or chaotic at all, at least since the kids turned 7. Judy insisted they each get one of those new handheld video-games things that could link up wirelessly, so the only noises to come out were the occasional laugh when someone won, or grumble when someone else lost. It was not a cheap investment, running about $700 for all of them, but Judy promised it would be worth it and boy howdy was she right.

 

“Aw come on, Viv! That wasn’t fair!” John said while his sister laughed maniacally.

 

Jeremy shook his head at his brother’s whining. “You’ve been getting first place this whole time.”

 

“But she blue-shelled me when I was in second!”

 

“Hey,” Nick called out, keeping his eyes on the road. “Don’t make me ‘blue spell’ those games outta your paws for the rest of the day.”

 

“It’s blue _shell_ , dad,” Grant corrected him.

 

Nick could only roll his eyes and shake his head. Games like that weren’t around when he was a kid, and even if they were, his mother wouldn’t have been able to afford them. But the kids certainly took a liking to them, and the fact that they could all play the same game together was a big reason Nick was okay with it. The last thing he wanted for his kids was to vanish into adjacent isolation via cell phones and computer screens.

 

Judy turned the radio down and looked over her shoulder to her kids. “Wrap that race up, buns. We’re almost there.”

 

“Hey mom?” Jeremy asked. “Will Uncle Jack and Aunt Skye have scotcheroos for dessert?”

 

“I don’t know, honey. But whatever they do have for you, you will eat it and say ‘thank you’. Is that clear?”

 

“Okay mom,” Jeremy agreed, though whatever he grumbled to himself probably had something to do with scotcheroos.  

 

“Hey mom, why aren’t you staying with us?” Vivienne asked.

 

Judy gave her daughter a comforting smile. “Because it’s your daddy and my anniversary today! Do you know what that word means?”

 

“Oh! Oh!” Grant chimed, in waving his paw in the air as if he were in class. “It’s like a birthday, but for when you got married.”

 

“That’s right, kiddo,” Nick said with a nod, shooting him a smile through the rear-view mirror. “So today your mom and I are gonna spend all day talking about how much we love each other. Isn’t that right, love-bun?”

 

“That’s right, you lovey-dovey foxy-woxy cutie-patootie.” Judy milked the theatrics by making scrunchy faces at Nick, getting closer and closer before moving in for a big wet kiss on his cheek. “Mwah!”

 

“Ewwwww!!” the kids all voiced their digust in unison.

 

“Gross. Can you wait till we leave first?” John asked, holding a paw over his eyes.

 

“Roger that, John,” Nick said with a salute and turned on the road that led up the Savage’s tree.

 

Thank god for Jack and Skye for volunteering to take the little bunnies for the night. Nick and Judy’s life changed for the better when the kids were born, no doubts there. But with a litter of kids comes a severe lack of privacy. Whenever they had to discuss important adult topics like finances, open cases, or medical news, they could only get away with a few minutes at a time unless it was late into the night. Making love was reserved to a more strict schedule as well, like when their shifts were done before the kids were home from school. It was still very enjoyable and fulfilling, but it felt a little less spontaneous when it was on a strict schedule.

 

But for this day, Jack and Skye had suggested watching the whole crew for the day so that Judy and Nick could have a afternoon, evening, and night for just the two of them. Obviously they’d return the favor in kind in the fall when Skye and Jack celebrated their anniversary.

 

Little did Judy know, Nick intended to make this one memorable. He had been pulling some extra shifts for the past month to earn some overtime for this exact day. He also had accrued a few favors to call on from his vast ever-expanding network. She obviously knew something was up. Trying to keep secrets from detective Hopps was a fruitless endeavor, so instead of keeping his actions hidden, he just kept the goal under wraps instead.

 

The car rolled up to the modern house buried into the side of the giant tree where the Savage’s called home. The kids all stuffed their games into their bags and piled out of the car. They fell in line behind Judy with practiced discipline as Nick walked up to the sleek expensive-looking door and rang the bell.

 

“Coming!” he heard from the other side, though the voice made his eyebrows jump. Judy seemed to notice as well.

 

“Is that–”. The door opened revealing an aging yet graceful vixen with a warm smile and streaks of white fur on snout. She held her arms open wide and welcomed them all with adoring eyes.

 

“Mom?” Nick said in surprise.

 

The children all noticed and immediately ran towards her. “Nana!!”

 

“Aw, there are my bunnies! Come here and give your Nana some love,” she said getting down as low as her back would allow. The little bunnies were gentle with her and each gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek. She showered them with kisses between their ears and squeezed a few of their cheeks.

 

Nick still stood there in surprise. “I didn’t realize you’d be here, mother.”

 

“Oh Nicky, you think I’d miss an opportunity to have all my grandkids in the same spot? Besides, I felt that Skylar and Jack could use the extra paw.”

 

“Nana?” Viv asked. “Where’s everyone else?”

 

Mrs. Wilde smiled and booped the little bunny right on the nose. “Your cousins are all upstairs finishing up some video game thing,” she said and rolled her eyes. She turned, facing the staircase, and called out with a paw to her cheek. “Alright everyone, come say hi to your cousins!”

 

A few seconds later, a series of ears and eyes poked around the doorway at the top of the stairs. There were four little kits; one todd and three vixens of varying fur colors. Nick once joked, back when they were toddlers, that if you lined them all up, you’d get a perfect spectrum from Nick to Skye.

 

Two of the girls, Conny and Abby, both had a very bright pastel orange color in their fur with hazel eyes. The third girl, Hannah, had mostly snowy-white fur just like her mom, say for the black tips on her ears. The boy of the litter, Jacob, looked head to toe like Nick with the vibrant orange coat and cream colored center. The only noticeable difference was his eye color: brilliant blue like his mother’s. Given how much he looked otherwise like Nick, those eyes were quiet disarming.

 

The kits faces all lit up upon seeing their ‘cousins’ and they rushed down the stairs. There were hugs and shoves and playful nibbles abound in the Savage house entry way. Jacob immediately joined up with John, Jeremy, and Grant. Him having only sisters often meant he was eager to play with some other boys for a change. The five girls got along very well, despite the differences in size between bunnies and foxes. Nick and Judy joined them in the entryway and both shook their heads at the chaos.

 

Jack appeared from the living room doorway. “Hello, Wildehopps clan.”

 

“Hi Uncle Jack!” the bunnies greeted him, giving him a few hugs as well. He patted a few heads before making his way over to Nick and Judy, offering the fox a hearty handshake.

 

“Happy anniversary you two. Has it really been ten years?”

 

“Eugh,” Judy groaned. “Don’t age us further.”

 

Nick smiled with a sly look on his face. “I still think you’re beautiful.”

 

“It’s true, Judith,” Jack agreed. “He still checks you out when you leave the room.”

  
The smugness in his smile deepend. “Hate to see you go but love to watch–”

 

“Not in front of the kids, Nick,” Judy said with a hushed scold. “Where’s Skye?”

 

“She’s out getting some groceries for dinner, but she did want you to have this,” Jack said and pulled out an envelope with their names on it. Judy took it and looked it over and fawned at the gesture.

 

“You guys,” she said gratefully. “You’re already doing so much for us by watching everybody.”

 

“That part we know you’ll be willing to return,” Jack reminded her, pointing at the card. “This is just because we love you.”

 

“Thank you kindly, good sir,” Nick said with a wink.

 

“Oh,” Judy remembered and got a little closer to Jack, speaking in a quiet whisper. “So Grant has been asking about where he comes from.”

 

“Mmm,” Jack said quietly, nodding his head closer and being very discrete. “Did you tell him about me?”

 

Judy shook her head. “No, and I don’t think it’ll be an issue. I just wanted to let you know now in case he starts asking. His stripes are starting to come in.”

 

“No worries,” Jack said and clapped his paws together. “We’ll be so busy having fun, they’ll be too tired to think by the end of the day.”

 

Nick smiled and pointed to the door. “Taking them to the tree park?”

 

“We will later. But first we’ve got a ride on the Forest Balloon,” he said with a wink.

 

“You genius bastard,” Nick said. “Wish I thought of that.”

 

“Alright foxy-buns!” Nick’s mother said with a clap of her paws. “Come say goodbye to Nicholas and Judy.”

 

The two loving parents got down to their knees and scooped up the various foxes and bunnies into their arms and squeezing them tight. They each made sure to trade kids and repeat, so that every kid got some love before they left. Leaving was surprisingly difficult as they all waved and closed the door behind them.

 

Judy was the last to go, her eyes lingering on the door for a few moments. Nick had to reach out and take her paw in his before she turned around, giving him a pitiful frown. “Do you think we should stay a little while longer?”

 

Nick smiled and brought her into his chest for a brief hug. She plopped her head on his chest and continued to grumble. “Judy Hopps ––scourge of Zootopia’s most dangerous criminals–– can’t spend an evening away from a bunch of kids.”

 

“I’m allowed to be mopey when I have to say goodbye to my babies,” she retorted.

 

“You’ve been so stressed recently, Fluff,” Nick pointed out. “You know what you need?”

 

“Please don’t say ‘some dick’,” she said with a groan. “Even if it’s true, I’m too mopey right now.”

 

“You’re not getting any dick until you’re begging for it,” Nick instructed her matter of factly. “What I mean is some ‘you’ time.” This caught Judy by surprise, who pulled away from him to shoot him a skeptic look. He continued to explain by raising a finger in the air as if teaching a class. “Anniversaries come with all this pressure spend all day together, as if somehow living, sleeping and raising kids together isn’t enough. But after spending non stop time with family and work, we both need a personal recharge. So for the next few hours, we’re both having a little much-needed tranquility time.”

 

Judy was still skeptical. “Okay…. What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

Nick smiled and began leading her to the car. “For me, I’m going to the shore to enjoy an ice-cold brew with Finnec. And you, my lovely partner, have an appointment at the springs for a 90 minute session with Kris.”

 

Nick felt Judy’s paw behind him raise up and back down as she leapt in excitement. “Really?! Nick, you did not!”

  
“I did do that, yes. That was me,” he admitted. She leapt again and swung her arms over his shoulders, laying a big wet kiss smack on his cheek. He caught her on his back and lifted her up piggy-back style while she continued laughing excitedly.

 

“You know, that’s actually a great idea, Slick. And not just because it’s gonna get you laid later. We actually could use a little time to just ourselves to recoup a bit.”

 

Nick let her down and they both got in the car. He started it, but before he put the car in drive he turned to the excited bunny and gave her a sly smile. “I do absolutely nothing in the name of getting laid because number one: happy wife means happy me. And number two…” He leaned closer, letting his mouth grase her ears as whispered a sultry growl into her ear, “... I said you are not getting any dick until you are begging for it. And I _will_ have you begging for it before the night is done.”

 

Judy felt his hot breath on her skin and his teeth gently drag up the side of one of her ears. She shivered in her seat as his touch sent electricity up her nerves. She bit her lip and moaned a little from his touch, his breath, his scent, and the sound of his low rumbling growl that spelled out for her in the oldest of tongues what was on his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

The Mystic Springs Oasis was more than just a naturalist club where mammals went for nude yoga. It was also a nationally renowned spa that featured some of the best masseurs in Zootopia. Each one was extensively trained as an expert in a least a dozen different species, so the going price for a session was not exactly cheap, nor was it easy to get on their schedule on any short notice. Nick must have pulled a few cards to get this appointment for her.

 

Her masseuse, an Otter named Kris, was an old friend. They first met after the nighthowler case all those years ago, when Kris was assigned to Judy as a physical therapist to her when she injured her leg. Years later, after an encounter with an Owl that left her leg badly broken, Kris was there again to help her through it. Now the lovely otter was close enough with Judy that she considered her a good friend, even if she did playfully flirt with Nick on occasion.

 

Today, Kris had been waiting for her when Nick dropped her off at the springs with a bench in the shade. On such a lovely spring day, she was surprised the springs weren’t more crowded, but she was grateful for the added privacy. After exchanging a few pleasantries, Judy changed out of her clothes, relaxed in the waiting room with a warm cup of chamomile tea, before being led to the massage table with Kris.

 

“Nick told me it’s your ten year anniversary?” Kris said as she guided her to the tables. Kris being in the nude was considered company uniform, even if Judy still got a little flustered with casually naked mammals.

 

“That’s right. He’s got something special planned for tonight, but I’m letting him keep his secrets this time around.”

 

“Congratulations! That’s pretty smart, considering anytime he surprises you on purpose, it’s usually something great. Go ahead and lie down and when you’re ready, I’ll be back and we can get started.”

 

It seemed moot that a nudist would give Judy privacy to change out of her robe, but she was still grateful for the gesture. The table was a velvet-lined bed with feather-light covers parked in the shade of a few palm trees and surrounded by modesty walls, which were more for seclusion than for discretion. She hung the robe up on a nearby chair and shuffled onto the table.

 

The sounds of the spring water washing over rock was blissfully serene, and the feeling of Sahara Square shade warmed her skin without making her sweat. She let out a long and satisfied sigh, letting her eyes close in anticipation for Kris’s handiwork. Her thoughts began to drift to her kids, but only with a mild sense of worry. Being separated from them for even a small amount of time often dug up some anxiety in her, something that always made her mother laugh. _Now you see what you’re dad and I have been thinking all along_ , she would say. But in that moment, knowing that both the Savage Family _and_ Nick’s mother were watching them, she knew the Rainforest District would burn down before anything happened to them. Nick’s plans were turning out to be just what she needed so far.

 

An idea popped in her head. Judy reached down into her robe pocket and pulled out her phone. Turning on the camera and dropping the blanket down past her rear, she snapped a very quick picture of her bare back, tail and round cheeks with the trees and blue water behind her. After cropping the image to make sure her butt was center of the frame. She smirked and opened up a text message, making absolutely sure whom she was texting before sending him the dirty pic. She even included a little message to him as well, knowing it’d make him both smile and growl wherever he happened to read it.

 

_The only things I’m missing now are your smile and your knot._

 

 

* * *

 

  


Meanwhile, Nick was enjoying some sunshine himself, but in a different part of town. Vance Beach was a small strip of sand along the river at the edge of Sahara Square near the border with the Rainforest District. The crowds were never that crazy because it wasn’t exactly easy to get to as far as Zootopia goes. No trains get close and apart from the beach, there was not much to do. The crowd that was there were mostly elder predators looking to enjoy retirement. It was here that Nick found his old huslting partner with his feet propped up on a cabana lounge chair sipping an ice cold beer from a cooler. Finally, amongst the sand, sun, and tacky older predators, Nick could wear his classic Pawaiian shirt and totally blend in.

 

“Ahhhhh,” Nick sighed, popping off the cap to a frosty beer bottle. “Is this really every day for you now?”

 

“Only the days I want it to be,” Finnick said in his usual deep and raspy voice.

 

“So most days?”

 

“Most days,” he agreed.

 

Finnick had stayed a hustler after Nick had joined the force. Thanks to Nick’s protections and maybe one or two pieces of inside info on more laws he could take advantage of, he did quite well for himself. He was able to work off all the money he owed in back-taxes while working as an informant for the ZPD for nearly a decade. Then, one year, he took all his savings from his hustling years and invested it in a predator-based restaurant. Nick swore he was being foolhardy because restaurants almost always fail, but Finnick was surprisingly good at running a business. At this point, ‘The Frosty Fang’ had two locations thriving in Zootopia with a third in the works, and Finnick had earned so much on his investment that he was able to retire a little early.

 

“Mmmm,” Nick moaned, taking a sip of the bubbly ale with delight. “Not bad, pal.”

 

“Don’t pretend to be jealous, Wilde,” he groaned.

 

“No pretending here, bud. This shit is good.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow through his thick shades at the red fox. “You know this could have easily been you too. But y’all went and got all righteous with bunny-cop.”

 

“You of all mammals know I can’t deny it when I’m good at something,” Nick said with a shrug.

 

“Oh bite the rocket, Wilde. You know the only reason you jumped into a blue’s uniform was because of that tail.”

 

“Hmmmm, is her tail worth turning my life around for? Yes, yes it is. But you have to admit that even if a good lay was all I was after, I would never have dreamt of settling down like this.”

 

Finnick shook his head with a scoff before taking another sip, “When y’all told me she was preggos, I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“I should actually thank you,” Nick said with a laugh. “All those years of pretending to be a good dad actually paid off.”

 

“Pssh,” Finnick grumbled.

 

“Oh don’t be so grumplestliskin, Finn. Parenting only looks like shit from the outside.”

 

“You’re absolutely right,” Finnick agreed. Another swig. “It _does_ look like shit.”

 

Nick raised his arms in a show of defense. “Don’t hate the game you’re not playing.”

 

Finnick turned and dropped his shades over his nose. “You realize I ain’t shacked up with a bunch of little fennecs for a reason, right?”

 

Nick turned, thinking of a witty jab like _‘Because you’re impotent?_ ’ or something, but decided against it when Finnick’s face turned serious. “Alright, I’ll bite. Why?”

 

The smaller sand-colored fox shook his head. “Not everyone wants that, aight? Is it really that strange to spend a life doin’ something for me?”

 

“Hey bud, I’m not condemning your choices here. You got a lot going for you, and yeah,” Nick gestured to the beach around them,  “I did give _this_ up for something smaller.”

 

“... Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ comin’ after that?”

 

Nick sighed and shook his head. “I’m just worried that you’re on your own out here.”

 

“I ain’t on my own any more than I wanna be,” Finnick clarified. “Yeah, I don’t got a ring on my finger, but that don’t mean my bed is empty either.”

 

“Does that do it for you?” Nick asked, mirroring his serious demeanor. “Just casual hook ups?”

 

“They ain’t one-nighters with bimboos from outta town, numb nuts. I found mammals that think like I do, live like I do, and wanna keep livin’ like I do. Way I see it, that’s the same shit you did.”

 

Nick pondered his words for a second. It was true that from the way his mother raised him, he really thought the only way to be truly happy was to love a mammal and just one mammal. Through most of his youth, he just believed he would never see that himself. Now that he was officially middle-aged, the comforts and familiarity of home were something he came to rely on.

 

But building a home with a single person was really just what he knew. The fact that Finnick found a similar home with several people wasn’t any worse or better, just a reflection of his own aspirations. “I guess so.”

 

On that note, a few predators walked by. Two young ocelots wearing pastel colored swimwear that Nick’s mother would certainly comment on emerged wet from the ocean and passed them by. “Hey Finn,” one of them said and waved gingerly. He simply smiled and raised his beer in the female’s direction. They both watched them walk away, Finnick licking his lips a little before turning back and shooting Nick a knowing glance.

 

“Okay,” Nick said with both eyebrows standing up tall. “There are some notable differences.”

 

Just then, Nick’s phone buzzed. Whipping it out, he saw that it was a text from Judy. Figuring it was something to do with the kids, he opened it up and, upon seeing a photo, nearly spat out his beer.

 

Judy almost never sent him dirty pictures anymore, not that it really bothered him. It would be a nightmare if the kids ever saw it. But this one was instantly one of his new favorites. Her tail, back, and round cheeks, which were still firm even after nearly 15 years on the beat, were cast in a tropical lighting with gorgeous scenery all around her. The message beneath it made him thankful he was wearing his normal shorts and not something like thinner swim trunks or sweatpants, cause his dick was on the move.

 

“What?” Finnick asked.

 

“Nothin,” Nick lied. “I think we’re both in for a lovely evening, is all.”

 

Finnick smiled and raised his beer bottle. “Cheers to that, pal.”

 

Their glasses clinked. Nick would have to wrap up his beer soon. He had more planned for the evening, and he needed to get dressed.

  


* * *

 

 

Judy’s massage practically put her into a trance. The ninety minute session was so tranquil and calming that she was sure she slept for at least ten of those minutes. Kris’s paws worked masterfully on her back, shoulders and legs to the point where she felt like a brand new bunny. With how much stress she dealt with at work, and not to mention being the mother of five kids, the otter had her work cut out for her. But she proved masterful once again and Judy was in such high spirits that she allowed herself a little time to soak in the springs while she had the time. Nick’s plans certainly didn’t stop here, so she’d wait patiently for instructions on whatever she was to do next.

 

“Feeling well?” Kris said from the behind her.

 

“You’re a magician,” Judy commended her. “I don’t know how much Nick tipped you but I’ll add to it.”

 

“Oh Nick has already done plenty, believe me,” Kris said, waving her paws to drive the point home. Judy looked at her in confusion, so she sat down, dipping her feet into the water beside her to explain. “We had a problem last month with some members who wouldn’t pay their dues. They were both corporate lawyer types, and they bullied the owner into letting them in by talking about all these building code things we had no idea about. When we first called the ZPD, they said they couldn’t dedicate any investigative units to it because it was a civil dispute. We could have them thrown out, but we really needed those extra dues because we had to deny other potential members those spots.”

 

“So what happened?” Judy asked.

 

“Nick pulled extra time last month to investigate these assholes further. Turns out they were sneaking pics of some of our members using hidden cameras and intended to post them to sites looking for extortion money on our other members. Nick was able to catch these guys before any of our member’s had their pictures leaked online and the civil suit is gonna earn us all our dues back and then some!” Kris smiled and nudged Judy’s shoulder. “He did all that on extra time.”

 

“That fox,” Judy said, shaking her head. “That’s why he kept running late shifts. I hope you know he was still getting paid overtime for that case.”

 

“Part of that overtime he spent on making sure you had a relaxing time today, so we gave y’all the house-special for the price of a pedicure.”

 

“Kris, you’re too much,” she said gratefully.

 

“Do me a favor and show that fox a good time tonight, alright?” Kris said with a sly smile. “Speaking of which, I came over here to tell you to go get dressed. He’ll be here to pick you up soon.”

 

“Oh! Thanks Kris. And don’t you worry, I was planning on having a good time anyway.”

 

Judy got up to leave, but noticed her clothes in a duffle bag beside Kris. “Why’d you take my clothes out of the locker?”

 

“Because Nick had us keep something special for you to change into. I’ll be holding onto these until you come visit again,” Kris said and scooped the bag up, leaving Judy her phone and a robe and a confused look on her face. “Better hurry! He’ll be here any minute.”

 

Judy made her way back to the changing room, and in her locker she found a dry-cleaning bag hanging from the clothes rack. Inside was her fanciest, most regal dress she owned that had been freshly cleaned after being in her closet for god knows how long. She originally got it for a sting operation at a casino a few years back, and Nick insisted that she keep it. It was a deep violet color with jeweled lace along the neck, and Nick would say that she had only looked more beautiful twice before; once when they got married, and the other when she told him she was pregnant.

 

She shook her head at the dress, folding her arms against her chest in mild disbelief. “Alright, let’s see what you have in mind.”

 

She dressed herself and made her way back through the lobby, feeling a little out of place all done-up the way she was. Kris gave her a whistle as she walked by and instructed her that Nick was waiting outside. She bid her friend goodbye, slipped her a generous tip, and made her way back outside to the street.

 

In place of their family wagon, she was greeted by a white stretch limousine with gold trim. It was classic, idling, and sported a familiar license plate. Judy gasped when she realized Nick had pulled yet another favor, this time with Mr. Big, just to surprise her.

 

“Nick!” she shouted. “Don’t you think this is a little much?”

 

The sly fox emerged from the sunroof at the end of the limo. He was wearing a sharp grey suit with a lime green tie and vest that complimented his eyes and charming smile. It fit him to a T and, despite them both getting a little older, he still maintained good enough shape to fit in it just right. Or perhaps he had some alterations done? Either way, he looked like a million dollars just for her, and to call him handsome was the understatement of the century.

 

“Better forget what you define as ‘too much’ tonight, Sugar. Ten years ago today I married my best friend and we’re gonna live it up now like we did back then.”

 

She smiled at him the kind of smile he once described as his favorite thing about her. It was a look that told him that she knew how happy she made him, and that fact made her happy too. He returned the look for a moment before ushering her closer.

 

“Come on in, Carrots. Your chariot awaits.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They shared a light drink of champagne on the way there––wherever ‘there’ was––courtesy of Mr. Big himself. Apparently it wasn’t hard to convince him to loan them the limo and a driver for the night when he said it was all for Judy. The glass of bubbly liquid-courage began to lighten any remaining tension she could possibly hold after her massage. They even received a video call from Skye at one point, who showed them all the kids having a great time on the Rainforest District Dirigible, further allowing her mind to be at ease knowing her kids were fine.

 

After a certain point of driving, Nick and Judy grew comfortably quiet for a moment. He was staring at her, drinking her in with his eyes as his glass of champagne rolled around in his paws. If looks could kill, Nick’s seductive glare would be a deadly weapon she could tag him for brandishing in public. She could only try her best to serve it right back to him.

 

“Hungry?” he said after some time past.

 

“In more ways than one,” she replied with a sultry smile. His smile widened and he scooted closer to her, laying his arm around her waist and gripping her hip. The relatively tame touch was like prodding a fire, releasing embers of heat through her system.

 

“Good,” he said, lowering his head again to graze her ears with his teeth. “You look like starlight tonight.”

 

“And _you,_ handsome devil, have not told me where we’re going yet.”

 

“Hmmm, you’re right.” He nodded and glanced out the window. With a smile he gestured out the side of the tinted window. Judy followed his glance over the Saraha Square skyline.

 

High above the rest of Sahara Square rose the Palm Springs Hotel and Casino. It stood in a part of town where most buildings were four stories tall at most, so it was far taller than everything else in the neighborhood. The massive brown and green building took the shape of a 300 foot palm tree. The sun glistened off the windows as they approached.

 

Judy turned to face Nick with wide eyes. “No…”

 

Nick’s scheming smile broadened. “We’ve got dinner reservations on at the Nest all the way at the top.”

 

Judy gaped in astonishment. “You got us dinner at the Nest?”

 

“That’s not all,” Nick said and fished out something out of his coat pocket. He handed over a plastic card that featured a key band and a logo for the Palm Springs hotel on one side. “We’re staying the night as well.”

 

“Nick, we can’t afford all this!” she said, fearing reality starting to come crashing down.

 

“If I were just any mammal, you’d be absolutely right. A night like this would be a lot for even the richest mammal’s in Zootopia,” he conceded. “But I am no ordinary mammal.”

 

“What, did you hustle the bellhop to sneak us in?” Judy was still in a state of disbelief over it all.

 

Nick put a paw on his chest and mocked insult. “Detective Hopps, I am positively wounded that you would think so little of me.”

 

“Prove me wrong,” she said, folding her arms. “Up to now , I could guess how you could swing the day using favors and some OT, but tell me how you’re not bankrupting us right now.”

 

“Oh ye of little faith, lend me your considerable ear and I shall tell thee.” He really was milking the drama on this one. “But first, open that card up from Jack and Skye.”

 

She furrowed her brow before searching around her car seat for the card Nick had brought with them. Once she found it, she skeptically looked at Nick as she opened it up and read it aloud. “Dear Nick and Judy. Since you two are family, we consider your anniversary a very special occasion. With how much the four of us share, we want to make sure your special night will be remembered forever. So we’ve chipped in to get you on top of the world for a night. We love you both and we can’t wait to do the same on your 20th, 30th and 40th anniversaries. Love, Jack, Skye, Hannah, Conny, Jacob, and Abby. . . Nick.”

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Nick said and held up his paws to stop her in her tracks. “Yes they pitched in, but nothing unreasonable. You know I hate being in debt just as much as I do, so don’t worry. It’s a gift we can easily return when they have their 10th.”

 

“If that’s true,” Judy said. “It doesn’t explain how you could swing the rest of this.”

 

“The rest is simple. A few years back, you saved the life of a young squirrel from a would-be carjacker. Remember?”

 

“Yeah? What did she have to do with it?”

 

“The owner of the Nest restaurant just so happened to be that little girl’s father. He reached out not long after the report was filed and wanted to show his appreciation. I simply asked him to hold onto that thought until our 10th anniversary, and that gentleman made good on his word.”

 

“Oh… well that’s sweet of him, and it does explain the reservation, but what about the room?”

 

“He put in a good word for us with the hotel staff, so they’re giving us a nice room for the price of one of their second floor simpler rooms. Use up the rest of the OT I’ve pulled recently and that’s that!” Nick leaned back in his chair and basked in his own cleverness looking very much satisfied with himself.

 

“So what you’re saying is that I had more to do with this than you,” Judy said. His perturbed surprise was satisfying to say the least.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Pretty sure saving that little squirrel is what got us all this for the night. So you’re welcome. Happy anniversary.”

 

“Wha… you…. I honestly don’t have anything else for you as a gift….” he looked bewildered.

 

She smiled and leaned in a little closer, making full use out of her newly-found upper hand. “It’s okay. You can just fuck me silly tonight and we’ll call it even.”

 

He caught on immediately, and a satisfied smile grew on his face like ivy up a brick building. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Oh! That reminds me!” she said excitedly and turned to her side. She reached into her small bag and pulled out a small red box tied with a ribbon. Turning back to her husband, she looked upon him now with a genuine smile. “All joking aside, Nick, this really is more than I could ever ask for. You really are amazing.”

 

“I am well aware, Carrots,” he said, placing a paw on hers.

 

“I know this isn’t exactly the same as this amazing experience, but I hope you like it just the same.” She offered the box to him and he took it from her gently, caressing her paws in his as he did so. She waited eagerly as he unwrapped the ribbon carefully and opened up the box.

 

His eyes widened, and his paw froze as he reached forward for what was inside. “Carrots…. Is this my father’s watch?”

 

“Mm-hmm, the same one,” she said softly. “Your mother said it’s been broken for decades, so I had it fixed up by a smith in town. I hope I got the measurements right for your wrist. . . . Nick?”

 

The fox coughed a little laugh as he gazed at the white timepiece with unbroken glass on the face and a newly polished silver frame. It ticked loudly, but it was only really noticeable if it was facing him directly. Nick remembered that same ticking would drone on as his father would read quietly to himself in his chair by the window. He hadn’t heard it tick since he was too small to reach the kitchen counters by himself. Now his own kids would hear that same ticking and think of him too.

 

“Oh Nick, honey,” he heard her say with pitiful concern in her voice.

 

“What?” he blinked and looked at her with confusion, but as soon as he did he realized his eyes were watering. He quickly rose his sleeve and wiped his eyes dry. “Agh jeeze.”

 

“It’s alright, Nick,” Judy said, her own voice trembling a little. Nick didn’t cry often. That used to be because he hid his true self from everyone, but now it was really just because he didn’t have much to cry about, and he was not a mammal prone to extreme emotional swings. So whenever he did shed a tear, it got Judy to shed some for him as well.

 

“Sorry,” he said and wiped his other eye. “Carrots… Judy, this is perfect.”

 

Her ears perked up, seeing his face brighten. “You like it?”

 

“You’re too good for me,” he said with a smile.

 

“Well let’s see it on you, handsome!”

 

He smiled and pulled the timepiece out of the box. The dark green alligator strap was a rarity, considering they were illegal now. But it fit just around his wrist perfectly, as if his father had worn it for fifteen years breaking it in for him. He gave his wrist a little twist, and he had to admit it looked good on him. Not flashy like modern watches, but classy and refined, especially with his spiffy suit. “How do I look, fluff?”

 

She laid her paw on his forearm and gave it a squeeze. “You look happy.”

  
“And I blame you,” he accused and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. He used the back of his paw to graze her cheek as he did so before pulling away. “Thanks, Carrots. I’ll keep this forever.”

 

 

* * *

 

  


Dinner was on the top floor of the Palm Springs Hotel at a restaurant colloquially referred to as ‘The Nest.’ Calling it fancy might describe the atmosphere, but it’d be more accurate to call it secluded. It was the only building this tall in all of Sahara square, and their table was by a window that faced the shimmering lights of downtown Zootopia. From their vantage point, they could watch a line of flickering lights drift through the desert as the evening commuter train snaked its way down the Bunny Burrow line. At this height, the heat of Sahara Square collided with the cold drifting in from Tundra Town, causing the air to shift and stir. All the lights from the skyscrapers seemed to simmer as if they were distant candles.

 

Nick ordered himself a simple salmon dish while Judy got herself a salad topped with blue-bonnet flowers and a side of risotto that smelled divine. She caught him making eyes at it one too many times and demanded he have a bite. He did, and he was right to call it divine. They chatted about cases and parents and problems the kids were facing at school, content to let dinner feel like their old dinners did when it was just the two of them in the house when they talked about nothing special, just happy to be together.

 

“Hey Nick,” Judy said after a moment of silence between them. “Did you ever think, ten years back, that we’d be here on our anniversary?”

 

“I never thought I’d ever see the city from this exact spot, Carrots,” Nick said flatly. “But I’m guessing you mean more like ‘here’ as in still married, with 5 kids of our own, four kids of someone else’s, and long enough careers on the force that we might actually see pension funds someday?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“You’re the optimist of the two of us, so you tell me.”

 

She pondered for a moment and shrugged. “I had my hopes.”

 

“Me too,” Nick confessed. “Though in my imagination, I didn’t have quite as much white in my fur.” He frowned as he prodded through the fur on his snout with his finger.

 

“Aww stop it,” Judy said and waved him off. “I know you don’t believe me, but I actually like the white in your fur.”

 

“Why? You like maintaining the image of being a rich old man’s trophy wife?” he said with a skeptic scowl.

 

“Okay, first off, no. Secondly, you’re barely in your forties so you’re not an old man yet. Furthermore, I’m not in my twenties any more. I’ve got some white streaks in my fur creeping in, and I think I peaked in my results for the physical exam six years ago. Pretty soon my belly will start to bounce when I walk and my pants won’t fit the same anymore. But even when all that is happening and I’ll have to relinquish my title for ‘best ass in Zootopia,’ I know you’ll still think I’m beautiful. No matter how much whiter your fur gets, I will still think you’re one hot fox.”

 

Nick took another bite of his salmon before interjecting. “Mmmf. What makes you so sure? How are you so confident that this’ll still do it for you?”

 

“Ughhh,” she sighed and pinched her nose. “You ready for something cheesy?”

 

“Hard to beat the cheese we’ve been dishing up all night, but go ahead.”

 

“Alright,” she started and sat up a little taller while she explained. “If you had married someone else, you would have a different life right? Different experiences, different stresses, different food and drink and exercise and all that?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Nick nodded.

 

“Or maybe if you didn’t meet me at all and you stayed a grumpy old fox living under a bridge?”

 

Nick frowned and raised an eyebrow. “There’s a point here somewhere, right?”

 

“My point is that those white strands in your fur would be different if it weren’t for me. Maybe there would be more white, maybe there would be less, but you look like this because you married me. So when I look at how you’ve grown in your life, I don’t see an aging todd, but instead I see the husband I helped make. It’s like a nostalgic reminder of how much time you and I have spent together. And I know that when I start to get real old, you’ll feel the same about me.”

 

Nick picked up his glass of red wine and let it swirl in the glass for a moment as he fixed his eyes on her. He considered her words very closely, glancing down at his glass of wine and catching the sight of his father’s watch on his wrist. He raised the tart drink up and finished his glass with a satisfied sigh and looked on his wife with a look of refined confidence. “You are right Carrots. That is cheesy.”

 

“Oh you dick,” she scoffed.

 

“You’re also right about everything else as well,” Nick admitted. “As usual.”

 

It was a few minutes later while the were wrapping up their dinner and Judy continued to sip from her wine glass that Nick caught her giving him a look. Her eyes were drifting up and down his suit, coming back up to his face, drinking him in as much as she was drinking from her glass. She probably didn’t even notice how she was biting down on her bottom lip. _Am I being sexually objectified?_ Nick wondered. _Yes, yes I am. Does it feel good? . . . Also yes._

 

“See somethin’ you like?” Nick said lowly.

 

“Mm-hmm,” she said, maintaining her ogling gaze. “I see lots of things.”

 

Nick leaned in closer over the table so they could speak in hushed whispers. His eyes darted to the side to make sure their waiter would not be bothering them. “What do you see?”

 

“Eyes.” She mirrored his hushed tone and propped her chin up on her palm. “Vibrant green eyes I want to be locked with mine when I… when I get to taste you.”

 

“Mmmm. Go on.”

 

“Teeth, lips, and a tongue I want to taste me right back.”

 

Nick licked his lips slowly, partially to play off what she said, but also because he could feel his mouth actually begin to water. “Is there more?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, and placed a paw on his from across the table, enticing him ever closer.

 

“Shoulders that I want to grip on to while I’m calling out your name.” Nick’s heart actually started beating a little faster in his chest at her words, knowing this was all a premonition for what was to come. The pheromones in the air were thick and potent, and he drank them in trying his best not to growl as he breathed back out.

 

“I see the father of my kids, my partner on the force, and the reason I sleep so well every night sitting right across from me.” She ran her thumb over his paw.

 

“Anything else?” he said a little louder, about ready to lose his sense of discretion.

 

“... yeah, one more thing,” she said, leaning back in her chair and sweeping her ears over her shoulders with a look of confidence that made him proud and thirsty at the same time. “I see a very sharp suit that I want to see scattered about our hotel room floor in about five minutes.”

 

Nick raised his paw and waved over their waiter with a little urgency. “Excuse me, my good mammal. You can you put tonight’s dinner or room eleven-fourteen?”

 

“Of course, sir. I suppose you will not be staying for dessert then?”

 

Nick offered the kind waiter a simple and polite smile that hid the true intentions behind his words well. “No thank you. We have plans for dessert elsewhere.” He rose to his feet, offered Judy his hand and led her to the elevator.

 

The glass box elevator on the side of the building offered an even more spectacular view of the city. Nick buzzed their floor and stood quietly beside his wife. Once the doors closed, he reached his arm gently around her shoulder and caressed her back in soft motions. The light touch felt to her like those embers in her body from earlier were returning. She stood a little closer, grazing her body next to his but not saying a word as they drifted down several floors. His paw drifted downward to. Anyone watching from the ground would probably just see two vague figures standing in an elevator, but Judy knew that close up anyone could tell he had bold intentions.

 

His paw found her tail. He pulled it lightly. Her reflex was to turn her hips downward a bit, granting him better access. Judy stole a glance upward at him. Now he was the one biting his lip. She decided to tease him right back and ran her fingers through the fur on his tail in long slow strokes. That soft tail that acted as her blanket for the coldest nights was very sensitive and her actions made him twitch.

 

“Mmmmmrrrr,” he moaned, the last of it turning into a slight growl. His scent was practically hotboxing the elevator, and she began to wonder if the doors would ever open. The finally did, and they made their way to their hotel room with a little more urgency in their step.

 

“Your quarters for the evening, miss,” Nick said and opened the door for her.

 

“Ours,” she reminded him and stepped inside.

 

The bed was the first thing she noticed. Hotel’s erred on the side of larger beds than necessary to accommodate more mammals in more rooms, so this bed was bigger than they were used to. The soft white linens rounded at the foot of the mattress before leading into a series of carpeted steps, again for easier access to the larger bed for smaller mammals. The lights were already lit but dimmed to the point where Nick’s eyes were practically the same brightness.

 

“Oh… wow, Nick.” Judy gasped as she noticed the view from the window was practically the same as they one they had while they ate. The lights from the city shined brighter now that the sun was completely down and the mammals on the street were still so far down they were only barely visible. Approaching the window closer, she could see the warm glowing lights from the canopy of the Rainforest District. She could see lights on the sky-trams that ferried mammals through the canopy into downtown. She saw city hall, the precinct, and even most of Tundra town. The city that she had come to all home was laid out before her like a photo album.

 

She turned to face Nick. “It’s incredible.”

 

He stood there gazing at her from the center of the room, having taken his coat off and draped it over the desk chair. He nodded, holding his longing expression. “Yeah, it is.”

 

She knew full well that he wasn’t even seeing the view, he only saw her. Judy blushed a little, feeling warmth in her chest and in her cheeks. The world’s most beautiful supermodels of every species could be standing right behind her, and he wouldn’t have even noticed. “Come here.”

 

He obeyed. He slowly approached her, keeping his vibrant green eyes locked with hers, just as she had hoped for. When he was close enough to feel his breath on her ears, she stepped closer and placed a paw on his suit vest, caressing him softly. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her and smiled. He held her cheek in his paw again, and she let his paws brush over the fur on her face tenderly.

 

With a gentle pull by his tie, she beckoned him down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Embers stirred again, and this time they continued to grow. His hold on her was gentle, as if cradling a hummingbird. His lips felt warm and soft against hers, their movements remaining chaste for as long as she wanted him to. Embers lit a fire, and she raised up on her toes to run her fingers through the fur on his cheeks.

 

She parted her lips and dashed her tongue across his lips; a move that acted like a quick question. _I’m ready to go further, are you?_ It said. His lips parted as well, and his longer, more flexible tongue fluttered across hers. _Yes I am_ , it answered.

 

Nick leaned down and scooped her up off the ground; her dress dangled in the air over his feet. She responded by opening her lips again and moving her tongue farther forward, searching for his. His breath flowed over the fur on her nose as his tongue met hers in a warm and wet dance. Their movements were still slow. They savored the feeling of their bodies so close and their taste of each other. Eventually, Nick’s paw that was supporting her thigh gave her legs a little squeeze. Another question.

 

“Mmmmmf,” she answered eagerly, maintaining their locked embrace. His paw moved up and down her side while the other supported her against his chest. Her own caressing deepend, rubbing her palms over his ears. Their kissing continued to deepen, their movements picking up in pace. At a certain point, Judy was taking in firm breaths through her nose, moaning as she exhaled. His paws on her body made her feel both desired and safe at the same time.

 

“Mmm-aaah,” she broke away and breathed. He looked at her with desire burning in his features, but made no moves forward. Instead he waited to see what she was going to do next after breaking their embrace.

  
She tapped his shoulder, and he let her back down. She took his paw and walked him over to the steps that led to the bed. “Have a seat,” she urged him, and he happily did so. He leaned back over the carpeted steps, his tail swishing forward and grazing her hips. His smile was wide now, showing just a little bit of teeth in his gaze. She couldn’t help but smile back, knowing what she was planning was going to make whatever fantasies he had spinning in his head come to life.

 

“I don’t think you’re really appreciating this view here, Slick.” Judy stepped back across the room and placed herself center frame of the large glass window. She kept her body facing the window, glancing back at him over his shoulder.

 

“Oh I am, Fluff. It doesn’t get any better than this,” he said and gestured towards her.

 

 _Gotchya_ , she thought. “You sure about that?”

 

Judy brought one of the shoulders of her long dress down so it draped along her arm, exposing her neck and slender frame. Nick’s eyes widened, and his mouth zipped closed. She always loved that she was able to do that to him; to take that running mouth of his and shut it up. His expression changed to trepid anticipation, as if opening his mouth and speaking again would somehow bring the train he was onto a crashing halt.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Agonizingly slowly, she reached up and began to unzip her dress, exposing her back and shoulders further. She had to admit her own heart was beating firmly as well, knowing that pretty soon she’d be calling out his name, but they finally had all the time in the world, and she intended to use it. She drooped her ears over her back as her dress began to fall. Finally, it plumped onto the floor around her ankles, revealing her firm rear in tight purple panties.

 

She turned to face him. His expression was fierce. Not angry, but rather focused with enraptured desire as she stepped closer. She took her time getting closer, allowing him to savor her nearly-naked form with not the slightest thought of anything else in the world. Her hips swayed a little as she laid on the swagger in her step.

 

“You said something about dessert earlier, right?” she said as she walked up the steps and stood over him, placing her feet on either side of his hips. “I think I’ll have a taste.”

 

She pulled his chin upwards and kissed him again, this time with no hint of restraint or patience. Her tongue explored his, and she moaned happily as that satisfying electricity returned to her lips. She felt him begin to fumble with the tie around his neck, and she swatted his paws away.

 

“Mm?” he said and pulled away. “How is that fair?”

 

“You’ll lose the clothes when I say so,” she instructed him, placing a playful finger on his nose. “And right now I want to make sure they smell like horny bunny.”

  
She lowered her whole body on top of his, and they both breathed in satisfied breath of relief now that they finally felt some pressure between them. She gyrated her hips on top of his, and his erection was abundantly clear to her through the zip. He shifted his hips around as well, allowing that bulge to rub against her most sensitive spot through her panties. She grinded her chest against his, laying kisses along his neck and chest. His paws ran over her bare back and down across her butt, taking them in a firm grip.

 

“Careful,” Nick warned her. “If you keep moving around like this, then I won’t be responsible for what happens. These clothes are expensive to clean.”

 

“Oh I know,” she said and gazed him square in the eye with a confident smile. “And while I’m not ready for you to take them off yet, I have no intention of making a mess either… well not on your clothes anyway.”

 

She drifted downward. Her bare chest slid down his vest and shirt until she passed over his belt line and hovered over his crotch. The way the steps were placed gave her ample access to his waist without losing sight of his face as he sat back and let her take the lead. A wayward paw rubbed the bulge again before pulling the zipper down slowly. She reached into his pants and boxers, taking a firm grip of his penis and pulling through his fly, exposing his fully erect arousal and budding knot through his pants.

 

“Remember, Slick,” she reminded him, taking his dick in one paw. “Keep those eyes locked on mine.”

 

“They’re not going anywhere,” he said, his voice trembling.

 

Judy noticed a little precum on his tip that threatened to fall onto his belt. She wiped it away with one finger and placed it in her mouth, suckling at the taste for a moment before she pulled his dick down towards her mouth. She opened wide, letting her tongue fall out of her mouth, and slowly lowered her head over his warm cock. Her piercing violet eyes stayed glued to his as she sank lower.

 

“Mmmmmmff,” she moaned, savoring the taste of his dick. It was light but pungent, even a little bitter. A bit like ginger tea, and just as hot. She let it fill her mouth completely, happy to finally see him break. His mouth fell open and his eyelids dropped a little. Her tongue drifting along his shaft made him look both pleasured and desperate at the same time. But he kept his promise and held her gaze when she pulled back up, letting her lips drag along his shaft with a wet slipping sound.

 

“Ohhh… Carrots, that feels like heaven,” he breathed.

 

 _Good. Have some more_ , she thought and lowered her head again, this time a little faster. She continued to raise and lower her head, coating his shaft with her saliva as she drifted up and down. The wet sounds grew louder, but all the while she kept her eyes on his face. She absolutely adored the way he moaned and trembled from her touch. Seeing his enthusiastic responses drove her further, letting one of her paws dip back down into his pants to caress his balls. Her other paw drifted over his knot.

 

“Fff–fuck, Judy,” he gasped. She moaned loudly, thanking him for his vocal responses as they worked wonders on her own arousal. She was glad that her rear was off of his pants now, otherwise she’d be soaking his trousers. She raised her head up, running her tongue in circles around his tip and using her paw along his shaft to keep the friction flowing. “You’re a master at this.”

 

“Years of practice,” she said squeezed his member with her paw as it drifted down to the base of his knot. It throbbed in her paws, and his legs shivered.

 

“Judy… careful. I’ll cum.” His shaky voice was weak.

 

“I know you will,” she responded, doubling her grip on his knot.

 

“Ww–what happened to not making a mess of my clothes?”

 

“You let me worry about that,” she reminded him. “Just let me know when you’re about ready.”

 

“Haa!!” he gasped, her paws working on both his shaft and balls now. “I’m already passed ‘about ready’, Carrots!”

 

“Goooood,” she moaned and gave his tip another lick. “No holding back now, darling.”

 

She opened her mouth again, wrapping her lips around his tip and suckled lightly. Her paws picked up their pace and his shaking legs rattled on either side of her. She pumped firmly, absolutely loving the sounds of his panting and desperate moans as he hurtled towards his climax.

 

“Judy!!” he grunted, his eyes squeezing closed in desperation for a moment, knowing that now was the time to move in for the kill.

 

She placed both paws on his knot, squeezing it tightly, and replaced her pumping hands with her mouth again. Wet slipping sounds filled the room once more as her head bobbed up and down along his dick, the tip of which prodded the back of her throat with every dive downward. It only took three or four of those tight and emphatic movements for him to be completely and hopelessly hers.

 

“MMm!! Fuck! Oh god!” he gasped and came in her mouth. Each pulse rocked her lips which remained down as low as she could go. She flexed her tongue against the underside of his dick as it pulsed, pulling firmer throbs and faster jets of cum into her mouth. Her cheeks filled with hot semen that replaced the bitter taste of his flesh with the salty-savory taste of his cum. Each subsequent pulse filled her mouth further, eliciting moans of excitement from her as well as shivering cries from Nick.

 

Her eyes stayed on his as she sucked, savored, and swallowed him down. He was putty in her paws, and she loved it.

 

“Gah… Haughhh… Judy,” he gasped as he finally came down from bliss. She remained down on his shaft as the last of his spurts waned. Slowly but surely, she dragged her head back off of his sensitive shaft, making absolutely sure not to miss a drop. Her lips finally drifted over his shaft, her tongue darting forward to steal the last evidence of his orgasm. She swallowed everything he had left and puckered her lips off of his tip with a sweet little kiss to finish her work, like a signature.

 

“Thanks for dessert,” she said with a wink.

 

Nick’s head popped off the stair he had collapsed on and growled at her. The surprising deep rumble made her ears perk up and her eyes reflexively widen. His lip quivered, showing just a little teeth. “My turn.”

 

_______

  


If there was some part of Nick that thought about starting slow, it died when he remembered Judy could have multiple orgasms. Not that it happened all that frequently, but he had the time to finally enjoy a good meal so he was not going to waste it. He pounced forward, pinning Judy down onto the rug. She fidgeted and gasped something about the bed, but it was too late. Using his claws, he pulled hard at her panties and they ripped in two. He tossed the shreds aside, finally revealing the source of that heavenly scent.

 

“Hhaaaaaa.” Nick’s maw opened wide, showing all of his teeth and washing his hot breath and feverish musk over her like fuel on fire. His tongue fell over her moist lips, and to him she tasted like candy.

 

“Nnff!” she moaned as his tongue slathered over her hot folds.

 

“Don’t you dare hold those moans back,” he instructed before diving in again. This time his mouth pushed forward farther, taking much of her groin between his lips.

 

“Oooohhh Nick!” she cried out. Her voice was satisfying to have echo in his ears as he continued washing his tongue up and down her hot sex. His paws took a firm grip of either of her thighs, spreading her wider for him and sending shivers up her body.

 

Nick, in comparison to Judy, enjoyed the visuals that came with being up close to his partner’s genitals. While she tended to keep her focus on his face, Nick’s eyes would take turns looking up at her gasping breathless face and down at her vulva. It wasn’t that she was disgusted with his dick, far from it. She’d frequently lick her lips if he was walking into the bedroom even slightly hard. But his face was the clear winner of the two, no competition. Nick, on the other hand, found them to be nearly tied for hottest thing on planet earth. Her dreamy eyes and bouncing nose told him just how amazing it felt, and her moans and gasps for air when she lost control made him feel powerful.

 

At the same time, there was something particularly enrapturing about the way her moist lips would occasionally shudder inward as her whole body tensed up. He loved the sight of his tongue spreading her apart, using the back of his tongue, the softer side, to graze over her clitorus. When there was enough light, her pussy would glisten with a mixture of his eager saliva and her arousal. When his eyes were lower, he could focus more on the taste, the texture, and the warmth of her and it was all as amazing as seeing her face twist as her chest rose and fell with each desperate breath.

 

“Nick… Oh god…Mmmm!” Judy laid her head back and shifted her rear a little taller. He took the opportunity to place his paws beneath her butt and raise her up a little off the carpet. He could really get deep in this position, especially when she laid her legs down over either of his shoulders. “AHHnnnhhh!!”

 

“MMmmm-hmmm,” Nick moaned as he plunged his tongue deeper into her. Her inner walls tasted the same, but felt warmer and a little firmer as they squeezed around him. He had to open his maw wider, taking more of her crotch into his mouth and closing his lips around her. He could tell she was nearly there.

 

“Keep going…” she said, her eyes glued shut now. “There… right there……. Oh f—uck… oh there, there! Keep going oh my god!”

 

 _Jackpot,_ Nick realized and focused all his attention on her face. The trick here wasn’t going faster or harder, but rather keeping his rhythm and form steady and unwavering. What got her off wasn’t a rocketing burst of intensity, but rather a consistent and lingering repetition that built her up farther and farther like brickwork. He had learned long ago that when she was close to the end to simply repeat his movements until she came in his mouth.

 

Judy’s face contorted, her eyes shut and her mouth wide open. “Mm… ff-fuck…. Oh my god… Nick… Nick!” She made sure the last words on her lips were his name before she cried out and began rocking her hips and shuddering with intensity as her climax exploded within her. He felt her clamp around his tongue, a little trickle of fluid seep into his maw, and her whole body shook from his touch. Her clitorus pulsed under his tongue and she grasped at the rug beneath them. Her breaths were shaky, and at one point she held it in her chest as she quivered.

 

When her breathing did return to a steady albiet desperate rhythm, he made a move to withdraw. Much to his surprise, she locked her ankles around his neck and pulled him back towards her. She looked up from the floor, her eyes still longing for more, and reached out with her paw as if he were leaving for months. “Please keep going, I’m still close!”

 

Her broken voice would have made him sad if she hadn’t also been pulling him down on her again. He wasted no time and resumed the movements with his tongue, this time showing more teeth that gently dragged along her lower belly. His eyes stayed locked with hers this time as she reflexively rocked her hips again.

 

“Mmmff,” she moaned again. Her paws found the sides of his snout, and for a moment Nick was nervous she’s grab a hold of his whiskers and yank her towards him further. That wouldn’t have felt great. But instead she rubbed his fur tenderly, encouraging him further. Her mouth opened wider again, and her breath caught in her chest. The only sounds she was making now were little gasps in wards as she hurtled towards another finish, this one stronger and louder than the last.

 

“Nick!! Nick I’m cumming, I’m cumming…. ANNHhhhh!”

 

This time he felt more wetness on his tongue and her legs tightened around his neck. Her little gasps sounded incredible to his ears. He swore the look on her face as she called out his name would burn into his memory forever, and every time she did he was right.

 

“Ohhhh, god,” she finally started to come down from her second orgasm, allowing Nick to drift back and catch some of his own breath as well. She fell limp on the rug, her eyes remaining closed, breathing heavily.

 

“I think you’ve had enough of the rug,” Nick said and scooped her up in his arms. She didn’t admit it often, but she loved how easily he carried her around in moments of afterglow. For a bunny who loved being in control of all things, it absolutely made her feel both loved and comforted to let Nick take complete control of her like that. It was a nice way for her to be vulnerable in a way that she didn’t experience often.

 

He carried her over to the large bed and gently laid her down on the soft covers. Little ripples of linen formed around her slender frame. For a moment, Nick thought she may be drifting off to sleep.

 

“Please take your clothes off,” she said with a sigh. _There she is_ , he thought. Nick smiled and began to undo his tie before she stopped him again.

 

“Getting some mixed signals here, Carrots,” Nick said pointedly.

 

She looked up at him with sad pitiful eyes. “I want a show too…”

 

His smile deepened and he rose stepped away from the bed and towards the sweeping window again. “Seems fitting, though I hate following that performance earlier. Maybe I should have gone first.”

 

He looked back at her with his sharp suit and sly smile both on full display. The city lights from behind him accented his orange fur with a yellowish glare, making his green eyes stick out even more. The watch was the first to come off.

 

“Catch,” he said and tossed it over to the bed. She jumped a little and waved her paws around before catching it and cradling it.

 

“Nick! No wonder this thing was broken before,” she scolded him.

 

He laughed. “I trust you. Besides, if you’ve proven anything, fluff, it’s that you can take anything broken and make it whole again.”

 

“I got a smith to fix it,” she reminded him.

 

“I meant me.”

 

Her smile was wide and bright again. He wasn’t sure if he caught her eyes glisten or not, but it didn’t matter because the moment didn’t last too long. His tie came off next, and he through it aside, wrinkles be damned. Next came the belt with a firm yank, tossing that to the floor too. With each new item Nick removed, he took another step towards his wife who laid there on the bed watching him eagerly.

 

His vest next. _Plop._ His shirt. _Plop._ His undershirt. _Plop._ His grey trousers. _Plop._ Finally Nick was standing before her at the edge of the bed with his orange and cream coat on full display say for his blue boxers. Judy licked her lips. One of her paws was gently rolling over her mound in slow sweeping motions.

 

“Will you do the honors?” She did, and quickly too. His boxers fell to the floor by the bed and his crimson penis was revealed again.

 

Nick leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She backed away from the edge of the bed, bringing them to the center of the soft blanket without breaking the kiss. The heat from her lips caused his member to stir again, growing in size as he laid down on top of her. She moved her legs apart to accommodate him and kissed him deeper. The blankets were so soft it seemed to swallow them both. With his member pressed against her hip, they continued to kiss and nibble at each other. Nick moved to her neck, laying several smaller kisses down her skin and fur and throwing in a gentle bite once or twice.

 

“Nick… stop teasing,” she said, running her paws over his head.

 

“That’s close,” he said between kisses. “But I meant it when I said you’d be begging for it.”

 

“You’ve got me like a carjacker in midtown traffic, Slick. What more do you want?”

 

“I want everything,” he said softly, kissing his way up her cheek near her ears. He spoke in low whispers, hardly softer than a breath.

 

“... What do you mean by ‘everything’.”

 

 _Bullseye_ , Nick said, congratulating himself on knowing just what she wanted next. Judy was a bunny with a few key intimate secrets. She liked teeth on her ears, she favored repetition over escalation, and she loved dirty talk. The last of which was something she discovered about herself only after her kids were born. Getting aroused wasn’t as easy or quick with children about, so Nick once whispered a dirty story to her while they lay in bed and it got her absolutely drenched. This is what Nick was counting on. They had time, may as well use it.

 

“I want your skin rubbing against mine,” Nick began, whispering now. His paw cradled her midsection as he spoke, rubbing her skin in soft circles. “I want your lips on mine. I want to smell you, taste you, and feel you shudder beneath me. I want to bury my long and throbbing dick deep inside you, and I want your eyes to stare deep into mine as I enter you, filling you up.”

 

Judy moaned again, feeling his teeth drag along one of her ears. His hot breath spilled over her bare skin, and the sound of his hungry pants was so loud when he was so close. She could hear the way his lips moved as he spoke, longing to feel them on hers again.

 

“I want every fantasy you told me about at dinner to come true,” he continued. “Right down to you holding on to my shoulders and calling out my name.”

 

Judy squirmed. “Mmmff, yeah?”

 

“I want start slow, but to build and build until we’re both gasping for air. I want to pant and sweat and grind, feeling your tail against my hips.” Truth be told, Nick was a little embarrassed about saying these kinds of things out loud. It felt either cliché or tasteless whenever he heard of dirty talk from the outside looking in, but in the moment it was just right. He got used the dirty talk quickly when he saw how much it made her squirm. Even now she was gripping his fur with one paw while desperately rubbing her clitorus with the other. It was like a magic trick; sex with no touch. While it was no replacement, it was an excellent appetizers for the real thing.

 

“Aahhhhh… and then? What do you want to do next?”

 

Nick whispered and continued to kiss between sentences. “I’m gonna keep going, Fluff. I want to pin you to the bed like I’ve got complete control over you. I want to make you mine.”

 

“Oh Nick…. I’m yours.”

 

“Mmmm, say it again.”

 

“I’m yours, Nick,” she repeated with a shuddering breath. “I’m … I can’t take it.”

 

Nick moved his body down until he was level with her and kissing her lips and cheeks again. His breathy voice came out quietly but with just enough force to know he was nearly ready to beg himself. “I want to slam myself into you until I am knot-deep inside you. I want to feel you shiver and shake and cum around me as I fill you up. I want to call out your name as I cum inside you forever.”

 

Judy opened her eyes and put her paws on his cheeks. “Nick, I want it.”

 

“You want me?”

  
The look on her face was of such sincere and desperate longing. He could not joke or jest or even play anymore when she looked at him like that. She was burning for him in a way she could barely grasp. “I _need_ you. I need you inside me. Oh god, Nick please… please.” He could have said then that he needed her too in exactly the same way. But he had talked enough.

 

With surprising grace and fierce purpose, Nick shifted his body back on top of hers and positioned his hips. His member prodded her opening, gathering wetness on his tip from her arousal. His dick was hot and reflexively pulsed with each pounding heartbeat. She spread her legs open wider for him and placed her paws on his forearms. Her longing expression remained on him as if terrified he would leave.

 

“Ready?” he breathed. She nodded.

 

Her eyes opened wider as he pressed down into her. His own eyes fell a little further closed, remaining locked with hers. She gasped softly as his penis spread her apart and his body slowly descended on hers. Her mouth fell open as a wave of satisfaction and heat coursed through her. The wet and slick pressure on his penis felt even more divine than her mouth had felt a few minutes earlier, and what he loved even more was how much pleasure he could see on her face. It was all clear as day.

  
“Kiss me,” she begged, and he obliged. Pushing his lips onto hers had the added benefit of allowing him to rest his hips against hers as he nearly bottomed out. His dick was buried inside her all the way to the base of his knot. When she moaned into his mouth, it sent a wave of fire through his body causing his penis to flex and expand within her. She _loved_ it when he did that. Something about the way his pleasure causing him to grow inside her drove her wild. Their ecstasy fed off each other’s like a never ending cycle of heat and passion.

Nick pulled back from their passionate kiss laid his head beside hers so that they were cheek to cheek. Now that his chest was fulling resting on hers, he could move his hips out again. Feeling the full weight and warmth of his body push her down into the soft blanket made it a full-body experience. With just her head and limbs exposed to the air, she felt smothered in a satisfying cathartic way. It wasn’t until he pushed back into her that she started cumming again.

 

“Ohhh!! Mmmfff–Nick!” she called out when her body rocked beneath his. This orgasm was quicker and sharper than her last one. It didn’t explode but rather sizzled like boiling water bubbling over the pot’s edge.

 

Nick felt her shiver and tighten around him, so he kept his motions slow and considerate. If it ever got to be too much, he was confident she would tell him. Years with the same bunny made it easier to communicate when in the throws of passion. His own body shook a little too, begging him to pick up the pace.

 

When she finally came down and he could move freely in and out of her, he got faster and bolder. He pulled her paws upwards and pinned them down above her head, letting her know just who was in control in that moment. Her reaction was to moan even louder into his ear and rock her hips forward against his, begging for more.

 

“Judy,” he grunted.

 

“Oh Nick.”

  
“I’m yours too, Judy.”

 

“Oh god, say that again,” she whispered.  
  
“I am all yours.”

 

“Then give me everything,” she said back. “I want it all.”

 

Nick took these sultry whispers as a message to move faster, so he did. His new rhythm required that he prop himself up on his paws. Grinding turned to pumping in and out of her. Every bit of his dick that shifted out was covered with her wet arousal, making it easy for him to drive back in all the way to the knot. Her legs swung back and forth in the air as he bore down into her. His eyes found hers again. They shared an expression of both deep pleasure and profound desire for each other.

 

He lowered himself, keeping his pace up, so that she could reach his shoulders. She reached out and took a firm grip of his muscular shoulder blades near his neck. His slender build and powerful muscles were firm to the touch and very easy to hold onto as his pace picked up even farther. Gasps became moans that escaped her mouth with each hump.

 

“Ohhhh–Oh––Oh god––Anhh!” Judy cried out. His musk overwhelmed her nose and his coarse pillowy fur grinded against hers.

 

“Fuck… Judy, you feel incredible.”

 

“Fffff–Nick. I want you to mount me.”

 

Nick paused his strong thrusts and looked down upon her, making sure he heard her correctly. She squirmed out from beneath his grasp, leaving his sopping-wet dick exposed and leaving herself painfully empty. Placing herself on all fours, she raised her hips up in his direction. Her tail wiggled in excitement.

 

“Please Nick. I need you, and don’t you dare go easy on me.”

 

Nick practically pounced forward, mounting her with practiced precision and sliding into her again. He let out a low snarl, teeth bared, as he gripped her hips and plunged forward. Wet slipping sounds of sex filled the room as his pace was now nearly double what it was earlier. His lunge forward made her prop her paws up on the headboard for support to keep herself from collapsing down.

 

“Fuck!! Oh god, Nick, fuck me!” she called out, the need for pressure outweighing the need for discretion. His pounding rocked her whole body with every thrust forward. She could feel her innermost walls clutching onto his shaft as he dove inward. Her moans were shaky as the motion rattled her body from her hips all the way to the tips of her ears. Every part of her biology was screaming at her to mate.

 

Her paws slipped from the headboard, and he took the opportunity to take them in his own. Pulling back on her wrists, he slammed her down on to him with vigorous thrusts. His balls swung forward and slapped against her vulva and clitorus with each pound. Judy had no time to think between each motion as the wave of powerful shocks and irrefutable need coursed through her. His growls and grunts from behind her told her he was nearing the finish.

 

She was right. His own body began to tense as he felt his final orgasm begin to creep forward with every desperate pound. The bed rattled and time itself was either moving at lightning speed or not at all. All he could really think at all was about how her body felt as it enveloped him completely. And her moans. And her eager rocking motions back onto him.  
  
“Judy!” He grunted again.

 

“OH yes! Nick! Yes!”

 

“Come’ere.” He wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled him up higher towards his face. He kissed her feverishly, letting his tongue explore her mouth deeply as he continued to slam into her. She tilted her head back and accepted both his tongue and his dick with equal desperation, humming against his lips. His knot was pressing up against her opening now. With each thrust forward he nearly spread her open enough to move all the way in.

 

He pulled away and growled into her ear. “You’re mine.”

 

“Yes!!! Oh god Nick I’m yours.”

 

“I’m … I’m gonna…”

 

“Make me yours Nick. Cum inside me!” She pleaded with him, her body swimming in endorphins and aching for him to finish.

 

“Judy…” he said with another grunt, thrusting his hips farther forward and squeezing her closer to him. “Judy!”

 

“I need it, Nick. Aahhnnn! Oh god! Give me your knot!”

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as his knot slipped forward and vanished into her in one smooth motion.

 

Judy’s eyes shot open as the new fullness rocked another sizzling orgasm from her body. Her legs quivered and fought for purchase while her walls clamped down around him and shuddered. Her breath caught in her throat.

 

Nick made a few more desperate thrusts and felt like he could almost howl as all of that hot pressure and friction consumed him completely. His knot swelled further and he hilted himself in her completely.

 

“I’m cumming! Judy, I’m cumming oh god.”

 

She felt it. The throbs of his dick echoed by quivers from his tight grip around her chest and torso. She felt him swell with in her, and she felt his hot cum splash deep inside her, coating her inner walls completely. Her tail twitched and her mouth gasped for air, feeling as if gravity had forgotten about her for a moment.

 

The sight of Judy’s tail wiggling with every spurt drove Nick insane. He moaned loudly and kept her body squeezed tightly against hers. He swore it would never end, feeling like each new spasm was more intense than the last. He felt his shaft drench her deep inside. Gravity pulled his seed downward and causing one or two drops  to snake out from within her and drip down his testicals as they continued to shift and swing with every spasm.

 

“I feel it,” Judy said with a shudder. “Mmmmfff… oh Nick.”

 

Nick held his grip around her torso and finally started taking in hungry breaths of air, feeling his other senses return to him. Judy remained firmly tied to him at the waist, panting and holding onto his forearms with a trembling grip. Finally, after a few dizzying moments of catching their breath, Nick lowered them both onto the bed.

 

“...Wow…” Judy said between heavy breaths. Nick didn’t say anything, instead focusing on cradling her into his torso and wrapping his tail around her lower body to keep her nice and toasty. She cooed softly and let her eyes close, feeling the gentle push of his chest against her back with every breath he took. His nose stayed gently pressed against the top of her head as he drank in her scent and laid one or two practically reflexive kisses between her ears.

 

Judy loved being knotted with Nick. Something about the way his erection filled her up and locked them together made her feel both vulnerable and safe at the same time. His warm body against hers felt soft and comforting, and his arms wrapped around her torso told her that he felt exactly as she did––at home.

 

Thinking back on it, that was probably the reason she fell for Nick all those years ago. Just being herself was never difficult around him, so she felt free to do whatever she felt she had to. A the same time, she felt safe enough around him to open up, to be vulnerable and to confess things to him she had never shared with anybody. It was this mixture of freedom and familiarity that made her decide not to even try to spend her life without him.

 

“Whatchya thinkin about, Carrots?” he breathed from above her.

 

“About when I proposed,” Judy said.

 

“Mmmm,” Nick said, cracking a smile. “Detective Judy Hopps, always breaking the mold.”

 

Judy spoke with a soft gentle voice, not bothering to try to turn to face him. “When you knew you wanted to marry me, what was it that made it click?”

 

“Hmmmm.” His voice made his chest vibrate against her ribcage. “Well, I knew I loved you already, and considering how much my life changed with you around, you were already one of the most important mammals in my life. So I’d say when you kept volunteering us for extra shifts or paperwork.”

 

She furrowed her brow. “I thought you hated that?”

 

“I do,” he agreed. “It’s infuriating. I remain convinced that the overtime checks are not worth the hours and hours of patrolling night patrols.”

 

“Are you making fun of me, Slick? If I wasn’t tied to you right now I’d slug you.”

 

“Mmmm, right. The domestic abuse is also noteworthy,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“Nick, you know that’s not what it is. Why on earth did that make you want to marry me?”

 

“Because, Carrots,” he said and squeezed her closer to him, nuzzling her face with his. “I figured that if you could be that much of a pain in the tail, and somehow I _still_ don’t want to be anywhere else but next to you, I figured I better put a ring on it cause it doesn’t get any better than that.”

 

Judy smiled and folded her fingers between his. Their wedding bands clinked together. “Technically _I_ was the one who put a ring on it.”

 

“We had already talked about it and agreed on it before that happened. You just beat me to the jewler,” Nick reminded her.

 

“Don’t be a sore loser,” she teased.

 

“Grrr, you little… take this,” Nick taunted. Judy felt his dick swell and throb inside her as he flexed. The extra stretch from her already filled insides caused a wave of residual pleasure to wash over her, making her shudder and moan. Her reflex caused her to tighten around him as well, causing his cum to swish around along his shaft still buried in her loins.

 

“Ahh-ff!... mean fox,” she scolded him. “You know that’ll make it take longer for you to untie us, right?”

 

“Is that a bad thing right now?” he said and nuzzled her again.

 

“Well. . . what time is it?” she wondered.

 

Nick peered up at the clock on the bedside table. “About 8:15.”

 

“Alright then, Slick, so here are your options. We can either fall asleep tied just like this, or we can go again in about 30 minutes.”

 

Nick pondered her options and ran his thumb over the back of her palm idly. “Hmmm, on the one paw we have a whole night to have as much sex as we can. On the other, _this_ feels too good to stop. May I submit a different proposal?”

 

“You may, Detective Wilde.”

 

“We set an alarm for relatively early tomorrow morning. We’ll have a morning romp, shower together, likely have one or two quicker fucks before heading out to go pick up the kids some donuts for breakfast.”

 

Judy smiled and reached for her phone on the bedside table, squirming around a little in Nick’s grasp. She set an alarm that gave them enough time to sleep solidly, but also got them up early enough for more fun. “I like the way you think, Detective Wilde. You’re pretty smart. You should join the force.”

 

“Already did, Fluff,” he said happily. “Anything else you’d like to say before we both pass out?”

 

Judy pondered for a moment, knowing full well that her eyes fluttering closed meant she was not long for this world, and neither was he. Their voices were sluggish and their breathing had calmed completely. “Did you like the watch?”

 

“I love it,” he said easily.

 

“Good,” she sighed contently.

 

“It really was the perfect gift, Carrots. You really are too much. Marry me,” he demanded weakly.

 

Judy let one more phrase escape her lips before sleep fell over them like a warm familiar blanket.

 

“Already did, Slick.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do some straightforward WildeHopps fun times by several of you, so enjoy! This marks the end of my dirty writing projects for these characters. I feel like I've satisfied my itch to explore intimacy in this unique world and tell a new story with these characters, so I'm going to leave them here. I'm also very happy that some of you readers have enjoyed the direction I took this story and could appreciate more realistic intimacy. Remember, sex is messy, silly, scary, and meaningless without trust and vulnerability, and that is no less real in our world than it is for Judy and Nick in theirs. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and can maybe approach topics like these with a fresh perspective now. Cheers, and thanks for reading!


End file.
